


StripSakéPoker

by Akebonomimichan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 70,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le vaincu se déshabille et le vainqueur trinque ! Une partie dégénère entre les membres de la team 7. Le lendemain, Sasuke ne se souvient de rien contrairement aux deux autres. Une mission à Suna est le prétexte idéal pour resserrer les liens qui les unissent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Le Strip, le Saké et le Poker

**Author's Note:**

> Ce doit être ma première fanfiction longue. Je me suis régalée à l'écrire. Les thèmes abordés me plaisaient et le couple également.  
> Il y a certainement beaucoup de fautes d'orthographes et des maladresses qui traînent. J'essaierai d'en corriger les plus visibles en postant ici.  
> Disclaimers : naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.

Pourquoi s'était-elle mise dans cette galère ?

Elle tremblait de la tête au pied sous le regard soutenu et lubrique passablement noyé dans l'alcool de ses deux crétins de compagnons de jeu.

Oui, pourquoi avait-elle acceptée la proposition de Naruto ?

Elle était stupide, elle n'avait jamais eu de chance au jeu et ce soir elle battait les records de déveine.

Imaginez-vous la scène ! Vous comprendrez son angoisse.

C'était un strip-saké-poker ! Le perdant se déshabillait et le vainqueur buvait un coup.

La soirée était bien avancée…

Ses vêtements étaient étalés par terre. Il ne lui restait que son soutien-gorge, sa petite culotte et une miraculeuse chaussette. Elle allait de nouveau perdre.

Les deux autres imbéciles étaient bien éméchés et quelques peu dénudés.

Non, elle n'avait pas perdu toutes les parties, elle en avait même gagnée une parce qu'ils avaient été généreux, les deux compères. Deux compères qui souriaient comme des bienheureux sachant pertinemment qu'elle allait de nouveau perdre.

Naruto crétin et Sasuke complètement bourré.

Naruto était un pervers reconnu, pas la peine de vous faire un dessin…sexy méta, çà vous rappelle quelque chose ! Et Sasuke bourré se laissait aller à sa nature d'homme normalement constitué en lorgnant sur les seins de Sakura.

Pourquoi avait-elle accepté pour fêter les dix-huit ans de notre imbécile de Naruto ?

Bon, il avait trouvé des arguments convaincants dont le principal était Sasuke, grand perdant, serait là. Et bien, l'Uchiha gagnait haut la main. Il avait seulement dénoué sa cravate et quelques boutons de sa chemise parce qu'il avait chaud à cause du sake.

Naruto, quant à lui, avait toujours son pantalon et ses chaussettes.

Elle soupira en regardant sa paire de deux. Elle allait bluffer, ne sait-on jamais, peut-être auront-ils pitié d'elle.

Elle avait espéré les plumer tous les deux, c'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait acceptée, voir ses deux fantasmes se dénuder tout en se bourrant la gueule gratis. Oui, ses deux fantasmes. Oui, elle les aimait dorénavant tous les deux ne sachant lequel choisir.

Naruto, était devenu plus mature, il s'exposait plus au soleil rendant sa peau caramel, ses cheveux avaient poussés et il s'était fait une tresse sur le côté droit. Il dégageait de lui une aura séductrice quasi animale très attractive depuis quelques temps.

Sasuke, quand à lui, elle l'aimait depuis longtemps. Et il était devenu encore plus magnifique. Il avait toujours les traits très fins mais ils étaient devenus plus masculins. Il commençait un peu à draguer de ci de là pour s'amuser. Il adorait faire tomber à ses pieds la moitié des femmes qu'il croisait et son passe-temps favori était de coller Naruto pour battre le record en temps d'évanouissement d'Hinata. Pauvre Hinata !

Naruto se racla la gorge puis me sourit triomphant :

« Alors, tu te couches et tu retires ta malheureuse chaussette ! J'ai envie qu'on passe à la manche suivante !

\- Sale pervers, râla-t-elle.

\- Ben quoi, c'est maintenant que cela devient intéressant ! »

Elle le tapa d'un bon coup sur la tête et elle retira sa chaussette. Elle pria intérieurement pour gagner la prochaine partie.

« Allez, je vais dans la salle de bain, je reviens. N'en profitez pas pour tricher, indiqua Naruto. »

Sasuke cligna des yeux. Il n'était pas habitué à boire autant. Il regarda Sakura avec un air niais. Elle était bien foutue…Il ferma les yeux en se secouant la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de perdre le contrôle de ses émotions.

Sakura tremblait.

Naruto était aux chiottes.

En regardant le plafond tanguer dangereusement, il se demanda s'il avait bien fait d'accepter ce strip-saké-poker. Il avait eu plus peur du strip que du saké mais là, il devait avouer qu'il préférait être quasiment nu et sobre c'est-à-dire à la place de Sakura. Sakura n'avait pas l'air très heureuse de son sort pourtant. Bon, Naruto l'a lorgnait carrément, amoureux comme il l'était d'elle. Et lui, bon d'accord, n'était pas insensible aux charmes de la courbure de ses hanches, du petit grain de beauté juste au-dessus de son sein gauche et de l'ampleur de son décolleté.

Il ferma les yeux.

Pourquoi avait-il accepté ?

Oui, il avait voulu les ridiculiser au poker et voir ses deux coéquipiers nus rampant à ses pieds pour qu'il leur rende leurs vêtements.

En fait, c'était Naruto qui s'en sortait le mieux. Il était sobre et il pouvait mater Sakura avec la conscience tranquille.

Il soupira. C'était tendu dans l'équipe 7 depuis qu'il était revenu. Pourquoi ? Bonne question mais c'est évident. Naruto est amoureux de Sakura qui, elle, on ne sait comment, ne dis plus rien sur ses sentiments amoureux, et lui, Sasuke se pose des questions sur sa sexualité. Il draguait pas mal de femmes, c'est vrai mais ce n'était qu'un jeu, il voulait se prouver qu'il n'avait pas viré bi. Pourquoi se posait-il cette question ? Simple, il se sentait vraiment égaré dans ses sentiments. Il ne savait pas si c'était normal de rêver de ses deux coéquipiers dans des situations plus que suggestives. Ne pas penser à cela alors qu'on a Sakura à moitié nue devant soi.

Sakura trembla de nouveau.

« T'as froid ? »

Le saké rendait définitivement plus amène.

« Oui, un peu !

\- Viens, là ! »

Elle ne se fit pas prier et elle se lova dans ses bras.

Elle sentait si bon.

Il ne devait pas égarer ses pensées.

C'était juste une amie et puis, il y avait Naruto pas loin.

Il n'imaginait même pas la crise de jalousie qu'il lui ferait s'il les retrouvait dans cette position.

« Sasuke, tu tiens le coup ?

\- Hn.

\- On pourrait arrêter là, ce serait plus raisonnable. »

Il décida de la provoquer. Il avait envie de la voir toute nue.

« T'as peur !

\- Et toi, tu vas nous faire un coma éthylique.

\- Mais non, je tiens l'alcool.

\- Tu pues le saké !

\- D'accord, on va tricher. Bluffe à mort et on étale Naruto.

\- Naruto sait que je n'ai pas de jeu et c'est lui qui est dans le meilleur état !

\- Pas faux ! Mais je peux utiliser un genjustu…

\- Alors que t'es bourré ! »

Il lui caressa les mèches de cheveux qui se lovaient dans son cou avec douceur inconscient de son geste. Il la sentit frémir contre lui, elle se retourna vers lui, la bouche ouverte presque choquée. Il se rendit alors compte de son geste surtout que sa menotte avait glissé le long de son dos.

L'atmosphère s'électrisa immédiatement. Elle le regardait intensément de ses yeux verts émeraude, il se sentit fondre intérieurement. Il en était désespérément amoureux, il ne voulait pas contrarier Naruto en la draguant ouvertement d'ordinaire mais là, elle était quasiment dans le plus simple appareil et il était saoul. Quand on est saoul, on ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez ou de ses lèvres dans le cas présent. Il l'embrassa passionnément, se laissant aller à assouvir ses désirs. Sakura se laissait faire quant à elle, il laissa ses mains parcourir son corps avec expertise. Elle gémit pour son plaisir.

Un bruit de porte se fit entendre !

Naruto !

Ils se séparèrent vite fait bien fait comme sous l'effet d'une douche froide.

Naruto revint dans le salon, souriant.

Il avait réussi à les traîner dans cette affaire de strip-saké-poker et il s'en sortait trop bien.

Sakura était mimi en petite tenue, quant à Sasuke, il était complètement pété. C'était réjouissant !

Il les regarda tour à tour.

Sakura rougissait comme une tomate en se tenant dans ses bras. Elle regardait par terre. Sa tête quand elle avait l'air coupable de quelques méfaits. Etrange !

Sasuke regardait ailleurs, les joues empourprées et se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Louche !

Il s'était passé quelque chose pendant son absence.

Il réfléchit tout en s'asseyant. Ils allaient tenter de tricher, il le sentait. Sakura dans son état serait prête à tout. Et Sasuke, il avait peut-être pitié de Sakura, en tout cas, il avait envie de le ridiculiser au poker.

« Je reviens ! »

Sasuke tenta de se lever mais il retomba par terre.

Naruto, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, se mit en devoir de l'aider. Il adorait de l'avoir mis dans cet état.

Il l'accompagna jusqu'à la salle de bain où il se passa la tête sous l'eau froide.

Naruto rit en voyant l'air de Sasuke complètement abruti par l'alcool.

« Arrête de te moquer de moi, Dobe !

\- Ah, c'est trop marrant ! Franchement, j'ai eue une idée lumineuse pour une fois.

\- Tes idées sont toujours aussi pourries !

\- Ah mais il ne fallait pas me suivre dans mon délire !

\- Je croyais que je tenais bien l'alcool et à force, je vais faire des bêtises.

\- J'étais sûr que tu allais te ridiculiser !

\- En fait, le but du jeu c'est de ni gagner ni perdre !

\- T'as percuté !

\- Dobe, je suis imbibé là ! »

Dans un élan purement sadique, il prit Sasuke par la taille et le fit tourner sur lui-même. Sasuke se rattrapa tant bien que mal à Naruto s'accrochant désespéramment à ce point fixe.

Naruto se mit à rire joyeusement jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les mains de Sasuke relâcher leur pression et glisser le long de son corps lui procurant quelques frissons.

La sonnette d'alarme interne de Naruto ne fit qu'un tour.

C'était Sasuke !

Bourré !

Son meilleur ami !

Alors, pourquoi cette drôle de sensation ?

Sasuke s'appuya plus contre lui l'enserrant dans ses bras. Le beau ténébreux lui murmura à l'oreille.

« J'ai trop bu pour être raisonnable ! »

Naruto ne réagit pas immédiatement un peu estomaqué par cette voie sensuelle mais le suçon qui vint marquer son cou le fit se mouvoir bien plus rapidement.

Il se réfugia dans le salon où l'attendait Sakura.

Rouge comme une pivoine, il regardait le sol essayant de calmer sa respiration, une main sur le cou pour cacher la marque laissée par son meilleur ami.

Son meilleur ami était amoureux de lui. Lui qui cachait généralement ses sentiments, ils s'étaient révélés grâce à une bonne dizaine de verres de saké. Il n'en revenait pas, il se croyait amoureux de Sakura et pourtant, son corps frémissait d'excitation de ce qu'avait osé faire Sasuke. La voix de Sakura le fit sortir de ses pensées.

« Toi aussi, il t'a sauté dessus ? »

Naruto percuta enfin la gêne de Sakura de tout à l'heure.

Il regarda un peu effrayé en direction de la salle de bain où Sasuke beuglait :

« Viens m'aider, usuratonkachi ! »

Pourquoi avait-il eu cette idée de strip-saké-poker ?

Sakura regardait Naruto, revenu de la salle de bain, gêné comme ce n'était pas possible. Sasuke n'avait quand même pas osé !

Sous une impulsion soudaine, elle dit :

« Il t'a sauté dessus ? »

A son expression, elle comprit que oui.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait à Sasuke ? Ce n'était pas sa petite tenue et le saké qui l'avaient excité à ce point quand même pour qu'il se jette sur son meilleur ami.

« Ce n'est pas normal qu'il gagne toutes les parties. »

C'est cela Naruto change de sujet pendant que monsieur Uchiha s'égosille dans la salle de bain pour qu'on l'aide. Elle n'irait pas le chercher. Apparemment, Naruto non plus n'en avait pas envie.

« On tire à la courte paille ! »

Naruto avait l'air effrayé de retourner auprès de Sasuke.

« Il ne t'a pas mangé tout de même ! »

Naruto se frotta nerveusement le cou.

Elle se dévoua.

Elle le trouva affalé par terre, levant des yeux suppliants vers elle. Il était temps que ce jeu stupide prenne fin.

Elle le souleva avec difficulté, il était lourd.

Il s'appuya contre elle. Il balbutia :

« Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure…et j'ai embrassé Naruto dans le cou.

\- J'avais compris…je crois que le mieux avant que cela ne dérive complètement serait d'aller se cou… »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase puisqu'il l'embrassa passionnément. Elle se laissa faire, ses sens ne faisant pas un tour mais plusieurs en boucle et son double qui criait un « yes » victorieux.

Sasuke, dans son élan, entraînait Sakura dans le salon ne cessant de l'embrasser. Depuis qu'il lui avait sauté dessus tout à l'heure, il ne se contrôlait plus. Il avait suçoté Naruto et maintenant il se jetait de nouveau sur elle. Il ne pouvait empêcher ses hormones de lui jouer un mauvais tour.

Naruto, en les voyant arriver, s'exclama d'un grand :

« Ah ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? »

Quel crétin, décidemment !

Il s'affala de tout son long sur Sakura qui était tombée. Il lova sa tête dans son cou en lui mordillant gentiment la peau.

« Naruto, fais quelque chose, l'implora Sakura.

\- Oui, mais quoi ? »

Sasuke rit, il aimait la situation. Il caressa avec expertise le corps de Sakura, remontant le long de ses jambes fines, prenant possession de ses hanches cambrées avant de s'attarder sur la courbure de son dos.

Naruto râlait en s'agitant tandis que Sakura gémissait son prénom. Sasuke n'attendait qu'une chose, que Naruto vienne se joindre à eux.

« Bon, Sasuke ça suffit ! »

Naruto l'empoigna des deux mains par les hanches le relevant et le séparant ainsi de Sakura.

Sasuke n'entendant que cette occasion se jeta alors sur son blond préféré à l'assaut de ses lèvres tout en dégrafant la ceinture de son pantalon.

Naruto sentit les lèvres de Sasuke contre les siennes ainsi que sa langue insistante. Son corps s'enflammait, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un homme pouvait lui faire cet effet là. Sans s'en rendre compte, il laissa le passage libre à Sasuke qui vint enrouler sa langue autour de la sienne. Putain, que c'était bon !

Il ne réfléchit pas parcourant le dos de son vis-à-vis de ses mains brûlantes pour venir se perdre avec passion dans ses cheveux ébènes.

Sasuke quitta sa bouche pour glisser le long de son corps en profitant pour déposer des baisers furtifs un peu partout. Il s'attarda sur son nombril tout en lui massant les fesses.

Naruto croisa le regard intrigué de Sakura qui se trouvait délaissée. Il lui sourit l'invitant à venir vers eux.

Elle se leva s'approchant à pas félin se mordant les lèvres de désir.

Naruto sourit…en fait, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que cela.

Sakura les vit s'embrasser avec passion un peu stupéfaite. Bon, pourquoi pas ?

Naruto la pressa de venir les rejoindre.

Elle ne savait pas si c'était le regard coquin dans les yeux azuréen de Naruto ou la chemise de Sasuke qui venait de glisser dévoilant son dos musclé qui la convainquit de venir vers eux et de succomber à son désir.

Elle embrassa Naruto en massant les épaules de Sasuke. Puis elle sentit les mains de Naruto remonter le long de son dos pour venir dégrafer son soutien-gorge libérant sa poitrine qu'il s'empressa de venir titiller de sa langue mutine provoquant une vague de plaisir en elle.

Elle se baissa ensuite pour déposer des baisers tout le long du dos de Sasuke pendant que Naruto gémissait sous les caresses intimes faites par Sasuke, son boxer étant tombé par terre.

Elle finit de dénuder Sasuke. Elle rit, finalement ils s'étaient retrouvés à poil avant elle.

Sasuke branlait en rythme Naruto qui appréciait ses mouvements. Il sentit les lèvres de Sakura qui lui parcourait le dos ce qui l'excita encore plus. Il prit en bouche le sexe dressé de Naruto mordillant le bout, se régalant de l'entendre gémir de plaisir et léchant sa verge avec passion.

Il sentit les mains de Sakura descendre vers son intimité et il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un gémissement étouffé quand elle vint le prendre en main.

Il abandonna subitement Naruto pour se retourner vers Sakura.

Il l'allongea de tout son long pour se porter sur elle. Il joua un instant avec ses tétons dressés avant de descendre vers son bas-ventre traçant une ligne discontinue de salive avec sa langue. Il embrassa tendrement l'intérieur de ses cuisses avant de porter son attention vers le petit bout de chair tendu de désir de son intimité. Il la fit se cambrer alimentant sa propre érection tandis que Naruto lui mordillait le cou tout en lui tenant les hanches. Il voulait la prendre maintenant mais Naruto l'en empêcha en le faisant rouler sur le côté pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche se tenant au-dessus de lui.

Naruto venait de faire basculer Sasuke sur le dos le séparant de Sakura. Il l'entendit râler avant de prendre possession de sa bouche. Leurs deux virilités dressés se frôlaient ce qui était agréable.

Sakura se porta sur lui le faisant chuter sur Sasuke. Ils rirent bêtement ayant leurs membres emmêlés.

Sakura fut la première à se relever tout en parcourant de ses mains le bas du dos de Naruto lui procurant des frissons.

Sasuke repoussa Naruto pour se porter face à Sakura dont il saisit les hanches avec envie.

Naruto avait compris où Sasuke voulait en venir avec Sakura. Il devait donc trouver sa place entre les deux. Il regarda les magnifiques fesses rebondies de Sasuke et sourit vicieusement. Il allait s'assurer qu'il ne puisse pas marcher droit demain.

Sakura se retrouvait face à Sasuke dont les mains remontaient le long de ses cuisses cherchant à en ouvrir l'accès. Elle recula jusqu'au canapé en le traînant à sa suite. Il souriait franchement, c'était agréable de le voir si heureux.

Naruto suivait en matant le cul de Sasuke avec attention.

Elle s'allongea permettant à Sasuke de venir sur elle. Il la pénétra avec douceur, son front collé au sien, la regardant droit dans les yeux, se mordant la lèvre inférieure sous le plaisir procuré.

Leurs respirations se firent plus rapides entrecoupés de râles de plaisir sous les mouvements lents impulsés par Sasuke.

Sasuke venait de rentrer dans l'intimité de Sakura. Il en apprécia la douceur et le contact euphorisant. Il imprima des mouvements lents et doux lui procurant des sensations plaisantes.

Il sentit les mains de Naruto lui écarter les fesses puis introduire un doigt dans son anus. Il savait très bien qu'en faisant ce choix, Naruto se porterait sur cet endroit de son anatomie. Il redoutait un peu mais son amant le préparait avec douceur à la pénétration ce qui le mit en confiance.

Naruto avait introduit deux doigts puis trois dans l'intimité de Sasuke. Il retira ses menottes pour présenter son sexe à l'entrée. Il prit Sasuke dans un mouvement de hanche brusque, celui-ci cria sous la douleur mais le blond se mit en œuvre pour lui procurer du plaisir. Leurs mouvements devinrent synchronisés. Ils gémissaient tout les trois leurs plaisirs.

Sakura se mordait sa lèvre inférieure sous les coups de butoirs de ses deux coéquipiers. Les mouvements devenaient plus rapides et plus saccadés. Sasuke sur elle avait les joues rougies par le plaisir, il criait leurs prénoms. Elle sentait venir la jouissance petit à petit.

Sasuke se retenait le plus possible pour amener Sakura jusqu'au plaisir ultime mais c'était difficile avec les coups de Naruto qui touchaient un point sensible de son anatomie entraînant son propre mouvement en Sakura. Il sentait qu'il ne tiendrait bientôt plus très longtemps.

Naruto accéléra la cadence sentant venir la fin. Sasuke se tortillait sous lui augmentant son plaisir et il voyait le visage de Sakura en pleine extase.

Ils crièrent tous ensemble dans la force de leur jouissance.


	2. Lendemain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je tiens à remercier Mariko89 qui m'a encouragé à faire une suite de ce qui était au départ un one-shot. Maintenant quand je vois cette histoire finie, je suis fière. Je ne pensais pas faire une suite mais quand j'ai vue son commentaire, un « Et s'il y avait une suite ? » insistant fit son apparition dans mon cerveau tordu. D'autres « Et si… » firent leur apparition donc je me suis lancée dans la suite.

Sakura se réveilla la première. Elle se dégagea en douceur de ses deux coéquipiers profondément endormis, c'est-à-dire qu'elle jongla entre deux paires de menottes qui desserraient à peine leurs prises sans compter leurs jambes.

Elle s'enferma dans la cuisine de l'Uchiha et créa un kekkaï pour ne pas qu'on l'entende hurler un grand : « Kya ! » avant de reprendre difficilement contenance.

Elle soupira un grand coup avant de chercher dans les placards de Sasuke de quoi petit déjeuner.

Il n'y avait pourtant pas de quoi en faire un plat. Elle avait certes couché avec ses deux coéquipiers en même temps qui sont ses deux fantasmes secrets mais cela ne voulait pas dire que tout irait mal ensuite dans leur équipe.

Elle portait un grand T-shirt, c'était celui de Sasuke et il lui arrivait à mi-cuisse. Elle préféra ne pas se torturer l'esprit tout en mangeant, c'était mauvais pour la santé, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment allait réagir les deux autres. Connaissant Sasuke, il serait carrément capable de les ignorer superbement tous les deux le temps qu'ils oublient cet épisode malencontreux et connaissant Naruto, il serait capable de le crier sur tout les toits.

Là, en ce moment précis, il lui fallait sa meilleure amie et une grande confidente, bref des filles pour faire le point.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit.

Stressée, elle attendait de savoir lequel des deux c'était.

Naruto.

Sasuke dort donc son point de vue n'est pas intéressant, à moins que vous ne vouliez découvrir certains détails peu réjouissants comme la bave qui sortait de la commissure des lèvres d'un Uchiha ayant la gueule de bois.

Bref, Naruto venait d'entrer la cuisine découvrant Sakura dans un T-shirt noir bien trop grand pour elle. Il lui sourit un peu gêné. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il lui avait pris la veille de sauter sur ses deux coéquipiers, mais c'était dû en particulier à l'attitude de Sasuke et de l'effet ravageur qu'il lui avait fait. Il n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir desuite se posant des questions à propos de Sasuke. Naruto se croyait hétéro jusque là et ses sentiments étaient vraiment chamboulés.

Il embrassa Sakura sur la tempe. Au moins avec elle, il était sûr de ce qu'il ressentait.

Il s'installa à côté d'elle. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment d'attaque pour parler de ce qui s'était passé, mais il savait qu'ils devraient en parler à un moment ou à autre.

Elle remua la cuillère dans son thé. Il la contempla. Elle était magnifique même si ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et même si elle n'était pas maquillée.

Et là, Kyubbi, ricanant lui renvoya des images de la veille. Le visage de Sakura en particulier gémissant de plaisir.

Il rougit comme une tomate se retournant subitement pour ne pas montrer son trouble à Sakura.

Non, il n'était pas prêt à en parler surtout si le démon faisait des siennes. Il appréhendait leurs réactions ainsi que la sienne propre. Et elle, comment se sentait-elle ? Avait-elle aimée ? Elle n'avait jamais montré un signe d'affection envers lui…Etait-ce seulement du sexe, une pure attraction physique ? Et en plus à trois, c'était trois fois plus d'emmerdes, d'engueulades et de problèmes. Comme s'ils n'en avaient pas déjà assez dans l'équipe.

Il sursauta quand il sentit la main de Sakura sur sa cuisse un peu trop haut à son goût.

Sakura avait bien remarqué l'air gêné de Naruto, ce qui le rendait craquant.

« Il faut qu'on parle tant qu'il dort.

\- Sakura chan, je suis un peu perdu. Je suis désolé, je n'aurais jamais dû avoir cette idée stupide… »

Elle soupira, il la surprendrait toujours.

« C'est vrai que j'aurais préférée que l'on se rapproche autrement, Naruto, mais je ne regrette rien. »

Naruto avait l'air soulagé. Il l'a prit dans ses bras en murmurant son prénom tendrement. Elle profita de ce câlin affectueux. Elle aimait beaucoup la douce chaleur qui se dégageait de lui. Elle joua un instant avec sa tresse en le regardant intensément dans les yeux. Elle vit ses joues rosir petit à petit. Elle le savait amoureux d'elle, elle n'en doutait pas, il avait les yeux brillants d'amour.

Elle l'embrassa, ses lèvres effleurant à peine les siennes. Ils se séparèrent entendant du bruit, ce ne pouvait être que Sasuke. Sakura trembla ne sachant vraiment pas ce que leur réserverait le possesseur du sharingan.

Sous leurs yeux ébahis, Sasuke traversa la cuisine sans même leur adresser le moindre grognement pour filer à l'étage. Il ne leur avait même pas jeté un coup d'œil. Cela s'annonçait difficile.

Sasuke, un mal de crâne incroyable, émergea d'un sommeil comateux seul dans son canapé. Il regarda les cartes étalées par terre. Il ferma ses yeux embués par la douleur qui lui vrillait les tempes. Il était étonné de se réveiller là.

Il se leva en titubant vers la boîte à pharmacie, prit ce qu'il fallait avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour monter à l'étage pour prendre une douche.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait comme senti deux sources de chakras mécontentes. Il verrait cela après.

Il prit une douche bien chaude. Il se sentait bizarre, il n'avait pas l'habitude de boire autant. Enfoiré de Naruto !

Il se sécha et s'habilla en vitesse pour redescendre d'un pas lourd.

Il ne boirait plus jamais autant…Il n'avait même pas pu profiter de sa victoire, il ne se souvenait de pas grand-chose.

Il retrouva ses deux coéquipiers dans la cuisine.

Bon, ils avaient l'air d'avoir dormis sur place. Sakura portait son T-shirt de la veille. Peut-être avait-il dans un élan de bonté pur voulut lui prêter pour la nuit. Et Naruto n'avait pas grand-chose sur lui.

Ils le dévisageaient comme s'ils s'attendaient à une catastrophe. Ils étaient capables de s'inquiéter pour lui.

Sakura triturait ses doigts tandis que Naruto adoptait un air gêné.

Il y avait un problème, mais lequel ?

Sasuke, gardant son air indifférent, prit une chaise et se mit à déjeuner. Il tartina consciencieusement. Il ne voulait pas leur montrer qu'il avait mal au crâne comme ce n'était pas permis et que leurs regards un peu appuyés commençaient à l'inquiéter. Il avait évidemment sa fierté d'Uchiha.

D'un geste nonchalant, il envoya un fil de chakra jusqu'au journal devant l'entrée. Puis, il se mit à lire. Il aimait bien les matins silencieux surtout quand on avait une migraine comme la sienne et pour une fois, Naruto se la fermait donc il apprécia mais pas pour longtemps.

Naruto regardait la cage d'escalier avec un air idiot :

« Il est monté, dit-il avec un ton absolument niais en se tournant vers Sakura.

\- J'ai vu, baka, s'excita Sakura en lui tapant sur la tête. »

Naruto porta les mains à sa tête douloureuse. Elle n'arrêterait donc pas de le taper ! Lui qui croyait que l'amour entraînait de grands changements positifs, il se sentait trompé par ses illusions. Sasuke était devenu totalement insensible et elle, serait-elle, plus violente.

« Sakura chan !

\- Moi qui croyait que tu nous passerais enfin de tes commentaires stupides… »

Il n'était pas le seul à avoir des désillusions.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Sakura-chan ? »

Ils entendirent alors un bruit d'eau leur annonçant que Sasuke prenait la douche.

« Il vaut mieux ne pas le brusquer au réveil, tu sais de quoi je parle… »

Cherchant dans sa mémoire, Naruto revint sur un épisode plutôt violent de leur cohabitation de tentes pendant une mission. Il avait réveillé Sasuke qui n'était pas vraiment disposé à lui faire de cadeaux avec un seau d'eau froide. Il déglutit difficilement, il s'était pris une belle raclée ce jour là.

« D'accord, mais il a intérêt à ne pas me chercher quand même. »

Sakura soupira craignant le pire.

Sasuke daignait enfin descendre. Il avait les cheveux mouillés, les yeux un peu plus étrécis que d'habitude et le regard un peu vague. C'était vrai qu'il avait beaucoup bu à cause de son idée stupide. Naruto pouvait comprendre que son réveil ait pu être difficile, ce qui le fit patienter un peu.

Mais, bon, Sasuke étant ce qu'il est, il ne pouvait qu'énerver le blond avec son attitude je m'enfoustiste qu'il poussait aujourd'hui à fond.

Il les avait à peine regarder en revenant.

Tout ce comptait à présent était ses tartines sur lesquels ils répartissaient le beurre avec attention et délicatesse. Ses tartines comptaient plus à ses yeux que ses deux coéquipiers avec qui il avait fricoté et qui le regardaient faire avec des yeux ronds.

Il posait un tel regard sur ses tartines que Naruto se trouvait jaloux du petit bout de pain qui avait toute l'attention souhaitée du beau ténébreux.

Naruto ferma les yeux pour ne plus y penser mais le raclement du couteau sur le pain le mit dans tous ses états.

Naruto allait tout de même faire un effort pour Sakura.

Que Sasuke ait pris son journal passe encore…qu'il commence à le parcourir vaguement, c'est encore supportable mais qu'il vienne à l'étaler d'un coup sec le dissimulant à leurs vues tout en se mettant à le lire précautionneusement mit Naruto en ébullition.

Donc quand Sasuke commença à lire les petites annonces dans le journal, Naruto était au point culminant de sa colère et de son angoisse.

Naruto prit sauvagement le journal des mains de Sasuke en lui annonçant gravement et surtout très fort :

« Je vais te tuer, Teme ! »

Sakura ferma les yeux en entendant Naruto s'emporter. Non, pas une dispute. Elle supplia toutes les divinités connues d'apaiser les deux énergumènes, mais elle savait d'avance comment cela se terminerait. Et dire qu'ils avaient passés un bon moment ensemble, hier soir…Pourquoi Sasuke réagissait-il ainsi ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Usuratonkachi ? »

Sasuke avait le regard mauvais. Sakura trembla de tout son être. Elle détestait quand ils commençaient à se prendre le chou avec autant de véhémence.

« Tu vas arrêter de te foutre de nous ! »

Sasuke regarda Naruto avec une moue surprise avant de rétorquer comme explication :

« C'est le matin, avant d'envoyer un fil de chakra récupérer son journal qui se fit intercepter par Naruto. »

Naruto le roula avant de frapper Sasuke :

« Ce n'est pas une excuse !

\- Je ne vais pas changer mes habitudes pour vous, baka ! »

Sasuke n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se battre au ton boudeur qu'il avait pris. Sakura soupira soulagée. Naruto râla tout en faisant les cent pas jusqu'à ce que Sasuke rajoute, le laissant interdit :

« D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes encore chez moi ? »

Sasuke regarda tour à tour ces deux coéquipiers, ils avaient l'air surpris. Il crut bon de préciser :

« Je pars pour une longue mission demain. Je dois me préparer, je préfèrerais être seul pour faire mes affaires… Je n'ai pas tellement envie de vous avoir dans les pattes. »

Là, il avait épuisé son quota de paroles pour la journée. Il n'ouvrirait plus la bouche à part s'il doit les mettre dehors par la force.

« Sasuke , tu te souviens de quoi exactement, lui demanda Sakura. »

Sasuke fit un effort, ses yeux le picotèrent un instant :

« Heu…tu perdais, je crois…, puis il s'énerva. De toute façon, c'était une soirée pourrie…je ne sais même pas comment je me suis retrouvé à roupiller sur le canapé et comment tu as bien pu faire pour me piquer mon T-shirt…Maintenant, foutez le camps ! »

Il reprit son journal et, furieux, l'ouvrit à la page où il l'avait laissé. Il n'avait pas aimé avouer qu'il ne tenait pas l'alcool et sa fierté était blessée.

N'entendant pas ces coéquipiers bouger, il se mordit les lèvres. Non, il ne cèderait pas, il ne leur crierait pas dessus, il allait attendre dignement sans plus rien dire qu'ils prennent leurs affaires, qu'elle lui rende son T-shirt et qu'ils se cassent. Il savait que c'était une attitude très gamine mais il ne pouvait pas faire mieux avec son mal de crâne.

« Heu…Sasuke… »

Il fronça à peine le nez, rapprochant le journal, voulant bien leur faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à discuter.

« N'insiste pas Sakura… »

Sasuke bénit Naruto en son for intérieur.

Naruto prit Sakura par le bras :

« Allez, on se casse…

\- Mais…

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de lui chercher des noises ! »

Sakura semblait désespérée mais il savait que Sasuke s'était enfermé dans son mutisme et que rien, c'est-à-dire même pas une sexy-méta se dandinant sur son toit en hurlant qu'elle s'était tapée le dernier des Uchihas, ne le ferait bouger le petit doigt.

Ils quittèrent donc la demeure des Uchihas désabusés comme pas possible. Sakura, pleurant à moitié contre lui, ne cessait de traiter les Uchihas de toutes les insultes possibles et inimaginables.

Quant à lui, il la soutenait du mieux qu'il pouvait tout en réfléchissant au comment ils allaient bien pouvoir se débrouiller pour expliquer à Sasuke ce qui s'était passé.


	3. Prise de conscience

Sakura injuriait Sasuke dans les bras de Naruto. Elle avait besoin d'un bon remontant après l'attitude plus que froide de l'Uchiha.

Elle déambulait dans les rues où les passants les dévisageaient.

Elle avait besoin de réfléchir mais aussi de parler de tout cela à une tierce personne, bref faire le point. Elle devait prendre des décisions vis-à-vis de ses deux coéquipiers. Elle regarda Naruto qui lui souriait. Ils se mirent tous les deux sur un banc à l'écart des grandes rues et du monde.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on lui parlera quand il sera d'humeur plus conciliante.

\- Et même, il ne se souvient de rien ! Comment va-t-on faire ? Il ne le reconnaîtra jamais…, il est même capable de porter plainte pour viol.

\- C'était quand même lui le plus entreprenant ! Il vaut mieux qu'il soit au courant. On ne va pas garder ce qui s'est passé pour nous.

\- Non, c'est sûr. Et pour toi, c'était comment ? »

Elle le laissa réfléchir, il avait l'air un peu chamboulé :

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que Sasuke me fasse perdre la tête comme cela, soupira-t-il en rejetant la tête en arrière.

\- Et moi donc, il embrasse comme un Dieu !

\- C'est vrai ! Je n'ai jamais été attiré par les mecs mais Sasuke…, je suis encore perdu, il me faut du temps pour le digérer. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je ressens pour lui. »

Apparemment, il avait l'air soulagé d'en parler. Il était connu pour être vraiment hétérosexuel depuis qu'il lui courrait après avec autant d'insistance.

« N'importe qui serait attiré par lui, il est tellement sexy et fier, commenta Sakura.

\- C'est mon meilleur ami quand même, je n'aurais jamais cru que notre relation pouvait être plus poussée. Il a quand même essayé de me tuer plusieurs fois. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il pense vraiment. Il est exaspérant, et ce matin, il a battu des records. »

Elle se souvint de son comportement pour le moins surprenant et extrêmement froid.

« Il ne se souvenait de rien. Il a agit comme à son habitude mais tu sais très bien qu'il tient à nous plus qu'il ne le montre.

\- J'ai peur qu'il ne se soit jeté sur nous que par l'influence de l'alcool et de ses hormones. Et s'il ne ressentait rien pour nous… »

Le silence tomba. Sakura se mordit les lèvres. On ne pouvait vraiment pas savoir ce que ressentait Sasuke. Son attitude froide faisait son charme et les quelques rares sourires qu'on pouvait lui extorquer étaient magiques comme un rayon de soleil fugace qui viendrait vous éblouir par surprise. Elle se blottit contre Naruto. Elle adorait sa présence, il apportait le bonheur partout où il passait, il était rayonnant et éblouissant. Le futur Hokage, elle en était sûr. Il avait réussi tellement d'exploits, il était souvent envoyé en ce moment en mission diplomatique par Tsunade. Sakura savait qu'elle le préparait à son futur rôle. Elle voulait lui dire à quel point elle tenait à lui tout autant qu'à Sasuke.

« Naruto, je t'aime. Je sais que je ne l'ai pas trop montrée mais c'est parce que je suis déchirée par mes sentiments envers vous deux. Je ne peux pas vous départager et j'ai préféré ne pas faire de choix. J'adore ta présence réconfortante, ton sourire, ton caractère de gamin, ta détermination, tes rêves nobles et même ta passion pour les ramens et tes moustaches. »

Il rit avant de se tourner vers elle. Il passa tendrement sa main sur sa joue doucement tout en la regardant dans les yeux. Elle sentit son cœur battre plus vite et son corps frissonner quand il s'approcha pour l'embrasser avec amour.

Ils restèrent un moment enlacés profitant de leur chaleur partagée. Elle avait calé son visage dans son coup.

« Naruto, je vais y aller. On se revoit plus tard… »

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue. Il avait l'air gêné tout en partant. Décidément, il était craquant.

Sasuke était dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Il regardait son ordre de mission en crispant ses mains au fur et à mesure qu'il se rendait compte de ce qu'on lui demandait. Il jeta un regard méprisant, mécontent et piqué dans sa fierté à Tsunade.

« Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. »

Depuis qu'il était revenu, il n'avait pas le droit de refuser une mission même si elle était complètement farfelue ou trop risquée. C'était certainement pour cette raison qu'on le lui avait assigné.

« Pourquoi moi ?

\- Déjà, tu ne peux pas refuser…

\- Vous auriez pu envoyer Neji ou Shino. Je suis sûr que cela ne les dérangerait pas.

\- Oui, mais eux ont toujours leurs clans qui peuvent faire des réclamations alors que toi, non. Allez Sasuke, tu vas tous les avoir à tes pieds.

\- Je n'en doute pas mais je n'ai pas envie de me faire draguer par des mecs. »

Tsunade sourit largement :

« Tu ne dirais pas cela si c'était Naruto. »

Sasuke, sur le coup, resta interdit mais il se reprit bien vite :

« Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez à propos de mon meilleur ami ? »

Le sourire de Tsunade s'élargit.

« Ne fais pas l'innocent, je t'ai déjà vu le mater. Donc, je ne pense pas que cela te gêne autant que tu le prétends. Infiltrer une boîte de gay n'est pas difficile.

\- Et la tenue ?

\- Il faut que tu sois le plus sexy possible. Et d'après mes dires, ils aiment dans cet endroit ce genre d'habits. »

Sasuke soupira, résigné :

« Si la mission dérape, j'abandonne…

\- Tss, et ta fierté ? Un Uchiha n'abandonne pas de missions. »

Elle savait comment l'amadouer.

« Je vais la boucler quand même. »

Il partit du bureau. Il déambula dans les rues de Konoha pour trouver un magasin de vêtements adéquats mais que ne fut sa surprise quand il découvrit Naruto et Konohamaru en pleine activité Sexy méta.

Naruto venait de quitter Sakura avec le sourire. Tout était si simple avec elle alors que tout était compliqué avec Sasuke.

Il était heureux de la déclaration d'amour de Sakura. Il avait tellement attendu ce moment-là. Son cœur était léger et euphorique. Il était amoureux et idiot de l'être. Elle lui manquait déjà.

Il n'avait pas de mission à l'horizon pour l'instant et il décida de profiter de la journée. Il avait rarement des vacances et Tsunade le lui en avait accordé pour son anniversaire. Il fit le tour de Konoha saluant ses connaissances.

Bien qu'il soit transporté de joie par Sakura, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Sasuke.

En y réfléchissant bien, il pouvait s'avouer que Sasuke l'avait quelque part toujours attiré. Il était un modèle, quelqu'un qu'il tenait en haute estime et un rival sérieux. Il avait toujours recherché sa compagnie. Il avait été tellement heureux quand il avait accepté de revenir. Il n'avait pas arrêté de le coller voulant rattraper le bon temps. Ils continuaient à se traiter de tous les noms d'oiseaux, à se chercher constamment sans en arriver à leurs anciennes extrémités et à partager de bons moments ensembles.

Il ne savait toujours pas ce qui l'avait pris de sauter sur Sasuke. Etait-ce seulement de l'attirance physique ? Il saurait tout de même si les hommes lui faisaient de l'effet et ce n'était pas le cas. Enfin, il ne s'était jamais vraiment penché sur la question puisqu'il aimait Sakura et qu'il ne voyait pas plus loin que sa relation avec elle.

Et Sasuke, pour lui, tout était clair jusqu'à cette fameuse nuit. Il était comme un frère, son meilleur ami mais était-il plus ?

Bon, s'il avait été une fille, l'aurait-il dragué ? Il eut du mal à s'imaginer Sasuke efféminé même si son visage était assez androgyne. Certainement, il en serait tombé amoureux. La réponse lui fit un peu peur.

« Eh ! Naruto nee san !

\- Konohamaru ! »

Les deux amis se serrèrent dans les bras.

« Alors comment vas-tu ?

\- Je suis en vacance et tout baigne, dit Naruto afin de ne pas l'inquiéter.

\- J'ai croisé Hanabi. Cette sale fripouille m'a encore provoqué en duel. Je te jure que Hyugga ou pas, un jour, je lui ferai ravaler sa fierté et…

\- Je sais qu'elle te plaît, ricana Naruto.

\- Arrêtes de te moquer de moi nee san. Moi et Hanabi, c'est aussi improbable que toi et Sasuke… »

Justement. Une idée germa dans l'esprit de Naruto pour vérifier ce qu'il pensait à propos de son rival. Il murmura à l'oreille de Konohamaru ce qu'il voulait.

Konohamaru sourit en faisant les signes du sexy méta. Un Sasuke féminin dans le plus simple apparat fit son apparition. Naruto dut avouer qu'il bava devant cette vision de rêve mais il fut troublé dans sa contemplation par une voix mécontente :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore, usuratonkachi ? »

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là celui-là ?

Sasuke regarda sa sexy méta avec un sourcil levé et interrogateur :

« C'est moi, ça ! »

Konohamaru reprit sa forme initiale avant de déclarer :

« C'est l'idée de nee san ! »

Konohamaru, traître !

Sakura se précipita chez Ino après avoir quitté Naruto. Elle frappa à la porte comme une forcenée.

Elle avait besoin d'en parler.

Ino ouvrit pour se recevoir Sakura tremblante dans ses bras :

« J'ai fait une connerie ! »

Ino soupira, installa Sakura dans un fauteuil et partit chercher les cookies, les mouchoirs et la limonade. Elle s'installa près de son amie prête à entendre ses jérémiades et ses histoires compliquées de cœur pendant des heures.

« Qu'est-ce qu'a encore fait Sasuke ? Quelle est la dernière bêtise de Naruto ? »

Ino connaissait le sujet coéquipiers sexy, ravageurs et maladroits sur le bout des doigts mais elle s'étrangla à moitié quand Sakura commença à déblatérer qu'elle avait couché avec eux en même temps.

« Attends, répète un peu ! Tu as couché avec Sasuke et Naruto ?

\- Oui.

\- C'était comment ? »

Sakura vira rouge vif. Ino avait le don d'être directe.

« Très bien.

\- Tu en rêves depuis combien de temps ?

\- Depuis deux ans…mais je ne voyais pas avec les deux en même temps.

\- D'une certaine manière, cela t'arrange, tu ne pouvais pas les départager. Tu les as vu se rouler une pelle ?

\- Ino !...En fait, oui.

\- Cool…, Ino avait une expression rêveuse.

\- Je ne te permets pas vicieuse d'avoir une vue sur mes mecs !

\- C'était une coucherie sans lendemain ou du sérieux ? »

Et là, Sakura éclata en sanglots. Ino la prit rapidement dans ses bras pour tenter de la calmer.

« Sasuke ne se souvient pas de ce qui s'est passé ! »

Ino la prit dans ses bras comprenant que ce serait compliqué.

« …mais je sors avec Naruto !

\- Ah, çà c'est très bien.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Oui, là tu as avancé, c'est bien. Enfin !

\- Mais Sasuke….

\- S'il ne se souvint de rien, séduis-le !

\- Mais tu te souviens comment il me jetait avant…J'ai l'impression d'avoir servi de défouloir sexuel plutôt qu'amante…Tu comprends, on était complètement surexcités parce que j'étais quasiment nue, Naruto à moitié bourré et Sasuke complètement saoul. Il s'est jeté sur nous et nous, comme des idiots, au lieu de calmer le jeu, on est rentré dedans.

\- Au moins, tu as couché avec…

\- Mais tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je recherche.

\- Tu es quand même bizarre comme fille, aimer deux hommes. Un ne te suffit pas…

\- Non parce que l'autre me hantera…J'aime Naruto mais savoir Sasuke loin de moi çà me révulse !

\- Et Naruto, il pense quoi de Sasuke ?

\- Il ne sait pas vraiment ! Alors, le plan à trois ce ne sera qu'un rêve !

\- Ce n'est pas impossible ! D'accord, ce sera super difficile surtout que Naruto et Sasuke ensemble, ce n'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler le calme plat. »

Sasuke regarda la sexy méta le représentant disparaître pour Konohamaru. Qu'est-ce que Naruto est encore allé inventer ? Il le regarda dubitatif. Sasuke était mécontent, il n'appréciait vraiment pas leurs blagues stupides surtout s'il en faisait les frais. De toute façon, Naruto tombait à pic.

« J'ai besoin de toi, Dobe !

\- Je ne suis pas ton clebs… »

Sasuke se retourna vers lui, levant un sourcil interrogateur.

« Tu nous jettes ce matin de chez toi et maintenant, dès que tu as besoin de moi, tu viens me chercher la bouche en cœur en me crachant des ordres…

\- J'ai avoué que j'avais besoin d'aide, j'ai fait un effort, crétin.

\- Bien, ce n'est pas suffisant ! Et la politesse, teme ! »

Ils étaient repartis dans l'une de leurs disputes. Elles prenaient tout et n'importe quoi comme base mais c'était défoulant.

« Tu ne vas pas m'énerver ! J'ai une mission pas possible !

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Je dois infiltrer une boîte d'homosexuel pour trouver un dangereux criminel de rang S qui a ce genre de tendance sexuelle. Je dois le séduire donc tu vas m'aider à trouver une tenue aguichante…

\- Pas question !

\- Mais Dobe, t'es le spécialiste en sexy jutsu.

\- Elle a bu quoi Tsunade !

\- Ah, t'es d'accord avec moi…Je n'ai pas le droit de refuser une mission et elle en profite.

\- J'irai lui parler !

\- Pour l'instant, tu me suis dans ce magasin.

\- C'est quoi ce magasin ? Ah ! Tu ne me traînes pas là-dedans.

\- Attends, tu voles des magasines pornographiques dans les boutiques mais tu n'oses pas entrer dans un magasin de cuir.

\- Mais tu ne vas pas mettre cela !

\- C'est dans la mission, je n'ai pas le choix ! »

Il poussa Naruto à l'intérieur avant de choisir des vêtements noirs.

« Non, Sasuke. Si tu veux attirer l'attention, il vaut mieux que tu prennes quelque chose de plus coloré.

\- Je n'aime pas…

\- C'est une mission !

\- D'accord, choisis quelques trucs et rejoins-moi aux cabines. »

Sasuke partit vers les cabines d'essayage tout en jetant un coup d'œil vers Naruto. Il avait un magnifique fessier. Ses cheveux d'or titillaient sa nuque désirable. Il se retourna afin de ne pas fantasmer sur mon meilleur ami. La première fois qu'il s'était aperçu qu'il avait ce genre de pensée envers son coéquipier avait été un rude choc mais maintenant, sa perversité ne le dérangeait plus autant. Il avait toujours détaillé Sakura dans son dos sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive mais depuis quelques temps il en faisait de même avec Naruto. L'Hokage l'avait pris au fait justement, il devrait faire plus attention. Il espérait que Kakashi ne s'en était pas aperçu.

Il enfila son pantalon en cuir noir agrémenté d'une chaîne en argent puis un gilet noir. Il n'aimait pas trop les vêtements serrés et il avait pris les vêtements de façon à ce qu'il soit très moulant. Il devait pouvoir danser avec, il tenta un petit déhanché pour voir l'effet. Le cuir glissa contre sa peau l'excitant un peu.

« Tiens, je t'ai trouvé cela !

\- T'en penses quoi ? »

Naruto avait fouillé dans les vêtements prenant quelques hauts rouge ou cuivrés qui iraient bien à Sasuke. Il se précipita dans les cabines. En cherchant les chakras, il découvrit celui bien particulier de Sasuke. Puissant, effrayant mais contrôlé en ce moment.

« Tiens !

\- T'en penses quoi ? »

Naruto déglutit. Sasuke, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, le regard ravageur de biais, la tête penchée laissant quelques mèches sur son visage délicat, avait son corps magnifique moulé par du cuir. Naruto détailla ses jambes musclées au contour bien dessiné, ses hanches étroitement enserrées et son torse bien dessiné par son gilet noir. Il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de regard appréciateur sur Sasuke. Il devait bien l'admettre, Sasuke était une vraie bombe sexuelle qu'on aurait envie de désamorcer dans la seconde.

Il prit un air sérieux :

« Je ne sais pas dans quel état tu sortiras de cet boîte, t'es une incitation au viol… »

Sasuke fut surpris par ces paroles et par, le geste rapide de Naruto, pour fermer le rideau les séparant.

Naruto soupira pas très fort. Il était canon et il était déjà jaloux de tous les mecs qui le verront se déhancher dans cette tenue. Sasuke lui faisait de l'effet, il en était maintenant persuadé. Kyubbi ricana lui envoyant des souvenirs de la veille le faisant frissonner de désir.

Il attendit un peu tendu que Sasuke ait fini ses essayages alors qu'il lui demandait de temps en temps son avis.

Ils finirent par payer trois tenues. En arrivant au comptoir, ne fut leur surprise que de découvrir Hinata régler des achats.

Naruto vit Sasuke jubiler. Il adorait la faire tomber dans les vappes. Naruto, quant à lui, se demandait vraiment ce qu'elle faisait là.

« Hinata, l'interpella-t-il. »

Hinata se figea pour finir par tomber à terre ayant reconnu la voix de Sasuke. Il se mit à râler.

« Elle a mis dix secondes de plus que la dernière fois. »


	4. Petit moment de détente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour des raisons pratiques, je vais changer ma façon de faire concernant les points de vue. Je n'arrive pas à garder ce rythme pour la suite parce qu'évidemment Sasuke est dans un cas spécial. Et ils n'arrivent pas toujours des choses intéressantes à chacun donc maintenant, je m'arrange avec les points de vue. Et puis, c'est moi qui décide. Donc dans ce chapitre, Sasuke n'apparaît pas en tant que tel mais ne vous inquiétez dans le prochain, il est le centre de tous les évènements.  
> Petit chapitre centré sur un lemon pour poster vite mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je me rattrape au prochain.

Sakura embrassait avec passion Naruto. Ils étaient dans le jardin de Sakura. Ils s'étaient retrouvés depuis une bonne petite heure.

Naruto ne faisait que la câliner. Il avait tellement besoin de cette tendresse. Elle le lui accordait avec bonheur. Sa présence était tellement réconfortante, douce et enchanteresse. Leurs souffles chauds se mélangeaient avec envie.

Son corps lui faisait bien comprendre qu'elle attendait de Naruto plus que de simples caresses, de baisers ou d'élan d'affection. Elle se sentait bien contre lui, en confiance et attirée par sa présence masculine stimulante.

Elle ferma les yeux tandis qu'il titillait sa lèvre inférieure de sa langue cajoleuse provoquant tout un tas de réaction de satisfaction dans son corps.

Elle appréciait énormément ce qu'il lui faisait mais elle désirait plus. Il ne voulait pas faire le premier pas, elle le sentait. Il attendait…

Prenant sur elle la décision d'aller plus loin, elle glissa ses mains dans son dos. Il tremblait d'excitation. Il cala son visage dans son cou, suçotant un endroit très sensible pour la faire réagir.

Elle l'étendit sur le dos, montant sur lui. Elle passa ses mains le long de son torse, elle avait l'impression que sa peau vibrait sous la délicatesse de ses caresses lascives. Il fit glisser ses mains le long de ses cuisses provoquant des frissons d'excitation.

« On rentre ? »

Sa voix était rauque et terriblement sensuelle.

Elle se leva rapidement, lui prenant la main et l'entraînant avec elle pour lui montrer son impatience.

Il se colla contre elle, leur front se touchant, leur regard se plongeant l'un dans l'autre tandis qu'ils s'avançaient vers sa chambre. Elle adorait son regard azur qui se teintait peu à peu de désir. Ce regard, cette étincelle étaient pour elle. Elle se sentait aimée par lui.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, elle agrippa son cou pour approfondir le baiser. Leurs langues se frôlaient avec sensualité.

Elle sentit le lit derrière ses jambes. Il la poussa doucement, elle se réceptionna avec légèreté sur les draps maintenant froissés. Il ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Elle aimait le poids de son corps sur le sien.

Naruto repoussa avec tendresse Sakura sur le lit. Elle était superbe. C'était fini la petite fille plate comme une limande toujours en retrait. Il contempla son corps splendide aux courbes féminines marquées qui semblaient l'appeler. Il s'attarda sur ses hanches rondes puis sur son nombril qui dépassait à peine, il remonta sur ses seins tendus par le désir, il plongea ses yeux dans sa gorge avant de remonter le long de la courbe délicate de sa mâchoire. Ses cheveux roses qu'elle gardait court s'étalaient sur les draps, son regard émeraude lui souriait. Il la rejoignit. Il aimait cette femme fière, confiante, intelligente, sereine et forte.

Il explora son corps de ses mains tendres, massant légèrement et s'attardant à certains endroits quand il sentait son corps tressaillir.

Il la sentit prendre le bord de son T-shirt pour l'enlever. Elle le remontait doucement frottant le bout de tissu contre son torse. C'était agréable. Elle s'attarda sur ses tétons qu'elle pinça sans pour autant lui faire mal. Il était un homme mais elle avait compris qu'il était comme quelques uns sensible à cet endroit.

Il soupira dans son cou. Son souffle fit tendre sa peau. Il adorait l'effet qu'il lui faisait.

Il se mit à la déshabiller sentant son désir grandir. Leurs corps se faisaient plus pressant. La chaleur entre eux avait considérablement augmenté ainsi que le rythme de leurs caresses qui se faisaient plus passionnées.

Elle le fit basculer sur le dos avant de se mettre à ouvrir la fermeture éclair de son pantalon frénétiquement tandis qu'il se mettait en devoir de la débarrasser de sa jupe. Elle n'était plus qu'en sous-vêtements et lui aussi.

Il s'attarda sur ses lèvres gonflées par le désir qu'il mordilla en se relevant sur les coudes. Il tressaillit quand d'un doigt elle effleura sa virilité tendue à travers le tissu de son boxer. Il sentit son bas ventre s'enflammer tandis qu'elle jouait avec son sous-vêtement pour le lui retirer. Il remonta ses mains le long de son dos pour venir lui dégrafer son soutien-gorge.

Il se rallongea sur le dos, ses mains glissant jusqu'à ses hanches en contemplant sa poitrine dénudée, ses tétons dressés et colorés par l'excitation.

Sakura enleva sa culotte en regardant Naruto d'un air coquin. Il lui sourit en retour d'un air mutin.

Pour cela, elle s'était un peu décalé. Elle voyait son sexe dressé fièrement. Son corps était pris de frissons d'excitation et elle devinait Naruto dans le même état qu'elle. Il se releva pour prendre dans sa bouche son téton droit. Elle sentit le bout de sa langue titiller ce bout de chair sensible envoyant des impulsions électriques vers son bas-ventre. Elle gémit prise par ces sensations. Elle colla ses hanches aux siennes.

« Attends… »

Elle grogna de frustration tandis qu'il se reculait et s'éloignait d'elle.

Il se mit à fouiller dans les tiroirs de sa table de chevet. Il en sortit une boîte qu'elle reconnut aussitôt : les préservatifs. Les sensations de son corps lui faisait oublier la prudence. Elle soupira en attendant qu'il finisse de se débattre avec le bout de plastique obligatoire.

Content de sa réussite, il revint contre elle l'embrassant avec fougue.

Leurs sexes se frottèrent les faisant gémir, augmentant la chaleur de leurs reins impulsifs et renforçant l'excitation de leur bas-ventre.

Naruto mit son visage dans son cou l'embrassant avec tendresse tout en basculant son bassin pour se rapprocher d'elle.

Elle sentit avec délectation sa verge rentrer dans son intimité, glissant sensuellement sur les parois de son vagin.

Leurs mouvements étaient lents et impérieux favorisant la sensualité à la puissance de leur désir.

Naruto agrippa nerveusement les hanches de Sakura pour la pénétrer plus profondément et lui procurer plus de plaisir. Il la sentait haleter, gémir contre sa poitrine et son cœur battre la chamade. Les mains de Sakura enserrèrent ses épaules avant qu'elle ne se mette à l'embrasser. Leurs langues dansèrent un ballet hypnotique de sensations fortes. Les lèvres de Sakura se dérobèrent soudainement pour pousser un gémissement plus prononcé.

Il sentit qu'il pouvait accélérer la cadence de ses coups de reins. Elle fermait les yeux se laissant emporter par le plaisir tout en l'appelant par son prénom et en le suppliant d'aller plus vite.

La sueur glissait le long de leur dos tandis que leurs corps entremêlés cherchaient à atteindre le point culminant du plaisir charnel.

Leurs cris de jouissance résonnèrent dans l'appartement.

Ils s'écroulèrent ensemble, s'enlaçant dans l'hébétude de leur amour.

Sakura se sentait bien dans les bras de Naruto. Son cœur commençait à se calmer et elle pouvait se laisser à cette douce langueur qui suivait l'acte sexuel. Elle passa un doigt sur les lèvres de Naruto qui réagit en calant sa tête sur la sienne.

« Sakura, je ne resterai pas longtemps… »

Sakura tiqua. Elle avait compté le garder toute la nuit pour elle toute seule. Il avait intérêt d'avoir une bonne raison pour se défiler.

« Pourquoi ?

\- Je me fais du souci au sujet de la mission de Sasuke. Je vais le suivre sans qu'il s'en rende compte pour assurer ses arrières.

\- Sasuke est un grand ninja, il n'a pas besoin de toi, tu le sais. Et puis, il sera piqué dans sa fierté si tu viens l'aider ! »

Naruto lui expliqua alors la nature de sa mission. Sakura fronça les sourcils au fur et à mesure de ses paroles. Elle allait trucider Tsunade.

« Elle est complètement tarée de l'envoyer là-dedans ! Elle n'a pas à lui refiler ce genre de mission sous prétexte qu'il ne peut pas refuser. Il se fait déjà tout le temps aborder sans qu'il ne fasse rien de spécial.

\- Et tu ne l'as pas vu avec ses vêtements de mission, soupira Naruto. »

Elle trembla inquiète pour lui, se rapprochant de Naruto pour profiter de sa chaleur encore un petit moment avant qu'il ne parte rejoindre leur coéquipier.


	5. Mission

Sasuke entra dans la boîte. Il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise dans ses vêtements incitateurs. Il attira desuite les regards qui devinrent concupiscents. Il savait très bien qu'il avait un physique ravageur qui ressortait encore plus avec sa tenue moulante. Pour l'instant, il resta dans l'ombre essayant de repérer sa cible. Il n'était pas là pour draguer à droite et à gauche mais faire semblant jusqu'à attirer à lui son véritable objectif. Le criminel était dans un lieu de non droits, il fallait le faire sortir de cet endroit pour pouvoir l'arrêter.

Un mouvement sur sa droite le tira de son tour d'observation. Neji ?

« Bonjour, beau ténébreux ! »

Non, tout mais pas lui !

« Neji, je ne suis pas là pour le plaisir et tu n'es pas du tout mon genre, répondit Sasuke froidement.

\- Je sais, je suis là en cas de problèmes. Je suis un habitué…

\- Tu aurais pu me dire tout cela au village.

\- C'est moins amusant. Bon, je te briefe. Notre cher criminel se tient généralement dans ce coin, là. »

Il lui indiqua un recoin sombre.

« Il ne sort que quand il repère un partenaire intéressant. J'ai jamais réussi à l'intéresser. Alors, fonce sur la piste de danse pendant que je te mate de là où je suis.

\- Ne t'imagine surtout pas que je me dandine pour toi, dit Sasuke en s'avançant avec lenteur sous les projecteurs. »

La musique était rythmée et sensuelle. Sasuke donna tout ce qu'il avait sans regarder une seule fois vers l'endroit où se trouver le criminel.

Un jeune homme vint se déhancher près de lui. Ce n'était pas sa cible mais il voulait montrer qu'il était un jeune homme en manque recherchant partenaire pour la soirée. Même si ce n'était pas la personne pour lequel tout son être vibrait, il décida d'en profiter. Autant allier le travail et le plaisir tant qu'on y était !

Son partenaire de danse avait de beaux yeux émeraude qui lui rappelaient le regard de Sakura. Il pourrait penser à elle en plongeant dans son regard. Tout en continuant sa danse, il se permit de l'effleurer à peine en souriant d'une manière coquine pour exciter son partenaire. Celui-ci, pas très adroit, se frotta brusquement contre lui. Sasuke détestait par-dessus tout le manque de tact et l'impatience dans ce qui touchait à la drague. Il était déçu et il le montra à son vis-à-vis qui recula devant son air froid.

Au moins, il se faisait passer pour exigeant.

Il alla au bar pour se rafraîchir. Il pouvait tenir encore longtemps mais personne ne devait se douter de ses capacités ninjas. On le dévisageait mais il remarqua qu'il intimidait un peu trop. Il n'allait pas y arriver. Tant mieux, il pourrait abandonner la mission en prétextant que les homosexuels ne le trouvaient pas à son goût.

Neji vint se tenir près de lui, puis lui caressa le dos de la main.

« Neji, je ne suis pas intéressé ! Et si on me voit avec toi, on va croire que je suis casé !

\- Je n'abandonnerai pas, crois-moi… »

Sasuke devait trouver un moyen de le faire fuir le plus vite possible sans se compromettre.

« Je n'aime pas les gars trop efféminés, je préfère dans ces cas-là une vrai fille. Si je me trouve un mec, il doit être viril, t'as compris ?

\- Je peux te démontrer en privé que je le suis. »

Sasuke soupira. Neji semblait décidé à lui coller aux basques. Neji lui susurra à l'oreille :

« Il faut bien que je montre que tu es accessible. Après la fuite de l'autre imbécile, plus personne n'ose t'approcher, c'est mauvais !

\- Cela t'arrange ! »

Neji lui sourit d'un air coquin.

« Laisse-toi faire ! »

Sasuke, surpris, ne réagit pas immédiatement lorsque Neji vint lui rouler un patin. Il le repoussa fermement. Il avait détesté. Il n'éprouvait aucune attirance pour le Hyugga qui ne s'y était pas pris avec douceur. Il détestait qu'on le fasse sans son consentement. Cela lui rappelait de trop mauvais souvenirs pour qu'on puisse les développer à cet instant. Neji dut s'apercevoir du trouble de Sasuke.

« C'est juste parce que t'es bien gaulé qu'on t'as mis sur le coup, mais je n'ai pas l'impression que tu arriveras à grand-chose avec ton attitude.

\- Tu me débectes, c'est clair ! »

Sasuke lui lança un regard de tueur. Neji n'insista pas. Et voilà, il était encore plus intimidant. Il devait se rattraper vite fait.

Naruto venait d'entrer dans la boîte à la suite de Sasuke. Il se fondit à la masse pour rejoindre un coin sombre. Il n'était pas là pour s'amuser et il devait à tout prix éviter que Sasuke l'aperçoive. Naruto n'aimait pas l'endroit, il était trop bondé selon ses critères, la musique était forte et il avait l'impression que les toilettes ne servaient pas qu'à soulager les vessies. Et comble de son malheur, il avait perdu Sasuke. Il essaya de repérer son chakra mais c'était bien trop difficile dans cette masse.

C'était une idée stupide. Sasuke était capable de se débrouiller tout seul, il le savait bien alors pourquoi le suivre ? Le coup de l'intuition qu'il avait sorti à Sakura pouvait la contenter mais pas lui, en son for intérieur, il savait qu'il lui avait menti pour cacher les véritables raisons de sa présence ici. Il se faisait du souci, certes, surtout après l'avoir vu en tenue de soirée mais cela n'expliquait pas son comportement. En fait, il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée que son « brun » se fasse aborder par une bande de gay en chaleur qui n'hésiterait pas à le plaquer contre un mur dans un recoin sombre. Bref, il fallait veiller sur ses arrières. Il assurait simplement son rôle de coéquipier diligemment. Ils auraient dû être deux normalement sur ce genre d'affaire.

Il était inquiet de ne plus savoir où Sasuke était. Son ventre se tordit d'appréhension. Il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit sans qu'il puisse intervenir. Il balaya la salle du regard, s'attarda sur le bar puis revint vers la piste de danse. Sa mâchoire pendit dans le vide.

Naruto regardait estomaqué comme la plupart des personnes de la salle Sasuke évoluer sur la piste. Ses cheveux noirs volaient avec grâce au rythme de la musique, on apercevait de temps en temps son regard de braise et on ne pouvait rester insensible à ses déhanchements sexy. Ses vêtements mettaient en valeur ses muscles qui se tendaient ou se relâchaient selon ses mouvements. Il se servait de tout son corps dans une danse sensuelle véritable invite au fantasme et à la débauche.

Un « miam » de son démon préféré envahit son esprit quand son regard se posa sur les fesses rebondies de son cher et tendre coéquipier.

Il était parfait dans son rôle d'attrape-nigaud de nukenin émoustillé par une proie de choix.

Il ne faisait rien d'exagéré, il se lâchait tout simplement.

Naruto ne put que trouver Sasuke magnifique et il était complètement envoûté par ce corps sublime s'offrant totalement à la musique cadencée.

Son cœur rata un battement lorsque Sasuke se fit aborder par un jeune homme séduisant. Il avait été subjugué par la beauté de Sasuke et maintenant, il était jaloux. Oui, jaloux…Il se prit à désirer ardemment être le destinataire du sourire carnassier de Sasuke, de cette lueur subite de désir qui éclaira ses yeux et de ses attentions séductrices. Il déglutit difficilement devant ce spectacle terrible.

Il faillit crier de joie quand Sasuke repoussa son partenaire.

Il suivit du regard, soulagé, Sasuke se diriger vers le bar.

Il faillit s'étrangler quand Neji (qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là celui-là ?) caressa sensuellement la main de Sasuke.

Au regard outré et hautain de Sasuke, il comprit que Neji se faisait jeter méchamment. Bien fait pour lui !

Il frisa la syncope quand Neji osa agresser son Sasuke de ses lèvres qui se fit repousser encore plus efficacement.

Naruto était dans tous ses états mais cela ne l'empêcha pas quand Neji passa à portée pour le tirer par le bras pour lui dire ce qu'il pensait de son attitude :

« Tu t'approches encore de Sasuke, je te bute ! »

Neji semblait surpris :

« Tu es là aussi !

\- C'est une mission sérieuse et tu n'as pas intérêt à la faire foirer. »

Neji s'excusa avec maladresse avant de disparaître pour de bon.

Sasuke finit sa boisson scrutant la salle de son regard blasé. Il y avait quelques hommes qui lui avaient fait des signes discrets l'invitant à les rejoindre mais il n'y répondit pas. Il avait envie de boucler cette mission très vite. Il était habitué à être l'attention de tous, cela ne le gênait pas tellement mais il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver dans les bras d'un parfait inconnu.

Il retourna de mauvaise grâce sur la piste. Le criminel avait intérêt à jeter son petit cul sur la piste très vite. Sasuke décida de se mouvoir le plus sensuellement possible espérant exciter suffisamment sa cible

Il savait qu'il était au centre de l'attention de tous et qu'il leur en mettait plein la vue mais il se focalisa sur sa mission.

Il avait fermé les yeux pour se concentrer sur la musique et sur ses pas de danse. Il sentit quelqu'un l'effleurer avec talent. Il sourit imperceptiblement, il aimait cela.

Par jeu, il se laissa faire sans chercher à savoir qui venait l'accoster avec la prétention de le séduire. Le mec en question était doué pour l'allumer. Il ne faisait que le frôler l'air de rien à des endroits stratégiques. Sasuke sentit un souffle chaud contre son cou qui l'excita et l'incita à ouvrir les yeux pour découvrir son vis à vis. C'était un homme plutôt fluet, des cheveux sombres décoiffés, des yeux bleus. Il était plus petit que lui mais il avait un sourire craquant. Il avait toutes ses chances s'il continuait ainsi.

Sasuke dut se mordre les lèvres quand celui-ci vint se déhancher près de lui suivant ses mouvements avec expertise le regardant dans les yeux avec une lueur de malice que Sasuke appréciait. Non, il n'était pas là pour s'amuser ! C'était vraiment tentant pour un coup d'un soir…

Le jeune homme se fit virer sèchement par un bras puissant qui l'envoya baldinguer. Sasuke se tourna vers l'inconnu mécontent mais son regard se radoucit quand il s'aperçut que c'était sa cible.

Très bien, il avait réussi à suffisamment l'intéresser pour l'obliger à sortir de son trou et à provoquer du remue-ménage. Finalement, c'était trop facile. Sasuke râla intérieurement, déçu de n'avoir pas pu conclure avec sa précédente conquête mais en bon professionnel, il se laissa entraîner dans la drague de son criminel préféré.

C'était un petit peu décevant, il ne lui procurait pas le même plaisir que l'autre inconnu mais le devoir étant le devoir, il mit de côté ses goûts personnels.

A force de regards chauds et désireux, de petits effleurements incitateurs et de sourires vicieux, ils en vinrent à s'éloigner de la piste pour se perdre dans les ténèbres d'un recoin.

Le criminel l'embrassa soudainement titillant ses lèvres pour que Sasuke lui cède le passage. Joueur, il le fit poireauter un petit moment avant de lui en accorder l'accès.

Sasuke se fit pousser dans un couloir obscur pendant que le criminel enroulait sa langue autour de la sienne. La sortie de secours n'était pas loin. Il suffisait qu'il l'emmène dehors et le tour était joué.

Sasuke prit alors les commandes de l'opération en y mettant toute la passion et l'ardeur nécessaire pour faire perdre pied à son adversaire pour le pousser dehors où il aurait enfin le droit de l'assommer et de l'arrêter.

Le criminel abandonna sa bouche pour venir lui mordre le cou sauvagement. Sasuke détesta puis se sentit étrange. Il avait le souffle coupé et son corps ne lui répondait plus. Le criminel le plaqua contre le mur violemment.

Sasuke était paralysé et impuissant et le sourire mauvais de son adversaire lui fit craindre le pire.

« Tu es enfin à moi, Sasuke kun ! »

Cette voix, non, ce n'était pas possible, il l'avait pourtant tué de ses propres mains. Sasuke paniqua en son for intérieur, jamais, au grand jamais, il ne montrerait à qui que ce soit un quelconque signe de faiblesse ou d'affolement. C'était lui, Orochimaru ! Et Sasuke savait tout ce qu'il pouvait lui faire subir puisqu'il y avait goûté auparavant.

« J'étais sûr que Tsunade t'enverrai au bout d'un moment. J'attendais tranquillement que tu viennes jusqu'à moi.

\- Comment êtes-vous encore en vie ?

\- Kabuto m'a recueilli dans son corps mais il m'en faut un nouveau. »

Sasuke y avait échappé une fois avec brio. Il ricana. Son sharingan le protégeait de lui.

« Vous ne pouvez pas prendre mon corps, c'est impossible. »

Orochimaru eut un rictus mauvais :

« Je sais comment te briser, Sasuke kun. »

Sasuke tressaillit quand Orochimaru vint titiller le lobe de son oreille de sa longue langue repoussante. Un frisson de répulsion prit son corps tout entier. Il n'aimait pas se souvenir de tout ce que lui avait fait endurer le manipulateur de serpents durant son apprentissage : les viols à répétition, les entraînements à la limite du supportable et les drogues dont il avait eu du mal à se débarrasser de leur dépendance. Il refusait tout simplement de revivre ce cauchemar.

Orochimaru pressa son corps contre le sien avant de lui susurrer à l'oreille :

« Tu m'as manqué, Sasuke kun ! »

Il sentit la virilité proéminente de son senseï contre lui. Il savait qu'il allait y passer. Qu'est-ce que foutait Neji, bon sang ? Son sang bouillonnait d'angoisse. Son cœur battait un rythme effréné. Il cherchait vainement une issue à son calvaire. Il pensait ne plus jamais se retrouver dans une telle position de vulnérabilité.

« Un petit somnifère dans le verre de tes coéquipiers. N'attends pas d'aide de ce côté ! »

Orochimaru vint léchouiller la peau de son cou provoquant le dégoût de Sasuke. Des souvenirs douloureux firent surface dans son esprit. Il avait tenté de les oublier : la douleur, l'humiliation, le dégoût, l'amertume, la soumission, l'horreur, l'égarement, la peur…

Une larme coula le long de sa joue qu'Orochimaru s'empressa de lécher.

« J'avais oublié à quel point tes larmes étaient exquises. Supplie-moi de t'épargner ! »

Sasuke planta son regard froid dans celui de son senseï d'un air de défi. Sa volonté n'avait jamais faibli. Il pouvait lui arriver n'importe quoi, il restait Sasuke Uchiha. Il y survivrait.

Naruto subissait une torture impossible à supporter. Sasuke draguait ouvertement un minet avec envie. Il n'aurait jamais du se traîner jusqu'ici. Il bouillonnait intérieurement de ne pas se jeter sur Sasuke et de ramener ses petites fesses qui se dandinaient à la maison pour se les faire.

Il se contint difficilement.

Ses jambes tremblaient d'énervement tandis qu'il gesticulait gêné afin de ne plus penser à Sasuke et surtout à ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il avait beau se convaincre que c'était une mission et simplement une mission, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ruminer sa jalousie excessive.

On vint le tirer de ses pensées en lui offrant une boisson. Comme un idiot, il avala le liquide d'origine inconnu d'une traite.

Sa vue se brouilla et il sombra dans un sommeil profond.

Heureusement pour notre baka préféré, il avait un démon renard pervers à l'intérieur du corps qui avait fantasmé sur un Uchiha depuis le début de la soirée. Kyubbi émoustillé depuis cette partie à trois en redemandait tant et plus et il n'allait pas laisser filer les fesses de l'Uchiha aussi facilement à cause de son baka de réceptacle.

Il élimina donc la substance provoquant l'état d'inactivité forcée de son Jinchuriki attendant patiemment que celui-ci se réveille. La patience des renards étant ce qu'elle vaut, c'est-à-dire des clopinettes, Kyubbi secoua énergiquement Naruto bien assoupi.

Naruto mit du temps à émerger malgré la violence non contenu de son démon, suffisamment de temps pour que Sasuke disparaisse.

Cette constatation électrisa complètement Naruto qui, inquiet, se mit à le chercher partout. Il trouva Neji endormi dans une position étrange. C'était un coup monté !

Le criminel devait attendre Sasuke de pied ferme. Il était en danger !

Naruto bondit en bousculant beaucoup de personnes dans les recoins sombres pour retrouver son coéquipier. Il provoqua un remue-ménage important mais il s'en fichait. Il sentait que Sasuke était en danger. Son cœur s'affolait contre sa poitrine.

Il descendit dans les toilettes mais il n'y avait personne.

Où était-il bon sang ?

Il chercha de nouveau dans la salle mais il comprit bien vite qu'il ne s'y trouvait pas. Il questionna le barman pour qu'il lui dévoile toutes les entrées et les sorties. Il s'engagea alors dans un couloir sombre.

C'est là qu'il le vit immobilisé contre un mur en position de faiblesse.

Orochimaru, il reconnut aisément la silhouette qui se penchait sur Sasuke paralysé pour venir lui lécher le visage.

« Supplie-moi de t'épargner ! »

Orochimaru partit dans un rire maléfique avant de plaquer encore plus contre le mur Sasuke en lui prenant l'entrejambe. Sasuke poussa un cri de douleur.

Ce fut plus que n'en pouvait supporter Naruto :

« Rasengan ! »

Le démon renard constata pour la énième fois à quel point son réceptacle était stupide. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il beugle le nom de sa technique et ainsi prévenir son adversaire qui se décala ?

« Je croyais t'avoir endormi Naruto kun, s'indigna le serpent.

\- Je suis plus fort que vous ne le pensez ! »

Un démon renard en douta fortement.

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?

\- Rien, un simple paralysant. Sasuke est difficile à maîtriser. J'avais prévu mon coup mais je ne pensais pas que tu t'interposerais. Crois-moi, je ne lâcherai pas ma cible facilement !

\- Il faudra me passer sur le corps ! »

Naruto s'interposa entre Sasuke et Orochimaru. Sasuke semblait surpris de le trouver ici et en même temps reconnaissant. Il tremblait de peur, Naruto ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi à part lors de leur première rencontre avec Orochimaru. Ce type l'effrayait pour des raisons qui lui étaient inconnus et il était décidé à le protéger.

« Kage bunshin ! »

Des serpents sortirent des bras du sanin pour se jeter sur Naruto et ses clones. Ses clones explosèrent tandis qu'il évitait les serpents. Il se souvint que la dernière fois, Kyubbi avait pris possession de lui et le Sanin avait réussi à s'enfuir. Il ne pouvait pas enclencher le mode Senin. Cet endroit confiné l'empêchait d'utiliser ses techniques avec efficacité. L'avantage allait à Orochimaru. Naruto n'aimait pas fuir mais il devait penser à Sasuke en priorité.

Il créa de nouveau des clones tandis qu'il prenait le corps de Sasuke pour se mettre à courir le long du couloir. Il atteignit la salle rapidement. Il pensa un instant à Neji mais il l'oublia bien vite. Le Hyugga n'avait aucune espèce d'importance pour Naruto qui s'inquiétait bien plus pour Sasuke qui tremblait.

Il courut comme un dératé jusqu'à Konoha.

Sasuke vit avec stupeur Naruto le défendre. Il avait eu une bonne idée de le suivre.

Son corps tremblait malgré la paralysie. Sa poitrine l'enserrait, il craquait complètement. Il n'avait pas envie que Naruto le voit dans cet état là ni à avoir à se justifier. En revenant à Konoha, il avait décidé de tirer un trait sur son passé de nukenin et de recommencer là où ils en étaient restés avant sa désertion. Il avait honte de ce qu'il lui était arrivé et surtout de sa décision désastreuse de les avoir quitté pendant trois longues années de tourment. Il en était revenu plus fort certes mais fragilisé à l'intérieur. Il avait accompli sa vengeance certes mais son but lui avait coûté beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

Il ne pouvait empêcher des larmes de soulagement de couler. Naruto ne s'en apercevait heureusement pas, trop occupé à courir vers Konoha.

Le retour d'Orochimaru et son agression faisait remonter à la surface ses angoisses qu'il avait enfoui profondément en lui et qui ne ressortait brièvement que dans la solitude de la nuit.

Il réussit à bouger faiblement. Son corps avait pris l'habitude d'éliminer rapidement toute substance dangereuse. Il n'osait pas parler. Il ne voulait pas que Naruto sente que sa voix manquait d'assurance. Il détestait se montrer faible. Il en avait toujours eu horreur et encore plus après les séances d'Orochimaru.

Naruto décéléra. Sasuke jeta un regard aux alentours, ils étaient revenus au village. Des spasmes le prirent tout entier :

« Je t'emmène voir Oba-chan !

\- Non ! »

Son cri résonna désespérément, il ne désirait nullement qu'elle soit au courant de ce qu'il lui était arrivé. C'était secret, tabou, cela ne concernait que lui. Tant que cela restait dans l'ombre, c'était comme si cela ne s'était jamais produit. Il allait de nouveau oublier, rejeter en masse cette humiliation et remettre de nouveau son masque de froideur habituelle cachant son trouble profond.

« T'es vraiment mal Sasuke !

\- Chez moi, j'ai ce qu'il faut !

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser dans cet état, il vaut mieux que tu voies un médecin…

\- Je t'en prie, non ! »

Il avait supplié Naruto qui, bougonnant mais inquiet, accepta de le raccompagner chez lui.

Naruto n'avait jamais vu Sasuke dans un tel état de panique. Il refusait de se faire ausculter, il n'avait aucune trace de blessures physiques, ce n'était évidemment pas une souffrance corporelle qui le mettait dans cet état. Naruto s'inquiétait. Pour lui, Sasuke représentait le summum du self-control, de la résistance psychique et de la fierté. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'avait bien pu lui faire Orochimaru pour le mettre dans cet état.

Il ouvrit la porte du domaine Uchiha avec précipitation. Il allongea Sasuke dans le canapé pour aller chercher la boîte à pharmacie.

Il revint vite, il se faisait du souci pour son ami qui pleurait en hoquetant tentant de s'arrêter comme il le pouvait.

« Sasuke, laisse-toi aller ! »

Naruto le prit dans ses bras essayant de le réconforter comme il le pouvait. Sasuke s'agrippa à lui. Naruto sentait les battements rapides du cœur de Sasuke, sa poitrine se soulever avec difficulté et ses larmes couler dans son cou.

« Dis-moi, je ne moquerais pas de toi…tu peux tout me dire !

\- Non, non, gémit-il, j'ai honte… »

Sasuke n'était pas totalement fermé, il arriverait certainement à lui faire avouer ce qui le tracassait. Un hoquet le prit fortement. Il resserra sa prise.

« On est chez toi ! On l'a semé, il ne viendra pas te chercher ici…je suis là, tu ne crains rien…

\- Je sais, cria-t-il, je n'arrive pas à me contrôler.

\- Ce n'est pas grave… »

Naruto se sentait mal à l'aise, il ne savait pas vraiment s'il était d'un quelconque réconfort pour son ami et il n'était pas aussi doué que Sakura pour ce genre de chose.

« Tu veux que j'appelle Sakura…

\- Non ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle me voit ainsi.

\- Ok, ok, ok…ne t'énerves pas ! Calme-toi ! »

Naruto attendit calmement que Sasuke reprenne le contrôle de lui-même tout en le berçant mais il perdit vite patience. Il fallait lui changer les idées.

« Écoutes, déjà, tu vas te mettre à l'aise. Enlève ces vêtements, je vais te chercher ton pyjama. Je ne pars pas longtemps, je reviens… »

Naruto se dépêcha de faire l'aller-retour. L'Uchiha, consciencieux de nature avait plié comme il faut ses vêtements de nuit sous le coussin évidemment.

Sasuke enfila son pyjama comme il le put à cause du tremblement de ses membres.

« Écoutes, peut-être si tu me dis ce qui ne va pas, cela va passer… »

Sasuke bougea la tête pour signifier son désaccord. Il se mordit le poing rageusement.

« C'est…personnel…je ne veux surtout pas que tu sois au courant… »

Il détourna le regard, il avait bien dit qu'il en éprouvait de la honte et il était assez paniqué. Tout ceci avait un rapport avec Orochimaru donc à ses trois années d'exil, sujet interdit. Naruto se souvint du jour où Sasuke était revenu dans leur équipe, il avait mis desuite les points sur les « i » concernant cet épisode. « On oublie et on ne parle pas de ses trois années. »

« C'est Orochimaru, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

\- Rien, tu es arrivé à temps…merci, d'avoir été là… »

Ce n'était pas le genre de Sasuke de remercier à tout va.

« Ecoute, Sasuke…Je suis ton meilleur ami, je peux tout entendre… »

Naruto prit Sasuke dans ses bras qui avait de nouveau éclaté en sanglots.

« J'ai paniqué…je… »

Naruto se retint de soupirer, çà y est il allait se livrer à lui.

Sasuke essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre une respiration normale. Il trouvait sa réaction exagérée. Pourquoi craquait-il d'un coup comme cela ? Cela lui était déjà arrivé à la mort de son frère…mais là, il avait suffit de revoir Orochimaru pour que tous ses mauvais souvenirs refassent surface. Toutes ses peurs, toute son angoisse, ce vécu honteux lui étaient revenus en pleine figure. Naruto tentait tant bien que mal de le rassurer, Sasuke s'accrochait désespérément à sa présence. Naruto avait toujours été sa voie de secours. Quand cela devenait difficile chez Orochimaru, il pensait à lui et à Sakura aussi. Il pensait avoir réussi à dépasser son passé, apparemment non…

Que pouvait-il faire ?

Naruto le regardait d'un air encourageant. Il attendait patiemment qu'il se confie à lui le serrant dans ses bras lui apportant ainsi chaleur humaine et réconfort.

Sasuke avait un blocage en lui, il ne voulait pas de la pitié de Naruto. Il aimait être considéré comme son égal, comme une personne forte infaillible. Cette image était déjà bien ternie.

« J'ai paniqué…c'est rien… »

Il vit dans les yeux de Naruto un soupçon d'énervement contenu.

« Baka, ce n'est pas rien…Dis-moi, cela te fera du bien, je ferais semblant d'écouter si tu ne veux pas que je m'en souvienne…

\- Ne fais pas semblant ! »

Il vit Naruto sourire. Se confier, quel mal y avait-il ? C'était son meilleur ami, la personne la plus proche de lui tout comme Sakura…Il avait confiance en lui, il garderait ce secret pour lui, il en était convaincu… Cette simple constatation brisa ses réticences. Malgré lui, il sentit un flot de paroles se déverser de sa bouche racontant ses trois années perdues. Naruto avait écarquillé les yeux de surprise quand il eut compris quel traitement réservait Orochimaru à ses élèves. Sasuke n'omit rien…il déversa sa peur, l'horreur et montra sa faiblesse.

« J'en fais encore des cauchemars…, je ne me sens pas tranquille…, j'essaie d'oublier… »

Naruto était encore choqué par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre de la part de Sasuke mais il ne s'efforçait de ne pas le montrer. La fierté de Sasuke était mise à mal et c'est ce qui le rendait arrogant, hautain parfois mais qui faisait sa personnalité. Il était agréablement surpris qu'il ose se confier enfin à lui. Comment avait-il pu garder ses peurs secrètes aussi longtemps ?

Il comprenait que Sasuke ait refusé de parler avec eux de son apprentissage. Il avait une réaction tout à fait normale. Naruto éprouvait de la colère envers Orochimaru, il avait toujours trouvé ce type louche. Sale pédophile sadique !

Sasuke commençait à se calmer peu à peu.

« Tu m'avais averti, je ne t'avais pas écouté, j'étais idiot d'avoir cru Orochimaru… »

Enfin, il avouait s'être complètement gouré.

« …Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point vous m'avez manqué ! »

Naruto était un peu sonné par ce que venait de dire Sasuke. Ils lui avaient manqué...

« Je ne faisais que penser à vous…j'ai été stupide…

\- Et maintenant, tu es avec nous, tu es revenu, c'est fini… »

Sasuke s'arrêta enfin de parler. Il se recroquevilla contre lui. Il n'était pas complètement serein alors Naruto lui raconta à son tour ses années d'apprentissage. C'était pour lui une époque joyeuse. Il essayait de le retranscrire dans ses paroles. Il sentit Sasuke se détendre au fur et à mesure de son récit. Il finit par s'endormir finalement dans ses bras. Naruto ne tarda pas à le rejoindre.


	6. Rêve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le début va vous paraître bizarre. J'avoue, je n'avais plus beaucoup d'inspirations et j'avais envie de commencer ainsi…mais, aussi quand je me suis relue, je trouvais que cela ne collait pas trop, j'avais envie de recommencer mais j'ai eue la flemme, enfin bref, voici un nouveau chapitre.
> 
> Merci à ceux et celles qui m'ont laissés des reviews. Et oui, à mort Orochimaru, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Jeff la Bleue. Orochimaru avec son visage, sa grande langue et son accoutrement donne déjà à penser qu'il est vraiment louche. Je suis sûre qu'il s'est passé des trucs pas nets chez lui.

Sasuke évita la coup de poing de justesse. Naruto avait gagné en vitesse depuis leur dernier affrontement. Ils ne comptaient pas utiliser toutes leurs ressources, c'était un combat amical, histoire de titiller leurs limites en taïjustu.

Sasuke s'élança dans les airs, projetant son coup de pied à l'encontre de son adversaire. Naruto bloqua son attaque avec efficacité avant de contrer son mouvement.

Sasuke contourna le problème en reprenant ses positions. Il devait avouer que leurs niveaux s'équivalaient. Cela faisait un moment qu'il acceptait enfin que Naruto était un rival digne de lui et que même dans certains domaines, il le surpassait tout comme lui-même le faisait dans d'autres.

Ils s'entraînaient ensemble cherchant à surpasser l'autre et à dépasser leurs limites, ce qui leur procurait beaucoup d'exaltations.

Naruto lui fit une prise inconnue et il tomba bêtement dedans.

Il chercha à se débattre pour échapper à sa prise solide, mais ce fut vain. Il regarda alors son adversaire sourire de sa victoire à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Malgré son visage impassible, son cœur se mit à battre plus vite en se rendant compte de leurs positions respectives.

Naruto le dominait tout en étant très proche de son corps qui commençait à s'enflammer à cause de cette ridicule proximité.

Comme d'habitude, Sasuke allait l'air de rien repousser méchamment Naruto, avant qu'il ne se rende compte de ses sentiments envers lui, mais Sasuke n'en eut pas l'occasion car Naruto s'empara subitement de ses lèvres.

Sasuke se laissa faire trop absorbé par les sensations qui le traversaient ayant du mal à réaliser ce qui lui arrivait. Il savait depuis longtemps qu'il était attiré par son coéquipier et il avait plus d'une fois rêvé qu'ils soient plus proches que de simples amis, mais son hétérosexualité déclarée l'empêchait de se rapprocher de lui.

Sasuke devint plus actif et rendit le baiser plus passionné.

Naruto défit sa prise pour venir caresser le torse de son partenaire qui le fit rouler pour prendre à son tour l'avantage.

Sasuke vit une lueur de défi dans les yeux azurs de Naruto. Ils savaient qu'ils allaient encore se chamailler comme des gamins pour savoir lequel aurait le dessus sur l'autre même dans ce domaine.

Leurs caresses ne se donnaient pas seulement dans le but d'échauffer leurs corps, mais aussi dans le but de prendre l'ascendant sur l'autre. Leurs langues se combattaient sensuellement tandis que leurs mains tentaient de rapprocher leurs corps brûlant de désir l'un pour l'autre.

Leurs vêtements tombaient un à un sous leur passion dévorante alors qu'ils roulaient l'un sur l'autre, cherchant chacun à prendre la position dominante.

Sasuke cala sa tête dans le cou de Naruto pour le marquer d'un suçon tout en respirant son odeur particulière. Il sentait sa peau vibrer sous son souffle, ce qui l'excitait encore plus. Il n'y avait plus que son fichu boxer qui le séparait de son objectif.

Il sentait sa virilité douloureusement dressée qui n'attendait qu'à être libérée de sa gaine de tissu.

Il désirait depuis si longtemps son coéquipier que l'impatience prenait tout son corps en entier...

Naruto se réveilla béatement dans les bras serrés de Sasuke. Il décida de profiter un petit plus longtemps de la chaude présence de son ami. Il avait un peu mal dormi sur ce canapé qui avait décidément un vécu chargé, mais ce corps si proche (et si désiré) lui avait permis de s'endormir sereinement. Sasuke semblait plus détendu que d'habitude certainement par le fait de s'être confié.

Sasuke gémit doucement avant de se cramponner à Naruto. Il faisait certainement un mauvais rêve.

Naruto entoura les épaules de Sasuke avec douceur pour le rassurer. Il faisait peut-être un cauchemar avec ce pervers sadique d'Orochimaru.

Les mains de Sasuke se firent plus baladeuses alors qu'il soupirait à la plus grande surprise de Naruto dont le corps s'électrisa soudainement, surtout lorsque Sasuke vint explorer la courbe de ses fesses.

Naruto tenta de se calmer en vain. Sasuke lui faisait vraiment trop d'effets. Il valait mieux qu'il se libère tout de suite de l'étreinte de Sasuke. Son corps lui faisait comprendre qu'il préférait approfondir cet échange, mais Naruto ne pouvait pas faire cela à Sasuke alors qu'il était endormi sûrement inconscient de ses gestes et qu'il venait de se confier à lui. Il trouvait étrange que Sasuke semblait à la fois lutter et en même temps vouloir se rapprocher de lui.

Sasuke posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou pour lui suçoter la peau, ce qui eu pour effet d'enflammer le corps de Naruto. Il n'allait pas recommencer. Il sentit Sasuke respirer contre sa peau se gorgeant de son odeur, mais ce qui affola le cœur de Naruto fut qu'il prononça son nom sensuellement près de son oreille.

Il fallait le réveiller avant que tout cela ne dérape et Naruto se souvenait très bien comment cela s'était terminé la dernière fois.

Sasuke se colla encore plus à lui et Naruto put sentir à la grosseur de son entrejambe à quel point Sasuke était émoustillé par il ne sait quel rêve érotique où apparemment il avait sa place.

Naruto échappa à l'étreinte de Sasuke, puis il se mit à le secouer vigoureusement pour le réveiller.

Sasuke, dans son rêve, fut vivement dérangé par une sorte de tremblement de terre étrange qui le prenait surtout aux épaules. Naruto disparut de sa portée.

C'est en râlant qu'il ouvrit ses mirettes et se rendit compte que l'affrontement avec Naruto qui avait dégénéré n'était qu'un rêve.

Il regarda avec surprise Naruto le secouer comme si sa vie en dépendait.

La colère s'empara de Sasuke assez rapidement. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait à ce crétin de le déranger dans son fantasme irréalisable ?

« Arrêtes, Dobe !

-Il fallait te réveiller, c'était urgent !

\- En quoi, Teme ?

\- Tu me serrais comme un bourrin ! J'allais étouffer ! »

Sasuke avisa alors la bosse bien visible au niveau de son entrejambe et se demanda si Naruto s'en était aperçu. Apparemment oui puisqu'il semblait gêné.

Sasuke ne savait pas vraiment où se mettre. Et c'est là qu'il sortit le pire mensonge de sa vie sans y penser.

« Je ne pensais pas à toi, rassures-toi ! »

Naruto paraissait dubitatif.

Il s'ensuivit un échange de regards lourds de menace.

Les yeux de Sasuke prévenaient Naruto que s'il osait dire qu'il mentait effrontément alors que c'était la stricte vérité, il ne reverrait pas de sitôt la lumière du jour. Quand à Naruto, sachant très bien que Sasuke lui mentait le mettait au défi d'affirmer le contraire.

La situation dura longtemps. Leurs regards devenaient de plus en plus insistant et cet échange muet se termina par le sourire de plus en plus visible de Naruto qui finit par éclater de rire crevant ainsi l'abcès.

Naruto avait décidé de prendre sur lui. Ce n'était pas demain la veille que Sasuke lui ferait sa déclaration et surtout de cette manière.

De plus, ils en avaient eu assez avec les émotions de la veille. Sasuke semblait soulagé. Il le vit se lever pour aller prendre une douche.

Naruto se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Il tartina lui-même le pain de Sasuke ne voulant pas revivre la scène de la dernière fois.

Sasuke redescendit enfin. Il s'arrêta net en voyant ses tartines faîtes, puis regarda bizarrement Naruto. Naruto tenta de déchiffrer son expression, ce qui était très difficile. On aurait dit qu'il hésitait entre s'énerver et laisser passer.

« Ne refais plus jamais cela ! J'aime tartiner !

\- Mais moi, je déteste quand tu tartines, Teme !

\- Même ma mère ne le faisait pas pour moi, crétin !

\- C'est pas un geste d'affection, crois-moi, imbécile !

\- J'ai jamais sous-entendu cela, baka ! »

Et voilà, il fallait qu'ils en viennent à se chamailler comme d'habitude pour rien. Il fallait bien qu'ils évacuent la tension engendrée quelques instants plus tôt sur un sujet bien plus banal et inoffensif, mais la dispute devint plus sérieuse malgré eux.

« On sait jamais ce à quoi tu penses avec toi !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, usuratonkachi ?

\- Ben, par exemple… »

Naruto chercha dans sa mémoire quelque chose d'approprié.

« Toujours aussi crétin, baka…Tu n'as même pas un exemple !

\- J'essaie d'être diplomate… »

Sasuke pouffa.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?, demanda Naruto.

\- Toi, diplomate avec moi ! »

Naruto sentit la colère monter au fond de lui. N'avait-il pas toujours essayé de ménager la chèvre et le chou entre eux alors que Sasuke n'en avait rien à faire et le blessait continuellement ? Il l'avait rassuré la veille, là, il venait de passer l'éponge sur ses rêves érotiques et il ne savait pas combien de fois il avait évité des sujets fâcheux avec Sasuke par crainte d'un combat plus sérieux que d'habitude. Aujourd'hui, Sasuke dépassait les bornes. Et Naruto voulait avoir le cœur net sur les sentiments de Sasuke à son égard.

« Ben, par exemple, tout à l'heure, posa Naruto le sujet ultra bouillant et frais.

\- Quoi, comment cela tout à l'heure…il ne s'est rien passé !

\- Tu nies, en plus !

\- Il n'y a rien à dire de plus. »

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et le fusilla du regard, mais Naruto ne se laissa pas démonter. Il n'allait pas lâcher le morceau tant que Sasuke n'avouerait pas avoir un faible pour lui.

Sasuke commençait à s'énerver. Il n'allait pas mettre le sujet sur le tapis. Ce n'était pas le genre de Naruto de revenir sur un épisode gênant. Il l'avait bien cherché, peut-être que s'il s'excusait de suite, il éviterait d'en reparler mais il n'avait pas envie de se rabaisser à éviter le sujet. Il fallait qu'il s'en tire avec panache quitte à mentir.

« Je ne vois pourquoi tu t'attardes sur un besoin naturel qui peut tout à fait se réveiller grâce à une imagination débridée. »

Il avait fait une phrase longue pour clore le sujet définitivement espérant que Naruto se calme, mais apparemment il avait envie de poursuivre cet échange.

Le sourire de Naruto se fit roublard et son regard devint plus malicieux.

« Alors, dis-moi, commença Naruto, pourquoi as-tu murmuré mon prénom ? »

Sasuke ne put empêcher ses joues de rougir légèrement. Il se sentait acculé surtout que Naruto se rapprochait de lui. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il se trahisse ainsi ? Une idée, vite !

« Peut-être parce que tu dormais contre moi, j'ai dû reconnaître ton odeur inconsciemment, dit Sasuke en reculant.

\- Ah, pour reconnaître mon odeur, t'es venue la chercher de très près», s'exclama Naruto en avançant encore.

Naruto montra un suçon sur son cou. Les mains de Sasuke devinrent moites avant qu'il ne ricane.

« Ne me mets pas sur le dos les excès de tes précédentes conquêtes ! »

Il vit Naruto fulminer.

« Pourquoi rien n'est simple avec toi », dit-il avant de se jeter sur lui, poing en avant.

Sasuke se retrouva contre le mur à quelques centimètres du visage de Naruto. C'était mauvais tout cela. Il sentait le souffle chaud de l'homme qu'il désirait plus que tout. Ses yeux ténébreux hésitants se perdirent dans l'azur. Ses lèvres le picotaient méchamment. Son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite, mais il gardait un visage impassible. Il aimait Naruto, ce n'était pas une simple attirance physique, il le savait. Il était un soleil rayonnant, la dose de bonne humeur qui réchauffait son cœur froid et surtout il était surprenant avec ses attitudes parfois gamines et parfois très matures. Sasuke adorait cette pile électrique blonde sur patte qui arrivait à lui arracher quelques sourires, à lui faire voir la vie du bon côté et qui était là pour lui en cas de souci. Il avait été son espoir durant ses années d'entraînements, un soleil enfoui dans ses souvenirs qui éclairait sa cellule de victime. Mais Naruto était hétérosexuel et il ne voulait pas se faire rejeter par son meilleur ami et surtout perdre cette amitié qui avait été mise à mal un trop grand nombre de fois. Il fallait qu'il le rejette très vite quitte à en venir à la violence. Pourquoi Naruto avait-il cette manie de le coller quand ils commençaient à se disputer ?

Sasuke revint à la réalité quand les yeux de Naruto se fermèrent. Puis il fut surpris de voir le visage de Naruto se rapprocher du sien. Ce n'était pas possible, il rêvait ou alors il lui faisait une farce… Ses lèvres étaient à quelques millimètres des siennes.

La sonnerie retentit gâchant ce moment, mais Sasuke, faisant abstraction, ferma les yeux, prêt à recevoir ce baiser même s'il n'était certainement qu'une blague.

« Sasuke, ouvre ! C'est moi ! »

Oh, non ! C'est Elle !

Apparemment, Naruto avait lui aussi reconnu la voix de Sakura puisqu'il se sépara de lui très vite.

« J'y vais, annonça Sasuke prêt à tout pour échapper à Naruto et ses blagues foireuses. »

Il ouvrit la porte violemment. Il se trouva nez à nez avec Sakura.

Sakura regarda Sasuke apparemment soulagé d'elle ne sait quel tourment.

« Tu es arrivé à temps, on se disputait.

\- Naruto est là ! Très bien, on part en mission urgente à Suna. Il y a une épidémie là-bas, il faut que vous m'escortez.

\- Et ma mission ?

\- Annulée…c'est vraiment très grave ce qui se passe. Il y a beaucoup de morts ! Et comme, je suis la meilleure med-In, je m'y colle avec Shizune. »

Sakura était surexcitée par le départ imminent. Elle allait avoir beaucoup de travail. De plus, ce serait certainement l'une des dernières missions de l'équipe 7. Tsunade venait de l'informer de leurs futurs postes au sein de Konoha et ils n'allaient pas ressortir du village de sitôt.

« Ça s'est bien passé ta mission ?

\- Naruto m'a tiré d'un mauvais pas. »

Sasuke appela Naruto et l'informa rapidement de la situation.

« Bon, je me prépare, à tout à l'heure ! »

Et Sasuke les laissa seuls tous les deux. Naruto s'énerva contre elle :

« Tu n'aurais pas pu sonner plus tard !

\- Je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi vous vous disputiez !

\- Mais on ne se disputait pas vraiment !

\- Je ne veux pas savoir !

\- J'allais l'embrasser ! »

Sakura s'arrêta de marcher, avant de dévisager Naruto.

« Mais t'es un imbécile, il ne faut pas s'y prendre comme ça avec lui ! Je suis sûre que tu n'y es pas allé dans la subtilité !

\- C'est vrai, on se disputait…mais il m'a énervé !

\- Je ne veux pas savoir ! »

Sakura resortait toujours sa phrase fétiche quand il s'agissait des engueulades quotidiennes de ses deux abrutis de coéquipiers.

« Enfin, bref, c'était au sujet…

\- J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas savoir !

\- Mais comment veux-tu que je t'explique comment je me retrouvais à presque l'embrasser ? »

Naruto faisait une moue adorable de chien battu. Elle l'embrassa trop attendrie.

« Prépare-toi pour la mission ! Dépêche-toi », dit-elle en s'éloignant de lui avec un sourire de connivence.


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura attendait ses coéquipiers à l'entrée du village. Elle avait des sacs assez conséquents de matériel qu'elle répartirait entre chacun. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé entre Naruto et Sasuke. Naruto lui raconterait certainement durant la mission. Bizarrement, elle ne sentait ni jalouse, ni surprise, mais plutôt impatiente qu'ils soient ensemble tous les trois. Elle se rendait compte que c'était pour elle naturel de ne pas être séparé par une histoire stupide de couple traditionnel.

Naruto arriva enfin. Elle aurait pensé que Sasuke serait plus rapide.

« Tu n'as pas l'air contente de me voir, mon poussin ! »

Le visage de Sakura vira au rouge de colère, puis elle grogna :

« Comment m'as-tu appelé ? »

Naruto se mit en position défensive, c'est-à-dire les bras sur la tête.

« C'était affectueux, Sakura chan ! Ne me frappe pas, ne me frappe pas...

\- Je préfère comme cela ! »

Elle se rapprocha de lui, enleva ses bras avec douceur. Naruto se laissait faire trop éberlué d'avoir échappé à un coup de poing phénoménal. Elle l'embrassa.

« Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait se faire plus discrets. Sasuke risquerait de nous surprendre ou même de l'apprendre par quelqu'un d'autre que nous. »

Elle n'avait pas réfléchi à cet aspect du problème.

« Tu penses qu'on devrait le mettre au courant.

\- Surtout pas ! Si on veut l'intégrer à notre couple, il faut la jouer fine…

\- Oui, c'est vrai. On ne pourra pas le draguer ouvertement s'il pense que nous sommes ensembles.

\- Exactement, alors pendant cette mission, on fait comme si on n'était pas ensemble…

\- Ça va être dur, en plus, je serais certainement stressée par tout ce boulot, commença-t-elle à bouder…

\- Mais je serais là…oh, je ne sais pas comment je vais tenir si tu te mets à faire des tiennes. »

Elle rit, heureuse d'arriver à le manipuler un petit peu.

Le nez de Naruto se froissa. Elle arrivait à lui faire dire n'importe quoi. Il ne savait vraiment comment il pourrait lui résister tout ce temps. En faisant attention, ils ne se feraient pas repérés.

« Tiens, prends ce sac, lui annonça-t-elle en lui balançant.

\- Oh, c'est lourd…Et dis-moi, pourquoi nous ? C'est vrai, j'aurais cru que tu serais partie avec seulement des ninjas médicaux.

\- Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé lors de ma dernière mission de ce genre.

\- Oui, vous avez été capturés par un groupe de déserteurs dangereux et heureusement, tu leur as mis la pâtée…

\- Cette fois-ci, je préfère ne pas prendre de risques. Et puis, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne jouerez pas simplement mes gardes du corps, sa voix devint plus discrète. Il ne faut pas le dire à Tsunade mais j'avais vraiment envie d'embarquer mon amoureux et pour pas que cela semble louche, j'ai réquisitionné l'équipe. »

Naruto répondit à son sourire :

« Mes vacances, c'est sacrée, petite peste !

\- Oh, j'avais oublié, dit-elle d'un air pas si innocent. Avoue quand même que tu es heureux de partir avec moi et Sasuke pendant certainement plus d'un mois.

\- Oui, au milieu de malades plus désespérés les uns que les autres, ce sera génial. J'en profiterais pour consolider notre alliance avec Suna. »

Sasuke arriva sur ces entre-faits.

Sasuke venait d'arriver. Naruto et Sakura discutaient en l'attendant.

« Tu en as mis du temps, lui dit Sakura.

\- Je suis allé voir Tsunade, je devais lui faire mon rapport.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Shizune n'est pas encore arrivée. »

Sasuke était de bonne humeur, il échappait à une mission débile et il allait partir pour de bon de Konoha avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Il adorait leurs missions ensemble. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion d'en effectuer une tout les trois. En plus, ce serait une mission plutôt tranquille, enfin pas pour Sakura.

Il en avait même oublié son réveil quelque peu mouvementé.

« Ce n'est pas le genre de Shizune d'arriver en retard, grommela Naruto.

\- Depuis qu'elle est avec senseï, il a un petit peu détend sur elle, râla Sakura.

\- Ah, oui, j'avais oublié. »

Sasuke se cala contre un mur observant le babillage incessant de ses deux coéquipiers. Cela lui rappelait le temps où ils étaient trois petits genins qui attendaient fervemment leur senseï adoré.

« Franchement, ils vont bien ensemble. Quand est-ce qu'ils nous font un petit ? J'ai compris que Tsunade encourageait l'initiative en donnant une prime aux kunoïchis enceintes.

\- C'est vrai quand ce moment, la démographie de Konoha n'est pas à son meilleur. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé avec l'Akatsuki, il est temps de renflouer nos rangs.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas pire que Suna. On n'en est pas à ce point ! Eh, on va voir Gaara, c'est super ! »

Cet abruti de Naruto, toujours le même. Comme si aller à Suna n'impliquait pas de revoir son Kazekage.

« Ah, désolé pour le retard, annonça Shizune en traînant son mari avec elle, mais j'ai eu du mal à le trouver.

\- Kakashi vient avec nous ?

\- Sakura, tu ne t'es pas gênée pour choisir tes partenaires, rappliqua Shizune avec un drôle d'air.

\- Là n'est pas la question, à quoi nous servirait un combattant de plus ?, questionna Sakura.

\- A porter mes sacs, déjà. J'ai réussi à soutirer à Tsunade la permission d'apporter un appareil plutôt lourd et c'est Kakashi qui va le porter. »

Tout cela sentait la combine de la jeune mariée prête à tout pour s'accaparer son cher et tendre qu'elle ne voit pas autant qu'elle le voudrait eut comme réflexion intérieure Sasuke.

D'ailleurs Sakura avait une expression sceptique :

« Ils en ont à Suna ce genre d'appareil ! »

Shizune se rapprocha dangereusement de Sakura :

« Il fallait que je trouve une excuse, j'ai rien trouvé de mieux. Tsunade te laisse tout passer, je ne sais pour quelle raison, on n'avait pas besoin d'eux ! »

Sasuke détestait les disputes de filles, enfin, ce n'était pas un Sakura vs Ino heureusement.

« J'ai exposé mes raisons à Tsunade… »

Kakashi intervient :

« Nous ferions mieux de nous mettre en route. De toute manière, personne n'est dupe quant aux intentions de chacune… »

Sasuke devait avouer que là il se sentait un peu perdu mais il ne le montrerai pas. Le voyage allait être lourd avec ces deux furies qui ne feront que se chamailler surtout si Kakashi venait ajouter son petit grain de sel.

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là, senseï ?

\- La ferme, Naruto, s'énerva Sakura.

\- Ben, disons que je vous surveille un petit peu et que les rumeurs vont vite. »

Les trois plus jeunes membres de l'équipe 7 se figèrent de stupeur.

Sasuke se demandait s'il parlait de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit et ce matin avec Naruto.

Sakura blêmit quand leur senseï disait les surveiller. A quoi faisait-il référence ? A la soirée strip-poker ou à sa liaison avec Naruto.

« Bon, alors on y va, dit le ninja copieur en souriant. »

Il ne rencontra aucune résistance à sa proposition. Le voyage commença donc dans un lourd silence. Sakura fut heureuse qu'il n'ait pas développé le sujet devant Sasuke. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment il allait réagir en apprenant leur liaison.

Ils ne rencontrèrent aucun obstacle à leur progression, ils avaient un bon rythme malgré le poids de leurs bagages. Ils devaient se dépêcher, Sakura était vraiment inquiète de cette soudaine épidémie qui faisait des ravages à Suna. La ville avait été mise en quarantaine et les gens tombaient comme des mouches.

Les malades allaient bien jusqu'à sentir de drôles de crampes dans leurs muscles pour finir jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir se déplacer et mourir d'un arrêt cardiaque même les plus jeunes. Elle soupçonnait une parasitose. Ce soir, elle allait briefer ses coéquipiers pour qu'ils fassent particulièrement attention à leur hygiène de vie surtout Naruto. Elle s'en voudrait si elle venait à les perdre d'une simple maladie.

La journée passa rapidement et la tension qui avait envahie le groupe dans la matinée s'était dissipée.

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour la nuit dans une clairière. Ils se repartirent les tâches puis vint le moment du repas où ils étaient tous assis en cercle, Sakura et Naruto légèrement en retrait des autres blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole de la journée et au plus grand soulagement de tous, Naruto prit la parole pour dire une idiotie mais qu'importe :

« On va passer une bonne nuit !

\- Oh, çà c'est sûr », renchérit Shizune en passant son bras sur les épaules de Kakashi qui se mit à rougir de surprise.

Les trois plus jeunes membres de l'équipe 7 ricanèrent, mais Kakashi avait la répartie facile :

« J'ai bien l'intention de me reposer, dit-il en faisant soupirer sa compagne, donc si on entends des bruits bizarres, je saurai d'où ça vient. »

Résultat : deux têtes rouges cramoisies et un écarquillement à peine perceptible des yeux de l'Uchiha qui crut bon d'éclaircir la situation, mais qui en fait l'embrouilla encore plus :

« Il n'y a rien entre Naruto et moi », déclara Sasuke en levant haut le menton et en fermant les yeux, ce qui lui permit de ne pas voir la mine effarée de Kakashi.   
Apparemment, il ne pensait pas à cela. Sakura fit des grands signes à Kakashi de se la fermer sous menace de mort imminente.

Elle s'énerva tellement que Naruto jugea bon de la calmer en lui tenant les bras mais elle gigotait tellement qu'ils tombèrent à la renverse pêle-mêle.

Naruto se trouvait juste au dessus d'une Sakura cramoisie. Elle était trop mignonne ! Mais avec tous les autres autour, il ne pouvait pas se risquer à l'embrasser pour faire passer sa bêtise et donc, il se prit une belle beigne :

« Baka, hurla-t-elle. »

Sasuke eut son petit sourire dédaigneux devant la scène.

« Usuratonkachi, t'as jamais les mains dans les poches !

\- Désolé, Sakura chan !

\- Y a pas de désolé qui tienne ! »

Kakashi prit un air ravi :

« Quand vous aurez fini votre petite scène de mén…

\- La ferme, le vioc ! »

Kakashi venait de se prendre un coup de vieux subitement.

Naruto commençait à en avoir marre des allusions foireuses de son senseï. Il allait faire tout rater. Apparemment, Sasuke ne se doutait de rien. Pour une fois, il ne percutait pas vite. Enfin, Naruto avait compris que, en tout ce qui concernait les couples et les amours de Konoha, il avait toujours une longueur d'avance sur Sasuke, et donc, c'était normal que tout cela lui passe par-dessus la tête.

Sasuke détourna la tête et Naruto en profita pour faire signe à Kakashi qu'il était mort en le montrant puis en se passant le doigt sous la gorge. Kakashi rit sous masque.

Sasuke vit Kakashi sourire. Qu'est-ce que faisait encore Naruto dans son dos ?

Il se retourna vite, mécontent.

Naruto semblait gêné.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils ayant l'impression d'être victime d'une mauvaise blague. Naruto nia l'évidence en agitant ses mains paumes tournées vers l'extérieur. L'ambiance était vraiment tendue. Il avait espéré passer une soirée tranquille après toutes ses mésaventures, d'ailleurs c'est pour cette raison qu'il ne chercha pas plus loin Naruto.

Encore deux jours avant d'arriver au désert, ce sera certainement très long.

Sakura prit la parole :

« Bon, écoutez-moi tous ! Enfin, Shizune, tu connais les risques et les consignes…Je veux que tous les trois, oui, vous les mecs… »

Sasuke n'aimait pas quand Sakura les mettait dans le même panier. Elle avait une façon de prononcer le mot mec avec un brin de dédain, d'énervement et d'irritation qui vous menait à penser qu'elle considérait les hommes comme un ramassis de goujats. C'est vrai qu'entre Kakashi, Naruto et lui, elle avait de quoi se plaindre mais ils n'étaient quand même pas des monstres.

« Il y a quelques règles simples que vous devez observer à la lettre pour votre santé ! Je ne plaisante pas là-dessus ! Alors, vous ne mangez que les rations et l'eau que l'on a apporté avec nous jusqu'à épuisement total, ensuite on fait extrêmement attention à notre alimentation. On vérifie d'où ça vient etc…Pareil pour l'eau de la douche ! On n'utilise que nos produits ! Le premier que je vois dans un bain publique, je l'étripe ! »

Des étincelles avaient brillé dans ses yeux au mot étriper provoquant un hoquet de stupeur de la part de Naruto. Cela marchait toujours aussi bien avec lui, crétin.

« On se lave les mains surtout si on est en contact avec les malades. Et Naruto, sa voix se fit plus rauque, je vérifierais personnellement que tu aies pris au moins une douche tous les jours…

\- Et comment comptes-tu… »

Kakashi n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se reçut un pain bien mérité.

« C'est clair ! »

Sasuke hocha la tête, amusé de la réaction de Naruto face au discours de Sakura. Il la regardait avec un air ahuri et balbutiait des Sakura chan comiques. Kakashi frottait une bosse énorme qui était apparu sur sa tête, et un peu sonné, il se faisait consoler par Shizune.

Pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère après ce sermon, Sasuke lança le sujet numéro deux de conversation sérieuse :

« On fait comment pour les tours de garde ?

\- Je prendrais le premier, dit Sakura.

\- Et moi, le dernier, répliqua Shizune. »

Il en était sûr, les femmes s'étaient accaparés les meilleurs tours.

« Je prends le second, insista Naruto.

\- Moi, le troisième, dit-t-il avant qu'il ne reste que le tour fatidique. »

Heureusement, Kakashi sonné, acquiesça pour prendre l'avant-dernier.

Le repas était enfin fini. Sakura avait le ventre plein. Elle était heureuse, elle était calée contre Naruto. Kakashi avait arrêté de les asticoter, mais il les regardait de temps en temps en leur faisant un clin d'œil complice. Heureusement, Sasuke ne se doutait de rien. Il était littéralement aveugle à ce qui se passait.

Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Naruto en soupirant. Elle se sentait vraiment bien. Il glissa doucement sa main dans son dos pour venir la poser finalement sur sa hanche. Elle le regarda. Ses yeux exprimaient beaucoup de tendresse. Elle se mordilla la lèvre. Il était tout près d'elle mais surtout l'autre n'était pas loin. Elle avait vraiment envie de s'éclipser juste pour pouvoir l'enlacer sans crainte. Comment allait-elle tenir pour ne pas se jeter sur lui à la moindre occasion ?


	8. Suna

Ils étaient enfin arrivés à Suna. Oui, enfin était le mot. Sakura soupira. Au moins dans cette grande ville, ils pourraient éviter Kakashi qui s'était fait un malin plaisir d'asticoter le couple durant tout le voyage, jusqu'à ce que Sakura ne vienne lui expliquer par a + b que Sasuke n'était pas au courant. Depuis, il s'était tu et il observait ses élèves avec impatience.

Naruto menait le groupe vers le palais du Kazekage. Il avait l'habitude de faire le voyage depuis qu'il s'occupait des affaires diplomatiques de Konoha et il connaissait la ville par cœur.

Ils furent chaleureusement accueillis par les Suniens. Arrivés au palais, ils se firent annoncés attendant patiemment que Gaara ait fini de régler une affaire urgente.

Naruto souriait d'un air béat. Il appréciait beaucoup Gaara, ils étaient devenus de très bons amis au fil des années. Sasuke se tenait dans un coin comme à son habitude avisant d'un regard vif chaque personne qui passait devant lui. Il était déjà sur ses gardes contrairement à Naruto. Elle passa sa main sur son épaule dans un geste tendre :

« Sasuke, relâche-toi…

\- Il faut toujours être prêt.

\- On est dans le palais du Kazekage et c'est comme l'insulter de ne pas avoir confiance en ses gardes.

\- Hn…je vais être plus discret. »

La porte du bureau de Gaara s'ouvrit.

Naruto pénétra dans le bureau de Gaara où il lui serra la main. Il eut même droit à un sourire de la part de Gaara.

Gaara se positionna derrière son bureau adressant un bonjour formel aux autres :

« Alors, cela fait un mois que l'épidémie s'est déclarée et nous avons fait appel à vous, car nos spécialistes ont beaucoup de difficultés à trouver l'origine de ce fléau. A l'hôpital, on vous donnera les résultats des différentes analyses et enquêtes épidémiologiques. Je compte sur vous pour venir à bout de cette maladie, j'ai été obligé de placer Suna sous quarantaine. Et la ville a besoin de reprendre une activité normale le plus tôt possible. Vous logerez au palais qui est situé dans une zone non touchée par l'épidémie. Temari vous montrera vos appartements. »

Gaara était toujours un petit peu froid en ce qui concernait les rapports officiels, mais il pouvait être maintenant un peu plus chaleureux avec ses amis proches. Naruto le savait. Il était heureux de le revoir, cela faisait un petit bout de temps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Il appréciait beaucoup Gaara. Avec lui, il pouvait lui parler librement de Kyubbi, de tous les inconvénients d'avoir un monstre dans son corps, mais aussi de Sasuke, surtout quand il avait déserté. Et là, il en avait des choses à dire.

Sasuke n'aimait pas Gaara et Gaara n'aimait pas Sasuke. Leur relation était très claire de ce point de vue. Ils se toléraient bien sûr pour la bonne entente entre Konoha et Suna. Sasuke, depuis que Gaara avait tenté de le tuer aux examens chuunins, mais surtout avait obligé Naruto à venir le secourir, l'une de ses plus grandes hontes, ne pouvait pas le supporter. Même si Gaara ne se comportait plus en psychopathe et était devenu relativement sociable, Sasuke ne pouvait pas le piffer à cause de sa relation privilégiée avec Naruto. Ils étaient deux porteurs de démons et se comprenaient mieux que quiconque. Une connivence qu'il jalousait fortement les liaient.

Gaara, quant à lui, avait été une sorte de confident pour Naruto quand il avait déserté. Et apparemment, il n'avait toujours pas pardonné Sasuke d'avoir autant fait souffrir Naruto.

Gaara quand il eut fini son discours jeta un regard froid à Sasuke lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu et qu'il souhaitait ne pas le recroiser de sitôt. Sasuke approuvait l'idée.

Temari arriva sur ces entrefaits :

« Je peux les conduire…Oui…Bon, suivez-moi ! »

Ils allaient quitter le bureau quand Gaara interpella Naruto :

« Je t'invite à dîner ce soir, 20 heures devant mon bureau…

\- Ce sera avec plaisir Gaara ! »

Évidemment, il avait accepté. Sasuke se contraint au calme. Va savoir ce que Naruto faisait quand il partait en mission diplomatique seul à Suna, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était sur place que cela changerait quelque chose. De toute façon, il n'avait pas de souci à se faire, Naruto n'aimait pas les hommes.

Sakura suivit Temari avec enthousiasme. Elle avait hâte de se mettre au travail. Naruto engagea facilement la conversation avec la sunienne. Il plaisantait même avec elle.

« Voilà votre suite, Shizune et Kakashi ! »

Enfin, ils allaient avoir la paix !

« Gaara vous a placé dans la même suite pensant que cela vous arrangerait pour travailler ensemble tous les trois.

\- Cela nous convient parfaitement, sourit Naruto. Et de toute façon, nous avons l'habitude d'être ensemble.

\- C'est ici, je vous laisse. Naruto, tu sais où se situe l'hôpital central, je te laisse t'occuper de tout, j'ai pas mal de choses à faire.

\- Pas de problème ! »

Ils entrèrent dans leur suite. Elle était magnifique. Gaara ne se moquait pas d'eux. Un petit salon était la pièce centrale qui donnait sur une terrasse large. Trois chambres, une cuisine personnelle et une salle de bains composaient le reste de la suite.

Ils déposèrent leurs affaires personnelle et ils se rendirent à l'hôpital central.

Sakura prit note de toutes les informations qu'on lui donnaient, ce qui lui prit une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Apparemment, ce n'était pas une bactérie, ni un virus mais une sorte de parasite qui se logeait préférentiellement dans les muscles particulièrement ceux des jambes. De là, il se développait tranquillement jusqu'à émettre une substance toxique du même type que le curare pour les muscles. Le patient n'avait plus la possibilité de se déplacer, il était placé sous respiration artificielle puis mourait d'un arrêt cardiaque. Le problème résidait dans le fait que ce parasite n'avait pas encore été isolé donc il n'était pas étudiable. La molécule toxique par contre l'était, et des analyses étaient en cours.

Elle concentra son attention sur les études épidémiologiques pour savoir si toutes les mesures nécessaires avaient été prises. Apparemment, le parasite se propageait dans l'eau et tous les sites infectés avaient été condamnés, mais on ne trouvait pas la sale bestiole dans les eaux souillées. Elle ne voyait aucune faille dans tout ce qui avait été mené. Il fallait attendre d'autres résultats.

Naruto et Sasuke attendaient tranquillement que Sakura vienne les chercher dans une salle d'attente. Ils parlaient calmement ensemble de leurs dernières techniques et tout les deux étaient tout à fait d'accord qu'ils auraient pu mettre ce temps perdu à profit pour s'entraîner.

Naruto préférait discuter paisiblement avec Sasuke ne cherchant pas à le draguer ouvertement devant l'infirmière qui tenait l'accueil et qui regardait avec une envie non feinte les deux beaux ninjas.

Naruto tout en parlant réfléchissait intensément à comment arriver à insérer Sasuke à leur couple. Il en avait peut-être un peu trop fait et, pour l'instant, Sakura n'avait pas eu la moindre occasion de se rapprocher de Sasuke. Il était d'une certaine manière un peu frustré parce qu'il sentait qu'il avait ses chances avec Sasuke, mais il devait laisser aussi un peu le champ libre à Sakura de temps à autre. Donc, il ne tenterait rien avant un petit moment et il se contenterait de passer du bon temps avec son meilleur ami. Il avait été quand même à deux doigts de l'embrasser et il n'avait pas tenté de le repousser. De plus, son rêve était plus que révélateur. Naruto était sûr que Sasuke éprouvait des sentiments pour lui. C'était déjà cela de gagné. Mais en ce qui concernait Sakura, qu'en était-il ? Il lança un regard inquisiteur à Sasuke.

« Qu'est-ce qui a Dobe ?

\- Je me demandais…non, rien.

\- Dis toujours, après cela va te turlupiner toute la journée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Sakura ? »

Sasuke était un peu surpris par la question.

« Tu veux dire en ce moment. J'ai rien remarqué d'anormal. »

Naruto soupira bruyamment, apparemment ce n'était pas le genre de réponse à laquelle il s'attendait.

« Non, dit-il d'un air réprobateur, je parlais en général.

\- C'est une excellente coéquipière. »

Sasuke n'avait pas envie de s'étaler plus. Il la trouvait remarquable comme kunoïchi et comme femme tout simplement. Elle devenait magnifique au fil des années, d'ailleurs il n'en revenait toujours pas, sa beauté s'épanouissait de jour en jour. Elle n'était plus du tout vulnérable, elle avait un caractère bien trempé et une générosité sans faille. Sa renommée en tant que Med-In faisait le tour du monde ninja et elle était souvent sollicitée pour des cas insolites. Elle était unique, mais surtout elle avait arrêtée de le poursuivre assidûment, ses sentiments pour lui s'étant certainement taris. C'était reposant et en même temps inquiétant. Il avait appris à l'apprécier, ne redoutant plus qu'elle ne se jette à son cou à chaque occasion, et il en était venu à reconnaître qu'il l'aimait bien plus qu'il ne pensait et que ses contacts affectueux lui manquait. Évidemment, il ne pouvait pas dire tout cela à Naruto dont il était aussi amoureux et qui lui aimait exclusivement Sakura. Ses sentiments n'étaient vraiment pas clairs.

« C'est tout ? Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle est devenue une belle femme.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui suis amoureux d'elle, répliqua-t-il pour clore la discussion.

\- Je parle de beauté, cela n'a rien à voir. Alors ? »

Sasuke respira un peu fort. Naruto ne se laissait vraiment pas démonter.

« Elle est bien proportionnée, c'est idéal pour le combat au corps à corps.

\- Tu es irrécupérable, teme », râla Naruto.

Sasuke adorait la bouille que Naruto affichait en ce moment ce qui lui permit de laisser s'échapper le fond de sa pensée.

« J'avoue qu'elle est superbe, mais elle n'est pas la seule. »

Naruto prit un air victorieux.

« Crétin !

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

\- Quand tu souris comme un bienheureux stupide, c'est trop tentant. »

Naruto ne releva pas la remarque.

« Tu vas passer la soirée seul avec elle. »

Sasuke releva une note d'inquiétude dans la voix de Naruto.

« Nos rapports sont excellents.

\- Je les trouve un peu formels justement. »

Naruto lui reprochait de ne pas être assez proche de Sakura, c'était étonnant. Qu'est-ce qui lui passait par la tête ?

« C'est justement très bien ainsi », conclut-il avant que Sakura ne revienne.

Sakura retrouva ses deux hommes assis en train de discuter tranquillement. C'était de moins en moins rare de les voir ainsi et somme toute relaxant. Elle sentit son cœur lui jouer des tours. Elle craquait complètement pour eux. Sasuke arborait toujours son air si sérieux et ravageur tandis que Naruto n'était que gaieté et réconfort. Ils se complétaient vraiment formant un contraste saisissant, mettant leurs qualités antinomiques en valeur. Elle se sentait presque de trop. Elle toussa pour accaparer leur attention :

« J'aimerais que vous interrogiez des patients demain. Je vais vous préparer des formulaires. Il y a quelques petits trucs que je voudrais compléter.

\- Alors, tu as une piste ?

\- Naruto…non, je n'ai pas d'idée. Il faut attendre des résultats. Je suis très douée pour faire des contrepoisons et c'est surtout cela qu'ils attendent de moi. Je vais voir ce qu'ils sont en train de faire. On se retrouve ce soir. »


	9. Soirée

Naruto venait de partir rejoindre Gaara. Sakura se préparait à sortir. Elle rejoignit Sasuke dans le salon. Il la regarda mettre sa cape avec un drôle d'air comme s'il cherchait à se décider.

« Je t'accompagne. »

Elle détestait quand il s'imposait ainsi. Elle voulait être seule pour se recueillir sur la tombe de Chyo sama. Il est vrai qu'elle pourrait profiter de la soirée qu'elle avait en tête à tête avec lui grâce à Gaara, mais elle ne manquait jamais à ses devoirs commémoratifs quand elle venait à Suna.

« C'est personnel ! Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

\- Sakura, je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on évite de se retrouver seul quelque soit les circonstances. »

Elle fronça les sourcils ne voyant pas où il venait en venir.

« Il ne faudrait pas que tu te fasses agresser…

\- Je sais me défendre.

\- Voyons, tu as requis notre présence pour qu'on te protège. Je ne manque jamais à mes devoirs de ninja. »

Il se leva enfilant à son tour sa cape. Sakura soupira. Évidemment, monsieur Uchiha n'aurait jamais eu l'idée sommaire de l'accompagner parce qu'il voulait être simplement avec elle.

« Je pense que ce serait déplacé de ta part de venir là où je vais.

\- En quoi ?

\- On a dit qu'on n'en parlerait pas. »

Elle ne lui avait jamais raconté les efforts qu'elle avait fournis avec Chyo pour obtenir des informations sur Orochimaru pour le retrouver. Il ne fallait rien dire sur ses trois ans de séparations. Elle vit un voile recouvrir le regard de Sasuke. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait exactement cacher sur ses trois ans ou s'il voulait simplement éviter le sujet par crainte de les blesser.

« On peut en parler si tu veux, murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

\- C'est vrai ?, s'exclama-t-elle surprise.

\- J'en ai parlé avec Naruto…Je regrette ce que j'ai fais, c'était une erreur. Je suis désolé de vous avoir autant fait souffrir. »

C'était un jour à marquer d'une croix sur le calendrier. Elle n'en revenait pas. Depuis qu'il était revenu, il n'avait formulé aucun mot d'excuse et ils avaient juste décidé de tourner la page. Cela faisait du bien à entendre. Elle sentit un poids s'évaporer de sa poitrine. Elle devint d'humeur plus joyeuse.

Sasuke voulait simplement qu'elle sache qu'il regrettait. Il n'allait pas autant développer le sujet qu'avec Naruto. Il préférait que Sakura ne sache pas exactement ce qu'il lui était arrivé avec Orochimaru. Il n'était pas encore prêt à le lui révéler mais il savait qu'elle apprécierait ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Elle était rayonnante.

« Allez viens, lui dit-elle avec douceur. »

Il la suivit. Elle ne s'arrêta pas de parler d'une vieille ninja médecin de Suna qui s'était battue à ses côtés contre Sasori. Il comprit à quel point cette femme comptait pour Sakura mais aussi la grande estime qu'avait les Suniens pour Sakura. Elle avait sauvé Kankurô, le frère de Gaara d'une mort certaine, et ensuite, elle avait fait ses preuves au combat. Elle ne s'attarda pas sur le combat en lui-même, mais Sasuke avait suffisamment d'informations concernant Sasori pour savoir qu'il n'était pas du tout évident de le battre.

Ils quittèrent le village pour venir près des tombes.

Il respecta le recueillement de Sakura tout en la contemplant à la dérobée.

Ses cheveux voletaient allègrement sous la fine brise qui venait de se lever. La lune éclairait son sérieux visage diaphane d'une clarté étrange faisait ressortir le grain délicat de sa peau. Il en profita ne voulant gâcher la sérénité de l'instant.

Naruto entra dans le restaurant à la suite de Gaara. Le Kazekage était nerveux et pour l'instant, ils n'avaient échangé que des banalités.

Ils prirent place puis commandèrent sans s'adresser la parole. Naruto, sentant son ami tendu, prit sur lui d'engager la conversation pour lui tirer les vers du nez.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu as l'air préoccupé. »

Gaara soupira avant de se lancer :

« Tout va mal ! »

Naruto sentit qu'il allait devoir écouter jusqu'au bout Gaara et à le rassurer.

« Cette épidémie n'est pas la seule en cause. J'ai des rapports inquiétants comme quoi il y aurait du mouvement du côté de nos frontières. Je crois que nos ennemis vont profiter de notre moment de faiblesse pour nous attaquer.

\- C'est inquiétant ! As-tu demandé de l'aide à Tsunade ?

\- Bien sûr, mais elle n'a pas assez de ninjas disponibles pour m'aider véritablement.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Sakura va trouver un remède très vite.

\- Je l'espère. Tout repose sur elle, alors j'aimerais que vous fassiez très attention à sa sécurité.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Sasuke ne va pas la lâcher des yeux…

\- Tu as confiance en lui ?

\- Bien évidemment.

\- Il paraît qu'Orochimaru est encore en vie, Sasuke t'avait pourtant déclaré qu'il l'avait tué de ses propres mains.

\- Crois-moi, sa réapparition le contrarie plus que tu ne le penses.

\- Tu n'as pas peur qu'il te trahisse de nouveau.

\- Pour quelle raison ? Il a accomplit sa vengeance.

\- Je croyais qu'il en voulait aussi aux anciens de Konoha.

\- Il a décidé de tirer un trait sur le passé. Ne te fais pas de souci de ce côté-ci Gaara.

\- Je suis désolé, je suis très stressé en ce moment. On risque de manquer d'eau avec tous les points d'eau qui sont irrémédiablement condamnés. On n'a plus d'apprivoisement en nourriture, nous allons vivre sur nos serres, mais je crois que cela ne sera pas suffisant.

\- Gaara, j'ai confiance en Sakura pour résoudre le problème.

\- En plus… »

Apparemment, Gaara n'écoutait pas Naruto. Naruto le laissa vider son sac.

«…, les réticences du Conseil à mon égard reviennent au galop dès qu'il y a une complication grave. Ils parlent de ma destitution si j'échoue à gérer la situation.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, tu as agi comme il fallait. De toute manière, tu as le soutien de la population. »

Naruto sourit de toutes ses dents, ce qui arracha un sourire apaisé à Gaara.

« Pourquoi tout paraît-il bien plus simple quand tu es là ? »

Sakura jeta un dernier regard vers la tombe de Chyo avant de se retourner vers la porte du village. Sasuke était resté silencieux la gratifiant de sa présence rassurante tout simplement.

Elle décida de faire un petit tour avant de rentrer à leur suite. Sasuke ne s'en plaint pas. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Sasuke observait avec attention l'endroit prenant ses repères. Il venait rarement à Suna évitant tant que possible son Kazekage.

« Sasuke, on n'est pas sur le pied de guerre. C'est une épidémie !

\- Je sais très bien, mais je préfère rester sur mes gardes. Certaines personnes pourraient trouver un intérêt à te mettre hors circuit.

\- Je ne pense pas. On a de la chance que le foyer soit resté localisé à Suna. Il est de l'intérêt de tous qu'on trouve un remède.

\- Certainement. »

Il fallait enchaîner sur un autre sujet avant qu'il ne s'enferme dans son mutisme. Il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement bavard ce soir.

« Tu peux le dire franchement que tu te fais du souci pour moi ou que tu as peur que je me fasse enlever… »

Sasuke lui lança un regard noir. C'était vraiment mal parti pour tenter une approche ce soir.

« C'est vrai, mais je pense avant tout à la réussite de notre mission. Ne crois pas… »

Sakura le regarda de manière dissuasive. Sasuke soupira.

« C'est vrai, je me fais un petit peu de soucis pour toi. »

Elle était heureuse de lui avoir arraché cet aveu.

« Naruto est bizarre ces temps-ci, dit Sasuke.

\- En quoi ? »

Sakura savait très bien de quoi il parlait puisque Naruto lui racontait tout ce qu'il tentait contre le dernier Uchiha.

« Et bien…Il me pose de drôles de questions. En particulier sur toi ! »

Sakura se sentit l'âme joueuse. Il fallait un petit peu profiter des ouvertures de Naruto. C'était un travail d'équipe, non ? Vive le yoyo ! Il fallait le déstabiliser un tantinet pour y arriver.

« Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, c'est moi qui lui ait demandé. »

Sasuke, à cette phrase, se figea. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'il pensait d'elle. Alors, ceci voudrait dire que…enfin…peut-être…elle aurait encore des sentiments pour lui. Pourtant, elle ne le collait plus comme avant. Et elle ne se déclarait pour personne. Elle avait grandi et elle s'était assagie, mais il croyait qu'elle n'avait personne en vue tout simplement. Il était un tantinet déstabilisé, surtout si Naruto jouait les intermédiaires. Il se faisait des idées, Naruto n'aurait pas tenté de l'embrasser dans ce cas, il ne jouerait pas avec les sentiments de Sakura. Et puis, Naruto était amoureux de Sakura, il ne ferait jamais cela ! Il était un peu perdu. Alors, il n'avait plus qu'à être direct.

« Pourquoi ?

\- Je trouve que tu es distant avec moi. Et j'aimerais être plus proche de toi.

\- A quel point ? »

Le cœur de Sasuke se mit à battre furieusement, attendant fébrilement la réponse, mais quelqu'un héla Sakura.

« Sakura ! »

Elle se retourna pour voir qui l'appelait. Kankurô s'avançait d'un pas rapide vers elle. Elle était coincée, elle ne pouvait pas l'éviter et il allait encore accaparer son temps précieux juste au moment où elle avait peut-être une chance de révéler ses sentiments à Sasuke.

Elle attrapa alors la main de Sasuke maladroitement en la serrant très fort. Elle espéra qu'il ait compris le message. Il ne la repoussa pas, c'était déjà cela.

« Bonsoir, Sakura ! Quand j'ai appris que tu étais à Suna, je suis venue te voir à tes appartements, mais tu n'y étais pas, alors je t'ai cherchée partout. Je suis content de t'avoir retrouvé.

\- Et comme tu peux le voir, je me promenais avec Sasuke, dit-elle en accentuant sur le prénom de son compagnon tout en balançant son bras attaché à celui de Sasuke. »

Kankurô était persuadé d'avoir une touche avec elle depuis un petit moment. Et il était tenace, c'était le moins qu'on puisse le dire. Elle était encore étonnée de ne pas avoir reçu de fleurs ou de cartons d'invitation pour elle ne sait quelle représentation théâtrale de marionnettes plus débiles les unes que les autres.

Kankurô, apparemment aveuglé par ses sentiments, ne voyait pas les sourcils de l'Uchiha se froncer de plus en plus tout le long de son discours.

« Sakura, tu es la plus magnifique jeune femme que je connaisse. Tu représentes tout pour moi. Je t'en prie, arrêtes de me repousser et écoutes au moins ce que j'ai à te dire… »

Sakura haussa les épaules d'énervement tentant de se contenir de mettre une beigne à son amoureux transi. Elle pensa alors à Naruto et à l'entente Konoha-Suna pour se calmer. Elle resserra sa prise sur Sasuke nerveusement.

« …Je t'aime à me rendre fou de désespoir face à ton refus ! Je ferais n'importe quoi pour attirer ton attention ! J'admire ton courage, ta sensibilité et ta franchise ! Tu es certainement la kunoïchi que je respecte le plus. Il est vrai que, plus jeune, j'ai été intraitable avec toi, mais c'est du passé et j'aimerais que nous repartions sur de nouvelles bases… »

Kankurô était en train de faire un discours enflammé à Sakura. Sasuke sentait sa colère augmenter au fur et à mesure de ses paroles. Pour lui, il était inimaginable qu'un autre homme que lui ou Naruto ne vienne lui tourner autour. La pression douce mais ferme de Sakura sur sa main l'empêchait de se jeter sur Kankurô pour le faire taire. Ce qui le dérangeait le plus, c'était que le discours de Kankurô visait assez juste et il ne pensait pas pouvoir faire une meilleure prestation que son nouveau rival. Allait-elle accepter de sortir avec le Sunien par dépit ? Il ne s'occupait pas assez d'elle alors irait-elle voir ailleurs ?

Il commença à se racler la gorge pour accaparer l'attention de Kankurô mais celui-ci pris dans sa déclaration n'en avait rien à faire. Sasuke était décidé à agir pour arrêter cet imbécile de déblatérer les mots qu'il devrait normalement lui dire et qu'elle attendait certainement de sa part depuis des lustres.

« Kankurô…hum, Kankurô ! »

Le Sunien occultait complètement le fait que Sasuke était présent. Que faire ?

Il regarda Sakura. Elle semblait passablement énervée. Apparemment, elle n'appréciait pas ce qu'il lui disait. Elle le supplia du regard de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi du moment que cela ferait fuir définitivement Kankurô.

Sasuke leva les yeux vers le ciel, cherchant une quelconque aide.

Il passa alors un bras autour des épaules de Sakura pour faire croire à Kankurô que la demoiselle était prise et bien gardée, mais il n'en fit cure. Sasuke se colla alors encore plus à Sakura qui frissonna à son contact. Elle passa sa main sur ses hanches. Comment avait-il pu oublier que sa présence aussi proche était si réconfortante et si apaisante ? Il se laissa aller contre elle langoureusement, mais rien n'y faisait.

Sasuke n'osait pas aller plus loin connaissant le caractère orageux de la demoiselle. Les yeux de Sakura attirèrent son regard. Il y lut de la détermination, une sorte d'amusement et de la tendresse. Il sentit son cœur fondre. Il avait tellement espéré qu'elle l'aime encore, mais différemment que la petite groupie qui la suivait partout. Elle l'embrassa avec douceur et fermeté.

Et là, Kankurô se tut à moins que ce baiser ne les ait transporté dans une autre dimension inconnue.


	10. Chapter 10

Sakura l'embrassait. Sasuke n'en revenait pas de la douceur de ses lèvres jusqu'à l'audace qui l'avait poussé à accomplir ce geste. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser.

Il appréciait simplement.

Elle avait porté ses bras autour de ses épaules pour approfondir leur baiser. Elle pouvait arrêter maintenant, Kankurô avait certainement compris qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec la kunoïchi. Il était heureux qu'elle ne cesse pas de titiller ses lèvres de sa langue aventureuse à laquelle il céda le passage.

Elle parcourut sa cavité buccale provoquant des petits frissons d'excitation à son passage avant qu'elle ne vienne rejoindre sa comparse. Il ne pouvait totalement décrire ce qu'elle provoquait en lui. Il sentait son corps se réchauffer, ses sens s'enflammer et son cœur battre fortement contre sa poitrine. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer l'instant.

Il savait qu'il l'aimait énormément et qu'il n'en pouvait plus de contenir l'affection qu'il avait pour elle à cause des sentiments de Naruto. Naruto…, ce nom dès qu'il s'imposa à son esprit lui fit l'effet d'une douche glacée. Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ?

Il se dégagea sans douceur de Sakura. Il haletait :

« Rentrons ! »

Sasuke la repoussa avec fermeté. Il lui avait pourtant semblé qu'il avait apprécié. Il avait l'air totalement perdu. C'est vrai qu'elle avait sauté quelques étapes préliminaires avant de l'embrasser mais lui, non plus, ne s'était pas gêné pour les oublier lors de la fameuse soirée.

« Sasuke…

\- Rentrons ! Naruto doit se faire du souci… »

C'était Naruto, évidemment, qui le gênait. Comment allait-elle faire ? Elle savait qu'elle-même et Naruto ne le laissaient pas indifférent. Etait-il prêt à vivre une relation amoureuse triangulaire, pas sûr ? Cela n'allait pas être facile de le tester là-dessus.

Il pressa le pas prenant un peu d'avance.

Elle dut courir pour rester à sa hauteur. Il s'était renfermé sur lui-même et elle savait très bien que, dans ces cas-là, il ne fallait surtout pas le déranger pour quoi que ce soit.

Naruto revenait dans la suite qu'il partageait avec ses deux autres coéquipiers. Gaara l'avait exténué avec ses doutes et ses questionnements qu'il avait oublié les siens propres. Il avait bien fait de venir. Gaara avait besoin de son soutien moral.

Il s'étala dans le sofa. Il profita de sa solitude. Il ne savait pas où ils étaient et d'ailleurs, il n'en avait rien à faire en ce moment.

Il se sentait bien, allongé comme un bienheureux, il aurait pu rester ainsi indéfiniment si une porte qui claque ne l'avait pas dérangé.

Il releva son torse grâce à ses abdominaux pour voir passer en coup de vent Sasuke le visage plus froid et plus renfermé que d'habitude. Sakura suivit. Elle affichait une mine soucieuse. Apparemment très contrariée, elle se tourna vers Naruto. Il soupira, c'était reparti pour un tour.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Je l'ai embrassé.

\- Quoi ? Et c'est comme cela qu'il réagit ?

\- Parle-moi fort, il va t'entendre !

\- Et comment est-ce arrivé ? »

Là, elle lui déballa tout du moment où Kankurô était arrivé, en passant par celui où Sasuke avait savouré son baiser jusqu'à la rupture brutale de celui-ci.

« Va t'excuser de suite !

\- Mais là, il fait son obstiné !

\- Ce n'est pas grave, crie-lui dessus ou mets-lui un petit mot, n'importe quoi…sinon il ne va plus te parler pendant trois mois.

\- Je dirais une semaine, tu exagères un petit peu. Et puis, si je m'excuse, il va croire que je voulais pas l'embrasser alors que oui. En plus, il m'a demandé à quel point il comptait pour moi…

\- Oh, intéressant !

\- Tout c'était super bien passé mais d'un coup, il a pensé à toi et là, plus rien… »

Elle ne faisait plus de phrase construite donc elle était fatiguée. Apparemment, la tactique de le draguer chacun séparément n'était pas vraiment efficace, mais il fallait qu'ils y aillent en douceur avec Sasuke…

Ils feraient mieux d'y réfléchir demain matin.

« Va te coucher, Sakura, tu as besoin de repos, dit-il en l'embrassant. »

Sasuke claqua la porte de la suite. Naruto était là. Il ne pouvait pas le regarder en face après ce qui s'était passé. Il fila vers sa chambre où il s'enferma à double tour au cas où sa coéquipière retrouverait ses réflexes glue express de sa jeunesse.

Ce baiser remettait sur le tapis ses interrogations amoureuses. Il savait très bien depuis longtemps à quel point il tenait à eux. C'était bien plus de l'amitié qui les soudait.

Il ferma les yeux cherchant à oublier ou à trouver le sommeil. Il ne pouvait pas, surtout que Naruto et Sakura semblaient se disputer, et il l'espérait pas à son sujet. Ses lèvres se souvenaient de la texture de celles de Sakura et les réclamaient avec force tandis que son esprit s'indignait d'avoir de telles envies alors que Naruto n'était qu'à quelques mètres de lui. Il les aimait et ne savait pas quoi faire.

Il n'avait jamais eu de relations vraiment sérieuses et il connaissait la profondeur de ses sentiments à leurs égards pour ne pas vouloir d'une passade avec eux. Il voulait continuer à vivre avec eux et surtout ne pas perdre leur amitié. Rien ne devait changer.

Une petite voix se fit entendre de l'autre côté de sa porte :

« Sasuke, je suis désolée… »

Il n'alla pas lui répondre sachant pertinemment que dans son état, il risquait de lui dire des paroles malencontreuses. Il n'avait pas envie de la faire souffrir à nouveau. Et il avait besoin de temps surtout pour réfléchir.

Il était amoureux des deux. Ce n'était pas la peine de se le cacher. Alors lequel choisir ?

Il se retourna tant et plus dans ses draps pour tenter de trouver une solution. Leurs visages venaient le hanter tour à tour. Il faisait la liste mentale de leurs qualités respectives et il n'arrivait toujours pas à les départager.

Sakura lui plaisait parce qu'elle était une femme forte, caractérielle et brute parfois, mais qui pouvait se révéler d'une douceur incroyable. On pouvait toujours compter sur elle. Elle l'impressionnait par ses connaissances et sa façon de combattre sauvage. Il appréciait son intelligence, son récent self-control et sa patience envers lui.

Naruto, quant à lui, c'était un imbécile de première qui s'était certes assagie mais qui continuait en de rares occasions à se comporter comme un gamin notamment avec lui, il en était craquant. Un crétin blond, véritable pile électrique sur patte et rayon de soleil permanent. Il était d'un réconfort rare. Son rire lui réchauffait le cœur.

Il se surprit à sourire en pensant à eux.

Un choix, il devait faire un choix.

Son cœur ne lui permettait pas de le faire alors il s'en prit à sa raison. Son rêve était de voir renaître son clan et malheureusement, Naruto n'avait pas le cv adéquat.

Il se déclarerait à Sakura. Et ce ne serait pas facile.

Le lendemain matin…

Sakura était la première levée. Elle avait préparé le petit déjeuner espérant vainement qu'elle pourrait se faire pardonner de Sasuke qui d'ailleurs se levait.

« Réveille notre cher blondinet sinon il va manger froid.

\- Hn… »

Il n'était pas du matin et apparemment, il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Lui faisait-elle autant d'effets que cela ?

Elle disposa tout sur la table alors qu'on sonnait à la porte.

Elle ouvrit à un coursier qui tenait un grand bouquet de roses dans les bras.

« Vous pouvez le renvoyer à Kankurô, je n'accepte pas ses cadeaux.

\- Il me semble que c'est pour un dénommé Naruto.

\- Et bien, vous direz à l'expéditrice que cet homme est épris et heureux !

\- Ne vous énervez pas sur moi, je livre simplement. Et je ne peux pas ramener le bouquet. »

Elle prit les fleurs. Elle revint sous l'œil inquisiteur de ses coéquipiers. Sasuke râla, apparemment, il ne lui faisait pas la tête :

« Si c'est Kankurô, je vais aller lui parler de ce pas.

\- C'est pour Naruto.

\- C'est vrai, s'exclama-t-il tout joyeux. »

Le blond lui prit les roses rouges des mains pour aller chercher un bocal.

Des roses rouges ! Naruto aimait les cadeaux. Il n'en avait rien à faire de qui elle pouvait parvenir, il était joyeux. Enfin, il l'avait été un court moment avant de rencontrer le regard désapprobateur de ses deux comparses.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- On n'envoie pas ce genre de fleurs à une simple connaissance, répliqua Sasuke. Il y a quelqu'un que tu voies à Suna ?

\- Non, je ne sais pas qui pourrait me faire cette surprise.

\- Il y a peut-être une carte, dit Sasuke. »

Le regard de Sasuke semblait dire qu'il pourrait écorcher vive la personne en question.

Naruto chercha dans les fleurs et il trouva le nom de l'expéditeur.

Sasuke en voyant Sakura ce matin s'était dit qu'il pourrait lui parler dès que Naruto les lâcherait. Il comptait se déclarer le plus vite possible avant qu'il change d'avis mais, voilà, il a fallut qu'il réveille l'autre crétin blond.

Il était entré dans la chambre où il perçut le bruit des ronflements caractéristiques de Naruto, il pourrait les reconnaître aisément les ayant subis de multiples fois. Il était en caleçon, un bras et une jambe dépassants des draps. Sasuke s'avança dans la pénombre pour venir secouer énergiquement le blond.

Celui-ci se réveilla en sursaut et lui sauta au cou.

Sasuke se perdit dans le bleu azur endormi des yeux de Naruto. Ses sentiments se réveillèrent. Comment pourrais-t-il renoncer à lui ?

Heureusement, Naruto reprit ses esprits et se leva.

Et maintenant, ces roses, c'était le bouquet. Sa jalousie le titillait.

Il attendait impatiemment comme Sakura que Naruto révèle le nom de l'expéditrice.

Naruto les regardait surpris de leur réaction :

« Heu…C'est rien… Cela n'a rien à voir avec ce que vous croyez…Vous me promettez de ne pas vous énerver surtout, toi, Sasuke…Me regardes pas comme cela.

\- Tu vas cracher le morceau, s'excita Sakura.

\- …C'est un cadeau de remerciement officiel du Kazekage pour services rendus. »

Un silence gênant prit place. Au mot Kazekage, les sourcils de Sasuke s'étaient froncés et son Sharingan s'était activé. Quant à Sakura, elle demeura bouche bée pendant trente bonnes secondes avant de s'écrier :

« On n'offre pas des roses rouges en remerciement ! J'espère pour Gaara qu'il ne connaît pas les significations florales sinon, alliance avec Konoha ou pas, je vais lui remettre les pendules à l'heure !

\- Significations florales, marmonna Naruto un peu à l'ouest. Sakura chan, tu m'expliques ?

\- Baka, dit-elle en lui cognant le crâne.

\- Usuratonkachi, dit Sasuke en se délectant de chaque syllabe prononcée.

\- Mais je…

\- Les roses sont le symbole de l'Amour et le rouge celui de la Passion, grand imbécile !

\- Oh, fut tout ce que trouva à dire le ninja blond devant l'expression médusée de ses deux amoureux transis de possessivité excessive. »


	11. La curiosité est un vilain défaut !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je voulais changer ce chapitre dans son contenu mais je n'y arrive pas, cela ne colle plus avec la suite, enfin bref, j'ai beaucoup tergiversée avant de le pondre en entier.

Naruto venait de partir à un dîner certainement « romantique » avec Gaara vu la carte d'invitation. Sakura suppliait Sasuke de suivre Naruto parce qu'évidemment, les deux amants conspirateurs comptaient profiter de la situation.

« C'est hors de question !

\- Mais, on ne peut pas le laisser seul avec Gaara. Le Kazekage lui fait une cours assidue depuis le début de la semaine et il est assez bête pour ne pas se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit avant de se retrouver dans le lit de Gaara. Tu as vu comme moi, les petits cadeaux, les petites attentions et cætera…Et là, ce soir, je suis sûre que ce sera plus sérieux.

\- J'ai confiance en Naruto. Il ne compromettra pas son poste et sa réputation en acceptant les avances de Gaara. »

Les traits de Sasuke étaient contrariés. Elle était sûre d'arriver à le faire craquer. Il était inquiet, irascible et nerveux depuis qu'il était tombé sur le carton d'invitation du Kazekage.

« J'ai vraiment des doutes, Sasuke ! C'est vraiment un baka ! »

Les lèvres de Sasuke se crispèrent.

« Tu sais quelque chose ?

\- Ils sont vraiment proches.

\- Et alors ? Cela ne nous regarde pas…Naruto fais ce qu'il veut. »

Sasuke se mit à faire les cent pas. C'était parfait, il fallait qu'elle ose plus pour qu'il se précipite espionner Naruto.

« Tu es le seul à pouvoir camoufler ta présence de manière assez efficace pour que Gaara ne le remarque pas.

\- Et si je me fais pincer, imagine un peu les conséquences !

\- Je sais que tu ne te feras pas avoir. Ce qui m'inquiète le plus à vrai dire, c'est la réaction de Gaara face à une déconvenue… »

Elle avait piqué la curiosité de Sasuke.

« Alors, tu penses que Naruto va lui filer un râteau.

\- Oui, parce que Naruto m'a demandé conseil dans ce domaine pour pouvoir le faire avec le plus de tact possible.

\- Du tact ? »

Sasuke avait un regard dubitatif et une voix moqueuse. Il est vrai que Lee avait fait un joli vol plané après sa demande quelque peu originale.

« En fait, j'ai peur que Gaara se sente trahi et tu sais qu'il n'est stable psychologiquement aujourd'hui que grâce à l'intervention de Naruto et cela pourrait lui rappeler la trahison de son oncle…

\- Sakura, abrège parce que là, cela fait dix minutes qu'il est parti. »

Sakura sourit victorieusement.

« J'ai peur qu'il ne pète les plombs et qu'il ne s'en prenne à tout le monde, alors je crois que deux ninjas pour le maîtriser ce serait bienvenu. Et si je me trompe, ce n'est pas grave, tu auras juste perdu la soirée.

\- J'y vais. »

Elle jubila intérieurement. Elle avait réussi. Ce soir, Sasuke aura droit à des révélations fascinantes.

Naruto était quelque peu nerveux. Gaara lui souriait gentiment en lui tenant la main affectueusement. Notre ninja respira un bon coup. Il se détestait à ce moment-là. Il jouait l'idiot de service qui n'avait pas remarqué la douce main de son compatriote masculin visiblement épris de lui à qui il allait faire passer la pire soirée de sa vie. Il allait utiliser Gaara à des fins personnelles et il espérait qu'il ne l'apprendrait jamais. Il pria pour que Sasuke soit vraiment discret. Habitué à sa présence et à son odeur, il l'avait senti le rattraper pour le suivre et il craignait que Gaara s'aperçoive de sa présence mais apparemment, il avait d'autres idées en tête.

« Naruto, cela fait un bon moment qu'on se connaît…

\- Oui, tu peux le dire ! »

Il avait coupé la parole à Gaara ce qu'il ne faisait généralement jamais, mais il était un petit peu sur les nerfs. La pression qu'exerçait la main de Gaara se fit plus forte.

« J'ai été confident, et tu as été le mien.

\- C'est normal, Gaara. Nous partageons beaucoup de choses ensembles. »

L'entrée arriva lui permettant de récupérer sa main. Naruto se mit à manger avec agitation. Il n'avait jamais jeté quelqu'un surtout un ami qui comptait pour lui et qu'il utilisait. Il essayait de paraître naturel mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Gaara s'en aperçut :

« Il y a quelque chose qui te gène ?

\- Non, je suis un peu…je t'expliquerais après le repas. Laissons nos tracas de côté et profitons de ce repas.

\- C'est à cause de moi ? »

Naruto rougit mal à l'aise. Gaara avait reposé ses couverts et il avait pris un air sérieux. Il ne pensait pas qu'ils viendraient à en parler si vite.

« En parti, je suis gêné par tes cadeaux assez explicites en eux-mêmes surtout qu'ils ne passent pas inaperçus aux yeux de mes coéquipiers.

\- Je suis désolé, Naruto, j'aurais dû être plus discret mais, depuis le temps que je te fais des avances et que tu ne t'en rends pas compte, je voulais être sûr que tu comprennes où je voulais en venir. »

Naruto réfléchit. Il n'avait jamais fait vraiment attention aux délicates attentions de Gaara puisqu'il croyait, à l'époque, que c'était purement amical.

« Je sais que dans ce domaine là, je ne suis pas particulièrement vif. Et venant de toi, je n'y songeais même pas. »

L'expression de Gaara se renfrogna. Naruto avait oublié d'être délicat.

« Parce que je suis un homme ? Je sais que tu es plutôt hétérosexuel mais je pensais pouvoir te faire basculer de mon bord grâce à l'amour que je te porte. »

Naruto était peiné pour Gaara. C'était maintenant que Sasuke devait ouvrir grand ses oreilles.

« Là n'est pas le problème, Gaara. Je suis bisexuel. Je t'avoues que je l'ai découvert que récemment. Et avant, je ne m'imaginais pas pouvoir vivre une relation avec un homme. »

Le visage de Gaara s'éclaira en s'adoucissant.

« Je comprends mieux. »

Avant que Gaara ne se fasse de faux espoirs, il fallait vite être clair.

« Ne le prends pas mal Gaara mais, pour moi, tu es juste un très bon ami. Cela n'ira pas plus loin. »

Il vit clairement la tristesse de Gaara alors il continua sur sa lancée :

« Je suis désolé, peut-être qu'en d'autres circonstances…Enfin, je comptais t'en parler, je suis amoureux de quelqu'un. »

Sasuke avait cédé face à Sakura. Il ruminait seul dans son coin le fait que son Naruto se ferait certainement courtiser par Gaara quand elle était venue le voir très inquiète. Il s'était senti en osmose avec elle. Elle s'inquiétait autant que lui.

Il venait d'apprendre que Naruto était bisexuel ce qui l'arrangeait. Il en avait sourit.

« Enfin, je comptais t'en parler, je suis amoureux de quelqu'un et c'est problématique. »

Sasuke savait très bien que Naruto était amoureux de Sakura, ce n'était un secret pour personne.

« Sakura, demanda Gaara comme si c'était une évidence.

\- Rien n'est problématique avec elle. »

Le cœur de Sasuke se figea. Ses muscles étaient tétanisés. Naruto, pas amoureux de Sakura...Cela lui fit un choc. Alors de qui ? Normalement, étant son meilleur ami, il lui en aurait parlé en premier mais il préférait se confier à Gaara. Il se sentait biaisé. Qui cela pouvait bien t-il être ? Hinata ? Impossible. Depuis que Sasuke savait qu'elle avait le béguin pour Naruto, il avait tout fait pour qu'elle ne se déclare pas à lui. Il ne voyait pas d'autres prétendants. Il tendit bien l'oreille s'attendant à tout.

« Je sais que cela va te peiner Gaara, mais ce sont mes sentiments. Si tu ne veux pas que j'en parle, je le comprendrais.

\- Je veux savoir pour te faire oublier cette personne.

\- Gaara, tu n'y arriveras pas. J'ai toujours été omnhibulé par lui. Ce n'est que maintenant que je me suis rendu à l'évidence qu'il compte pour moi plus qu'un meilleur ami. »

Sasuke retint sa respiration quand Gaara se leva précipitamment avec violence. C'était lui-même…Sasuke n'en revenait pas.

« Évidemment, Sasuke !

\- Gaara, je t'avais prévenu, je suis désolé…je ne peux rien y faire.

\- Cela ne pouvait être que lui, évidemment ! Sasuke par ci, par là. Tu disais qu'il te manquait et cætera, j'aurais du m'en douter…

\- Gaara, calme toi ! Je n'aimerais pas que tout Suna soit au courant avant que je ne lui annonce moi-même.

\- Attends Naruto ! Tu me jettes et en plus, tu m'affirmes que tu préfères l'homme que je déteste.

\- Gaara, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas été très fin sur ce coup-là ! »

Gaara reprit une position assise et se renferma sur lui-même tandis que Sasuke se remettait peu à peu de cette révélation. Il se sentait léger comme sur un petit nuage. Naruto l'aimait vraiment malgré qu'il soit un homme. Il était heureux, un sourire franc se dessina sur son visage, il entendait son propre cœur battre lentement. Il se sentait vivant.

Naruto regardait Gaara avec appréhension. Il savait qu'il venait de le peiner gravement mais il était soulagé qu'il ne s'emporte pas plus. Gaara ruminait dans sa barbe des paroles étranges dans le dialecte propre du désert et Naruto n'y comprenait rien. Il espérait vraiment qu'il s'en remettrait.

Naruto attendait qu'il sorte de son mutisme par lui-même. Il fallait faire attention à ne pas compromettre la relation privilégiée qu'entretenaient leurs deux villages. Kankurô, puis maintenant Gaara venaient de se prendre un râteau phénoménal à cause de leur équipe. Il ne manquait plus que Temari pour compléter le tout.

« Quand on y réfléchit, c'est évident…

\- Gaara, je suis désolé !

\- C'est moi qui n'aurait pas dû m'enticher de toi alors que j'avais la preuve flagrante que tu étais fou amoureux d'un autre.

\- Je n'en étais même pas conscient à l'époque.

\- Pourtant, à y repenser, je ne vois pas comment cela n'a pas pu nous sauter aux yeux. Peut-être parce que tu en parlais comme d'un frère et que le vide qu'avait crée son départ t'affectait comme si tu avais perdu un membre de ta famille…Je savais que tu tenais beaucoup à lui mais je ne m'étais jamais imaginé que cela pouvait être à ce point.

\- Moi non plus…

\- Comment t'en es-tu rendu compte parce que sans vouloir t'offenser tu n'es pas une lumière en ce qui concerne les hommes de ta vie ?

\- Heu… »

Naruto hésitait à lui révéler ce qui s'était passé lors de la soirée strip-saké-poker. Il voulait éviter le plus possible de choquer Gaara. Déjà, c'était difficile pour lui d'avaler qu'il lui préférait Sasuke de loin, mais si en plus, il rajoutait sa relation bien construite avec Sakura, il ne reverrait plus jamais Suna. En plus, Sasuke écoutait à la fenêtre et il ne voulait pas lui annoncer ainsi qu'il sortait avec Sakura et qu'il aimerait construire un ménage à trois. Et enfin, tout ceci ferait tâche dans son cv de futur Hokage respectable. Il décida de minimiser les dégâts et de faire abstraction de certains détails.

« …Gaara, ne le prends pas mal…

\- C'est bon, je crois que j'ai avalé que tu l'aimais alors si tu me dis que tu t'ai surpris à le mater en cachette, je le comprendrais. Il est vraiment canon.

\- …à vrai dire, par un concours de circonstances imputable à ma débilité profonde, on a couché ensemble… »

Gaara resta interdit, un rictus le défigurant. Naruto sourit sans peu de conviction pour essayer de faire passer la pilule. Le porteur de Kyubbi savait aussi que le dernier possesseur du Sharingan devait friser lui aussi la syncope.

Sasuke frisait la syncope. Il avait couché avec Naruto ! Quand ? Comment ? Où ? Pourquoi ?

Naruto ne mentirait pas effrontément à Gaara sur un sujet aussi délicat.

Sasuke retint sa respiration en attendant la suite. Il voulait vraiment savoir ce qui s'était passé et pourquoi il ne se souvenait pas de cet évènement qu'il avait attendu avec impatience. Il était lui-même choqué et il n'envisageait même pas de se mettre à la place de Gaara qu'il trouvait vraiment formidable pour arriver à avaler tout ceci de la part de l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout.

Naruto reprit la parole :

« Je suis sincèrement désolé Gaara. Tu es vraiment un très bon ami pour moi et je comprends que tu puises être blessé par tout ce que je viens te dire.

\- Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas…C'est un mauvais moment à passer pour moi mais c'est bon, je tiens le coup. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment Sasuke ne peux pas être au courant de tes sentiments alors que tu as clairement couché avec. »

Sasuke trouva cette question pertinente.

« Sasuke était bourré et j'étais légèrement éméché lors de mon dix-huitième anniversaire. On avait organisé une soirée strip-saké-poker. Il gagnait, il avait beaucoup bu et justement assez pour ne se souvenir de rien le lendemain. Et il m'a sauté dessus, j'ai apprécié et je me suis laissé faire. Je me suis donc rendu compte qu'il m'attirait sexuellement et en y réfléchissant, j'ai compris que mes sentiments pour lui dépassait largement le stade de l'amitié.

\- Tu t'es laissé faire, je me disais bien que t'étais un Uke, dit d'une voix un peu rêveuse Gaara.

\- Là, tu te trompes gravement, rit Naruto. »

Sasuke n'en revenait pas. Il ne tenait vraiment pas l'alcool, il avait couché avec son meilleur ami et fantasme, il ne s'en souvenait pas et il avait laissé Naruto le rôle de Seme pour leur première fois. Il devait être vraiment bourré ! Naruto ne perdait rien pour attendre. En plus, cette soirée, c'était son idée ! Mais ce qui comptait par-dessus tout, c'était que son baka préféré se soit rendu compte de ses sentiments.

Sasuke en avait assez entendu, il décida donc de rentrer sachant que Gaara ne s'en prendrait pas à Naruto et qu'il avait assez espionné Naruto. Il fit le chemin du retour dans un état proche du bonheur béat que connaît tout amoureux réconforté dans la réciprocité de ses sentiments, même si un petit goût amer concernant la position de préférence de son partenaire le titillait. Ne serrant pas bourré lors de leur prochaine partie de jambe en l'air, il remettrait les choses au clair.

Le clair de lune était doux, le vent était frais et la nuit était belle pour Sasuke jusqu'à ce qu'il ne revienne à sa suite et qu'il soit confronté de nouveau à la douloureuse réalité de ses sentiments amoureux compliqués.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, il descendit rapidement de son petit nuage d'amoureux transi de béatitude. Sakura lui avait sauté dans les bras toute joyeuse de le voir revenir en un seul morceau. Il revint immédiatement sur terre ne pouvant s'empêcher d'apprécier l'étreinte de sa coéquipière. Il avait pourtant pris une décision…Il avait besoin de temps pour y réfléchir.

« Naruto va bien », dit-il et ce fut tout ce qu'il dit à Sakura avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour ne point y dormir et réfléchir toute la nuit à sa vie amoureuse véritablement chamboulée ces derniers temps en intégrant les paramètres coucherie avec Naruto et réciprocité des sentiments.


	12. Ah, douce vengeance quand tu nous tiens !

Sasuke courait à perdre haleine dans les rues de Suna. Il venait d'être témoin d'une scène peu commune qui lui avait retourné tout le corps. Ceux qui l'ont croisés pourront vous affirmer qu'il avait l'air chamboulé ainsi qu'effrayant.

Sasuke s'avançait d'un pas ferme vers le bureau du Kazekage, Kazekage qu'il avait en horreur mais il ne pouvait faire autrement que passer par son intermédiaire.

Sasuke ne réfléchissait plus, il était passé en mode : je chidorise le premier qui se dresse sur mon chemin. Les passants l'avaient compris et s'écartaient de son passage.

Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait avoir mis en rogne l'impassible Uchiha ?

Les Suniens ne connaissaient pas trop le ninja de Konoha. Ils savaient simplement que c'était un homme fier, diablement sexy, célibataire, puissant et peu amène. Sasuke avait la chance de ne pas se trouver à Konoha sinon il se serait déjà fait immobilisé par les Anbus pendant que la moitié de Konoha irait s'enquérir de l'état de santé de Naruto. Il était bien connu pour passer sa colère sur la seule personne capable de se battre avec lui à puissance égale.

Sasuke n'était pas seulement en colère malheureusement. Le pire était donc à craindre, mais les Suniens ne s'en doutaient pas.

Il pénétra dans le palais comme un fou furieux.

Les gardes apeurés par son chakra maléfique le laissèrent passer. Il semblait impossible à arrêter. L'un d'eux eut quand même la présence d'esprit d'avertir Gaara du comportement de l'Uchiha qui se dirigeait visiblement vers son bureau.

Gaara se positionna prêt à combattre l'Uchiha.

Sasuke ricana nullement impressionné. Les témoins présents auraient pu vous dire qu'il avait l'air d'un dément.

Sasuke souffla bruyamment avant de se calmer. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir d'intention belliqueuse essayant de se contrôler un maximum.

« Cher Kazekage, j'ai une requête urgente à vous formuler. Je souhaite ne plus partager l'appartement que vous avez mis à notre disposition avec mes coéquipiers. Vous avez intérêt à me trouver un autre lieu de séjour le plus éloigné possible du premier dans les prochaines heures si vous tenez à la vie des autres membres de mon équipe. »

Rappelons-le un Uchiha qui fait de longues phrases est un Uchiha contrarié. Gaara ne comprenait pas ce retournement de situation soudain. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ?

Il regarda avec intérêt Sasuke, attendant patiemment une réponse les mains sur les hanches, tapant du pied nerveusement sur le sol. Gaara soupçonna Naruto de s'être déclaré un peu abruptement à Sasuke, ce qui pourrait expliquer son comportement.

« Y a-t-il un désaccord dans votre équipe ?

\- Tout à fait ! Je suis fâché avec eux !

\- Les deux ?

\- Hn. »

Gaara ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi il en voulait aussi à Sakura. Ils ne se disputaient jamais. Sasuke était un adulte et il n'allait pas céder à ses caprices.

« Uchiha sama, vous avez comme mission de protéger Sakura et je pense qu'il serait préjudiciable que vous vous en éloigniez malgré les différends qui pourraient vous séparer.

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi je serais capable en les revoyant, suis-je assez clair ? »

Il avait dit cette phrase d'une voix sèche et froide. Une lueur meurtrière avait dansé un instant dans ses yeux convainquant Gaara d'accéder à sa requête. Il se méfiait beaucoup de Sasuke qui avait par le passé tout à fait prouvé qu'il pouvait blesser gravement des personnes auxquelles il tenait.

« Je m'en occupe mais pouvez-vous au moins me donner la raison de votre désaccord ? »

Sasuke sourit de manière malsaine. Gaara sentait qu'il allait s'en prendre une bien belle en pleine poire.

Flash back no jutsu :

Sasuke n'avait pas dormi de la nuit à cause de ses préoccupations amoureuses et il s'était réveillé bien tardivement. Il savait que c'était une mauvaise journée qui débutait. Son intuition le lui avait soufflée bien abruptement quand il s'était pris les pieds dans le tapis de sa chambre. Heureusement, Naruto n'était pas là pour être le témoin de son humiliation cuisante.

Quand il s'aperçut que la chasse d'eau ne marchait plus, que l'eau de la douche était glacée, que le beurre fondait à cause de la forte température de Suna gâchant ainsi ses tartines, il mit tout cela sur le compte des petits inconvénients qui par un malheureux hasard de circonstances apparaissaient les uns à la suite des autres. Il ne s'étonna donc pas quand il se cogna le pied dans le canapé s'éraflant par la même occasion le petit orteil ni quand l'étagère s'affala sur elle-même devant lui. Il sentait que tout était contre lui aujourd'hui, mais il s'était décidé à déclarer sa flamme à Sakura le plus vite possible, avant de changer d'avis. C'est donc d'un pas décidé mais pas très sûr à cause de sa malchance du jour qu'il se dirigea vers l'hôpital central de Suna.

Il voulait à tout prix éviter de croiser Naruto ce qui pourrait émousser sa décision. Il avait donc pris toutes les dispositions possibles pour camoufler sa présence jusqu'à utiliser un justu d'invisibilité.

Il se glissa discrètement dans les couloirs de l'hôpital s'approchant dangereusement de la salle réservée aux soignants. Il voulait savoir où se trouvait exactement Sakura et il savait qu'elle était en train de faire le tour des patients dont la liste se trouvait quelque part dans cette salle.

Sasuke était un petit peu déphasé à cause de son réveil tardif donc elle avait fini depuis un petit moment son tour matinal. C'était le moment de sa pause ! Cela aurait été évidemment l'instant idéal pour Sasuke pour l'aborder mais…parce qu'il y a un mais, bien sûr…Naruto en avait profité pour la rejoindre. C'était ce dont il s'était rendu compte en jetant un coup d'œil par la porte entrouverte de la salle.

Il allait se raviser de l'aborder aujourd'hui quand son cœur rata clairement un battement. Il eut du mal à se remettre du choc de voir ses deux meilleurs amis, fantasmes et amants potentiels s'embrasser avec tendresse.

Le plus gros du heurt émotionnel passé après une bonne secousse des quelques neurones encore en état de marche pour réactiver les autres complètement déconnectés, Sasuke respira un bon coup sentant son cœur s'émietter en petits morceaux. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Naruto affirmait devant une vingtaine de personne qu'il l'aimait et Sakura lui faisait du charme mais ils sortaient déjà ensemble. Sasuke se sentait victime d'une mauvaise farce, trahi et humilié. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils le lui avaient caché. Ils ne lui faisaient pas confiance. En fouillant dans sa mémoire, ils devaient sortir ensemble bien avant leur départ de Konoha vu comme Kakashi les avait titillé pendant le voyage. Pourtant, le matin même du départ, Naruto avait tenté de l'embrasser. Tout était confus dans sa tête.

Il était resté immobile tellement il était atterré par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Perdu dans ses pensées et questionnements légitimes, il n'avait pas remarqué le regard de Naruto se remplir de désir et son sourire coquin s'étirer. Ce fut les protestations pas très convaincantes de Sakura qui le ramenèrent à la douloureuse réalité.

« Non, non, pas ici…Et ma réputation ! Naruto baka… »

Ses objections furent vite englouties sous le baiser ardent auquel la soumettait Naruto.

Sasuke ne bougea pas littéralement paralysé et envoûté par ce qu'il voyait. Même ensuite, il ne put s'expliquer son manque de réaction.

Naruto avait posé Sakura sur la table de la salle positionnant ses cuisses de part et d'autres de ses hanches. Il la regardait avec passion. Sasuke se serrait damné pour être l'objet de son attention à ce moment précis. La voix de Sakura était suppliante alors que celle de Naruto, grave à souhait, devenait de plus en plus suave.

« Naruto, non, pas maintenant, pas ici !

\- J'ai envie de toi…De toute façon, je vais te faire craquer. »

Il passa délicatement sa main dans ses cheveux roses avant de venir déposer de doux baisers en partant du menton pour finir par se perdre au lobe de son oreille. Sakura gémit faiblement.

« Tu me fais perdre la tête, Naruto mais je serais ferme, arrête tout de suite…

\- J'aime que tu me résistes, tu n'en aies que plus désirable. »

La tête de Naruto vint se perdre dans le cou de Sakura tandis que ses mains baladeuses remontaient le long des cuisses blanches ou se perdaient dans son dos. Sakura sourit, les lèvres légèrement gonflées par le désir. Elle était rayonnante, son bonheur se reflétait dans ses prunelles et dans le rire qui lui échappa quand Naruto releva sa tête et lui chatouilla le visage avec son nez. Naruto avait un sourire doux, pas son sourire d'idiot bienheureux, il était vraiment heureux. Sasuke était à la fois émerveillé de voir ses deux coéquipiers aussi épanouis dans leur relation et en même temps chagriné de ne pas avoir réussi à leur apporter ce bonheur.

« Naruto baka, tu deviens enfin raisonnable... »

La fin de la phrase de Sakura se termina en un cri de surprise alors que Naruto l'avait fait basculer en arrière. Il se tenait au-dessus dans une attitude féline.

« Je n'ai pas renoncé à voir tes petits seins… »

Sasuke ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait à ce moment précis. Il se trouvait honteux d'épier en cachette ses deux meilleurs amis sur le point de s'envoyer en l'air, enfin en d'autres termes de n'être qu'un sale voyeur pervers. Il désirait qu'ils continuent leur manège sensuel parce que tout ceci l'émoustillait et en même temps, il aurait bien aimé qu'ils se calment pour qu'il puise reprendre ses esprits et prendre rapidement la tangente. Naruto était quelqu'un de têtu et d'extrêmement entreprenant. Quand il avait une idée derrière la tête, elle ne pouvait pas s'en déloger. C'est donc impuissant que Sasuke se mordit sa lèvre inférieure en matant la suite.

Naruto se mit à déboutonner avec expertise la blouse de Sakura. Sasuke en déduit que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'adonnait à ce genre d'activité et eut la surprise de constater qu'elle ne portait que des sous-vêtements rose fushia en dessous. Naruto jeta son T-shirt à travers la pièce avant de coller son torse contre la peau douce de Sakura.

Naruto la couvrait de baisers papillons lui faisant frissonner la peau. Ses mains parcouraient le corps de la jeune femme en épousant ses formes la faisant se tendre sous lui. Sakura eut bientôt le rouge aux joues.

Sous les caresses lascives et expertes de Naruto, les réticences de Sakura disparurent. Elle se mit à lui prendre le menton pour pouvoir l'embrasser à loisir. Il se recula joueur pour revenir prendre ses lèvres brusquement avant de revenir à l'assaut. Ils sortirent ensuite leurs langues se rencontrant entre eux pour se titiller sensuellement.

Sasuke porta une main devant sa bouche grande ouverte, un filet de bave s'échappant de la commissure de ses lèvres. Son cerveau était bloqué en mode contemplatif saisi par la beauté de ces deux corps cherchant à fusionner. Son corps se réchauffait perceptiblement à cette vue érotique de ses deux fantasmes.

Sakura commença à jouer avec la boucle de ceinture du pantalon de Naruto. Elle affichait un air mutin. Elle retira les derniers vêtements de Naruto d'un coup sec.

« Eh ! Tu y vas un peu rapidement !

\- Je reprends mon service dans dix minutes ! Je n'ai pas trop le temps de m'amuser. »

Naruto cria de surprise et de plaisir quand elle vint prendre entièrement son membre en bouche.

Sa respiration se fit haletante entrecoupée de gémissements plutôt suggestifs.

Sasuke, les yeux ronds, ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle. Son corps maintenant échaudé tremblait d'excitation et de désir contenu. Ils étaient une véritable invite à la débauche !

Sakura suçotait le gland de Naruto en allumant son amant avec son regard déterminé. Sa langue joua avec la veine apparente présente sous la verge avant d'amorcer de lents mouvements de va et vient buccal. Naruto se mordait le poing essayant d'étouffer ses gémissements quand elle s'amusa à alterner des rythmes différents.

Naruto exprima sa frustration par un grognement grave et terriblement sensuel aux oreilles du pauvre brun quand elle décida d'arrêter de contenter son amant pour lui poser avec expertise un préservatif. Elle vint prendre de nouveau sa bouche passionnément.

Naruto l'allongea sur la table promenant ses mains sur le corps frémissant de la jeune femme. Il lui enleva ses derniers vêtements avec frénésie. La bouche de Naruto s'empara gloutonnement du téton gauche de Sakura la faisant ainsi se tendre subitement de plaisir après quelques coups de langues bien amorcées. Sakura marmonna le prénom de son partenaire quand il pénétra son intimité d'un coup de rein chevronné.

Sasuke n'en pouvait plus mais il restait figé tellement épris de la beauté du spectacle. La passion transpirait de chaque pore de leur peau, la magnificence de leurs corps effervescents était rehaussé par la luminosité tamisée de la pièce et la sensualité de leur ébat se révélait dans l'ajustement parfait de leurs mouvements rythmés. Sur leurs visages transparaissaient tout leur amour, leur abandon parfait et leur plaisir. Leurs caresses lascives se mariaient avec leurs soupirs de contentement ainsi qu'avec la cadence de leur étreinte. Ils étaient simplement magnifiques.

Leurs déhanchements devinrent de plus en plus rapides et leurs gestes de plus en plus erratiques. Ils se perdaient dans les sensations de plus en plus fortes de leur doux accouplement. Leurs respirations entrecoupés de gémissement et de prénoms amoureusement prononcés s'accélérèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent l'extase.

Ils s'enlacèrent dans la moiteur de leur ébat, s'embrassant dans la langueur baignant leurs corps et se murmurant des paroles reflétant leurs sentiments profonds l'un pour l'autre. Sasuke vit douloureusement un sourire lumineux s'étirer sur leurs visages apaisés.

Sasuke détourna le regard de ce spectacle qui le rendait triste et plein d'amertume. Il revint alors brutalement à la perception de son propre corps : son cœur battait la chamade, ses ongles s'étaient enfoncés dans la chair de son bras et ses jambes flageolaient. Bref, rien de digne pour un Uchiha.

Ses fonctions d'analyse et de motricité commencèrent à se remettre en marche. C'est donc d'un pas de plus en plus rapide qu'il s'éloigna de ce lieu maudit. Il affichait un air stoïque trompeur alors qu'un ouragan se déchaînait dans sa tête.

Ils s'aimaient, il ne faisait que se répéter cette phrase en boucle alors qu'il marchait à l'aveuglette complètement absorbé par ses pensées. A force de se le répéter, il finit par intégrer complètement l'information.

Sasuke aurait simplement été heureux pour eux s'il n'était pas éperdument amoureux des deux. Il était passé à deux doigt du râteau, mais il aurait préféré apprendre leur relation ainsi. Ils auraient tout simplement pu le lui dire, ce n'était pas compliqué pourtant. Ils ne lui faisaient pas confiance. Ils s'étaient peut-être rendus compte qu'il les aimait et ils ne voulaient pas le brusquer. C'était raté en tout cas.

A les voir si heureux ensemble, Sasuke s'était senti de trop, vraiment de trop. Il aurait dû au moins réagir, pousser un bon coup de gueule ou même prendre les jambes à son cou en les voyant mais non, il était resté immobile comme un idiot. Il ne savait pas non plus s'il pourrait contenir plus longtemps aussi ses sentiments envers eux.

Qu'allait-il faire ?

Sasuke ne se voyait pas en train d'attendre patiemment en faisant comme si de rien n'était que Naruto et Sakura lui avouent leur liaison. Il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir en les voyant de nouveau et en sachant qu'ils étaient devenus si proches. Il ne pouvait pas non plus les accueillir dans leur suite en les félicitant pour leur couple en précisant qu'il en avait profiter pour se rincer l'œil.

Quelle honte, se dit-il en y repensant !

Oui, mais ils n'avaient pas à lui faire des cachotteries ! Il ne serait pas ainsi tombé innocemment devant le fait accompli. Sasuke se considérait quand même comme leur meilleur ami officiellement et donc, il aurait dû être le premier informé et pas cette sotte de Shizune et ce pervers corrompu de Kakashi. Elle était belle, la confiance qui régnait entre eux ! Magnifique esprit d'équipe ! Quelle belle amitié !

Et depuis quand s'amusaient-ils à jouer avec ses sentiments, hein ? Naruto tentait de l'embrasser, puis testait ses sentiments pour Sakura ! Sakura, elle, l'embrassait carrément lui chamboulant tous ses sens ! Et la cerise sur le gâteau, le fameux entretien avec Gaara ! Sakura qui le prit de les espionner, Naruto qui lui avoue son amour, si ce n'était pas un coup monté, il n'était plus un Uchiha. Pourquoi avait-il été aussi aveugle ? Amoureux et confiant ! Il se traita d'imbécile.

Sasuke en avait marre de se faire mener par le bout du nez !

Il fallait qu'il réagisse !

Même si c'était sur un coup de tête !

Ils allaient regretter de l'avoir fait tourner en bourrique !

C'est donc dans cet état d'esprit que ses pas furieux le menèrent jusqu'au Kazekage de Suna pour exprimer son mécontentement vis-à-vis de ses coéquipiers et accessoirement chambouler gravement les relations diplomatiques entre Suna et Konoha.

Fin du flash back no jutsu.

« Pouvez-vous au moins me donner la raison de votre désaccord, déclara placidement Gaara. »

Sasuke sourit de manière malsaine. Gaara fronça son front s'attendant à tout, mais pas à ce qui suivait. Sasuke n'aimait pas Gaara et franchement, il n'était pas d'humeur commode à ce moment précis ni assez calme pour réfléchir aux conséquences de ses paroles.

« Je les ai surpris en train de baiser. »

Les yeux de Gaara s'agrandirent au maximum pour le plus grand bonheur de Sasuke ravi de son effet, surtout quand le Kazekage sortit de son état d'abrutissement pour se mettre en colère contre le diplomate attitré de Konoha : Uzumaki Naruto.

Ah, douce vengeance quand tu nous tiens !


	13. Assumer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est le moment que j'aime le moins dans cette histoire alors je l'ai un peu écourté, excusez-en moi ! J'ai du mal à faire le personnage de Gaara qui est totalement OOC dans cette fiction. J'aime beaucoup Gaara même si, dans cette fiction, il en prend pour son grade.

Sakura riait aux éclats au plus grand bonheur de Naruto. Il essayait de la décontracter après sa journée de recherches infructueuses sur cette étrange épidémie. Il ouvrit la porte de leur séjour, un sourire grand sur les lèvres.

Sakura entra vivement en riant toujours.

« Sasuke, on est rentré ! On ne t'a pas vu de la journée, t'étais passé où…

\- Sasuke sama n'est pas ici.

\- Kazekage sama ! »

Naruto qui avait fermé la porte, se retourna vivement.

Gaara était installé dans un fauteuil du salon, une expression tourmentée sur le visage, les poings serrés et une rage mal contenue. Il s'était passé quelque chose de grave.

« Gaara, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu pouvais me convoquer si cela allait mal à ce point là. »

L'expression inquiète de Naruto ne dérida pas le Kazekage qui faisait tout son possible pour ne pas exploser.

Sakura s'affairait dans la cuisine pour préparer un thé. Gaara parla alors d'une voix calme, mais sourde de menaces. Sa colère était prête à éclater. Naruto redoutait le pire.

« Sakura sama, je vous conseille de sortir. Je dois m'entretenir avec Naruto.

\- Mais…

\- Contentez-vous d'obéir ! »

Sakura sortit en lançant un regard inquiet à Naruto puis elle lui fit un clin d'oeil. Elle allait chercher Sasuke en renfort.

« Gaara, je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive mais…

\- Comment t'as pu me faire cela ? »

Il se leva précipitamment, le sable tourbillonnant autour de lui. Naruto comprit que c'était personnel et n'ayant pas vu Sasuke de la journée, il se doutait légèrement que cela avait un rapport avec le dernier des Uchihas. Gaara tremblait de rage, mais il tentait tout de même de se contrôler. Le connaissant plutôt bien, il s'était déjà défoulé en partie pour ne pas commettre de violence malencontreuse.

« Si tu m'expliquais…, commença Naruto d'une voix douce et posée. »

Gaara rentra dans une colère noire en le montrant du doigt :

« D'abord, tu me rembarres sans délicatesse !

\- Mais…

\- Ensuite, tu m'avoues que tu me préfères cet enfoiré d'Uchiha. Encore là, je peux comprendre ! »

Naruto décida de se taire affrontant d'un œil inquiet la tempête de sable qui tourbillonnait autour de sa personne. Cela faisait un bruit désagréable. Naruto n'avait jamais été un fan incontesté du tombeau du désert à vrai dire. Et ce n'était pas dans ses projets d'en faire les frais. Pour l'instant, il n'avait rien à se reprocher.

« Mais en plus, tu te tapes Sakura ! »

Naruto fut surpris que Gaara soit au courant, mais surtout il se demandait comment. Il comprenait l'égarement de Gaara et il se dit qu'il aurait peut-être dû se confier entièrement à lui avant qu'il ne découvre la vérité par lui-même.

« Gaara, assis-toi ! On va en parler en amis civilisés, d'accord. »

Le sable resserra son étreinte.

« Gaara, c'est moi ! J'avoue que je me suis mal comporté envers toi…Je m'excuse. Je peux t'expliquer !

\- Tu m'as menti, tu t'es foutu de moi…

\- Mais non, Sasuke écoutait aux fenêtres quand tu m'as fait ta déclaration. J'allais pas lui annoncer de but en blanc ma relation avec Sakura. Il se serait effondré !

\- Vas lui expliquer cela maintenant qu'il est tombé sur vous pendant la pause de Sakura. »

Un gros mot sortit de la bouche de Naruto exprimant tout à fait la situation.

« Gaara, je vais éclaircir la situation. Je reconnais que je t'ai utilisé dans le but de me déclarer à Sasuke un peu plus ouvertement. »

Le regard de Gaara en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il draguait Sasuke alors qu'il avait Sakura.

« Quand je t'ai parlé de la soirée arrosée, j'ai oublié un petit détail qui avait son importance. Il y avait Sakura aussi, elle n'était pas bourrée, mais tout à fait consentante. »

Les yeux de Gaara s'arrondirent devant la révélation. On aurait dit qu'il essayait de s'imaginer la scène tout en rougissant violemment.

« Je crois que tu as compris le topo. Assied-toi, on en a pour un moment ! »

Le sable s'était retrouvé gentiment dans sa gourde pendant que Gaara se remettait du choc émotionnel.

« Tu veux un thé ? »

Il hocha péniblement la tête.

Naruto fit les gestes familiers avec peu d'assurance. Ce qui comptait à présent, c'était Gaara. Sasuke s'en remettrait, il allait bouder pendant au moins deux mois. Deux mois sans lui, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à lui. Gaara était effondré. Naruto n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour faire disparaître en lui toute trace d'animosité.

Naruto revient avec le thé. Gaara s'empara avidement de la tasse.

« Bon, Gaara. Je tiens à m'excuser de mon comportement envers toi. Je voulais t'en parler mais ce n'était jamais le bon moment surtout si Sasuke écoutait aux fenêtres…Bon, voilà, je pense que ce n'est un secret pour personne, tous les trois, on s'est toujours tourné autour. Il y a eu cette soirée mais Sasuke ne s'en souvient plus. On a voulut le tester pour savoir s'il ressentait la même chose que nous et lui faire comprendre que c'était réciproque. Mais Sasuke étant Sasuke, c'est loin d'être facile. »

Naruto fit une pause voyant Gaara avaler timidement son thé. Il avait l'air d'avoir la gorge coincée.

« J'aurais préféré que tu l'apprennes autrement, continua Naruto.

\- C'est certain parce que franchement Sasuke est flippant quand il débarque dans ton bureau en colère.

\- Je m'imagine un peu la scène.

\- J'ai cru qu'il allait m'attaquer au départ. Enfin, de la façon dont il a présenté les choses, c'était presque une attaque verbale.

\- Il devait être vraiment en colère surtout qu'il nous aime tous les deux et qu'on n'a pas été très tendres avec lui, ces derniers temps.

\- Plus jamais tu m'utilises pour arriver à tes fins…

\- C'est promis. Je me suis comporté comme un idiot parce que je suis amoureux de deux personnes. Ce n'est pas évident. Je t'assure que je voulais tout te dire au départ, mais quand j'ai compris que tu étais amoureux de moi, j'ai voulu y aller en douceur pour tout t'annoncer et…

\- …par un concours de circonstances malencontreuses, tu n'as pu rien me dire avant que je découvre la fâcheuse vérité.

\- Je suis désolé. Je tiens beaucoup à toi, Gaara. Tu es vraiment un ami. Je…

\- J'ai compris, Naruto. Heureusement que je te connais bien parce sinon j'aurais été capable du pire avec Sasuke.

\- Il est où ?

\- Il ne veut pas que tu le saches, ni Sakura.

\- Je vois, il va bouder pendant 3 mois.

\- J'espère bien que vous aurez résolu cette histoire d'épidémie avant cette date.

\- Ah, il n'est pas revenu à Konoha.

\- Je le lui ai interdit, il doit se plier à mon autorité tout de même.

\- Je ne vais pas le recroiser de sitôt. De toute manière, je sais qu'il est préférable d'attendre qu'il revienne de lui-même.

\- Il avait l'air dans tous ses états. Si tu veux lui faire passer une lettre ou…

\- Gaara, tu es vraiment un type formidable. Cela ira, je crois qu'il est préférable que je ne te mêle pas à mes histoires sentimentales. Je n'ai pas envie de te faire souffrir de nouveau. »

Gaara était sonné, Naruto le savait. Il lui avait répondu d'un ton neutre et froid comme s'il était un petit peu déconnecté de la réalité. Maintenant, les choses importantes étaient dites, il fallait qu'il détende Gaara.

« Je vais demander à Sakura de rentrer, d'accord. Et on va passer la soirée tout les trois.

\- Je ne veux surtout pas jouer aux cartes avec vous. »

Naruto rit arrachant un sourire timide à Gaara.

Leur amitié était forte et le pardon pas si loin.


	14. Résultat d'enquête

Cela faisait trois semaines que Sasuke était resté en retrait de ses deux coéquipiers, Naruto et Sakura commençaient à s'inquiéter.

Sasuke était d'un naturel boudeur quand on lui faisait une mauvaise farce mais il était avant tout rancunier. Tout le monde et particulièrement son défunt frère connaissait sa passion pour le meurtre orchestré. Naruto et Sakura craignaient pour leurs vies car c'était dans le caractère de Sasuke de se retirer de toute civilisation afin de préparer un plan machiavélique visant à sa venger.

Naruto avait donc décidé de le chercher activement mais Gaara ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Il réussit quand même lors d'un moment d'inattention de la part du Kazekage d'obtenir l'information tant recherchée de l'adresse du nouveau domicile d'assignation de Sasuke.

Il laissa donc Sakura se démener à l'hôpital pour tenter de se faire pardonner de son meilleur ami.

Sakura, quant à elle, était désespérée. Elle avait réussie à trouver un antipoison mais cela ne résolvait pas le problème. Les malades résistaient mieux au parasite mais il finissait quand même par mourir. Elle n'arrivait pas à isoler ce fichu parasite et encore moins à le tuer. Tout ceci ajouté à l'absence de Sasuke lui pesaient.

Sasuke s'était retrouvé seul dans un grand appartement où il put déverser toute sa tristesse et sa colère à l'abri du regard des autres.

Ensuite, pour éviter de penser à ses désillusions, il s'acharna sur la maladie qui sévissait à Suna. Il relut les enquêtes épidémiologiques, il interrogea les gens et il osa même visiter les lieux contaminés. Il avait appliqué des méthodes de recherches policières.

Ces efforts avaient payés, se dit-il en regardant son mur criblé des informations qu'il avait recueillies.  
Il allait rédiger un rapport et l'apporter au Kazekage.

On frappa à sa porte le tirant de ses pensées.

Sasuke se mit sur ses gardes. Il avait été attaqué par surprise, il n'y a pas longtemps et il voulait éviter d'être bêtement blessé de nouveau.

« Qui est là ? »

On frappa timidement de nouveau et on ne lui répondit pas.

Il sortit son katana de son fourreau puis s'approcha à pas de loup de la porte. Il manqua de trébucher à cause d'une douleur à la jambe.

« Veuillez vous identifier ! Je vous aurai prévenu !

\- C'est moi, répondit une voix timide qu'il reconnut aussitôt.

\- Fiches le camps d'ici, Naruto ! Je ne t'ouvrirai pas. »

Évidemment, Naruto devant le refus de son ami défonça la porte pour se jeter sur lui ensuite. Ils se retrouvèrent l'un sur l'autre se frappant comme ils le pouvaient.

« Baka !

\- Sas'ke Teme !

\- Usuratonkachi !

\- T'es vraiment un imbécile !

\- Et toi, le roi des enfoirés !

\- C'est vrai, t'as raison mais si tu n'étais pas aussi compliqué, ce ne serait jamais arrivé !

\- Quoi ? Répète un peu ! Je vais t'en coller une !

\- Vas-y, je l'aurais mérité celle-là ! »

Naruto évita le coup de poing de Sasuke avec aisance.

« Je suis désolé, mais tu ne facilites vraiment pas les choses !

\- J'ai rien à me faire pardonner contrairement à toi !

\- Je t'ai pardonné quand tu as déserté ! Fais pareil !

\- …

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Ah, Sasuke, tu vas m'étrangler !

\- Pourtant, tu continues à beugler !

\- Laisse-moi t'expliquer !

\- Il n'y a rien à expliquer ! Vous êtes amoureux, point barre ! Foutez-moi la paix !

\- T'es chiant ! »

Naruto arracha facilement les mains de Sasuke de son cou pour les plaquer contre le sol maîtrisant son meilleur ami dans la foulée.

« J'aurais dû te dire que Sakura et moi sortions ensemble depuis le début, mais nous avions d'autres projets te concernant. »

Les yeux de Sasuke se rétrécirent ne voyant pas où le blond voulait en venir.

« Je t'avertis que ce n'est pas le moment de te moquer de moi.

\- Je ne me moque pas de toi, dit Naruto en desserrant sa prise. Je pense que ce serait préférable qu'on en parle tous les trois tranquillement. Reviens avec nous. Je te fais mes excuses les plus plates… »

Naruto évita un nouveau coup de poing.

«…mais écoute-moi au moins !

\- Va-t-en, baka !

\- Oh, ne compte surtout pas là-dessus, crétin. »

Naruto réussit à maîtriser de nouveau Sasuke. Quelque chose clochait, Sasuke était bien faiblard. Il était essoufflé pour un échange aussi minime que celui-ci. Cette histoire l'avait touché plus durement qu'il ne le pensait. Il sentit alors une sensation poisseuse au niveau de sa jambe droite. Du sang.

« T'es blessé, Sas'ke teme! »

« C'est rien, crétin ! »

Ils se toisèrent pendant un bon moment. Naruto était sur lui, mais Sasuke avait réussi à se redresser à moitié sur ses coudes. Naruto avait ouvert sa blessure au genou qui s'était mise à saigner abondamment.

Sasuke avait repoussé le moment où il reverrait l'un d'entre eux car il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir. Il les aimait vraiment encore malgré la peine qu'ils lui avaient fait subir. Il fut pris d'un léger vertige en sentant le souffle de Naruto caresser sa peau. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait donné pour que Naruto le prenne simplement dans ses bras. Il avait besoin de le sentir tout près de lui, mais il ne s'abaisserait pas à le lui demander. Il lui avait manqué tout comme Sakura lui manquait. Il ne pouvait vivre sans eux.

« Tu es tout pâle, dit d'une manière inquiète Naruto en mettant sa main sur son front.

\- J'ai perdu beaucoup de sang, ce n'est pas la première fois, je m'en remettrais.

\- Où est la trousse de secours ? Je vais te soigner. »

Il sentit la voix de Naruto manquer d'assurance. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il voyait du sang.

« Je peux le faire tout seul, baka !

\- Tu n'es pas en état de te débrouiller seul. A quand remonte ton dernier repas ?

\- En fait, je crois que c'était hier.

\- Tu crois ou tu es sûr ?

\- Sûr.

\- Donc tu n'as pas pris de petit déjeuner ni de déjeuner, aujourd'hui. Tu mangeais régulièrement avant ?

\- Oui, pourquoi cette question ?

\- Rien, contente-toi de me répondre.

\- Tu n'es pas Sakura.

\- Heureusement que c'est moi qui t'ai retrouvé dans cet état.

\- Itaï… »

Naruto lui avait mis sans l'avertir une bonne dose d'alcool pour désinfecter la plaie.

«…je l'ai déjà fait plusieurs fois. Je sais prendre soin de moi.

\- Je sais, Sasuke. Tu dormais bien ?

\- Non, je ne faisais que penser à vous.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait sans nous ces trois dernières semaines ?

\- En quoi cela t'intéresse…, dit-il en s'asseyant. »

La tête lui tourna un peu. Il sentit Naruto le prendre tendrement dans ses bras par derrière, il se laissa aller contre lui. Il se sentait mieux dans la chaleur de sa présence.

« Je crois que je vais manger un peu.

\- Tu vas attendre un petit pour cela, je suis désolé. Alors qu'as-tu fais ?

-J'ai récolté des informations sur la maladie. Je me suis dit qu'on ne cherchait peut-être pas de la bonne façon. Sakura n'arrive à rien, alors je me suis demandé si ce n'était pas un jutsu inconnu et s'il n'y avait pas quelqu'un derrière tout ceci.

\- C'est intéressant, mais je veux savoir où tu es allé surtout.

\- Ne le dis pas à Sakura, mais j'ai pris des risques. Je suis allé dans les lieux contaminés… »

Il sentit Naruto frémir.

«…J'ai fait attention…

\- Oui, je n'en doute pas.

\- Naruto, c'est important. Ma piste est bonne. J'ai un portrait robot de la personne.

\- Où est-il ?

\- Là, dit-il en montrant le dessin.

\- Cette blessure, tu te l'es faites sur un lieu contaminé ?

\- Non, j'ai été attaqué. Je ne m'y attendais pas.

\- Et ton agresseur ?

\- Je crois que c'est le type qu'on recherche.

\- Je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital.

\- Ce n'est qu'une blessure de rien du tout.

\- Sasuke, je suis obligé de respecter la procédure. »

Les yeux de Sasuke se voilèrent sous le choc. Il se tourna vers le regard tourmenté de Naruto. C'était vrai qu'il s'en doutait un peu, mais il n'avait pas voulu se rendre à l'évidence.

« Tu crois que…j'ai contracté la maladie.

\- J'en suis malheureusement sûr. Des crampes ?

\- J'ai faillit tomber tout à l'heure. »

Naruto releva Sasuke avec douceur.

Au fur et à mesure de ses questions, il avait dû admettre l'évidence. Sasuke était malade et en plus, affaibli.

Ce n'était pas une vulgaire blessure au genou qui l'aurait mis dans cet état de faiblesse, il le savait. Il avait posé la plupart des questions d'usage. Au fur et à mesure de son interrogatoire, il avait senti le désespoir et la tristesse l'envahir.

Il sentait son cœur se serrer douloureusement dans sa poitrine. L'homme qu'il aimait allait certainement mourir.

Il ferait tout son possible pour l'empêcher. Si c'était bien un jutsu comme l'affirmait Sasuke alors pour l'annuler, il fallait tuer son lanceur.

Il prit le portrait robot avec lui.

Sasuke pouvait marcher avec un peu d'aide à cause de son genou blessé. Il s'appuya sur son épaule pour faire le chemin jusqu'à l'hôpital.

« Je te laisserai avec Sakura et j'irai buter ce salaud ! Fais-moi confiance, je vais te tirer d'affaire !

\- Naruto, tu n'as pas à me rassurer. Je sais que je vais mourir !

\- Ne sois pas si défaitiste ! Sakura va arrêter la progression de ce machin ! Et grâce à tes découvertes, elle pourra tenter d'autres approches.

\- Naruto, je n'ai pas besoin de ton optimisme débordant ! Cela ne sert à rien de se voiler la face, s'énerva Sasuke.

\- Tu te la fermes, baka ! Préserves tes forces ! Je vais te sauver, foi d'Uzumaki !

\- Usuratonkachi, dit Sasuke avec peu de convictions.

\- Teme, surenchérit Naruto.

\- ….

\- Hé, réponds-moi !

\- J'ai faim.

\- Au moins, c'est bon signe. »

Le visage de Sasuke se crispa. Il porta la main à sa jambe.

« Une crampe.

\- Alors je vais te porter.

\- Pas question !

\- Ne m'oblige pas à t'assommer, oublies un peu ta fierté ! »

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel avant de se laisser porter par Naruto comme une princesse en détresse.

Naruto était un petit peu soulagé car il allait ainsi beaucoup plus vite.  
Il débarqua aux urgences avec Sasuke dans les bras. Il embêta la standardiste pour qu'elle lui appelle Shizune au plus vite.

Dans la salle d'attente, Sasuke s'était assis mollement dans une chaise :

« Je déteste les hôpitaux. Je ne veux pas mourir ici.

\- Tu ne vas pas mourir. Je vais m'occuper de tout.

\- Je hais ce genre d'endroit. Je me suis réveillé là-dedans après le massacre.

\- Je le dirais à Sakura, ne t'inquiètes pas.

\- Je voulais reconstruire mon clan avec Sakura.

\- Ce n'est pas encore trop tard pour y remédier. »

Au regard noir que Sasuke lui lança, Naruto pressentit que la prochaine réplique allait être cinglante :

« Moi, je ne baise pas les Med-In sur leur lieu de travail !

\- Et moi, je n'incite pas mes deux coéquipiers à se taper mon corps sous l'influence de l'alcool ! »

Sasuke et Naruto se la fermèrent un petit instant sous l'aura maléfique de la standardiste. Sasuke reprit en chuchotant :

« Sakura aussi a profité de mon état d'ébriété.

\- C'est toi qui nous as allumés !

\- Vous vous êtes jetés sur moi !

\- Je dirais que c'est le contraire !

\- Jamais, j'aurais osé !

\- On devrait te faire boire plus souvent ! Tu as réussi à me faire virer bi.

\- Personne ne résiste à mon charme légendaire à part Gaara. »

Naruto se mit à rire en se tenant les côtes, puis il se mit à chuchoter à l'oreille de Sasuke :

« Sans cette soirée, je ne me serais jamais aperçu des sentiments réels que j'éprouvais pour toi… »

Sasuke se tourna vers lui. Il tremblait d'émotions.

« Arrête de jouer avec mes sentiments, surtout à un moment pareil…

\- Je ne joue pas, dit-il en s'approchant des lèvres de Sasuke.

\- C'est qui, qui m'a demandé », demanda Shizune avec entrain.

Naruto détestait les Med-In, mais pourquoi surgissait-elle juste au moment où il comptait embrasser Sasuke. Sasuke semblait encore choqué par ce qu'avait tenté de faire Naruto.

« Shizune, viens, l'appela Naruto.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir appelé ? Vous auriez pu demander à Sakura de soigner cette petite coupure, plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Shizune, c'est grave. Sasuke est malade. Je préfère que ce soit toi qui l'examine. Sakura est trop émotive en ce moment pour s'en charger.

\- D'accord.

\- Sasuke a fait des découvertes intéressantes sur la maladie, c'est un jutsu. C'est le suspect qui l'a contaminé directement.

\- Ok, je vais avertir l'équipe médicale. »

Shizune essayait d'accaparer l'attention de Sasuke, mais celui-ci voyait bien Naruto tentait de partir. Il était de nouveau un petit peu en colère parce que Naruto avait osé se rapprocher dangereusement de ses lèvres une fois de plus et qu'il n'avait eu aucun réflexe pour le repousser. Pourtant, il ne voulait surtout pas se retrouver avec Shizune dans cet endroit puant de produits désinfectants.

« Naruto, ne me laisses pas seul.

\- Sasuke, je vais annoncer à Sakura ce qui se passe. Je pense qu'elle viendra à ton chevet dès que possible.

\- Non, Naruto. Je me chargerai de Sakura, il vaut mieux que tu te concentres sur les recherches. Tu as perdu assez de temps.

\- D'accord, je vais retrouver ton suspect et lui faire la peau. Je vais te sauver ! »

Il disait cela avec tellement de convictions qu'on avait vraiment envie de le croire. Sasuke voyait bien dans les yeux de Naruto qu'il était déterminé à remuer tout Suna pour l'aider à s'en sortir mais Sasuke savait très bien qu'il n'en avait pas pour très longtemps. La voix de Shizune le tira de sa contemplation.

« Sasuke, je vais demander à Kakashi de rester avec toi, d'accord ?

\- Oui.

\- Je te promets de te sauver ! On a encore pas mal de choses à se dire. »

Naruto s'en alla alors en le gratifiant d'un sourire confiant. Sasuke se retourna alors vers Shizune.

« Je crois que la maladie se propage plus vite dans mon corps. J'ai été contaminé hier et pourtant, j'ai déjà la plupart des symptômes.

\- Oui, je m'en doutais, tu as dû être contaminé par un plus grand nombre de parasites. On va éviter d'affoler Naruto plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. Il faut qu'il se concentre sur le coupable. Relève-toi, je vais t'injecter l'antipoison ce qui va te permettre de tenir plus longtemps….Appelez mon mari, et dites-lui de venir à la chambre numéro 115.

\- Tout de suite, Shizune sama.

\- Shizune, j'aimerais que Sakura soit là.

\- Je m'occupe des premiers soins en attendant Kakashi. Quand il sera là, j'irai prévenir Sakura. Aie confiance en Naruto, tu seras guéri ainsi que les autres malades quand il aura sommé le criminel d'arrêter son justu.

\- J'ai confiance en Naruto, il y arrivera. »

Shizune sourit à Sasuke. Elle avait réussi à lui remonter le moral.


	15. Nouvelle

Sakura soupira de lassitude en réarrangeant son chignon. Elle enleva ses gants en sortant de la salle d'analyse. Sa nouvelle piste ne menait à rien.  
Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'arrivait à rien. Elle ne trouvait toujours pas ce satané parasite dans les prélèvements ce qui constituait un frein énorme à ses recherches.

Elle était quand même apaisée d'avoir trouvé un médicament qui ralentissait la progression de la maladie et un mélange d'antidouleurs qui soulageait la majorité des patients.

De plus, elle était contrariée par la disparition de Sasuke et elle s'en voulait énormément. Ils auraient dû lui parler franchement au lieu de lui tourner autour en le déstabilisant. Sasuke détestait qu'on se moque de lui et il avait pris la mouche contre eux, ce qui était normal. Elle espérait que Naruto arrive à le raisonner pour qu'ils puissent discuter ensemble de leur situation amoureuse. Sasuke ne boudait jamais éternellement dans son coin et il revenait toujours mais là, ils étaient peut-être allés trop loin.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de repos, alluma le ventilateur puis elle se vautra dans le fauteuil le plus proche.

« Hm…Sakura… »

La voix de son interlocutrice était plutôt lointaine puisque Sakura restait dans ses pensées tournées exclusivement vers ses deux coéquipiers. Si ça se trouvait, ils étaient en train de se battre en se balançant leurs quatre vérités à la figure. Certainement, d'ailleurs…

Elle se les imagina un instant en train de se chamailler, une situation tout à fait normale entre eux en fin de compte.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de les ramasser à la petite cuillère, ils se traîneront dans la poussière jusqu'à l'appartement.

On lui attrapa le bras, mais elle n'en avait rien à faire.

« Sakura, c'est important ! »

Elle se tourna vers Shizune avec son air des mauvais jours. Shizune déglutit puis prit son courage à deux mains.

« C'est vraiment important, dit-elle en tendant à Sakura son thé préféré.

\- Si ça concerne la maladie, ça peut attendre la fin de ma pose.

\- Tu m'en voudrais si j'attendais pour te raconter ce que je sais… »

Sakura soupira en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

« Je crois qu'on tient le parasite dans cet échantillon », dit Shizune en lui tendant un bac de glace avec des flacons.

Sakura lui rit au nez alors que Shizune passait les échantillons à un infirmier pour commencer les tests.

« Excuse-moi, c'est nerveux. Je n'ai pas pris beaucoup de repos.

\- Je crois que je vais me charger de faire les analyses nécessaires. Tu vas prendre l'après-midi.

\- Non, c'est hors de question. J'arriverais plus vite que toi aux conclusions…

\- Je le sais mais je pense que tu vas au moins prendre une heure ou deux pour veiller sur l'homme qui nous a fourni ces précieux échantillons.

\- Qu'a-t-il de spécial ?...Pour te faire croire que le parasite se trouve dans son sang.

\- Cette personne a enquêté seule sur la maladie, pris d'énormes risques en allant sur les sites contaminées…

\- Mais c'est un dingue ! Il va m'entendre et tout l'hôpital aussi par la même occasion ! Si çà se trouve, il a contaminé plein de gens en se baladant !

\- Calme-toi, Sakura ! Et bois ton thé ! Tu auras tout le temps de lui gueuler dessus ensuite. »

Sakura se rassit dans son fauteuil en sirotant son thé. Le visage de Shizune était tiré par le souci comme si elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Elle attendait que Sakura se détende. Sakura ne faisait que penser à l'imbécile qui avait osé désobéir aux règles sanitaires qu'elle avait imposé à tous. Il fallait être totalement inconscient ou connaître toutes les règles d'asepsie parfaitement pour se balader dans ces endroits.

« Il a découvert que c'est un ninja qui empoisonne la population avec un jutsu. Il n'a pas été contaminé par un manque d'hygiène, c'est le coupable directement qui l'a attaqué. En ce moment, Naruto recherche le suspect pour l'arrêter.

\- Naruto a été prévenu avant moi ? Comment çà se fait ? »

Shizune lui prit doucement les mains.

« Je suis désolée, Sakura, mais tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a qu'un de tes coéquipiers pour faire une bêtise pareille. »

La bouche de Sakura s'ouvrit et se referma plusieurs fois sous le coup de l'émotion. Shizune l'a prit dans ses bras.

« Naruto a trouvé que Sasuke était plutôt faiblard et qu'il présentait plusieurs signes alors il l'a emmené aux urgences. Je m'en suis occupée, Kakashi est à ses côtés.

\- Sas'ke, prononça-t-elle avec peine en essayant de refouler ses larmes.

\- Oui. C'est lui. Il a été blessé par l'enfoiré qui contamine tout le monde. Il pensait que ce n'était pas grave parce que ce n'était qu'une coupure. Sakura, Naruto est en train de chercher cette ordure. Tout va s'arranger… »

Elle se mit à pleurer. Elle n'en pouvait plus entre le surmenage qu'elle s'imposait, le souci qui l'avait travaillé et cette récente nouvelle qui la bouleversait. Sasuke était tombé malade et elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé de remède. Shizune tentait de la réconforter comme elle le pouvait en la berçant lentement. Elle ne pouvait arrêter de se sentir coupable. A cause d'elle et de Naruto, Sasuke s'était isolé. Il n'avait pas réfléchi aux risques qu'il encourait en travaillant seul. Et fâché comme il était, il s'était acharné dans le travail pour avoir trouvé aussi rapidement un coupable. Elle s'en voulait. Elle n'aurait jamais dû le blesser autant et réfléchir avant d'agir comme elle l'avait fait. Il allait mourir par sa faute.

« Je sais que tu tiens beaucoup à eux et que c'est difficile pour toi !

\- Je les aime tellement ! Je me suis fâchée avec Sasuke et si ce n'était pas arrivé, il n'aurait pas été seul et…

\- Sakura, arrête de culpabiliser ! Il a agit comme un imbécile !

\- Non, tu sais ce qui s'est passé…

\- Je crois que tous les Suniens sont au courant.

\- …Sasuke est amoureux de nous et je crois qu'il a été chamboulé émotionnellement pour agir comme il l'a fait.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut faire des excuses, mais à lui. Il faut que je dirige les analyses. Sa chambre, c'est la 115…Sakura, il faut que tu saches une dernière chose, c'est une mauvaise nouvelle… »

Sakura se crispa.

« La maladie se développe plus vite chez lui, mais grâce à ton remède, son état vient de se stabiliser. J'ai fait tout ce qui m'était possible. Il se repose en ce moment mais tu peux aller le voir.

\- Je veux lui parler. Ça fait trois semaines que je ne l'ai pas vu.

\- Il vaut mieux qu'il se repose. Il est assez affaibli. »

Sakura hocha la tête en séchant ses larmes.

« Je vais le voir et après, je reviens travailler. Je vais demander à Kakashi de me prévenir quand il se réveillera.

\- D'accord. Je te laisse, çà va aller.

\- Oui, je crois. »

Shizune sourit.

« Naruto voulait te l'annoncer lui-même mais connaissant son tact légendaire, je me suis dévouée », dit-elle en riant.

Sakura esquissa un léger sourire entre ses larmes.

« Et lui, comment va-t-il ?

\- Il est remonté à bloc contre le suspect de Sasuke. Il a dit qu'il serait capable de le tuer pour stopper le jutsu. Il a promis à Sasuke qu'il allait le sauver. »

Sakura voyait presque Naruto dire cela avec son sourire lumineux. Cette image lui redonna espoir et courage. Elle renifla un peu, se moucha et sécha ses larmes.

« Merci, Shizune. Je vais le voir, et je reviens. Commence les analyses sans moi. Moi aussi, je le sauverais », dit-elle avec conviction.


	16. Chapter 16

Naruto courait à perdre haleine après une silhouette sombre. C'était le suspect que Sasuke avait confondu et il courait vite le fourbe en se faufilant dans la foule.  
Naruto ne pouvait pas faire de justu sans blesser les Suniens. Quand au criminel présumé, il ne se gênait pas pour bousculer les passants.

Naruto avait alerté Gaara desuite pour qu'il lui fournisse le soutien nécessaire. Temari, Kankurô et plusieurs Jounins menaient des petits groupes à travers la ville. Il avait eu la chance de tomber sur le suspect. Et il ne comptait pas le laisser filer.

Le suspect obliqua brusquement à droite. Naruto prit la petite ruelle, s'en apercevant à temps. Il aurait dû se retourner car aucun de ses hommes ne l'avait suivi mais il n'en fit rien pour ne pas perdre de temps inutilement. La ruelle était étroite et encombrée d'immondices. Naruto entendit un son métallique.  
Dix mètres devant, l'homme qu'il poursuivait avait sauté sur une cage d'escalier bancale. Il était impossible de monter par le mur en ayant aussi peu de place. Naruto le suivit attrapant une tige métallique pour se redresser sur l'appontement en équilibre dans le vide. Il était obligé de monter à moitié accroupi, ce qui ne lui laissait pas l'occasion d'apercevoir le suspect.

Il s'élança sur les marches rapidement. L'autre avait pas mal d'avance, connaissant apparemment cet endroit.

Une porte qui s'ouvre, Naruto releva le regard pour voir où l'homme s'apprêtait à rentrer.

Il arriva à la porte qui s'était fermée violemment à son nez et à ses moustaches. Il essaya de l'enfoncer, mais rien ne la fit céder. Pris par le temps, il effectua un rasengan pour démolir l'obstacle.

Après ce massacre en règle, Naruto observa le couloir obscur se présentant à ses yeux. Il n'y avait personne.  
Donc, le suspect était rentré dans l'un des appartements et il y en avait six. Il n'avait vraiment pas le temps de jouer aux devinettes. Sasuke comptait sur lui.  
Il écouta attentivement, cherchant une respiration essoufflée, mais il n'y avait rien. Il n'allait pas rentrer bredouille tout de même.

Naruto augmenta ses sens grâce au chakra de Kyubi. Il vit son nez frémir lui indiquant exactement où son suspect puant de sueur et de frayeur se trouvait.  
Il détruit la troisième porte à droite sans sommation, avant de dévaler dans la cuisine de l'appartement pour voir le suspect s'enfuir par une fenêtre.

Naruto eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir un bout de sa cape noire disparaître, avant de balancer ses pieds par la fenêtre. Il concentra son chakra et il fit adhérer ses pieds immédiatement au mur extérieur, avant de basculer le reste de son corps dans le vide.

Il se mit à courir le plus rapidement possible, ayant son ennemi en visuel. Il pouvait se permettre de lancer des projectiles.  
Il attrapa ses shurikens et ses kunaïs pour le retarder, mais son suspect lui balança de drôles de ballons de toutes les couleurs, en relevant sa cape d'un geste rapide.  
Cet homme avait prévu d'être poursuivi.  
Naruto évita tant bien que mal les nombreux projectiles, râlant contre cette perte de temps.

Il arriva sur le toit.

Son suspect avait sauté sur celui du bâtiment voisin.

Naruto fit de même après quelques enjambées rapides, lui faisant prendre ainsi l'élan nécessaire.

Il franchit les airs sans problème, mais il sentit son pied heurter quelque chose d'invisible juste avant sa réception.  
Il fit un roulé boulé pour se rattraper et ne pas se faire mal. Ce n'était pas le moment de se blesser, il venait d'atterrir dans une zone contaminée. Il chercha son adversaire du regard.

D'après sa vision améliorée grâce à Kyubbi, il percevait son ennemi camouflé dans un recoin.

Il fit comme si de rien n'était, en le cherchant comme un idiot en regardant un peu partout.  
En bougeant sa jambe, il s'aperçut que ce qu'il avait percuté était un objet tranchant.  
Ne voulant pas prendre de risques inutiles, il se désinfecta desuite avec le produit que lui avait refilé Sakura quelques jours plus tôt. Pris à temps, il ne risquait rien même si l'objet était contaminé. Il banda la plaie peu profonde d'un pansement bien propre. C'était gênant que ce soit au niveau de sa cheville, il pouvait facilement salir sa blessure.  
Pendant ce temps, son adversaire n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce.

Naruto sentait qu'il avait suffisamment récupéré pour l'attaquer par surprise. Penché encore sur sa jambe droite, il fit naître doucement un minuscule rasengan de vent. Il se redressa rapidement avant d'envoyer un Rasenshuriken puissant qui grandit en quelques secondes sur son adversaire. Il avait encore amélioré sa technique.

Malgré la vitesse d'exécution de son justu, le suspect évita l'attaque.

On ne voyait de l'homme que son visage. Il semblait avoir la trentaine, pas plus, et il avait une cicatrice caractéristique sur sa joue gauche. Son corps était dissimulé par sa cape noire.

Naruto prit la parole :

« Rends-toi immédiatement. Si tu coopères avec les autorités de Suna, il ne te sera fait aucun mal.

\- Tes paroles ne sont pas en accord avec ta manière de m'appréhender.

\- Tu as contaminé mon meilleur ami intentionnellement dans le but de l'assassiner. Je suis plutôt de mauvaise humeur.

\- Ah, c'est ce satané fouineur. Normalement, j'avais pris les dispositions nécessaires pour qu'on ne me soupçonne pas.

\- C'est quelqu'un de très intelligent. Rends-toi. Pendant que nous parlons, des centaines de gens souffrent de cette maladie que tu as répandue. Annule le justu !

\- J'en suis parfaitement conscient. Il n'en est pas question.

\- Qui es-tu ? De quel village viens-tu ?

\- Je m'appelle Mako Hitarashi. Et d'où je viens ne te regarde en aucune façon. Et toi ?

\- Uzumaki Naruto, futur Hokage. Quel est ton but ?

\- Si ton ami est si intelligent, il a du le comprendre. Je suis fier de faire tomber un candidat au poste de Hokage.

\- Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de parler de cela. Je sais simplement que c'est un justu et que tu peux l'annuler à n'importe quel moment.

\- Ce n'est pas mon intention. Personne dans cette ville n'en réchappera, ni même toi. Tu es tombé dans mon piège. »

Tout d'un coup, Naruto aperçut qu'il était prisonnier d'un kekkai genkai. Naruto ne s'en inquiéta pas. Depuis le temps, il s'était habitué à tomber bêtement dans les pièges.

« Ce n'est qu'une barrière.

\- Personne ne peut te venir en aide.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème. C'est même mieux, je vais pouvoir me défouler », affirma-t-il en souriant.

Ce n'était pas son sourire habituel, celui-ci était à glacer le sang.

Mako eut un mouvement de recul instinctif.

« Rends-toi avant que je ne perde le contrôle de mon démon intérieur, avertit Naruto en faisant apparaître son chakra.

\- Je suis un ninja et je ne me rends pas ! »

Naruto râla. D'habitude, ses adversaires abandonnaient directement à cause de sa réputation. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ce nukenin, la vie de nombreuses personnes dont celle de Sasuke dépendait de sa réussite. Il ne pouvait utiliser le mode senin à cause de la barrière, mais ce n'était pas vraiment une gène avec le chakra de Kyubbi à disposition.

Mako tenta une attaque basée sur le taijustu. Naruto bloqua ses attaques avec facilité ripostant avec force sans toutefois atteindre sa cible.

La meilleure solution résidait en le capturer, mais ce ne serait pas aisé.

Il se défendait plutôt bien.

Tout d'un coup, une pluie de shuriken lui tomba dessus. Naruto se déporta facilement mais une autre attaque lui parvint sur la droite. Il n'aimait pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Même s'il évitait sans aucun problème toutes ces attaques, elles se combinaient l'obligeant à se déplacer à certains endroits. Il ne devait pas se faire blesser à cause du risque d'infection.

Ce toit avait été piégé en vu d'un affrontement. Tout avait été soigneusement calculé.

Mako était un homme prudent.

Naruto se déplaça à nouveau. Un objet invisible vint percuter sa joue de plein fouet le surprenant par la force de son impact, le sang gicla. C'était mauvais, il n'avait pas le temps de se désinfecter et Kyubbi soignait ses blessures trop rapidement. Il n'aurait jamais du y aller tout seul.

Un autre projectile l'atteignit en plein estomac cette fois-ci le coupant en deux. Il se fit cogner au niveau du dos, il s'écroula par terre en sentant son sang se répandre. Il devait réagir.

Son adversaire ricana :

« Alors c'est çà, le futur Hokage ! »

Naruto, habitué à la douleur, balança ses jambes vélocement projetant son ennemi à terre. Il savait qu'il pouvait en étonner plus d'un avec sa résistance à la souffrance.

Il se jeta sur Mako en tentant de le maîtriser, mais celui-ci se faufila telle une anguille.

« Kage Bunshin no Justu ! »

Les clones de Naruto se jetèrent sur Mako pour le mettre à terre, mais l'objet invisible ainsi que des pièges décimèrent ses clones en un rien de temps. Au moins, le toit ne contenait plus aucun attrape-nigaud.

« C'était pas mal tenté, commenta Mako, mais c'est insuffisant. »

Cet homme avait une trop forte opinion de lui-même. Il tenait quelque chose dans la main droite, mais on ne voyait pas ce que c'était. Ce devait être son arme.

Naruto serra les dents, ses blessures s'étaient refermées sans qu'ils puissent pratiquer les mesures d'asepsie recommandée par Sakura.

Naruto refit des clones. Pendant que la plupart occupait Mako, un clone prépara un rasenshuriken qu'il envoya de nouveau sur son adversaire. Mako évita le coup alors que d'autres clones ainsi que lui-même en balancèrent trois d'un coup tout en balançant un jet de flammes sur le sol. Mako ne s'attendait pas apparemment à ce déchaînement de justu mais il pensa trouver une parade en s'élançant dans les airs. Les rasenshurikens changèrent de trajectoire au dernier moment suivant à la trace Mako.

En préparant assez à l'avance ce justu, Naruto pouvait les contrôler. Deux des rasenshurikens entourèrent Mako l'empêchant de s'échapper alors que le troisième rasenshuriken percuta Mako de plein fouet. Les deux autres se désagrégèrent.

Une pluie de boue aspergea le toit, les différentes flaques se rassemblèrent puis Mako se reconstitua difficilement. Il tituba un instant avant de s'étirer de tout son long.

« Je t'ai sous-estimé, je l'avoue.

\- Et tu n'as rien vu. Rends-toi, tenta Naruto.

\- Jamais de la vie, tu viens de me mettre l'eau à la bouche. Cela doit te prendre pas mal de chakra tout ceci, haleta-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème pour moi.

\- Je ne vais pas perdre face à toi.

\- Annule le justu au moins…

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui possède ce justu. »

Naruto savait bien qu'il y aurait des complications mais il ne pensait pas celles de ce genre. Si ce n'était pas Mako qui rendait malade la population directement mais quelqu'un de totalement inconnu, il fallait capturer Mako pour l'interroger. Cela pourrait prendre énormément de temps, et le véritable coupable en profiterait pour continuer à contaminer tout le monde voire à prendre la fuite. Cela se présentait vraiment mal toute cette histoire. Et avec cette perte de temps, Sasuke avait de plus grande chance de mourir. De plus, s'il était lui-même contaminé à présent, il ne lui faudrait pas beaucoup de temps pour être lui aussi mis hors état de combattre.

Mako grimaça de douleur. Naruto savait que son justu provoquait de nombreux dégâts corporels. Même s'il avait fait en sorte que Mako ne soit pas mortellement touché, les blessures étaient graves.

« Si tu bouges trop, tu vas mourir, l'avertit Naruto.

\- C'est quoi ce justu ?

\- Mon affinité de vent combinée à ma technique provoque des dégâts internes. Avant je ne le lançais pas, et j'ai faillit perdre l'usage d'un bras. C'est comme si de fines aiguilles s'étaient glissées en toi, le problème est au niveau cellulaire. Ne malaxe pas de chakra, tu ne peux pas continuer le combat dans cet état. Rends-toi.

\- Jamais de la vie ! »

Le sourire de Mako inquiéta Naruto. Il fallait qu'il le capture vivant. Diminué comme il l'était, ce ne serait pas difficile. Naruto tenta de faire un pas en avant mais il ne le pouvait pas. Un bruit étrange se fit entendre bloquant tout mouvement pour Naruto. Il était figé. Il pouvait seulement bouger les yeux. A ses pieds, un sceau étrange scintillait et s'étendait à l'ensemble du toit. Naruto tenta de toutes ses forces physiques de se libérer en vain. Il ne pensait pas qu'il y aurait des sceaux en plus. Il essaya alors de libérer le chakra de Kyubbi en grande quantité. Son ventre se contracta, son sceau le brûlant atrocement. Il se débattit autant qu'il le put sans arriver à ne serait que bouger le petit doigt ni à provoquer le moindre mouvement de chakra dans son corps. La panique commença à s'emparer de lui surtout que Kyubbi s'était mis à s'énerver dans sa cage ne supportant pas l'idée de perdre la vie à cause du caractère intrépide de son porteur.

« Ton chakra est bloqué, tes mouvements impossibles, tu es un homme mort ! Je sais que tu es le Jinchuriki de Kyubbi, je l'ai pris en compte, il n'y a pas d'échappatoire possible pour toi ! »  
Mako puisa dans ses dernières forces avant de s'élancer à son encontre en effectuant quelques signes. Cet inconscient allait se tuer ! Mako résista à sa technique, une lance enflammée apparut dans sa main droite.

Il prit suffisamment d'élan avant de la projeter vers Naruto avant de s'écrouler à terre. Naruto vit la pointe de la lance se rapprocher de son cœur dangereusement sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Pendant les quelques instants qui le rapprochait d'une mort certaine, il s'affola luttant de toutes ses forces car il voulait à tout prix sauver Sasuke. Kyubbi se mit dans une rage folle frappant sa cage avec violence secouant Naruto mais c'était trop tard. Naruto ferma les yeux quand un dernier rayon de soleil vint frapper sa rétine. Une larme lui échappa au moment de l'impact fatal.

« Kakashi, ne me coupe pas à un moment aussi critique !

\- Mais Sakura, je voulais juste te raconter une anecdote, histoire de détendre un peu l'atmosphère et de faire une pause !

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment !

\- Arrête un peu de te faire du souci pour lui. Tout va s'arranger… Tu te surmènes un peu trop !

\- Il ne se réveille toujours pas ! Je suis inquiète !

\- Mais…, tenta Kakashi…mais…

\- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, s'énerva Sakura en ayant presque les larmes aux yeux.

\- Assis-toi, calme-toi un petit peu et écoute- moi. »

Sakura finit de régler le cathéter avec soin puis elle s'affala dans le fauteuil le plus proche.

« Qu'est-ce que cela me manque quand vous étiez des petits genins mignons, innocents et fragiles que je devais protéger au péril de ma vie !

\- Kakashi sensei, c'est quand même Naruto et Sasuke qui vous ont délivrés de la prison aqueuse de Zabuza.

\- Sakura, tu étais plus gentille quand tu avais 12 ans, s'indigna-t-il. C'était juste une erreur, cela peut arriver aux plus grands de tomber dans un piège grotesque. Les coéquipiers sont justement là pour t'aider en cas de problème. »

Sakura se tut en regardant le jeune homme étendu dans le lit dormir tranquillement. Sa respiration était régulière, son cœur battait toujours correctement à un rythme lent et il était plutôt détendu encore. Il n'avait pas besoin d'antidouleur pour le moment mais il fallait l'alimenter correctement. Tout allait bien mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire du souci pour Sasuke.

Kakashi soupira sans se gêner faisant tourner la tête à Sakura.

« Tu m'écoutes ?

\- Oui, allez-y ! Au point où j'en suis, cela me fera du bien mais ne me parlez pas de vos paris stupides avec Gai sensei.

\- Oh, non ! Cela faisait un moment que je garde ce souvenir pour moi mais je crois qu'il est temps de le partager avec toi. Cà vous concerne tous les trois.

\- Je m'en souviendrais.

\- Oh, non, vous dormiez. Un vrai moment de tendresse ! Oh ! C'était trop mignon ! »

L'œil de Kakashi brilla de nostalgie. La curiosité de Sakura était piquée.

« On revenait d'une mission difficile au pays du riz. C'était un petit peu avant l'examen Chuunin, commença-t-il.

\- Ah, oui. Je m'en souviens. On était crevé.

\- Oui, tellement que vous aviez eu la flemme de monter la tente. Il faisait vraiment bon alors je n'étais pas contre que vous dormiez à la belle étoile pendant que je montais la garde toute la nuit.

\- C'est exact. Je me souviens que les garçons s'étaient endormis desuite et ils étaient de part et d'autre de moi. Je regardais les étoiles, elles étaient tellement brillantes ce soir là.

\- Oui, c'était magnifique ! Tu n'as quand même pas tarder à rejoindre les doux bras de Morphée malgré le spectacle de ce ciel étincelant.

\- Ce n'était quand même pas la première fois que vous nous voyez dormir. Cela n'a rien d'attendrissant, rétorqua Sakura ne comprenant pas le discours enflammé de Kakashi.

\- Oh, non. Pendant la nuit, tes coéquipiers se sont agités et ils se sont rapprochés de toi tout doucement. A force, ils avaient leurs têtes calés sur tes épaules. Et je m'en souviendrais toujours de cet instant…

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, demanda Sakura déjà surprise d'une telle proximité entre eux alors qu'ils n'étaient que genins.

\- Sasuke et Naruto, en même temps…oh, j'ai toujours admiré leur coordination extraordinaire, même quand ils dorment, c'est surprenant…

\- Kakashi sensei, vous vous égarez un peu là. »

Kakashi sourit. Sakura lui prêtait toute son attention.

« Alors, Sasuke et Naruto ont posés leurs mains sur ton ventre en même temps en formant inconsciemment un cœur avec leurs deux menottes. C'était trop chou, s'exclama Kakashi alors qu'une étoile brillait dans son unique œil visible.

\- Kakashi sensei, cela fait tellement cliché que je ne vous crois pas !

\- Mais c'est l'entière et exacte vérité ! Sakura ! En plus, il y avait une étoile filante et tout…mais tu ne me crois pas !

\- C'est comme vos excuses bidons pour arriver en retard…

\- …mais je ne vous ai jamais menti ! Tu ne peux pas connaître le nombre de vieilles dames en détresse avec leurs courses, de chats perchés dans les arbres et…

\- Cà suffit, de toute manière, Sasuke n'était pas amoureux de moi à l'époque même inconsciemment.

\- Il avait d'autres choses à penser comme sa vengeance et etc…mais je crois qu'il t'appréciait quand même. Je vous ai admiré toute la nuit même si vous aviez changé de position en vous rapprochant encore plus. Les garçons se tenaient la main. J'étais tout de même inquiet.

\- Inquiet ?

\- On aurait vraiment dit un triangle amoureux. Connaissant la rivalité entre les deux garçons, ta fixette sur Sasuke et votre inexpérience, je trouvais que cela pouvait me péter à la figure à n'importe lequel moment. Heureusement, vous vous n'en rendez compte que maintenant.

\- Oui, et d'ailleurs, c'est mal parti.

\- Ils ne se sont pas entretués, c'est l'essentiel. Et cela fait au moins deux ans que je le sens venir votre trio amoureux. »

Kakashi tourna subitement la tête.

« Oh, Sasuke se réveille peut-être. »

Sasuke s'agitait dans son sommeil comme en proie à un cauchemar. Il se mit à suer, son cœur s'accéléra et sa respiration se fit plus rapide. Il gémit.

Sakura se porta au près de lui en lui épongeant le front en un geste tendre.

Sasuke se mit à appeler Naruto de manière insistante.

Sakura se mit à lui parler gentiment pour le rassurer mais rien n'y faisait, il bougeait de plus en plus s'affolant.

Il finit par se redresser brusquement en hurlant le prénom de son coéquipier.

Sasuke se réveilla soudainement affolé en criant. Un sentiment d'urgence le prenait aux tripes. Il avait vu Naruto inconscient étendu par terre dans une marre de sang sur un toit de Suna. Il était en danger, il en était certain. Il voulut sortir de son lit mais deux bras plutôt balèzes l'empêchèrent de le faire.

Il se débattit contre la personne mais il se fit plaquer contre le lit. Il ouvrit ses yeux paniqués pour trouver deux grands yeux verts magnifiques.

« Sakura…

\- Calme-toi !

\- Naruto est en danger ! Il est seul, dans un piège, il va mourir, Sakura !

\- Naruto va très bien. Il a fait un rapport, il y a une demi-heure et c'est bientôt l'heure du changement d'équipe. Il va bientôt revenir à ton chevet, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- C'est quand le changement d'équipe ?

\- Au coucher du soleil, répondit Kakashi. Je vais prendre sa place. »

Sasuke pâlit. Il avait bien vu que Naruto allait mourir juste à ce moment-là. Il eut un haut le cœur en se souvenant de la marre de sang dans laquelle baignait le corps de son meilleur ami, peut-être futur amant. Il se reprit vite.

« Vous n'avez pas intérêt à arriver en retard, hurla-t-il presque.

\- Sasuke, tu te calmes sinon je te mets sous sédatif, menaça Sakura.

\- Je suis sûr que sa vie est en danger !

\- Ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve. Tu t'es surmené, c'est normal que tu fasses des cauchemars.

\- Cela avait l'air tellement réel ! Son cœur était transpercé par une lance.

\- Naruto possède Kyubbi. Et si je me souviens bien, tu as déjà essayé sans succès de le tuer de cette manière lors de votre combat à la vallée de la fin.

\- J'avais raté le cœur, j'ai eu le poumon gauche. Ce n'est pas pareil ! »

Sasuke regarda par la fenêtre pour voir où en était le soleil. Il allait bientôt disparaître.

« Il faut aller lui venir en aide, décida-t-il en tentant de se relever.

\- Toi, tu ne bouges pas de là !

\- Si çà peut te rassurer, je vais aller le retrouver dès maintenant là où il patrouille, proposa Kakashi.

\- Il est sur un toit dans le quartier Nord, prêt du jardin botanique, il y a un kekkai genkai dessus. »

Kakashi tiqua sous la précision donnée par Sasuke.

Ils se tournèrent vers la fenêtre où Témari toquait assise sur son éventail. Kakashi lui ouvrit.

« On n'a pas de temps à perdre. Les hommes de Naruto l'ont perdu de vue alors qu'il poursuivait un suspect. Sakura, on a besoin de toi pour lever une barrière. Tu es la meilleure dans ce domaine. »

Sasuke prit peur pendant que Témari précisait le lieu en question, Sakura se retourna vivement vers lui.

« Toi, tu prends cela et tu bouges pas d'ici quoi qu'il arrive. Tu es malade, je me suis bien fait comprise. »

Elle hurla dans le couloir qu'il lui fallait une équipe médicale complète sur le champ.

« Kakashi sensei, on y va ! »

Sasuke vit ses amis sauter sur l'éventail.

Il se sentait vraiment inutile.

Il avala le comprimé que lui avait donné Sakura sans grande conviction.

Il sentit les signes physiques de son anxiété disparaître mais il était toujours aussi inquiet.  
Il n'y a rien de pire que l'attente quand quelqu'un de cher risque sa vie sans qu'on ne puisse rien faire pour lui.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sakura à la rescousse !
> 
> Préambule : Je vous prie de m'excuser de mon retard. C'est impardonnable, je sais. Je n'ai pas d'excuse à part la flemme, vous pouvez me fustiger dans vos commentaires. Pour ceux qui s'inquièteraient de la suite, l'histoire est ficelée, il n'y a plus qu'à l'écrire…il n'y a plus qu'à…voilà. Comme cela fait un moment, le ton aura peut-être changé. Là où je publiais auparavant, j'ai mis un mois avant de sortir ce chapitre mais je voulais garder ce préambule.
> 
> Rappel : Naruto se fait transpercer par une lance. Est-il déjà trop tard ou Sakura arrivera-t-elle à temps pour sauver les fesses de notre magnifique blond indispensable à un lointain chapitre interdit aux moins de 18 ans ?
> 
> Sakura venait d'arriver sur le toit où avait eu lieu l'affrontement. Elle s'affala à terre en découvrant le corps sans vie de son amant : Naruto. Sa voie stridente perça la stratosphère :
> 
> « Narutooooooo, noooooooonnnn…Non, tu ne peux pas mourir ! Et Sasuke, non, on m'informe qu'il vient de faire une crise cardiaque, noooooooonnnnn ! Vous n'allez pas me laisser seule, les mecs ! Narutooooooo nooooon ! »
> 
> L'auteur se prend un bon coup sur la tête bien méritée. Un peu sonnée, elle se retourne vers trois auras très noire :
> 
> « Oh, mes trois persos préférés !
> 
> \- C'est quoi ce début pourri après un mois d'attente», demanda Sakura.
> 
> L'auteur revint sur son écran d'ordinateur.
> 
> « Heu…n'importe quoi !
> 
> \- Oui, exactement n'importe quoi ! Je ne crie pas des âneries à crever la stratosphère.
> 
> \- Je n'ai pas le droit de faire une parodie ? La fic est humoristique. Et l'autodérision ?
> 
> \- Elle n'est pas noté death fic, assura Sasuke relisant les termes de la fic d'un air sérieux. Et tu ne peux pas tuer mon Dobe sans conséquence. »
> 
> L'auteur frissonne sous le sharingan mauvais avant de se tourner vers Naruto pour chercher du soutien :
> 
> « Je ne peux pas mourir aussi bêtement ! Ni mon Teme ! Et respecte un peu Sakura chan ! »
> 
> L'auteur relit son début, la mine dubitative :
> 
> « Et puis, cela fait une éternité que tu n'as pas posté. Si en plus, tu ne postes que de la pure médiocrité, tu vas te faire huer !
> 
> \- Je sais, je sais, je sais, marmonna Mimichan.
> 
> \- Attention, elle sort sa phrase fétiche ! Tous aux abris ! »
> 
> Les trois ninjas se cachèrent sous le lit guettant une quelconque réaction de l'auteur perdue dans ses pensées.
> 
> « Chapitre sérieux, râla l'auteur.
> 
> Elle est revenue dans le droit chemin ! Mission accomplie.
> 
> Chapitre bonus, »ricana l'auteur pour se donner du courage.
> 
> Les trois ninjas frissonnèrent ayant déjà une vague idée de ce que serait le chapitre bonus en fin d'histoire.

Sakura tentait de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur en se cramponnant à l'éventail de Temari qui filait à une vitesse impressionnante. Sasuke avait toujours eu des prémonitions plutôt fiables. Naruto risquait de mourir.

Pour une fois, la situation s'inversait. C'était toujours aux garçons de la protéger pour qu'elle effectue correctement son travail de Med-In. Il était rare qu'elle ait à leur voler au secours.

Elle écoutait attentivement les informations que lui procuraient Temari sur la barrière emprisonnant Naruto. Le soleil ne tarderait pas à se coucher.

Elle sauta directement sur le toit adjacent à celui où avait été installé la barrière. Elle ne pouvait voir à travers. Elle ne savait pas si Naruto était en difficulté mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas étudiant le mur violet dressé devant elle cherchant minutieusement une faille.

Elle sourit. Le climat de Suna ne permettait pas de créer des kekkai genkai de bonne qualité à cause de la chaleur et du sable. Elle fit signe à Kakashi d'assurer ses arrières sachant qu'elle serait rejetée en arrière en brisant aussi brutalement la barrière. Elle chargea son poing de chakra avant de fracasser la structure. Elle eut à peine le temps de noter que Naruto allait se faire transpercer par une lance avant de tomber dans le vide vite rattrapée par son sensei. Elle se hissa sur ses épaules en invoquant un Shuriken de taille conséquente pour sauter à la bonne hauteur l'envoyant à grande vitesse à la rencontre de la lance.

Elle retint son souffle en voyant la lance si proche du cœur de Naruto alors que son Shuriken allait frôler l'un des hommes qu'elle aimait plus que sa propre vie. Le shuriken frôla Naruto immobile apparemment résolu à son sort. La lance lourde dévia à peine de trajectoire évitant le cœur de Naruto mais le transperçant de part en part au niveau du poumon.

Sakura se précipita vers lui alors qu'il s'écroulait.

Le soleil venait de se coucher en un dernier éclat orangé.

Sakura se surprit à ne pas trembler malgré qu'elle soignait l'une des personnes qui comptait le plus pour elle. Le sang s'écoula plus librement quand elle retira la lance qu'elle tendit à Kakashi. Elle examina rapidement la plaie avant de faire couler doucement son chakra à travers. Kyubbi aidait Naruto soulageant les efforts qu'avaient à produire Sakura. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire de joie en voyant la plaie se refermer. Elle épongea le sang précautionneusement ne perdant pas son calme de Med-In. Elle avait appris à contrôler ses émotions pour s'occuper au mieux de ses patients refoulant ce qu'elle était vraiment au fond d'elle-même.

« On est sur un lieu contaminé, Sakura, lui rappela Kakashi. Ses blessures sont sûrement infectées par le parasite.

\- J'en suis consciente. On est arrivé à temps, il est encore en vie. A ses pieds, il y avait un sceau d'immobilisation. Il n'aurait pas survécu. »

Sakura forma une bulle d'eau la faisant entrer dans la poitrine de Naruto en se concentrant. Elle ne détecta aucune trace du parasite dans le sang. Aux premiers stades de l'infection, elle pouvait retirer le parasite.

« Passe-moi la lance que je l'examine. »

Sakura passa sa main sur l'objet puis soupira d'aise :

« Ce n'est pas empoisonné ! Il a intérêt à se réveiller vite que je lui rappelle de ne plus se mettre autant en danger !

\- Il va bien, s'enquit Temari.

\- Oui, c'est bon. C'est un coriace !

\- Et un baka ! Le type, c'est Hitarashi Mako !

\- Et alors ?

\- C'est un nukenin de Suna. C'était un scientifique manipulateur de sceaux. Il a piégé ce toit et apparemment, c'était pour tuer Naruto facilement.

\- Et est-il encore en vie ?

\- Apparemment. Il a subit le justu de Naruto : rasen shuriken. Il respire. »

Sakura se leva avec lassitude vers l'adversaire de Naruto. Elle n'avait pas assez d'informations sous la main pour décider s'il valait mieux le tuer ou le soigner pour l'interroger. Si Naruto ne l'avait pas achevé avec sa technique, c'était qu'il détenait des informations essentielles.

Elle se pencha pour diffuser son chakra dans tout le corps du nukenin avec précaution. Elle pouvait à présent réparer les dégâts cellulaires.

« On les transporte à l'hôpital ! On installe Naruto avec Sasuke !

\- J'irais ensuite informer Gaara des derniers évènements, les prévint Temari. Il t'enverra une équipe de la section interrogatoire. »

Sakura hocha la tête laissant le soulagement l'envahir maintenant que les soins avaient été dispensés. Ils avaient enfin une piste valable après tout ce temps. Tout ceci grâce à leur équipe de casse-cou.

Sasuke observa le soleil se coucher seconde après seconde avec une appréhension atténuée par les calmants de Sakura. Il se répétait en boucle le prénom de Naruto. Il l'aimait et c'était réciproque. Il en était convaincu. Naruto n'aurait pas cherché à l'embrasser alors qu'il était atteint d'une maladie incurable. Et Sakura ? Tout était confus dans sa tête. Il les aimait tellement que son cœur flanchait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à eux en ce moment ne pouvant partager leur bonheur. Il se sentait légèrement exclu pour l'instant. Il ne se ferait que du mal à réfléchir sur sa situation amoureuse.

Il soupira, triste.

Il espérait, une douleur sourde dans la poitrine, que Naruto soit sauvé à temps par Sakura. Il n'imaginait même pas la peine de le perdre. Une larme s'écoula lentement sur sa joue. Il détestait attendre dans l'incertitude. De plus, il n'aimait pas se retrouver seul dans un hôpital. Cela lui rappelait trop le passé.

On frappa à sa porte. Il sécha rapidement l'humidité sur son visage se recomposant une attitude digne de son sang avant de grommeler :

« Entrez ! »

Une infirmière sunienne passa le pas de la porte, étonnée, avant de se précipiter pour fermer la fenêtre.

« Où sont-ils ? J'ai besoin de Haruno sama, c'est urgent.

\- Son coéquipier est en difficulté. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour l'aider.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai », pesta-t-elle avant de partir précipitamment.

Les infirmières étaient toujours pressées. Il le savait bien. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même alors que le soleil disparaissait derrière les dunes de sables. Il respira un grand coup. Tout venait de se jouer certainement.

Il espérait tellement que Naruto revienne vivant avec son éternel sourire d'imbécile heureux qu'il ne savait pas comment il réagirait dans le cas contraire.

Il ferma les yeux un instant attendant dans le silence lourd de sa chambre aseptisée des nouvelles.

Il détestait patienter dans l'expectative seul sans personne pour le rassurer.

« Naruto, reviens », soupira-t-il.

On ouvrit la porte de sa chambre brusquement.

Il releva la tête alors qu'une infirmière venait vérifier ses paramètres vitaux en lui posant quelques questions sur son état général. Elle partit de sa chambre en souriant tout en l'informant que la progression du parasite semblait ralentie.

Sasuke prit ses aises repensant de nouveau à ses coéquipiers. Il continua de prier pour le retour sain et sauf de Naruto n'ayant rien de mieux à faire pour l'instant.

On entra brusquement dans sa chambre le faisant se redresser d'un coup. Il vit une silhouette aux cheveux d'un rose caractéristique passer en coup de vent avant de repartir. Il appela Sakura en vain. Elle était partie sans un regard pour lui. Elle ne se comportait ainsi que quand un patient était un danger et que seules ses compétences pouvaient sauver.

Il porta son attention sur le patient qu'on venait d'amener dans sa chambre. Il sourit de joie en reconnaissant une belle bouille blonde endormie qui respirait donc logiquement qui vivait. Le soulagement qui le prit le berçât tendrement dans une dimension inconnue. Il se sentait si léger de le retrouver. Il ne pouvait cesser de contempler sa poitrine se lever et s'abaisser. Il était tellement concentré qu'il n'entendit pas son sensei se glisser dans la chambre.

Il entendit un raclement de gorge amusé. Il leva son regard vers Kakashi possédant une lueur étrange dans son seul œil visible.

« Vous m'en aurez fait voir des belles, la team 7 ! Sakura lui a sauvé la vie de justesse. »

Sasuke ne lâchait pas son sourire heureux ce qui semblait perturber un peu Kakashi. Sasuke réservait ce genre de mimique sociale à ses deux coéquipiers généralement.

« Ton suspect a été arrêté. Et à son réveil, il sera interrogé.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tué ? Le justu aurait été annulé.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit aussi simple.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, râla-t-il.

Sakura reviendra plus tard dans la soirée quand elle en aura fini avec les urgences et les tests de tes échantillons. Elle continue de se battre pour vous. Heureusement, elle est là pour veiller sur vous, les deux têtes brûlées ! »

Sasuke ria un peu :

« Sans elle, on serait déjà mort depuis longtemps. Et si on ne prenait pas autant de risques, on n'arriverait à rien. C'est son rôle dans l'équipe de surveiller nos arrières.

\- Et vous ? A part nous faire passer des nuits blanches à l'hôpital ou chez Sakura !

\- Sensei, vous êtes en colère ! Vous savez très bien que Naruto et moi sommes des valeureux combattants un peu barges.

\- Je finirai par croire que vous faîtes exprès de vous blesser à mort pour qu'elle s'occupe longtemps de vous en tenue sexy d'infirmière », suggéra Kakashi d'un air vicieux.

Sasuke rougit subitement se souvenant de la scène érotique qu'il avait surpris entre Naruto et Sakura.

« Je n'avais jamais vu les choses sous cet angle, dit-il en tournant la tête pour ne pas rencontrer le grand sourire de Kakashi. Et je ne suis pas aussi pervers ! J'aime passer du temps avec elle, c'est tout ! Qu'est-ce que vous allez vous imaginer ?

\- Ma femme est Med-In. Je ne m'imagine rien, c'est sexy ! Tu as du t'en rendre compte ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais fantasmé sur elle dans cette tenue ! C'est impossible ! »

Sasuke se retourna vers lui, furieux.

« Mes fantasmes ne vous regardent pas.

\- Tu en as, commenta Kakashi tout heureux. Je suis rassuré, tu es normal ! »

Sasuke rejeta sa tête en arrière :

« Sans commentaire.

\- Je vais rejoindre les équipes d'investigations. Gaara va certainement donner de nouveaux ordres. Et, j'ai croisé Shizune. Les Med-In ont de nouvelles pistes. Je suis sûr que tu vas t'en sortir.

\- Et Naruto ? Il a été blessé mais a-t-il été contaminé ?

\- D'après Sakura, non. Il faut faire des tests quand même, il était sur un lieu interdit quand on l'a trouvé. Je vais y aller. Ce n'est pas fini. Et on ne va pas te laisser tomber.

\- Pour l'instant, je suis surtout soulagé pour Naruto. »

Kakashi lui fit un clin d'œil réconfortant avant de partir par la porte cette fois-ci.

Sakura avait à peine regagné l'hôpital qu'on l'avait demandé dans un bloc. Elle était juste apparue devant Sasuke pour le rassurer avant de se préparer à une opération importante. Pendant qu'elle s'habillait, Shizune lui faisait un rapport sur leurs dernières découvertes.

« Les tests ont avancés. On a isolé le parasite avec succès grâce à une jeune sunienne qui a renversé un produit dans l'un des échantillons.

\- C'était quoi comme produit ?

\- Un stabilisateur de chakra que certains Med-In prennent à Suna pour améliorer leurs performances.

\- On ne gardera pas longtemps le parasite quand même. Suis-je vraiment obligé de m'occuper de ce patient ? Si c'est un noble qui paye pour avoir les meilleurs, il peut aller se faire voir.

\- C'est un petit garçon qui vivait dans les lieux contaminés depuis un certain temps enfermé. Il s'est échappé apparemment de là où il était retenu prisonnier. On l'a retrouvé dans la rue. Il semble avoir une résistance naturelle au parasite. Il est important qu'on le sauve.

\- D'accord. »

Sakura revêtit son masque. Shizune lui passa le dossier du patient qu'elle étudia rapidement avant de s'enquérir de ce qui avait déjà été fait. Elle se pencha sur le jeune garçon anesthésié avant de faire circuler son chakra sur les plaies restantes. On aurait dit qu'il avait été battu même très récemment. Elle se crispa en remarquant un fait étonnant dans le corps du garçon. Si elle n'avait pas déjà soigné Shino auparavant, elle aurait hurlé de peur en constatant la concentration importante en parasites chez l'enfant.

« J'espère que vous avez pris toutes les précautions nécessaires sinon on peut condamner l'hôpital.

\- On a fait attention puisqu'il venait d'un lieu contaminé. On l'a transporté selon vos recommandations. »

Sakura regarda l'assistance derrière la baie vitrée avant de leur dire de leur porter des combinaisons stériles après l'opération ainsi que de ne plus compter sur cette salle pour opérer. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses collègues.

« Personne n'est parti d'ici ?

\- Non, Haruno sama.

\- Très bien. Asseyez-vous calmement ! »

Elle attendit qu'ils le soient tous. Il fallait qu'elle soit forte, elle était chef d'équipe.

« Il est la source de la contamination. Et nous sommes déjà certainement infectés. Il est hors de danger mais il faut qu'il se rétablisse rapidement pour qu'on puisse trouver ce qu'il lui permet de résister aux parasites. Comment est-il arrivé ici, demanda-t-elle en reprenant ses soins.

\- C'est l'équipe de Kankurô sama qui l'a trouvé.

\- Et où sont-ils ?

\- Ils sont repartis.

\- Ils sont rentrés en contact avec le malade ?

\- Oui.

\- Et vous les avez laissé repartir comme cela alors qu'ils avaient été sur un lieu interdit ! »

Sakura lança un regard colérique vers la baie vitrée. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'hurler ses ordres pour que les Med-In s'activent à la recherche de l'équipe.

Sakura se mit à soigner proprement le garçon qui reprenait ses esprits malgré l'anesthésiant. Il était très maigre comme malnutri.

« Enlevez-lui le masque ! Il lutte, il vaut mieux qu'il se réveille. »

Quelques instants après, il ouvrit les yeux les plissant ensuite s'habituant à la lumière émergeant avec difficulté.

Sakura le mit sous perfusion avant qu'il ne se rende vraiment compte de ce qu'il lui arrivait.

« Où suis-je ?

\- A l'hôpital.

\- Mako n'est pas là.

\- Non, il n'est pas là. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Ayame.

\- Es-tu de Suna ?

\- Non, de Kiri. J'étais enfermé dans une salle depuis que je suis petit puis Mako m'a emmené ici. Il fait trop chaud ici. »

Sakura composa un sceau complexe pour refroidir un peu la pièce. Cet enfant avait passé sa vie dans une chambre de confinement à cause des parasites qui vivaient en lui. Il n'était pas né avec. Kiri devait avoir des informations là-dessus.

« Les parasites dans ton corps, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- On ne sait pas. Je me suis promené dans un endroit interdit de Kiri condamné par une barrière.»

Sakura fronça ses sourcils. Si Kiri développait une arme biologique secrètement, les autres Kage n'étaient pas au bout de leurs peines.

« Ils pensaient que je ne survivrais pas mais j'ai développé une résistance. Ils n'ont jamais pu me débarrasser du parasite.

\- Est-ce qu'il existe un moyen de soigner des personnes autre que toi qui sont atteintes ? »

Ayame hocha la tête.

« Je sais que les scientifiques de Kiri étaient heureux d'avoir pu développer un antidote grâce à mon corps.

\- Ayame, on va te faire des prélèvements. On va s'occuper de toi, c'est promis. »

Sakura effectua calmement les prélèvements avant de les enfermer dans une boîte étanche contenant de la glace. Elle s'adressa à son équipe :

« On va tous se désinfecter, douche et tout le bataclan, prendre des tenues stériles isolantes et passer des tests. Je vais envoyer quelqu'un voir Gaara pour qu'il s'adresse aux autorités de Kiri. On a toute une batterie de test à faire, je compte sur tout le monde pour bosser d'arrache-pied. »

Sakura sortit la première pour jeter sa combinaison dans l'incinérateur. Elle s'arrêta inspectant son corps avec son chakra sous forme de bulle. Il y en avait, et en nombre. Elle en retira le plus possible en gardant le plus possible pour des analyses. Elle fonça sous la douche se frottant frénétiquement. Elle était infectée, elle se sentait sale mais elle devait faire face.

Elle stoppa le jet avant d'en sortir pour se sécher avec rapidité. Son cœur battait fort mais sa tête restait froide. L'antidote n'était pas si loin grâce aux efforts de tous. Elle ne perdit pas de temps. Sasuke comptait sur elle ainsi que de nombreux patients.

Elle sécha et releva ses cheveux mouillés en un chignon. Elle enfila ensuite la tenue avant de partir vers le laboratoire à toute vitesse. Elle refoula ses émotions profondément avant de se lancer à corps perdu dans ses recherches. Il fallait qu'elle trouve avant de s'écrouler sous la maladie.

Elle demanda les dernières nouvelles à l'équipe du laboratoire :

« Haruno sama, on a une piste intéressante. Le stabilisateur de chakra nous a permit de comprendre le mode de fonctionnement du parasite. Il mange le chakra des muscles provoquant leur dysfonctionnement. On teste des appâts sous forme de chakra pour les déloger des fibres musculaires. On a des bons résultats. »

Sakura soupira de soulagement avant de prendre connaissance des détails pour peaufiner l'antidote avec l'aide des autres Med-In. Elle sourit sachant qu'ils étaient sur la bonne voie.


	18. Chapter 18

Naruto se réveilla dans une chambre d'hôpital obscure. Il devait faire nuit. Il entendit une respiration légère à ses côtés.

En découvrant une chevelure ébène en bataille et une silhouette vraiment familière, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sasuke lui tournait le dos, son drap avait glissé le long de son corps fin et il se laissait aller à la détente.

Il devait être sous médicaments. Entre ses peurs d'enfance, sa crainte d'Orochimaru et sa vigilance constante, il était rare de le voir complètement abandonné au sommeil. Naruto aimait bien le voir ainsi, sans être en proie à des cauchemars ou à sa méfiance naturelle.

Il se leva comme si de rien n'était brisant le silence de la chambre d'un bruissement de drap. Il ne savait pas comment il était encore en vie mais il appréciait grandement cet état de fait.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'hôpital jetant un coup d'œil au couloir désert. Il se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la salle des infirmières ne voulant pas réveiller les autres patients malgré son envie de se dégourdir les jambes énergiquement. Il toqua doucement à la porte pour attirer l'attention des deux soignantes.

« Oui, que voulez-vous ?

\- Je suis tout à fait sur pied et…

\- Vous êtes l'ambassadeur de Konoha, Uzumaki sama, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. J'aurais aimé savoir ce qui s'est passé après que j'ai perdu connaissance.

\- Hatake sama viendra vous rendre visite ce matin, il est au courant de tout ce que vous devrez savoir. Haruno sama pensait que vous ne vous réveillerez que plus tard.

\- Je suis debout et en pleine forme ! Si on a besoin de moi, j'aimerais pouvoir rendre service.

\- C'est quatre heures du matin, je ne crois pas que vous soyez d'une aide quelconque. C'est plutôt de Med-In dont nous manquons.

\- Y a-t-il des avancées sur l'épidémie ?

\- Oui mais ce ne sont pas vos affaires pour le moment. Reposez-vous tant que vous le pouvez ! Et surtout, ne déambulez pas dans l'hôpital, il y a des zones qui ont été classées interdites même à certains membres du personnel.

\- Il y a une source de contagion ?

\- Oui, on a trouvé le sujet 0.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Le porteur sain du parasite. Il héberge dans son corps les parasites en grande quantité. L'équipe ninja qui l'a retrouvé et les Med-In qui se sont occupés de lui ont été infectées quasiment desuite.

\- Haruno sama se repose certainement. Je ne pourrais pas la voir.

\- Non, elle travaille sur l'antidote d'arrache-pied. La solution est proche. C'est entre nos mains à présent. »

Naruto se sentit soulagé tout comme les deux infirmières. Les Suniens allaient être débarrassés de cette maladie. Ils arrivaient enfin à bout de cette mission.

« Est-ce que je pourrais connaître l'évolution de l'état d'Uchiha Sasuke ?

\- Vous êtes de la famille ?

\- Pas vraiment, c'est tout comme. C'est mon coéquipier. »

L'infirmière jeta un coup d'œil à un dossier médical :

« Etat stabilisé. Il a deux semaines devant lui si on ne trouve rien pour remédier à son état.

\- Merci. Et pour moi ?

\- Tout va bien mais vous ne devez pas quitter l'hôpital avant 8 heures.

\- D'accord, je vais retourner dans ma chambre. Bonne continuation ! »

Naruto revint sur ses pas avec un peu plus d'entrain. A chaque fois qu'il se faisait soigner par Sakura ou par Kyubbi, il avait une forme excellente.

Il poussa doucement la porte de la chambre pour retrouver le bel éphèbe endormi. Sasuke s'agitait un peu comme à son habitude. Naruto s'approcha à petit pas de chat pour ne pas le réveiller contrôlant son souffle. Il avait le sommeil trop léger. Naruto posa doucement une main sur ses cheveux avant de la faire glisser sur sa joue le calmant aussitôt. Naruto sourit en l'entendant murmurer son prénom avant de le fixer de ses yeux ténébreux.

Sasuke sentit qu'on lui caressait le visage tendrement pour le rassurer. Seul Naruto ou Sakura se risquaient à l'approcher ainsi quand il dormait. Il était généralement agressif envers un inconnu entrant dans son périmètre de sécurité qu'il le repère par son odeur, par ses bruits ou plus rarement par un contact physique. Inconsciemment, il laissait à présent ses deux coéquipiers l'aborder dans cette position de faiblesse reconnaissant leur présence inoffensive.

Il ouvrit doucement ses yeux s'habituant à la pénombre de la chambre. Il distingua deux yeux bleu foncé et des cheveux blonds dans cette faible luminosité. Il sourit reconnaissant Naruto avant de tenter de se redresser. Un léger vertige le prit le forçant à se rallonger. La main se glissa sur son épaule alors que son propriétaire appuya son torse sur le bord du lit en s'accroupissant. Naruto était proche, bien trop proche mais il ne le lui ferait pas remarquer appréciant chaque trait familier qu'il devenait dans l'ombre. Il aimait bien voir un visage connu à son réveil. Naruto avait son regard brillant. Sasuke connaissait bien cette lueur, elle promettait généralement un entraînement épuisant. Naruto avait envie de se dépenser.

« En pleine forme à ce que je vois, crétin. On est en pleine nuit dans un hôpital et je ne suis pas d'attaque, ricana Sasuke, comment vas-tu te débrouiller ? »

Naruto fronça son nez de frustration.

« Je vais patienter et retrouver Gaara dès que possible. Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Mieux que dans mon appartement. On m'a bourré de médicaments pour m'endormir. J'aurais voulu être là à ton réveil mais les Med-Ins ne l'ont pas entendu de cette oreille.

\- Je viens à peine de me lever. Tu n'as rien raté de passionnant.

\- Et c'est le type qui se penche sur moi à mon réveil qui l'affirme. »

Sasuke ricana en devinant la jolie rougeur des joues de Naruto. Naruto se renfrogna avant de passer un doigt léger sur le front de Sasuke qui ferma les yeux aussitôt. Depuis que Naruto avait compris cette faiblesse chez lui à cause des gestes répétées de son frère aîné à cet endroit, il s'amusait parfois à l'embêter avec quand ce n'était pas en plein combat pour prendre l'avantage.

« Arrête, ce n'est pas drôle, marmonna Sasuke.

\- Je suis content que tu m'aies pardonné », affirma-t-il avant de le laisser tranquille.

Sasuke se renfrogna se souvenant de son séjour mouvementé à Suna. Sa colère sourdait dans sa poitrine, et il savait qu'elle exploserait à la moindre bourde du blond.

« Tu as de la chance que je sois en convalescence.

\- Je ne voulais pas te mettre en rogne. Je préfère qu'on en parle tous les trois tranquillement. Tu pourras attendre.

\- Non, je ne crois pas. Tu me dois des explications. »

Naruto leva les yeux au plafond exaspéré par la tournure des évènements. Il aurait préféré avoir Sakura à ses côtés pour parler avec le brun. Ce serait mieux. A l'air décidé de Sasuke, il comprit qu'il n'échapperait pas à sa volonté.

« Je te raconte tout dans les moindres détails.

\- On a du temps, non ?

\- Je préfère faire court. Alors, on a baisé ensemble tous les trois lors de la soirée strip saké poker. Comme tu avais beaucoup bu, tu ne t'en souvenais pas le lendemain. Sakura et moi avons pris tout de même la décision de sortir ensemble. Je me posais des questions sur ce que j'éprouvais pour toi. Je ne t'avais jamais vu autrement que comme mon meilleur ami.

\- Je savais que tu étais hétérosexuel et donc que je n'avais aucune chance avec toi. En plus, si je te piquais Sakura, on se serait violemment disputé.

\- Certainement, auparavant, quand je ne me savais pas attiré par toi. »

Sasuke déglutit ce qui n'échappa pas à Naruto ayant joué de sa voix grave. Il savait qu'il plaisait énormément à Sasuke.

« Je t'ai toujours beaucoup aimé mais je ne m'en rendais pas compte. Je n'ai jamais été spécialement attiré par les hommes mais j'avoue que j'ai apprécié quand ce fut toi qui vint à moi. Tu me plaît vraiment beaucoup.

\- Naruto, arrête, je suis mal à l'aise. Tu me fais beaucoup de mal, en ce moment. Arrête.

\- Tu es mal à l'aise parce que je sors avec Sakura.

\- Evidemment, quoi d'autre, crétin ?

\- Tu es amoureux de nous deux sans pouvoir faire un choix.

\- Le problème ne se pose plus, baka, puisque vous êtes ensemble. »

Les yeux de Sasuke auraient pu envoyer des éclairs s'il avait été en forme. Naruto se mordit les lèvres cherchant bien ses mots. Sasuke n'avait jamais été d'un abord facile surtout quand il s'agissait de ses sentiments.

« Tu as une conception du couple plutôt traditionnelle. »

Les yeux de Sasuke s'agrandirent de surprise.

« On t'a dragué pour être sûr de tes sentiments pour nous avant de te proposer ce qu'on avait en tête. En plus, on ne sait jamais ce que tu ressens vraiment pour nous…Sasuke ? »

Sasuke s'était retourné dans sa couche faisant dos à Naruto ruminant ses pensées. Naruto savait que Sasuke avait enfin compris ce que lui-même et Sakura attendaient de lui.

Sasuke avait le cœur qui battait fortement dans sa poitrine. Naruto venait de lui avouer comment il en était venu à éprouver plus que de l'amitié pour lui. Il était déjà chamboulé de savoir ses sentiments réciproques mais en plus, l'autre imbécile venait de lui mettre sous le nez une solution logique à leur triangle amoureux. Il s'en voulait de ne pas en avoir eu l'idée lui-même. Il s'était cantonné aux schémas familiaux qu'il connaissait. Il s'était déjà fait violence pour admettre sa bisexualité. Un amour à trois, en quoi serait-ce gênant ? Si leur trio marchait, il serait vraiment épanoui.

Il se sentait vraiment soulagé d'un lourd poids qu'il portait sur ses épaules depuis trop longtemps. Plus de choix draconien, il pouvait vivre ses deux amours ensemble. Il se mit sur le dos pour plus de confort en regardant le plafond l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Son déchirement intérieur disparaissait doucement. Il pouvait les aimer tous les deux.

Il ne voyait pas seulement leur bonheur mais il entrevoyait aussi les conséquences d'une telle relation.

« Je veux l'entendre de la bouche de Sakura, marmonna-t-il.

\- Heu…Sasuke. Tu le prends bien ?

\- Il faut que je me fasse à l'idée, bougonna-t-il.

\- J'avais oublié à quel point tu peux être coincé.

\- As-tu ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu pensé à ce que serait notre vie à trois ?

\- Non, pas tellement à part que nous serions plus heureux ainsi. Je ne veux pas que l'un de nous souffre d'être exclu.

\- Naruto, tu vas bientôt devenir Hokage. Nous avons la chance à Konoha de pouvoir vivre des relations homosexuelles facilement si on reste discret. Je ne pense pas que ce soit vu d'un très bon œil que tu partages ta vie avec deux personnes de sexes différents au vu de ton titre. »

Naruto grogna avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise :

« Tu m'énerves à penser à tout.

\- Il faut bien qu'il y ait une tête froide dans le trio. »

Naruto lui jeta un regard de biais assez moqueur. Sasuke soupira. Il était vrai que parfois il agissait sans réfléchir non plus.

« Je ne sais pas non plus ce que dira le Conseil du fait que le dernier survivant du clan Uchiha ait des mœurs légères.

\- Tant que j'ai des enfants, ma vie amoureuse ou sexuelle ne les regarde en aucune façon. C'est pour vous que ce sera plus problématique.

\- Tu as raison. Sakura a son travail à l'hôpital et elle est reconnue internationalement. Je n'y avais pas pensé à vrai dire.

\- C'est bien de toi, usuratonkachi !

\- Ce n'est pas grave, on trouvera une solution, affirma-t-il confiant en remontant sur son lit.

\- Ce n'est pas avec ton sourire de deux mètres de large et ton pouce levé que tu feras passer la pilule aux anciens et aux dignitaires du pays et des autres pays.

\- Sasuke, tu es rabat-joie ! Au lieu de me dire que tu es content et que tu m'aimes toi aussi, tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est chipoter sur des détails insignifiants », bouda-t-il.

Sasuke se releva pour faire face à Naruto. Ses muscles demeuraient engourdis par le sommeil et le faisaient souffrir légèrement. Naruto avait la tête baissée avec une moue enfantine. Sasuke se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pour l'instant fait que réfléchir sur ses sentiments et leurs conséquences sans agir véritablement dans leur sens. Il se leva doucement pour se porter contre Naruto. Son cœur battait fortement en prenant tendrement la tête de l'homme qu'il pouvait maintenant aimer entre ses mains. Il pouvait le toucher avec affection sans être repoussé. Il lui releva le visage pour l'embrasser doucement presque maladroitement. Il appréhendait cette relation d'un genre nouveau avec lui tout en la désirant avec force.

Ils échangèrent quelques baisers innocents s'habituant à ce contact avant de se prendre dans les bras partageant leur chaleur tout simplement. Sasuke se détendait de plus en plus appréciant la présence réconfortante de Naruto. Il s'imprégna de son odeur à chacune de ses respirations de plus en plus amples. Ses paupières tombaient toute seule alors que son esprit se brouillait.

« Tu ferais mieux de te coucher Sasuke.

\- Avec toi, marmonna-t-il complètement à l'Ouest.

\- A part cela, tu veux être discret sur notre relation ! Que dirons les infirmières en nous retrouvant dans le même lit ? Et Sakura, elle aura une bonne surprise, tiens, alors qu'elle bosse comme une malade ! Et puis, c'est trop étroit pour deux… »

Sasuke repartit dans le monde des songes en s'affalant contre Naruto n'entendant pas ses protestations amusées.

Sakura poussa un soupir de soulagement sous les exclamations ravies de l'équipe médicale.

L'aube pointait le bout de son nez. La fatigue ne l'épargnait pas mais elle avait encore quelques dernières recommandations à faire avant de s'allonger.

Ils allaient passés aux tests humains enfin. Les appâts sous forme de chakra marchaient sur les animaux, il n'y avait plus qu'à demander à Gaara de pouvoir passer sur les patients.

Ils attendaient la réponse du Kazekage avec impatience tout en préparant le plus d'antidote possible. L'équipe de relais prenait connaissance des avancées et des méthodes de confection tout en aidant l'équipe de nuit à bout.

Kakashi débarqua en levant les bras pour attirer l'attention. Il avait un document officiel à la main :

« C'est ok pour les tests », lança-t-il d'un air ravi.

Les Med-In se prirent dans les bras les uns des autres se félicitant du travail accompli.

Kakashi se porta aux côté de Sakura :

« Comment çà va ?

\- Je vais bien. Il faut juste que je dorme.

\- Tu portes une tenue stérile, ne me dit pas que…

\- J'ai été contaminé par le patient d'origine en le soignant. Ne vous inquiétez pas, sensei, l'antidote va marcher, j'en suis sûre. »

Elle se porta contre lui pour se soutenir. Elle était à bout de force entre les émotions fortes que ses deux crétins lui avaient offerts et le travail acharné qu'elle avait mené.

« Je fais un petit discours et je vais me coucher.

\- D'accord, princesse. Dis-moi où je te dépose !

\- Je me traînerais jusqu'à mon lit, pas la peine de me porter, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Je vois çà, aussi fière que les deux autres imbéciles », ricana-t-il.

Le silence commença à se faire. Sakura en profita pour donner les dernières directives :

« Bravo à tous ! Je compte sur l'équipe du matin pour mener les tests, je vous ai préparé le protocole, vous n'avez plus qu'à l'appliquer. Au cas où un problème grave surviendrait, venez me réveiller en salle de repos ! J'ai bien dit grave ! Insoluble ! L'équipe de nuit peut aller se reposer ! »

Sakura se tourna vers Kakashi pour s'appuyer de nouveau sur lui. Elle n'en pouvait plus, ses jambes la portaient tout juste.

« Naruto s'est réveillé et il est allé embêter les infirmières, lui dit Kakashi. Il est en pleine forme grâce à toi. Je doutais de l'enthousiasme de Tsunade pour te confier aussi jeune la direction des équipes médicales mobiles de Konoha, je crois qu'elle a raison. »

Sakura sourit :

« Sensei, on a grandi. Vous êtes très nostalgique en ce moment.

\- Je vais devoir prendre une autre équipe. J'espère qu'ils seront beaucoup plus faciles à vivre. Entre vos ambitions farfelues, vos caractères immondes et vos réactions imprévisibles, j'en ai assez donné niveau enseignement de genins.

\- On était mignon à l'époque. »

Kakashi lui lança un regard fatigué en même temps rieur :

« Les premiers jours, peut-être…

\- Vous avez de la chance que je sois vidée sinon je vous aurais assené un bon coup sur la tête.

\- Je savais qu'en me coltinant le porteur de Kyubbi, futur Hokage, et le dernier descendant des Uchiha, vengeur à souhait, j'allais en baver. Heureusement, tu étais là pour rattraper le coup, une petite fille normale. Je suis heureux que tu te sois dressée à leur niveau en n'ayant aucune technique héréditaire, aucun nom prestigieux et en apparaissant tout à fait banale au départ par rapport à eux.

\- Merci, sensei de me faire part de vos premières impressions, grogna-t-elle.

\- Je savais que tu étais capable de grande chose. Tu maîtrisais parfaitement ton corps et ton esprit. C'est rare pour une genin. Il te manquait un peu de confiance en toi.

\- Pas la peine de rattraper la sauce !

\- Tu es irritable quand tu n'as pas dormi ! Allez, le lit est proche. Je vais prendre des nouvelles des deux autres et je vais faire comme toi. »

Kakashi la plaçât sur sa couchette avec un sourire tendre avant de lui remonter ses couvertures.

« Allez, repose-toi bien. »

Elle sombra dans le sommeil.


	19. Chapter 19

Naruto, bien obligé de garder contre lui Sasuke en mode glue dans son lit, avait entendu patiemment les 3 heures le séparant de sa sortie d'hôpital. Sasuke s'agrippait mollement à lui épousant ses formes en bavant légèrement sur son épaule. Il put à loisir contempler son beau brun endormi au rythme lent de ses respirations ce qui l'occupa un certain temps avant d'en ressentir de l'engourdissement. Il avait envie de bouger et non pas de méditer sur tout ce qu'il pourrait faire à l'homme qui lui plaisait.

« Yo, les jeunes ! Mais pourquoi çà ne m'étonne pas que vous soyez l'un sur l'autre ? »

Naruto sursauta, surpris, puis s'affala de nouveau en reconnaissant son sensei Kakashi.

« Sasuke se repose, moins fort. »

Le visage de Naruto se froissa de mécontentement. Kakashi allait encore s'en donner à cœur joie.

« Alors, je viens de border Sakura chan, s'exclama-t-il tout heureux. Elle est très fatiguée alors il est hors de question que tu ailles la voir. Il faut la laisser se reposer et, bonne nouvelle, l'antidote va être testé sur les patients les plus atteints. »

Naruto sourit soulagé.

« Enfin, on en a fini avec cette mission.

\- Je tiens à vous féliciter mes chers élèves. »

Naruto jeta un coup d'œil à Sasuke qui ouvrait ses mirettes profondes en reconnaissant des voix familières. Il regarda, hagard, Naruto avant de se retourner doucement vers leur sensei.

« Bonjour, Sasuke ! Ton réveil est sûrement moins agréable que si je n'étais pas là… »

Kakashi se tut desuite aux deux regards de tueurs qui tentaient de le tétaniser sur place.

« Sakura », demanda Sasuke.

Kakashi lui répéta ce qu'il venait de dire avec entrain.

« Alors, félicitations l'équipe pour votre travail ! Etant votre sensei, j'ai quand même quelques réprimandes !

\- Oh, sensei ! En ce qui nous concerne… »

Naruto se désigna lui-même puis Sasuke. Il craignait légèrement la réaction de son professeur.

« Oh, vos affaires sentimentales, j'y viendrais après. Cela ne me gène pas ! Non, je suis remonté contre vous, oui en colère,… »

Les deux élèves pouffèrent de rire en voyant que Kakashi tentait de se motiver pour leur faire des remarques désobligeantes.

« Remonté ?

\- Oui, je le suis ! Vous avez été indigne de mon enseignement ! Vous deux ! »

Naruto et Sasuke se collèrent un peu plus l'un contre l'autre ce qui dérangea la concentration de Kakashi. Le sensei secoua sa tête chassant des idées malvenues tout en se concentrant sur les points qu'ils voulaient souligner.

« Naruto, tu as de la chance d'être dans les petits papiers de Gaara !

\- Je sais que j'ai fait une gaffe diplomatique. C'est réglé !

\- Ensuite, Sasuke, tu n'avais pas à t'isoler de l'équipe même s'ils l'avaient bien cherché !

\- Je n'avais pas d'autres choix, s'indigna-t-il.

\- Naruto, tu pouvais y aller plus en douceur !

\- Sakura était de la partie, se défendit-il.

\- Cafteur, l'insulta Sasuke.

\- Je ne t'ai pas sonné, Teme.

\- Crétin, répondit Sasuke amusé. »

Kakashi se mit la main sur le front désespéré alors que les deux jeunes hommes se souriaient égayés par leur échange.

« Je n'ai pas fini, continua le sensei. Sasuke, c'est quoi cette idée de t'exposer au danger sans avertir personne ?

\- J'étais en pleine déception amoureuse et j'avais envie de ne voir personne. C'est à cause d'eux.

\- Bon, je comprends. Par contre, Naruto ! »

Les élèves se figèrent devant le ton plus sérieux du sensei. Naruto frissonna sentant venir une réprimande bien plus sévère alors que Sasuke bougeait prenant une pose plus confortable contre lui. Sasuke le taquinait d'un regard fier d'échapper à la diatribe de leur sensei. Naruto froissa légèrement son nez en lui tirant la langue provoquant un changement d'expression significative chez Sasuke. Le brun se mordit les lèvres alors que son regard s'allumait d'une lueur dangereuse, il était prêt à se jeter sur lui ce que Naruto lui aurait autorisé en d'autres circonstances. Sasuke reporta son attention sur leur sensei qui semblait intéressé par la scène. Kakashi se racla la gorge avant de reprendre contenance ainsi que son discours :

« Heu… Naruto ! Qu'est-ce que je voulais dire…ah, oui… Plus jamais ! Tu ne me fais le coup de tomber dans le piège de l'ennemi sans coéquipiers pour te sortir de l'impasse.

\- Les autres n'ont pas suivis la cadence, je n'allais pas le laisser s'enfuir et je ne pensais pas qu'il m'attendait spécialement au tournant.

\- Je m'en fiche de tes excuses. Tu as eu de la chance que Temari repère ta situation à temps et que Sakura te sauve in extremis. »

Naruto se tut, conscient que Kakashi ne plaisantait pas.

« Tu m'as encore fait une peur bleue ! J'ai cru vraiment que tu allais y passer cette fois-ci.

\- Je suis encore vivant. C'est vrai que Kyubbi a sacrément paniqué. Je ne sais même pas comment j'y ai survécu.

\- Sakura a dévié le projectile et elle t'a soigné ensuite. Le coup aurait été mortel !

\- Je sais, marmonna Naruto.

\- Il est encore en vie, c'est ce qui compte, tenta Sasuke. »

Kakashi se mit à faire les cents pas sous les yeux attentifs de ses deux élèves. Ils attendirent un petit peu dans l'expectative, il était rare que Kakashi se comporte de la sorte.

« Naruto, je ne sais pas ce qu'en dira le Conseil de ton comportement. Tsunade comptait te nommer Hokage.

\- Enfin ! »

Naruto jubilait en son for intérieur. Tous ses efforts allaient enfin porter leur fruit. Sasuke lui fit signe d'arrêter de s'extasier sur son futur poste et d'écouter Kakashi.

« Alors, je crois que ce se fera dans la précipitation.

\- Pourquoi ? »

Kakashi, fatigué, prit place sur une chaise proche :

« Le remue-ménage que tu as provoqué à Suna.

\- C'est resté entre moi et le Kazekage. Gaara ne va pas faire un rapport sur ce que j'ai osé faire à Tsunade.

\- Non, il ne le fera pas. Par contre, je crois que les trois quarts de la population Sunienne sont au courant que tu mélanges vie professionnelle et sentimentale.

\- Hein ? Quoi, s'écria Naruto surpris.

\- Déjà, ce n'était pas malin de dire dans un lieu public que tu aimais Sasuke.

\- Mince !

\- Ensuite, Sasuke n'a pas été très discret non plus quand il a appris ta liaison avec Sakura. Tout le monde est au courant, je crois. Heureusement, la ville est sous quarantaine et les messages vers l'extérieur sont filtrés. »

Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke qui avait les sourcils froncés de mécontentement. Il n'était pas spécialement en colère, il n'appréciait simplement pas la situation connaissant toutes les conséquences fâcheuses. Naruto avait une réputation sérieuse à tenir ainsi que Sakura. Sasuke n'en était pas à une diffamation près. Naruto tenta de relativiser :

« Je dirais que ce sont des rumeurs non fondées. J'ai toujours dit que j'aimais Sasuke comme un frère, j'assurerais les anciens que j'ai oublié d'en préciser la manière cette fois-ci. »

Kakashi et Sasuke affichèrent un air hautement sceptique.

« J'ai réussi à leur en faire avaler des biens pires ! Vous doutez de mon pouvoir de persuasion. Ils ne sortent jamais de leur bureau à part pour venir enquiquiner Tsunade. »

Sasuke esquissa un sourire à la remarque de Naruto.

« Il n'y a pas que les anciens. Certaines personnes ont la mémoire courte, particulièrement ceux qui t'ont méprisé enfant et qui t'ont adulés quand tu as sauvé le village. Ce sont des girouettes, » fit remarquer Sasuke.

Naruto secoua la tête, mécontent, envoyant quelques mèches dans le visage de Sasuke. Le brun ferma les yeux un instant avant de reporter son attention sur Kakashi. Il regardait ses deux élèves tout en réfléchissant.

« Je pense que l'on trouvera une solution, plus tard. Tsunade veut vous promouvoir tous les trois au plus vite.

\- Quoi ? Tous les trois, en même temps ! »

Kakashi s'esclaffa avant de leur tourner le dos afin d'étouffer son fou rire. Sasuke comprit plus vite que Naruto qui le regardait avec niaiserie.

« Kakashi est un pervers ! »

Sasuke remonta son sourcil droit en voyant les yeux de Naruto s'écarquiller un peu plus tandis que Kakashi continuait de se marrer.

« Nous, trois, en même temps…

\- Sensei, vous n'avez pas honte, réagit Naruto. Dans le contexte, cela n'avait rien de drôle.

\- Laisse tomber Dobe, il s'imagine toujours des choses même quand il est sérieux. »

Les deux élèves se pelotonnèrent tranquillement en attendant que leur sensei se calme. Sasuke embrassa tendrement le cou de Naruto qui lui fit signe d'arrêter ne voulant pas alimenter les délires de Kakashi. Sasuke râlait intérieurement de ne pouvoir profiter pleinement de la présence de Naruto s'étant retenu jusqu'ici de lui témoigner son affection. Il avait tellement attendu d'avoir un retour quant à ses sentiments. Il mangeait du regard Naruto appréciant le soleil jouant sur sa peau tannée.

« Hum…, j'ai fini de me fendre la poire alors arrêtez de stimuler mon imagination. C'est le surmenage. Alors, je voulais vous dire que tous les trois, vous allez recevoir une promotion à votre retour à Konoha. Je pense que c'est la dernière mission de l'équipe 7 au complet.

\- Ne dites pas cela ! Notre équipe est la meilleure de Konoha et…

\- Naruto, j'ai toujours su qu'à un moment ou à un autre, vous endosseriez de grandes responsabilités. Tu n'as jamais réfléchi à ce que deviendrez l'équipe quand tu deviendrais Hokage. »

Naruto baissa la tête, gêné. Sasuke mit son bras autour de ses épaules en le gratifiant d'une expression tendre. Kakashi était abasourdi par le comportement de Sasuke :

« On dirait que tout a l'air d'aller pour le mieux dans votre couple, j'en suis heureux ! Sasuke, il faudra qu'on parle de ton assignation plus tard. Tsunade avait besoin d'une confirmation de ma part. Tu vas avoir de lourdes responsabilités.

\- Je n'ai rien demandé à l'Hokage.

\- Il fallait bien te mettre quelque part. Et je préfère t'en parler en privé. Naruto a trop d'influence sur toi. Tu as évidemment le choix d'accepter ou non.

\- Ce n'est pas le crétin qui va décider à ma place…

\- Le crétin est toujours là », s'immisçât dans la conversation Naruto.

Sasuke lui mit une petite tape sur la tête avant de se retourner vers Kakashi.

« Je suis trop crevé pour t'expliquer en détails ton poste. Je prends ton lit. L'hôpital est sous quarantaine, on n'a plus le droit d'en sortir sans faire une tonne d'examens médicaux. Je n'en ai vraiment pas envie. »

Les deux amoureux mécontents n'approuvaient pas leur professeur prenant rapidement ses aises dans le lit délaissé par Sasuke pour finir par s'endormir en un temps record. Sasuke enfoui son nez dans le cou de Naruto profitant de lui autant qu'il le pouvait à présent. Il inspira profondément son odeur mâle tout en remuant pour prendre une meilleure position butant sur les barres de fer du lit.

« Sasuke, tu m'écrases ! »

La mine de Sasuke se renfrogna même si le ton de Naruto était rieur. Naruto lui déposa un baiser sur les cheveux avant de le pousser un peu.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu serais aussi collant. Je suis un peu engourdi, j'ai besoin de marcher un peu. »

Sasuke bougonna en se levant. Il grimaçât en sentant ses muscles le tirailler. Le parasite devait avoir progressé mais ne voulant pas inquiéter Naruto plus que de raisons, il ne l'en informa pas. Il se tint contre le lit alors que Naruto s'avançait vers les toilettes. Quand Naruto eut disparut dans la salle adjacente, il se hissa sur les draps en réprimant un cri de douleur. L'infirmière n'allait sûrement pas tarder à passer pour son traitement.

« Cà va ? »

Sasuke releva sa tête pensive vers Naruto.

« Non, c'est rien. »

On toqua à la porte.

« Bonjour, lequel de vous trois est Monsieur Uchiha », demanda l'infirmière.

Sasuke leva la main s'arrêtant brusquement dans son geste en grimaçant malgré lui sous l'élancement douloureux.

L'infirmière se déplaçât jusqu'à lui en sortant une seringue.

« Je vais vous faire une injection, cela va vous passer. Le matin, ne faîtes pas de gestes trop brusques. Ce n'est pas une aggravation de votre état, c'est normal. »

Sasuke hocha la tête alors que l'infirmière relevait sa manche droite pour le piquer avec expertise. Elle vérifia ses signes vitaux avant de partir sur un :

« Reposez-vous surtout. »

Naruto prit la chaise afin de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Sasuke posa sa tête mollement sur l'oreiller obligé à rester allongé pour un moment. Il plongea son regard dans le bleu profond de celui de Naruto le calmant aussitôt.

« Je reste avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes mieux, ensuite je vais devoir sortir pour voir Gaara. »

Sasuke maugréa en son for intérieur.

« Je reviendrais dès que possible, c'est promis. Je me demande ce que Kakashi sensei te réserve comme sort à Konoha.

\- Moi aussi. J'espère qu'il ne va pas me refiler des genins surtout.

\- Les pauvres petits, je les plains.

\- Hn. »

Sasuke mit la tête en arrière.

« C'est sûr que si tu leur réponds ainsi alors qu'ils te demandent s'ils ont progressés, ils vont péter un câble.

\- Pas des genins, pitié. »

Naruto ricana. Il devait s'imaginer la scène.

« Peut-être, tu vas être anbu. Il n'y a pas tellement de choix.

\- Tant que je ne me retrouve pas aux archives, je serais heureux. Tsunade ne peut toujours pas me voir en peinture.

\- En tant qu'Hokage, je te sauverais des archives », ria Naruto avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

Sasuke se laissa faire avec plaisir profitant un maximum de Naruto.

Tout allait s'arranger.


	20. Chapter 20

Naruto venait de sortir enfin de l'hôpital, il ne devait pas être loin de midi.

Il avait passé toute une batterie de test pour être absolument sûr qu'il n'était pas contaminé par le sale parasite qui décimait la population sunienne depuis deux mois. Au moins, il était fixé. Il était totalement sain mais il ne pourrait pas retourner facilement dans l'hôpital même en simple visiteur.

Il parcourut d'un pas rapide la rue de l'hôpital avant de franchir les barrières de sécurité. Le quartier était condamné et les personnes saines reconduites à l'extérieur.

Il courut jusqu'au bureau du Kazekage prêt à recevoir de nouvelles assignations. Il avait vraiment envie d'aider les Suniens du mieux qu'il pouvait sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour les malades à part transmettre les dernières nouvelles des tests à Gaara. Pour l'instant, il n'y avait eu que de rares complications prises efficacement en charge. Le problème demeurait le jeune Ayame source de l'épidémie. Les parasites proliféraient dans son corps se propageant dans sa salle de soin isolée. Personne ne pouvait entrer en son contact. Il fallait rapidement prendre une décision.

Naruto grimpa les marches du palais du Kazekage avant de débouler dans le couloir.

Gaara le reçut sans cérémonie :

« Voici le compte-rendu des Med-Ins. »

Naruto patienta en regardant avec fascination les sourcils de Gaara se froisser de plus en plus sous les nouvelles. A chaque fois qu'il croyait que Gaara avait atteint ses limites, il lui démontrait le contraire.

Gaara soupira puis croisa ses mains sous son menton comme lorsqu'il réfléchissait intensément. Il releva son regard interrogateur vers Naruto.

« Je sais seulement ce que les standardistes ont bien voulus me dire.

\- L'hôpital central risque de devenir un lieu hautement contaminé si on ne prend pas des mesures à temps. Je suis contre le fait de tuer ce garçon innocent mais je ne vois pas d'autres solutions. Il y aura bien plus de morts si nous le laissons vivre.

\- Sakura sauvera Ayame.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'on t'est informé que Sakura dort encore pour l'instant et qu'elle a été contaminée par Ayame. »

Naruto retint son souffle avant de faire quelques pas pour éliminer son stress.

« L'antidote marche bien pour l'instant, dit Naruto.

\- Ils l'améliorent d'heure en heure et ils évacuent le plus rapidement possible les personnes de nouveau saine vers un hôpital dressé à la va vite avec le personnel soignant encore en bonne santé. »

Naruto mit la main en sa bouche ne croyant pas ce que venait de lui annoncer Gaara. Ses mains tremblèrent quelques instant de peur avant qu'il ne se ressaisisse.

« Je pense que tu as compris. On essaie de sauver le plus de personnes possibles avant qu'Ayame ne contamine tout le monde.

\- Tous mes coéquipiers se trouvent encore à l'intérieur, s'inquiéta Naruto.

\- J'avais clairement dit à Kakashi de sortir de là-dedans, s'énerva Gaara. Il a certainement deviné ce qui se tramait. Il va te sortir tes coéquipiers de là. De toute façon, j'ai bien insisté pour que ce soit effectivement le cas. Je ne veux pas vous perdre pour un parasite. Sakura est le meilleure Med-In qui existe sans parler de ses qualités propres vraiment agréables. Shizune est une excellente professionnelle. Et même si je n'apprécie pas du tout Sasuke, je m'en voudrais qu'il lui arrive ce genre de malheur. C'est quand même en grande majorité grâce à votre équipe que nous venons quasiment à bout de cette épidémie. Vous avez suffisamment risqué vos vies. »

Naruto laissa le silence prendre sa place entre eux pour que Gaara puisse prendre une décision sensée. Il avait confiance en Gaara et il ne les laisserait pas dans cet hôpital.

« J'ai encore jusqu'à demain pour donner des directives. Je préfère donner le plus de temps possible à ce garçon, on ne sait jamais si Sakura trouve quelque chose d'intéressant dans l'urgence.

\- Oui, est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose d'utile en attendant ?

\- A part me tenir compagnie, pas vraiment. »

Naruto prit une grande inspiration avant de s'asseoir. Le sol avait l'air apparemment l'air très intéressant à ses yeux. Sakura, Sasuke, Sakura, Sasuke…

« Arrête de te faire du souci pour eux, ils vont sortir de cet endroit.

\- Tu sais à quel point je les aime.

\- Oui, au point de compromettre ta réputation.

\- Je suis encore désolé pour ce que je t'ai fais. »

Naruto releva son regard du sol pour voir la mine boudeuse de Gaara.

« Je crois que je t'en voudrais toute ma vie. Il faut que je me fasse à l'idée que tu es heureux avec eux, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, cela s'est arrangé avec Sasuke. Il est d'accord pour qu'on sorte ensemble tous les trois. J'en suis soulagé. Il l'avait vraiment mal pris.

\- Pas que lui, d'ailleurs, se racla la gorge Gaara.

\- Je suis encore désolé.

\- Tu étais bêtement amoureux, c'est encore excusable. »

Naruto, réconforté, sourit à Gaara qui détourna le regard en rougissant.

« Je ne vais jamais réussir à tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, soupira le Kazekage.

\- Tu trouveras quelqu'un de bien, j'en suis sûr !

\- C'est toi normalement qui devrais être démoralisé, et c'est moi qui me plains.

\- Ce n'est rien. Je n'ai pas été vraiment sympathique avec toi.

\- C'est le cas de le dire. Et Sakura n'a franchement pas mis des gants avec Kankurô non plus.

\- Il était franchement insistant, il l'avait bien cherché.

\- C'est ce que je lui avais dit. Il est allé se faire réconforter dans les bras d'une autre, tout s'est arrangé jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse jeter de nouveau », dit Gaara sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Naruto ria connaissant le caractère de Kankurô. Gaara le suivit. Les deux amis discutèrent tant et plus de petites choses insignifiantes mais qui comptaient tellement dans leurs vies évacuant leurs doutes, leurs peurs et leurs peines des dernières semaines. A les voir ainsi plaisanter, discuter avec ferveur ou simplement apprécier la présence de l'autre, on ne se douterait pas de la situation d'urgence de la ville. Ils avaient juste besoin de souffler un peu, de se détendre et de reprendre ainsi quelques forces pour affronter la dernière ligne droite.

Sasuke se retourna encore dans son lit d'hôpital. Putain que c'était chiant d'être cloué dans cet enfoiré de lit à barreaux de merde ! Cette pensée vulgaire résumait tout à fait son état d'esprit du moment.

Il avait enfin de fuir loin de cette chambre pris d'une peur intuitive irrationnelle. Les ronflements de son sensei ne l'aidaient pas à retrouver son calme surtout qu'il ne pouvait pas encore bouger de trop.

Depuis que Naruto était parti, il se faisait du souci pour Sakura. Il était allé embêter les infirmières pour avoir des nouvelles de Sakura mais elles l'avaient prestement renfermés dans sa chambre en lui ordonnant sèchement de ne plus en bouger pour sa santé.

Il était énervé, il n'avait pas de compagnie agréable et il avait vraiment envie de partir de cette chambre.

Son sensei dormait depuis environ 8 heures ce qui permit à Sasuke d'avoir moins de scrupules à le réveiller d'un bon coup de pied en évitant les putains de barreaux de sécurité.

Kakashi s'étira un instant avant de se redresse complètement à l'ouest appelant sa Shizune chérie.

« Non, c'est Sasuke votre élève.

\- Mince, râla ce dernier. Où sommes-nous ?

\- A l'hôpital central !

\- Ah, oui ! Sakura est-elle réveillée ?

\- Elles n'ont rien voulu me dire !

\- Bon, ce n'est pas tout çà mais il va falloir que je vous sorte d'ici.

\- Hein ?

\- Naruto est parti ?

\- Oui, sensei.

\- Très bien. Je vais essayer de trouver Sakura. Toi, tu ne bouges pas d'ici.

\- Mais…

\- Non, il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Je m'occupe de tout.

\- Vous n'allez pas me laisser seule avec ces barges d'infirmières Suniennes, ces putains de barreaux à la noix et tous ces appareils qui clignotent.

\- Sasuke, tout va s'arranger », dit-il avant de s'enfuir prestement.

Sasuke se sentit vraiment très seul tout à coup. En fait, il regrettait les ronflements de son sensei. Il n'eut pas trop le temps de s'ennuyer en se faisant harponner par deux Med-In furieuse lui injectant un liquide bizarre avant de se sauver sans un mot. Il resta dans son lit choqué se demandant encore comment elles avaient pût le prendre de court.

Sakura ouvrit péniblement ses yeux alors qu'on lui secouait énergiquement l'épaule. Elle parla d'une voix empâtée.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- C'est Kakashi. Il faut sortir de l'hôpital.

\- Hum…pourquoi ? »

Sakura releva son regard embué vers son professeur, la tête complètement à l'ouest.

« J'ai dit qu'on ne me réveille qu'en cas de problème grave.

\- On t'a administré l'antidote. Tu vas donc pouvoir sortir de l'hôpital. Je vais m'occuper de Sasuke. Et surtout, tu sors, c'est bien compris ?

\- Pourquoi ? »

Sakura se releva en s'étirant. Elle n'était jamais très vive au réveil et cette habitude empirait quand elle manquait de sommeil et quand ses deux coéquipiers faisaient n'importe quoi.

« On doit évacuer l'hôpital. On t'enverra les informations sur Ayame là où tu seras pour tenter de le sauver. »

Sakura avala un verre d'eau. Deux infirmières la prirent chacune par un bras pour l'emmener vers la sortie. Kakashi la suivait vers la sortie. Sakura secoua sa tête avant d'envoyer gentiment baldinguer ses deux anges gardiens. Elle venait de réaliser.

« Kakashi sensei ! Arrêtez de me dorloter et de vous passer de mon avis ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement ?

\- C'est simple, on évacue l'hôpital parce qu'Ayame contamine tout le monde. Alors, tu vas sortir rapidement d'ici. L'antidote marche, il n'y a aucun problème. Ayame reste un problème alors si tu veux lui permettre de vivre normalement, tu as intérêt à trouver une solution avant que Gaara ne demande son exécution pour protéger la population. »

Sakura hocha la tête avant de prendre la direction des tests à effectuer pour sortir.

« Je m'occupe de Sasuke. Naruto et Shizune sont déjà dehors. »

Sakura lui fit comprendre d'un signe qu'elle lui faisait confiance. Elle partit d'un pas précipité sachant que les tests lui prendraient beaucoup de temps précieux pour tenter d'aider Ayame.

Sasuke vit revenir Kakashi plutôt vite.

« Elles t'ont administré un liquide de couleur verte, demanda-t-il essoufflé.

\- Hn, répondit-il avec toute son amabilité légendaire.

\- Sans tes coéquipiers, tu es invivable, tu le sais, au moins ?

\- Hn, maugréa-t-il joueur.

\- C'est fou comme tu as de la conversation.

\- Hn.

\- On a deux, trois heures à tuer, le temps que l'antidote fasse effet. Je crois qu'on est bien parti. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Hn.

\- Et si on parlait de ton futur poste ?

\- Hn. Et Sakura ? »

Sasuke releva un sourcil hautement intéressé alors que Kakashi soupirait.

« Sakura va bien. Elle est sortie indemne. Tout va bien. Il ne reste plus que toi.

\- Hn.

\- Je ne m'y ferais jamais, soupira Kakashi. Bon, je voulais te parler de ton nouveau poste quand tu reviendras à Konoha. Naruto sera Hokage et Sakura s'occupera de la formation des équipes mobiles médicales.

\- Je sais tout ceci. Donc Tsunade veut me relarguer quelque part. Dans quoi ? Elle ne peut pas me piffer parce que j'ai déserté et que j'ai fait de la peine à Naruto et Sakura. »

Sasuke jeta un regard de biais vers Kakashi en entendant la sentence finale. Il ne voulait surtout pas finir professeur parce qu'il aimait deux minutes les adolescents mal dans leur peau ou larbin de l'administration de Tsunade car c'est un boulot peu gratifiant ou garde du corps ou anbu en vadrouille continuelle loin de Naruto et Sakura. Il s'attendait à tout.

« Evidemment, j'ai intercédé en ta faveur, commença Kakashi.

\- Mais je ne vous ai rien demandé, s'exclama Sasuke.

\- Je sais très bien que tu n'avais aucune envie de te retrouver professeur à l'académie.

\- Hein ! Quoi ? Comme Iruka ! Mais je suis Jounin ! »

Les cheveux sur la tête de Sasuke se dressèrent perceptiblement effrayés par l'idée de supporter une vingtaine de gamins criards, baveux et idiots huit heures par jour.

« J'ai lui ait sorti comme argument qu'un Jounin de ton niveau pouvait être utilisé au service de Konoha de bien meilleure façon malgré tes erreurs de jeunesse.

\- Hn. »

Sasuke grommela tout un tas d'insultes empruntées ou non à Naruto concernant la vieille Hokage.

« On a cherché pendant un long moment ce qui pourrait te convenir.

\- Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas demandé simplement ?

\- Parce que Tsunade était persuadé de rien te trouver.

\- Elle n'y mettait pas de la bonne volonté.

\- Elle avait décidé de te relarguer en renfort des autres équipes ce dont j'étais particulièrement contre. Tu ne t'entends pas avec la plupart des ninjas.

\- Je travaille point barre. Je ne suis pas là pour discuter plus que nécessaire.

\- Oui, c'est une attitude qui ne te rend pas très populaire.

\- Hn.

\- Sans commentaire, d'accord. Bref, j'ai beaucoup embêté Tsunade pour t'accorder un poste intéressant. Les vieux conseillers, pour une fois, m'ont aidés.

\- Ils sont encore en vie ?

\- Apparemment. Donc, tu vas être…prochainement…

_La suite au prochain épisode !_

_L'auteur se prend un grand coup sur la tête avant qu'on lui fasse tourner sa chaise à une vitesse folle par trois ninjas désireux de savoir ce qu'elle réserve encore à Sasuke._

_L'auteur vous demande de l'excuser pour ce bref intermède vraiment peu délicat de sa part, un peu long au goût de ces lecteurs certainement, malvenu en ce moment de suspense intense et franchement amusant adorant véritablement de jouer avec vos nerfs._

« Enfin, je vais présenter les choses autrement…

\- Kakashi sensei !

\- Oh, tu as envie de savoir.

\- Bien, évidemment. Vous parlez de mon avenir !

\- Arrête de t'en faire autant. Tu pourras toujours refuser ton poste et faire des remplacements.

\- Ce n'est pas un choix ! »

Sasuke était en colère, il détestait qu'on ne lui demande pas son avis surtout pour ses choix de vie.

« Alors, j'ai fais des pieds et des mains pour convaincre tout d'abord Tsunade que ses idées étaient mauvaises. Cà m'a pris pas mal de temps ce qui m'a permis de réfléchir au meilleur emploi qu'on pouvait faire de tes capacités.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas en venir à l'essentiel, c'est-à-dire mon poste.

\- On a du temps à tuer, Sasuke. Et puis, j'aimerais que tu sois reconnaissant de tous mes efforts !

\- Je serais reconnaissant si le poste me convient. »

Kakashi frissonna sous le regard frigorifique de Sasuke.

« Alors, je me suis intéressé à tes goûts particuliers…

\- Sensei, râla Sasuke.

\- Mais, je veux que tu suives tout le cheminement. Plus tu m'interromps, plus cela prendra du temps », dit-il d'un ton taquin.

Sasuke maugréa en son for intérieur devant l'amusement flagrant de son sensei.

« Je disais donc. Je me suis intéressé à tes goûts subtilement en interrogeant principalement Naruto qui s'est douté de rien du tout…

\- Dobe, sourit Sasuke en repensant à son magnifique blond.

\- Et Sakura qui a tout compris de suite.

\- Elle savait alors, s'exclama Sasuke.

\- Elle ne sait pas ton poste exact mais elle se doutait de ce que je tramais.

\- C'est bien d'elle.

\- Arrête de sourire Sasuke, c'est déstabilisant !

\- Mon poste ?

\- J'ai avancé à Tsunade comme argument principal à ta nomination que tu étais l'une des seules personnes à dire tes quatre vérités en face à Naruto.

\- Non, vous n'allez quand même pas…

\- Non, tu ne seras pas un gardien de la droiture de Naruto, ricana Kakashi.

\- Kakashi sensei, soupira le brun.

\- Je croyais que c'était ton rêve de reprendre le boulot de ton père.

\- Chef de la police interne ?

\- Tsunade pense que c'est néfaste à Konoha que les anbus sous ordre du Hokage s'occupe des affaires internes. Ce serait mieux que ce soit un groupe indépendant.

\- Mais, elle ne me fait pas confiance pour assumer ce poste. J'ai déserté Konoha et j'ai faillit tuer mon meilleur ami !

\- C'est justement les réserves qu'elle avait à ton égard. Tu viens de prouver que tu te débrouilles très bien pour résoudre des affaires internes. Je vais donc appuyer encore plus ta candidature. Si tu es d'accord évidemment. »

Sasuke se laissa tomber dans son lit en soupirant d'aise tout en acquiesçant silencieusement.

« On n'a plus qu'à attendre l'autorisation pour te sortir d'ici maintenant », marmonna Kakashi avant de s'asseoir.


	21. Chapter 21

**Fête à Suna**

Gaara monta sur l'estrade établie dans la place centrale de Suna devant le palais du Kazekage. Il était heureux tout comme sa population enfin débarrassé de l'épidémie qui sévissait dans la ville depuis deux mois.

Naruto applaudit son arrivée comme les centaines de personnes entassées dans la place. Il se tourna vers Sasuke et Sakura à ses côtés pour leur sourir.

Ils n'avaient pas encore eu un moment tous les trois ensembles depuis un long moment.

Sakura tenait à peine debout, fatiguée par le travail qu'elle avait dû fournir pour sauver finalement Ayame.

C'était fini, enfin !

Ils écoutèrent patiemment le discours enflammé de Gaara qui tint à les remercier à la fin de leur dévouement exemplaire. Il eut quelques rires dans l'assemblée notamment du côté des gardes du palais de Gaara. Certaines personnes avaient encore le vif souvenir de Sasuke hurlant comme un sauvage devant un Kazekage plutôt calme au vu des circonstances.

Sasuke se fit tout petit derrière Sakura. Sakura était bien trop exténuée pour lui faire une quelconque remarque sur sa virilité complètement effacée en ce moment de pure moquerie sympathique.

Naruto prit la place de Gaara pour faire part de sa fierté de servir dans une telle équipe de, citons-le tant qu'à faire, fous furieux perspicaces.

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Sakura de parler afin de rassurer la population sur les suites de l'épidémie, les mesures qu'il fallait encore observer et d'autres genre de recommandations utiles.

Gaara revint sur le devant de la scène pour annoncer le début de la fête pour célébrer la fin de l'épidémie Sunienne.

Naruto se rapprocha de ses deux compagnons pour les tirer vers la foule pour s'éclater comme ils se le devaient après autant d'efforts.

Ils souriaient tous les deux en le suivant. Sakura portait un châle fuchsia qui cachait le décolleté de sa robe rose pâle à motif de cerisier. Quant à Sasuke, il portait des tons sombres rehaussant la noirceur de son regard et de sa chevelure et la blancheur naturelle de sa peau.

Sakura se retira rapidement près du bar ne voulant pas danser pour le moment.

Les deux hommes se concertèrent du regard au milieu de la foule pendant un bref instant avant d'aller la rejoindre. Naruto la prit dans ses bras par derrière la surprenant alors que Sasuke s'asseyait devant elle. Sasuke commanda pour eux.

« Vous êtes impossible tous les deux, dit-elle en baillant. Vous me traînez déjà à cette fête alors que je suis complètement lessivé mais en plus, vous n'allez pas arrêter de me coller.

\- Tu nous as manqué, baragouina Naruto dans son cou.

\- C'est vrai. Tu étais toujours au campement de survie médical. J'étais cloué dans un lit avec Naruto pour seule compagnie quand il pouvait enfin se libérer des griffes de Gaara. Et j'ai supporté Kakashi pendant de nombreuses heures.

\- Waouh, tu viens d'épuiser ton quota de paroles, Sas'ke Teme !

\- Crétin !

\- Non, vous n'allez pas recommencer maintenant, s'écria Sakura. Un peu de calme s'il vous plaît. Vous êtes quand même capable de vous voir sans vous insulter toutes les deux minutes.

\- On a fait des progrès, Sakura chan. Au début de l'équipe 7, c'était toutes les cinq secondes. Et maintenant, c'est affectueux.

\- Heureusement d'ailleurs, souffla-t-elle.

\- Et puis, on n'a pas eu de discussion vraiment sérieuse sur notre avenir… »

Sasuke s'interrompit en voyant Temari les aborder.

« Alors, les héros. On se prend un peu de bon temps, vous l'avez bien mérité. L'un de ces messieurs m'accompagnerait-il pour une danse ? Mon flemmard de service n'est pas disponible vu qu'il est à trois jours de distance. »

Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil prudent à Naruto mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie de décoller du dos de Sakura. Il la colla encore plus affectueusement.

« Pourquoi pas », proposa Sasuke en lui prenant la main.

Il suivit Temari qui l'emmenait sur la piste sous les yeux éberlués de ses deux amants. Il n'allait pas décevoir la sœur du Kazekage pour une histoire basse de jalousie mal placée. De toute manière, Temari était ce qu'il y avait de plus fidèle à Shikamaru.

Temari avait pour l'occasion revêtu un bel ensemble dans les verts émeraude aux motifs carmin de dragon relevant la profondeur de son regard. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux. Il paraît qu'elle ne laissait que son fiancé la voir la chevelure détachée.

Sasuke dans son ensemble noir prêté par un ami Sunien de Gaara ne faisait pas pâle figure. Tout lui allait parfaitement.

Il prit sa main avec douceur avant d'entamer une danse plutôt calme. Il avait bien récupéré de sa maladie mais il ne pouvait pas encore se mouvoir avec célérité.

Temari se moqua quelque peu de lui en le voyant un peu gauche encore.

« Où est donc passé la splendeur de ton rang d'Uchiha ? Ce n'est pas un petit parasite qui va venir à bout de toi ! »

Sasuke, toujours aussi éloquent avec les étrangers ne répondit pas plus qu'un « hn » bien placé.

Temari se concentra plus sur la danse jusqu'à la fin de la chanson.

« Je suppose que tu m'as accordé cette faveur par pure galanterie.

\- Je sais que tu ne te vanteras pas d'avoir dansé avec moi.

\- C'est vrai que c'est un honneur, j'avais oublié, ricana-t-elle. Comment cela se passe-t-il avec Naruto ?

\- Très bien, à présent.

\- Et Sakura ? »

Sasuke lui adressa un regard lourd de signification. En quoi ces histoires sentimentales la regardaient ?

« J'aimerais que votre équipe reste unie malgré votre prochaine séparation.

\- Il n'y a aucun souci à se faire de ce point de vue-là, sourit-t-il.

\- Alors j'ai eu droit à la danse, à quelques mots et à un sourire, je peux m'estimer satisfaite.

\- Hn. Je vais les retrouver. A plus tard. »

Temari lui sourit.

Sakura se laissa bercer par Naruto. Beaucoup de gens de Suna savait pour leur liaison à cause de l'esclandre de Sasuke. Ils ne se cachaient donc plus.

Sasuke, quant à lui, restait discret pour ses marques d'affection. Il était naturellement peu enclin à la démonstration en publique de ses sentiments amoureux. Il n'était nullement dérangé par leurs câlins publics tant qu'il ne l'impliquait pas à l'intérieur.

Naruto et Sasuke avaient pensé que ce serait mieux qu'ils jouent à un couple officiel accompagné du meilleur ami qui tient soi-disant la chandelle.

Sakura se sentait bien. Elle avait réussi à vaincre cette épidémie. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi épuisée de sa vie.

Naruto déposa un tendre baiser dans son cou avant de le lui chatouiller. Il était tellement tendre.

Elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de se retrouver seule à seul avec Sasuke. Elle en avait envie. Il y avait des points à éclaircir.

Elle se laissa gagner par la douce chaleur qui se dégageait de Naruto. Ses bras protecteurs l'entouraient que pour mieux la caller contre son torse. Elle bougea un peu pour s'installer confortablement avant de s'assoupir malgré la musique, le monde alentour et l'orange fluo du T-shirt de Naruto.

Naruto soutint Sakura alors qu'elle s'endormait paresseusement. Sasuke revint. Il put voir son visage déçu de retrouver Sakura assoupie.

Naruto savait à quel point il avait envie de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec elle, et seulement elle.

« C'était bien cette danse ?

\- Oui, Temari est plutôt curieuse à propos de nous. Je me demande si elle ne flaire rien. Shikamaru ne l'a pas épousé pour rien. C'est quelqu'un de fin.

\- Je ne m'en inquiète pas. Temari aime bien savoir clairement les choses. J'ai bien expliqué la situation à Gaara…

\- Je ne sais pas comment fait Gaara pour supporter tout ce que tu lui dis.

\- Il commence à se faire à l'idée que je suis heureux de cette manière. C'est ce qu'il me souhaite véritablement au fond de son cœur.

\- Naruto, ne tombe jamais dans la guimauve profonde.

\- Cela n'a rien à voir, c'est une manière de dire les choses.

\- Tu peux dire qu'il encaisse et qu'il est content pour toi, c'est pareil.

\- Teme !

\- Crétin ! »

Sakura remua dans son sommeil les interrompant.

« Avec elle, on ne pourra plus se disputer en sa présence.

\- Cela ne changera pas de d'habitude.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Alors, vous restez tous les trois dans votre coin, » les interrompit Gaara.

Gaara venait de changer sa cape de Kazekage pour une tenue plus passe partout dans les tons bruns. Ce n'était qu'une tenue pratique au cas où une attaque aurait été à signaler.

« C'est plus discret que la cape de ta fonction.

\- Certainement, Naruto. Vous devriez profiter de la fête, elle est en quelque sorte en votre honneur.

\- Oui mais notre cavalière attitrée pique un beau roupillon, commenta Naruto en arrangeant les mèches de cheveux qui pouvait gêner Sakura dans son sommeil.

\- Il y a d'autres belles jeunes filles qui aimeraient bien vous solliciter. »

Naruto et Sasuke jetèrent un bref regard à leur cercle extérieur pour remarquer le nombre de femmes intéressées. Ils n'avaient pas été remarqués dans leur prise d'informations.

« J'ai accordé une danse à votre sœur mais je ne compte pas faire de même avec des inconnues.

\- Et j'ai Sakura dans les bras… »

Naruto s'interrompit avant de lancer un regard de défi à Sasuke.

« Pas question, fit le brun.

\- Allez !

\- Non, pas de concours de ce genre. En plus, on ne peut pas laisser Sakura dans cet état.

\- Puisque tu n'avais pas envie de danser, je voulais te la laisser. Je suis sûre qu'elle sera très heureuse de se réveiller dans tes bras. »

Sasuke rougit faiblement avant que Naruto ne fasse l'échange avec douceur. Gaara leur jeta un regard désespéré.

« Ce genre de manège ne passera pas à Konoha. Soyez un peu plus discret.

\- Personne ne se doute de rien, lui fit Naruto. On agit comme d'habitude. »

Naruto s'éloigna pour aller danser sur la piste sans partenaire. Gaara regarda Sasuke avec un air mi figue mi raisin.

« J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faîtes, ce sont vos réputations.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment à m'en faire du point de vue de ma réputation. Je suis un homme qui a fait beaucoup d'erreurs dans sa jeunesse. Je crois que je ne me trompe pas cette fois-ci.

\- Je l'espère. Naruto sera un grand Hokage, et vous ne pourrez changer cet état de fait.

\- J'y compte bien. »

Gaara s'éloigna apparemment furieux. Sakura remua quelque peu en prononçant le prénom de Naruto. Elle s'accrocha à Sasuke en bougeant un peu.

« Naruto, murmura-t-elle.

\- C'est Sasuke », souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Elle frémit avant de se relever.

Sakura, au travers des yeux embués, rencontra les yeux aimés de Sasuke. Elle sourit heureuse.

« Où est Naruto ?

\- Sur la piste.

\- D'accord, j'aimerais vraiment rentrer.

\- Il vaut mieux que tu te reposes, je suis d'accord. Je vais avertir le Teme quand tu te sentiras plus d'attaque. »

Sakura prit une place en se frottant les yeux.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- Un jus d'orange.

\- S'il vous plaît. »

Sakura attendit en silence sa boisson qui vint assez vite. Les Suniens lui étaient très reconnaissant de les avoir sauvés de l'épidémie et ils étaient à ses petits soins en ce moment.

Elle but une grande gorgée avant de retenir Sasuke.

« J'aimerais tellement me faire pardonner mes bêtises…

\- C'est oublié. J'en voulais plus à Naruto qu'à toi.

\- Il est parfois maladroit mais j'ai l'impression de l'avoir été tout autant.

\- Il faut dire que vous avez pris cette décision débile ensemble. Je suis content du résultat final.

\- Cà a faillit te tuer, je n'en suis pas fière.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, c'est arrivé. Je ne suis pas rancunier cette fois-ci. Je vais avertir Naruto qu'on s'en va. »

Sakura le laissa partir, soulagée. Elle but le reste de sa boisson avant de se lever pour se préparer à partir. Elle enfila son châle et son sac avec lenteur. Elle était quasiment prête qu'un inconnu l'aborda.

Naruto s'amusait bien. Il avait besoin de se défouler. Il avait passé la semaine à courir d'un endroit à l'autre de la ville dans la poussière ambiante ou à remplir des papiers avec Gaara. Il en avait un petit peu assez de cette situation. Il avait envie de s'amuser.

« Eh ! Teme, j'te cause ! »

Naruto se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le regard charbon de Sasuke. Magnifique. Il y avait beaucoup trop de mondes pour Naruto à ce moment précis.

« Sakura est fatiguée, on rentre.

\- Très bien, je reste. On se revoit demain. »

Sasuke retourna à sa place précédente mais Sakura n'était plus là.

Elle avait disparue.


	22. Chapter 22

« Non, pas un Kage Bunshin ! En tout cas, pas dans cette foule, crétin !

\- Mais Teme…Sakura a disparue, répliqua Naruto d'une voix inquiète en sautillant sur place.

\- Elle a dû s'absenter momentanément. Il n'y a pas de quoi remuer ciel et terre non plus.

\- Et si un fou kamikaze l'avait enlevé…et si…, balbutia Naruto complètement affolé.

\- S'il était vraiment kamikaze, il se serait placé à côté du Kazekage et se serait fait explosé. Et puis, Sakura repère facilement les fous furieux, répondit Sasuke avec un calme olympien digne de son rang.

\- Mais dans son état de faiblesse, elle n'aurait pas pu éviter un enlèvement.

\- Le barman a dit qu'elle est partie avec un vieil homme.

\- Les apparences sont trompeuses.

\- Elle s'en serait aperçue, crétin, rétorqua Sasuke perdant un peu de sa superbe face à l'insistance de son compagnon.

\- Et si…

\- Arrête, tu m'énerves !

\- Et toi, tu m'énerves à ne pas t'inquiéter alors qu'elle est partie sans nous laisser un mot !

\- Je suis inquiet aussi, baka ! Je ne le montre pas, c'est tout. Elle va revenir, dit Sasuke presque pour se convaincre lui-même.

\- Oui, elle va revenir. »

Le silence tomba entre les deux garçons plantés comme des piquets devant le bar attendant que leur chère coéquipière daigne montrer signe de vie.

Un peu plus loin, Sakura n'en menait pas large.

« Ecoutez monsieur, j'aimerais revenir auprès de mes amis.

\- Je vous remercie d'avoir sauvé Ayame. Nous sommes vraiment reconnaissants envers vous…

\- Je le sais, je le sais mais il vaudrait mieux que vous en parliez avec le Kazekage. Il faut passer par lui si vous voulez faire rapatrier Ayame dans sa famille.

\- Je sais que je vous prends quelque peu en otage mais ma reconnaissance est infinie. Ce garçon ne pouvait plus vivre normalement et grâce à vous, il va pouvoir sortir de sa chambre de confinement.

\- J'en suis consciente. Je suis très heureuse de vous avoir rencontré. A votre âge, vous n'auriez pas dû faire le voyage jusqu'ici…

\- C'est que nous ferions n'importe quoi pour Ayame, nous sommes sa seule famille.

\- Je suis ravie de vous avoir vue mais je me dois me reposer. »

Les grands-parents d'Ayame se répandirent encore en remerciement de toutes sortes. C'étaient des gens adorables mais elle les trouvait en ce moment précis très inopportuns. Ils avaient fait le voyage dès qu'ils avaient appris, on ne savait pas par quel moyen, qu'Ayame était soigné par elle à Suna pour se rendre compte sur place des mesures prises pour lui. Ils étaient heureux pour leur petit-fils et ne faisaient que louer la clairvoyance de Sakura de lui avoir sauvé la vie.

« Je m'excuse vraiment mais j'ai besoin de repos.

\- Vous n'êtes pas venu pour vous amuser.

\- Non, il fallait que je sois présente pour le discours. Je voulais m'en aller avec l'un de mes amis. Au revoir. »

Sakura fila après leur avoir serré la main, heureuse de se débarrasser de ce contre-temps.

Elle se faufila dans la foule jusqu'au bar où l'attendait ses deux amants soulagés de la voir réapparaître. Sasuke lui sourit subrepticement alors que Naruto l'attrapa par les épaules avant de l'embrasser avec douceur.

« Sasuke te ramène à l'appartement. On se revoit demain, dit-il avant de faire glisser ses lèvres une fois de plus sur les siennes dans un effleurement sensuel qui l'électrisa.

\- Pars vite t'amuser, rétorqua-t-elle en se mordant ses lèvres picotantes.

\- A demain. »

Naruto partit en se perdant dans la foule pour aller danser.

Sasuke se tourna alors vers Sakura :

« On rentre ? »

Elle hocha la tête, contente de passer un peu de temps avec lui.

Ils quittèrent avec quelques difficultés la foule avant de se diriger vers leur appartement mis à disposition par Gaara.

Le soir était tombé depuis deux heures. Les cieux libres brillaient de milliers d'étoiles et d'un croissant de lune clair. Sakura se sentait bien, tout simplement bien.

Elle avait une bonne fatigue qui berçait son corps qui n'attendait que le repos. Elle se colla encore plus contre Sasuke recherchant de la chaleur dans la fraîcheur du soir. Sasuke restait silencieux comme à son habitude, la réconfortant de sa présence et par des gestes tendres très discrets comme le glissement de sa main contre sa hanche droite.

La ruelle étant déserte, il se permit de poser sa tête contre la sienne en soupirant d'aise.

« Je vous aime », déclara-t-il tout doucement confiant presque son sentiment à la brise légère qui soufflait.

Sakura sentit une chaleur sans nom s'emparer de son être à ces simples mots qui résumait tout de leur situation.

Sasuke raccompagnait Sakura à leur appartement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ces mots qui proclamaient tout de ses sentiments s'étaient échappés. Peut-être était-ce la beauté de ce soir illuminé d'étoiles qui l'avait troublé ? Ou simplement la présence de Sakura appuyée contre lui. Certainement.

Il lui sourit faiblement avant de l'embrasser sur la tête tout en franchissant le pas du palais du Kazekage. Ils franchirent les marches des escaliers avant d'arriver dans le couloir de leur appartement.

Les quelques pas qu'ils les séparaient de l'appartement lui semblèrent très long. Une certaine tension s'était installée entre eux. Sakura s'appuyait fortement contre lui cherchant apparemment sa chaleur corporelle mais elle ne s'endormait pas au contraire. Ils ne s'étaient pas encore parlé en tête en tête ce qui faisait certainement grandir cette tension.

Sasuke ouvrit la porte avant de la refermer quand ils furent passés.

Sasuke fit glisser doucement le châle de Sakura sur ses épaules avant de le suspendre au porte-manteau. Ses gestes étaient lents appréciant chacun d'eux. Il se sentait tremblant de la tête aux pieds comme sous l'emprise d'une illusion mais il savait que la beauté de Sakura à ses côtés était plus que réelle. Il la désirait en ce moment précis.

Sakura se retourna vers Sasuke étant prises de délicieux frissons au moment où il lui enlevait son châle. Etait-ce le froid qui s'emparait d'elle ou un désir particulier en cet instant précis ? Elle se sentait fatiguée, et elle ne pensait pas pouvoir lutter contre ses envies subites.

Elle passa ses mains dans le bas du dos de Sasuke en se rapprochant de lui en le regardant dans ses yeux profonds où brillait une étincelle particulière de luxure.

Il passa lentement sa main sur sa nuque pour finir par rapprocher leur souffle se cherchant.

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent enflammant leur sens avant qu'ils n'approfondissent le baiser. Leur échange se prolongeant s'espaçant de soupirs de contentements ou de frustrations de plus en plus audibles. Sakura remonta sa jambe gauche contre la hanche de Sasuke. Sentir son érection proéminente l'excita encore plus alors qu'il passait une main sous ses fesses pour la rapprocher un peu plus. Ils gémirent du plaisir bref de cet effleurement exquis.

Sasuke rompit le baiser :

« Sakura, si tu veux te reposer, je…hum. »

Sakura venait de lui suçoter la lèvre inférieure attisant encore son désir.

« Je n'en ai nullement, dit-elle en clôturant chacun de ses mots par un baiser amoureux, l'intention à présent.

\- Moi, non plus », répondit-il d'une voix plus rauque qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Sakura s'accrocha à Sasuke faisant basculer son autre jambe contre sa hanche alors qu'il la prenait contre lui faisant fi de la gravité. Il l'embrassa plus passionnément alors qu'elle faisait glisser le tissu fin de ses épaules révélant son torse musclé.

Elle perdit son souffle dans sa nuque avant de le descendre vers sa poitrine traçant des sillons humides.

Il avançait vers le salon pour les installer sur le canapé.

Sasuke reprit son baiser faisant glisser sa langue dans la cavité chaude à présent accessible. Ils jouèrent un moment à glisser leur langue l'une contre l'autre et à se l'attraper en riant doucement.

Sasuke finit par s'intéresser au cou de Sakura avec tendresse laissant des suçons passionnés à son passage. Sakura passa ses mains dans la chevelure de Sasuke avec une envie non dissimulée d'en éprouver autant la douceur que la solidité. Elle soupira en sentant les mains expertes de Sasuke effleurer son corps augmentant son excitation sexuelle du moment. Elle en avait envie alors qu'elle sentait son corps réclamer le repos en même temps. Elle arrêta de se tourmenter en ne pensant qu'au garçon explorant son corps avec affection.

Sasuke se sentait un peu honteux de profiter de la fatigue passagère de Sakura pour faire l'amour avec elle. Elle ne l'avait pourtant pas repoussé. Il releva son regard pour s'assurer que tout allait bien de son côté. Elle lui sourit, contente de l'attention. Ses yeux émeraude brillaient d'amour ce qui le réconforta.

Il souleva doucement le dos de Sakura pour défaire la fermeture éclair de sa robe avant de se débarrasser des bretelles révélant enfin ses seins rosés et duveteux. Il passa doucement l'une de ses mains sur le droit pour en apprécier la rondeur avant de le titiller de sa bouche puis de sa langue provoquant une décharge de plaisir dans le corps de Sakura.

Le gémissement qui en résulta augmenta sa fougue faisant devenir ses gestes plus imprécis. Il la déshabilla tant bien que mal, pris dans l'élan de l'instant, faisant rouler la robe le long du dos et des jambes de Sakura. Il se redressa après avoir accordé toute l'attention nécessaire au nombril de la demoiselle. Il se mordit les lèvres en l'apercevant complètement nue. Son souffle se coupa devant tant de vulnérabilité. Elle s'offrait complètement à lui, magnifique. Elle s'appuya sur ses coudes avant de lui lancer un regard plein de concupiscence qui aurait pu le rendre fou d'elle.

Il défit la ceinture de son pantalon noir en souriant en réponse à Sakura. Il libéra sa virilité trop à l'étroit dans ses vêtements avant d'envoyer balader ceux-ci quelque part dans le décor. Il empoigna le préservatif avant de se l'installer dans un silence pesant. Il se trouvait ridicule mais responsable. Il s'installa de manière à ce quoi ce soit confortable pour sa partenaire avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Ils laissèrent leurs langues se rejoindre dans les airs avant de joindre leurs lèvres tout en continuant leur ballet de sensations plaisantes. Il enserra son corps avec passion en se positionnant. Il s'introduisit tendrement dans son vagin en maugréant dans son cou quelque chose de complètement inintelligible sous la douceur de l'acte.

Sakura retint un gémissement de contentement sous le plaisir procuré par la friction de leur intimité. Elle attrapa les hanches étroites de Sasuke pour ressentir la tension des muscles adjacents. Elle promena ensuite ses mains dans le bas de son dos quand il amorçât un lent mouvement de va et vient saisissant. Sasuke vint suçoter le lobe de son oreille tout en ne s'arrêtant pas de lui procurer du plaisir par la voie sexuelle. Il baladait ses mains fines le long de son corps réagissant à chaque vague de sensation qui l'emportait.

Il murmura son prénom dans une plainte sensuelle avant qu'ils ne laissent porter par leur élan érotique passionné.

Leurs mains se cherchaient maladroitement tentant de se rapprocher tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine. Leurs corps glissaient l'un contre l'autre dans la moiteur de l'échange. Sakura gémit sous un coup plus dur ponctuant leur acte sexuel. Sasuke déposa quelques baisers mouillés pour faire passer sa rudesse du moment avant de se faire envahir de nouveau par son empressement. Il attrapa le poignet de Sakura fébrilement avant de lui mordre l'épaule sous l'intensité de son impatience. De sa main libre, elle cherchait à s'assurer une prise solide sur son épaule tandis qu'elle geignait son contentement.

Elle se cambra et cria soudainement de plaisir sentant presque venir la jouissance. Sasuke en profita pour glisser ses mains dans le bas de son dos pour la redresser alors qu'elle cramponnait ses cuisses à ses hanches au mouvement délectable. Quelques mouvements suffirent pour leur assurer ce qu'il recherchait tous les deux : une terrible explosion de sensation en eux.

Sakura reprit petit à petit son souffle tout en se serrant contre la chaleur irradiante de Sasuke. Elle sentit les dernières vagues du plaisir l'envahir en même temps qu'une certaine langueur. Elle se laissa porteur par le rythme respiratoire de plus en plus calme de Sasuke pour s'endormir contre lui.

Naruto rentra tard ce soir là. Il avait passé la soirée à s'amuser et à danser. Il fut à moitié surpris de retrouver ses deux amants endormi confortablement l'un contre l'autre nu comme au jour de leur naissance dans le salon. Il se déplaça sans bruit jusqu'à sa chambre, heureux comme pas possible de pouvoir les chambrer le lendemain matin.


	23. Chapter 23

La route avait été toujours poussiéreuse vers Konoha mais ceci ne dérangeait généralement pas les ninjas du pays du feu ravis de rentrer aux pays.

C'était dans une ambiance détendue que l'équipe 7 au complet accompagné de Shizune et de Témari que le voyage se déroulait sans grabuge notable. La route devenait de plus en plus sécurisée et personne ne se risquerait à les attaquer à moins d'être complètement inconscient du danger encouru.

Naruto souriait comme un bienheureux dans son petit monde sachant que Tsunade lui préparait une belle surprise à son retour. Sakura était tournée à ses pensées et Sasuke discutait calmement avec les autres.

« Et comment allez-vous faire pour cacher votre relation particulière à tout Konoha, le taquina Témari.

\- Les deux autres vont venir s'installer chez moi en collocation en inventant un prétexte valable. Ils sortent ensemble et moi, je joue le rôle du meilleur ami qui leur permet de squatter chez lui.

\- Et vous croyez que le conseil va l'avaler ?

\- Le Conseil gobe beaucoup de choses. J'ai réussi à revenir sans peine aucune. On n'aura aucun mal à être tranquille.

\- Tout de même, vous faîtes un drôle de trio.

\- Un trio qui marche, sourit-t-il. Et toi avec Shikamaru, c'est pour quand les fiançailles ?

\- Mais cela ne te regarde pas, ria-t-elle. J'attends qu'il me le demande. J'enchaîne les missions diplomatiques à Konoha pour lui laisser le plus d'occasion possible, il est très intelligent mais parfois très lent à la détente en ce qui concerne les sentiments. Il est très timide.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

\- Sasuke, ne prends pas les membres du Conseil pour des imbéciles, le prévint Kakashi. Vous avez fait pas mal de grabuge à Suna avec vos histoires amoureuses, il se pourrait qu'il soit déjà au courant.

\- On fera un démenti. En tout, il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose. Naruto a dit à Gaara qu'il m'aimait devant tout un groupe de témoins et j'ai fait un esclandre parce qu'il couchait avec Sakura. Rien de grave.

\- Oui, mais restez prudent. Vous écoutez les deux autres ?

\- Hein, se retournèrent-t-ils.

\- Ils n'ont rien suivi, s'en amusa Témari.

\- Oh, c'est bon. On a le droit d'être perdu dans ses pensées, plaisanta Naruto.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir quel genre de pensées !

\- Témari, tu es impossible », s'indigna Sakura.

La Sunienne se mit à rire.

« Votre situation m'amuse.

\- Tu as intérêt à ne pas cafter.

\- Oh, oui. Motus et bouche cousue. Je suis sûre que Shikamaru ne tardera pas à s'en apercevoir. Je vais voir combien de temps il lui faudra pour comprendre. »

Les autres reniflèrent d'amusement.

Naruto devenait de plus en plus excité à mesure qu'ils approchaient de Konoha. Il avait envie de savoir ce que lui préparait Tsunade pour sa nomination en tant qu'Hokage. Il était sûr que c'était enfin le grand jour. Le jour où il serait reconnu comme le plus grand ninja du village. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sasuke qui n'avait rien à lui envier au niveau technique et force. Il était presque le meilleur puisqu'il avait un rival à sa hauteur.

Il était heureux. Il avait presque tout ce qu'il désirait dans la vie. Sasuke était revenu, il sortait avec ses deux coéquipiers, ses efforts professionnels allaient aboutir et il était en plus débarrassé d'une mission difficile.

Tout allait pour le mieux.

Il se tourna vers Sakura pour lui sourire. Elle lui répondit timidement. Elle n'aimait pas la comédie qu'il serait obligé de jouer en public mais elle était épanouie dans leur relation particulière, c'était ce qui comptait le plus.

Sasuke restait maintenant de marbre, il avait épuisé son quota de parole pour l'après-midi apparemment. Les trois autres membres du groupe ne faisaient que papoter sur les potins de Suna et de Konoha. Il se rapprocha d'eux pour écouter la conversation.

« Alors, Kankurô est maladroit…mais puisque je vous le dit. Je lui rappelle tout le temps que le spectacle de marionnettes de Suna même s'il est impressionnant pour des connaisseurs n'est pas la meilleure sortie avec une copine.

\- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi. J'y suis allée par curiosité et franchement, c'est en faible connaisseur que j'en ai remarqué toute l'habileté des marionnettistes.

\- C'est sûr que c'est un spectacle à voir à Suna. Je lui ai dit qu'un restaurant ou une promenade dans le centre-ville en était d'autant apprécié mais il ne m'écoute pas. Et il enchaîne tout de même les conquêtes mais elle ne dure pas.

\- Et Gaara ?

\- Gaara est toujours célibataire. Il ne se livre pas beaucoup. Je crois qu'il n'a personne en vue maintenant, il s'est fait gentiment rembarré par qui on sait.

\- Je suis encore désolé pour ton frère, s'excusa une fois de plus Naruto.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, il commence à s'y faire. Ce n'est pas bien d'avoir une fixette sur quelqu'un pendant autant de temps sans oser se déclarer. Il fera plus attention la prochaine fois. Et à Konoha, dis-moi ce qui se passe ? Shikamaru ne me renseigne pas tellement.

\- Cà fait trois mois qu'on n'y est pas, cela a dû changer.

\- Oh, mais il doit y avoir de grandes tendances. Alors Hinata ? C'est l'héritière des Hyuggas, elle doit certainement bientôt se marier.

\- Hinata, c'est le calme plat. Elle est tranquille comme fille. Elle a juste dit à ses parents qu'elle choisirait son prétendant quoi qu'ils disent.

\- Elle a un peu de caractère tout de même. Alors Ino ?

\- Ino batifole entre Néji, Shino et Chôji aux dernières nouvelles. Elle n'a pas encore fait de choix, je ne sais pas où elle en est. Peut-être que Sakura en sait quelque chose. Sakura ? »

Sakura se tourna vers Naruto qui l'interpellait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Témari aimerait savoir où en est Ino au niveau de ses tergiversations amoureuses. »

Sakura repensa à la lettre que lui avait envoyée sa meilleure amie il y a deux semaines.

« Oh, c'est simple. Elle a fini avec Kiba.

\- Quoi ? Mais il n'était même pas sur sa liste !

\- Attends c'est quoi cette histoire de liste, questionna Témari.

\- C'est simple, Ino voulait un petit ami alors en fonction de ses centres d'intérêt et des célibataires disponibles, elle a dressé une liste de prétendants à son amour et elle s'est mise à les draguer. Kiba a été jaloux et lui a avoué qu'il l'aimait.

\- Et ils ont fini ensemble.

\- Elle n'osé pas mettre Kiba sur sa liste parce que c'était un ami très proche. Elle est maladroite parfois.

\- Et Tenten toujours avec Lee ?

\- Cà ne change pas.

\- Et les autres garçons ?

\- Je crois que Néji est en parlementer pour épouser une fille de Kiri, Eiko. Shino reste un célibataire endurci. Et Chôji se met à parler à Amane, une fille de boulanger. Kakashi sensei file le parfait amour avec Shizune comme tu le constates.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de faire des cancans sur moi, râla Kakashi.

\- Et Anko sensei s'est retrouvée avec Gemna. Voilà pour les couples actuels.

\- Intéressant, conclut Témari. Et Tsunade va alors vous nommer à présent à la tête de grandes charges. Naruto, Hokage, Sakura, chef des services médicaux mobiles et Sasuke, chef de la police interne. Vous allez avoir beaucoup de boulots à votre retour.

\- Oui, il ne nous laisse pas un moment de repos », râlèrent-ils quand même heureux de leurs nominations respectives.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa dans un calme omniprésent.

Ils venaient de finir de manger. Demain, ils rentraient à Konoha.

Sakura finit de manger ses ramens instantanés amenés parce qu'un certain blond avait énormément insisté pour retrouver ses plats favoris. Un ramen tout chaud ne faisait pas de mal seulement de temps en temps.

Sasuke tirait un peu la tête devant son plat comme s'il avait la prémonition qu'il n'avait pas fini d'en manger s'il ne rentrait pas le premier pour préparer le repas.

Naruto quant à lui se régalait.

Les trois autres appréciaient le coucher de soleil sur le pays du feu illuminant l'orée de la forêt d'orangés superbes.

Sasuke se mit à contempler le paysage en silence alors que Naruto restait concentré sur sa soupe.

Sakura finit lentement son bol. Demain, ils seraient à Konoha. Elle s'était préparée à son nouveau poste avec diligence trouvant un peu le temps long à sa nomination. Elle aurait encore des missions à l'extérieur grâce à ses compétences ce qui l'arrangeait alors que Sasuke ne bougerait quasiment plus de Konoha et de ses environs immédiats. Leurs habitudes allaient sacrément changer. Ils avaient décidés d'habiter ensemble pour ne pas multiplier les déplacements entre leurs différentes demeures. Ils ne voulaient pas laisser Sasuke seul alors ils avaient conclu que la meilleur solution serait une collocation à trois. Tout allait changer pour le mieux.

Elle se sentait beaucoup plus reposée à présent. Naruto avait insisté pour qu'ils restent à Suna plus longtemps que prévu pour lui permettre de se rétablir avant le voyage. Elle se souviendrait pour toujours de ce séjour mouvementé à Suna.

Elle finit son bol et elle partit se coucher s'attendant à sentir les garçons venir la réchauffer sous la tente.

Sasuke se mit à se prélasser dehors alors que les autres vaquer à leur occupation, il venait de finir de manger ainsi que Naruto. Sakura s'était retirée sous la tente pour se reposer.

Il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait à Konoha. Il savait juste son poste, il ne connaissait pas le nom de ses collaborateur et il n'était absolument pas préparé à endosser ce genre de responsabilité même s'il s'en sentait capable. Tsunade ne le portait pas dans son cœur mais elle l'avait quand même aidé à obtenir un poste important dans le village. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas rechigné à faire preuve d'obéissance pour se racheter.

« Je dors à la belle, l'interrompis Naruto dans ses pensées.

\- Tu fais ce que tu veux, crétin.

\- Je t'informe, c'est tout. Teme ! »

Sasuke eut juste un rictus d'amusement devant l'air sérieux de Naruto.

« Je n'aurais bientôt plus l'occasion de le faire.

\- En plus, il fait extrêmement bon. Je reste avec toi.

\- Sakura est frileuse en ce moment.

\- Elle n'a qu'à nous rejoindre.

\- Je vais lui dire. »

Naruto se dirigea vers la tente de Sakura pour la trouver rechignante.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- On dort dehors. Tu veux te joindre à nous. »

Elle fit la moue, pas du tout enthousiasmée.

« On va bien s'installer et on va te réchauffer.

\- S'il pleut, je vous jure que vous n'en ressortirez pas vivant.

\- Il ne va pas pleuvoir, Sakura chan. »

Il lui prit la main pour la soulever. Elle était déjà en nuisette rose à fleur de cerisier. Il lui mit son bras sur les épaules pour l'accompagner auprès d'eux alors que Sasuke installait une couverture isolante assez grande sur le sol. Elle s'installa en plein milieu attendant que les deux garçons la rejoignent. Sasuke enleva ses vêtements avant d'enfiler un short de nuit. Naruto fit de même avec un pyjama complet. Sasuke s'était énormément endurci avec l'entraînement d'Orochimaru et il ne craignait plus le froid. Ils s'installèrent confortablement contre Sakura. Ils l'embrassèrent en même temps sur la joue en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Ils se pelotonnèrent gentiment tout en regardant les étoiles qui brillaient clairement dans le ciel.

Le lendemain matin, ils se réveillèrent dans la fraîcheur de la rosée et la moiteur de leur étreinte.

Sasuke réajusta la couverture qu'il avait posée sur Sakura dans la nuit en la sentant trembler. Il la sentait plus fragile que d'habitude mais il le mettait sur le compte de la fatigue. Elle avait dû énormément travaillé lors de l'épidémie.

Il resserra son étreinte contre elle, toujours endormie, alors que deux billes océanes se réveillaient difficilement. Naruto lui sourit faiblement avant de venir l'embrasser langoureusement au-dessus de Sakura. Sasuke passa une main sur sa nuque pour incliner sa tête afin d'approfondir l'échange. Naruto gémit un instant avant qu'ils ne se dévorent leur bouche avec passion.

« Eh, les garçons, vous pourriez nous épargner vos marques d'affections aussi tôt le matin », leur fit remarquer Shizune leur faisant abandonner leur étreinte sensuelle dans un soupir frustré.

Sasuke venait d'être mis de méchante humeur.

Naruto se leva rapidement de sa couche après cette interruption malvenue. Sasuke ne bougeait pas couvrant Sakura de sa chaleur. Elle avait quelque peu froid ces temps-ci et elle se jetait sur la nourriture. Il sourit en préparant un bon petit déjeuner avec Shizune pour lui faire plaisir.

« Les garçons, il faudra vous faire plus discret. Naruto, tu auras normalement toute une horde d'ambus pour assurer ta sécurité. Tu peux demander à Tsunade de prendre des gens proche de toi qui ne trahirait pas tes petits secrets mais il faudrait que tu fasses attention tout de même, lui indiqua Shizune. Tu seras un représentant très important du pays du feu.

\- Je le sais, ne t'inquiète pas. La maison Uchiha a des systèmes d'illusions cachés dans les murs. Sasuke m'a expliqué comment çà marchait pour préserver son intimité.

\- Il pense à tout ce petit génie.

\- Oui, cela me reste parfois en travers de la gorge mais l'enfoiré est très prévoyant.

\- Promets-moi de faire très attention. Ton intégrité, ta popularité et ta réputation sont en jeu.

\- Mes affaires privés ne regardent personne et certainement pas l'un de mes interlocuteurs.

\- Oui, tu as raison. Je me fais du souci pour rien.

\- Kakashi sensei dort encore ?

\- C'est un flemmard parfois. Et ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de Sakura de farnienter autant.

\- Je crois que l'épidémie l'a épuisée. Et de plus, on ne l'a pas ménagée au niveau émotionnel. J'ai failli me faire tuer et Sasuke avait contracté la maladie.

\- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas malins. »

Naruto arrêta la conversation en remarquant que Sakura s'étirait.

Sakura ouvrit ses mirettes dans les bras de Sasuke. Elle bougea lentement ses muscles endoloris avant de prendre Sasuke, surpris dans ses bras. Ils se mirent à se câliner avant de se lever.

Sakura avait vraiment faim. Elle regarda affamée le petit déjeuner délicieux avant de se servir copieusement. Shizune pouffa sous la quantité.

« On dirait que tu te rattrapes. On ne t'a pourtant pas restrictionné sur la nourriture.

\- J'ai une faim de loup depuis une semaine. Je n'ai pas mangé à heures régulières. C'était du n'importe quoi durant l'épidémie, je me rattrape.

\- Tu vas grossir à force.

\- Mais non, ria-t-elle. Et puis mes deux hommes m'aiment comme je suis, çà me suffit. »

Les deux garçons l'observèrent à la dérobée avec un sourire amusé.

« Non, je n'ai pas grossi, s'écria-t-elle alors qu'ils s'étaient mis à ricaner pour l'embêter, espèces d'imbéciles heureux ! »

Naruto se tortilla devant Tsunade. Il n'était pas très à l'aise devant le discours moralisateur qu'elle venait de lui faire subir devant ses deux coéquipiers.

Il devait surtout l'avertir de tout ce qui pouvait compromettre sa carrière. Il décida donc de lui parler de sa relation particulière avec Sakura et Sasuke. Il attendait justement le bon moment pour en parler en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne viendrait vraiment jamais. Il devrait profiter d'une pause dans son discours. Et maintenant, avant qu'elle n'enchaîne sur ses responsabilités :

« Oba chan », dit-il pour attirer son attention.

Tsunade releva son regard noisette scrutateur vers lui.

« Quoi, encore ? Tu n'es pas satisfait de ta position de Hokage.

\- Non, je suis très heureux. C'est que ma situation a changé, je préférais t'en avertir. Il faut que çà reste entre nous. »

Tsunade fit la moue s'attendant à tout. Elle plissa les yeux. Naruto frissonna devant ce regard.

« En fait, Sasuke, Sakura et moi, on est ensemble…

\- depuis longtemps, je sais. Ce sera difficile comme séparation mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous vous verrez souvent dans le cadre de votre travail.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Nous sortons ensemble en même temps. »

Tsunade eut une attitude surprise puis réfléchie. Elle les regarda tour à tour en les voyant répondre à sa question muette qui était de savoir si Naruto plaisantait ou pas.

« D'accord, donc vous êtes dans un ménage à trois. En plus, vous trois pour ne pas compliquer les choses plus qu'elle ne le devrait. Vous m'énervez parfois. C'est l'idée de qui ? »

Sasuke voyagea son regard entre ses deux compagnons alors qu'ils rougissaient à vue d'œil.

« Je vois, j'aurais cru que cela aurait un grand éclair de génie de Mr Uchiha pour ne pas changer. Vous allez prendre des précautions. Le Conseil ne doit surtout pas l'apprendre. En tout cas dans les premières années de ton mandat. Je pense que votre trio est fait pour durer en plus, soupira-t-elle. J'aurais dû me douter que cela finirait par arriver. »

Sakura savait déjà ce qui l'attendait en tant que future chef des services mobiles. Tsunade ne fit que lui répéter ce qu'elle attendait d'elle. Former les troupes, effectuer des opérations difficiles à l'hôpital et parfois partir en mission humanitaire. Elle devait avant tout former des équipes médicales peu nombreuses ainsi que tous les ninjas aux premiers soins d'urgence.

Elle était déjà attendue par ses collaborateurs à l'hôpital le lendemain.

Elle connaissait déjà l'équipe ayant travaillé avec eux par le passé, tout devrait bien se passer.

« Et je te préviens, tu fais extrêmement attention avec Sasuke. Je ne veux pas d'esclandre juste après la nomination de Naruto, j'ai eue beaucoup de mal à faire accepter par le Conseil son poste d'Hokage. J'aimerais ne pas avoir de problème.

\- C'est compris, Tsunade sama.

\- Et toi, Sasuke !

\- Oui, Hokage sama.

\- Ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur que je t'accorde ton poste. Il se trouve que tu es le plus qualifié et la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance dans ce domaine précis malgré ta jeunesse. »

Sakura avait peur que Tsunade se méfie de Sasuke mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas, elle en était soulagée.

« Tu as bien réagi à Suna et je n'ai pas à me plaindre de ta diligence durant les missions. Tu les as quasiment toutes accomplies avec brio. Tu as mon assentiment pour occuper le poste de chef de la police interne de Konoha. »

Sasuke sourit devant cette bonne nouvelle. Il craignait que Tsunade émette plus de réticences à sa nomination. Elle appréciait apparemment son travail.

« J'ai demandé à des volontaires de composer ton équipe. Tu seras épaulé parmi tes camarades par Hyugga Hinata. Elle sera ton second, aucune objection ?

\- Aucune.

\- Très bien. Le reste de ton équipe provient de ninja régulier, je ne voulais surtout pas de gens ayant fait parti de l'anbu car vous risquez d'enquêter parfois sur eux. Tu auras accès à des dossiers classés top secret par mon intermédiaire ainsi qu'aux archives de Konoha. Ton assignation sera effective à partir de lundi prochain. J'ai choisi de restaurer les bureaux du quartier Uchiha. C'est là-bas que se trouvait la police et je pense qu'historiquement, c'est une bonne idée de la restaurer au même endroit. Je compte sur toi. Tu es totalement indépendant. Tes rapports seront directement envoyé aux archives et certains à l'Hokage et au Conseil si tu le juges nécessaire.

\- C'est bien compris Hokage sama.

\- Hinata est au courant de tout puisque c'est elle qui a supervisé les travaux de restauration, elle te présentera à l'équipe, et le système informatique. Tu prends contact avec elle.

\- C'est compris, Hokage sama.

\- Bien, je crois que vous êtes prêts. »

Ils prirent congé de l'Hokage.

Naruto se dirigea vers le tailleur pour se faire confectionner sa tenue d'Hokage pour la cérémonie du week-end qui l'instaurerait. Sakura rentra chez elle prendre ses affaires pour s'installer chez Sasuke. Sasuke alla au manoir Hyugga pour se renseigner auprès d'Hinata.

Une nouvelle vie commençait.


	24. Chapter 24

**Investiture**

Naruto, nerveux, attendait assis pas très loin de Tsunade la fin de son discours.

« Je suis fière de vous présenter le Rokudaïme : Uzumaki Naruto. »

Naruto se leva sous les acclamations de la foule qu'il salua. Il attendit que le calme revienne. De la tour des Hokage, il ne voyait qu'une masse informe mais il savait que tous ses amis étaient présents.

« Je suis honoré d'endosser cette responsabilité et de représenter Konoha. »

Il sourit devant l'enthousiasme des Konohans. Tsunade leva le pouce en affichant une mine confiante.

« Merci pour cet accueil mémorable. Je suis très heureux d'assumer cette fonction et j'espère vous satisfaire dans son exercice.

Merci encore ! Sans vous, ce ne serait pas possible. Etre Hokage a toujours été mon rêve. C'était un but pour moi honorable à atteindre. Protéger et représenter ce village que j'aime tant est primordial pour moi.

J'espère être à la hauteur de ce titre en arrivant à consolider la paix entre les villages cachés ninjas tout en assurant celle de nos alentours.

Bonne fête, et attention au lundi, je veux tous les ninjas en attente de mission dans mon bureau », plaisanta-t-il à demi.

La fête fut déclarée.

Naruto quitta la tour de l'Hokage pour rejoindre Sakura et Sasuke qui l'attendaient en bas pour s'amuser avec lui.

Il les retrouva et il passa ses bras autour d'eux, heureux, alors que Sakura riait et que Sasuke souriait en coin.

**Il y a des lundis où on ferait mieux de rester couché**

Sasuke se réveilla difficilement après la fête pour l'investiture de Naruto en tant qu'Hokage. Il avait un peu trop bu, et il avait couché avec ses deux amoureux. Il avait mal aux reins. Naruto pouvait parfois se révéler très brutal. Il se leva donc très difficilement en virant des bras et des jambes surnuméraires puis en se mettant une main en soutènement dans le bas du dos. Il chercha hagard de l'aspirine dans le tiroir à pharmacie avant de s'en préparer. Il se doucha puis déjeuna tranquillement de ses fameuses tartines avant de fixer avec des yeux étrécis la pendule de la salle à manger. Il plissa de nouveau les yeux en s'imaginant vivre un cauchemar. C'était malheureusement bien réel.

Son réveil ne l'avait pas réveillé à l'heure mais bien vingt minutes en retard, le premier jour de son nouveau boulot.

Il se dépêcha de s'habiller pour fuir sa maison ancestrale à triple vitesse. Il avait de la chance de prendre beaucoup de temps pour se préparer.

Il arriva bien évidemment en retard au nouveau centre de police situé dans le fameux quartier Uchiha. Sitôt à son arrivée, il tomba sur Hinata qui, rouge comme pas possible, tentait de lui expliquer ce qui venait de se passer pendant son absence.

Pendant qu'il posait ses affaires, Hinata s'arrêta de parler reprenant peu à peu contenance. Sasuke n'avait rien compris entre ses balbutiements et ses « on n'y arrivera jamais ».

« Je vais faire la tournée d'inspection du matin. Tout le monde est arrivé ?

\- Oui, je m'en suis chargée. Ce n'est pas la peine.

\- Très bien. Alors que s'est-il passé pendant mon retard ? »

Sasuke s'assit dans son fauteuil attendant le bon vouloir de Mlle Hyugga en tapotant son bureau.

« Les anbus sont venus avec tous les dossiers en cours pour nous les confier, ordre du cinquième Hokage. »

Sasuke avisa alors la tonne de dossiers entassés sur son plan de travail en soupirant. Il se retint de pousser un juron contre Tsunade. Elle ne l'aimait vraiment pas et lui non plus.

« Et avec notre effectif actuel de 100 hommes, ce sera difficile de les mener toutes de front, fit remarquer Hinata.

\- Je savais que Tsunade sama me réservait une ou deux crasses de ce genre. Elle pouvait laisser ses anbus finirent de se charger des affaires. Elles sont classées par ordre d'importance ?

\- Tout à fait.

\- Il va falloir tout reprendre. Bon, fais venir les équipes une par une. Chacune va prendre un dossier.

\- J'ai donné les plus urgents à nos meilleures équipes qui sont déjà parti sur le terrain.

\- Merci Hinata.

\- Je vais appeler les autres. »

Sasuke soupira devant la pile de dossier. Décidemment, ce ne serait pas de tout repos. Il prit le premier dossier pour le feuilleter avant d'en faire le topo à la première équipe qui entra. Tout commençait.

**Travail**

Sakura prit son visage entre ses deux mains.

« Non, je te dis que tu ne respecte pas la procédure d'urgence, râla une jeune infirmière.

\- Mais on s'en fiche, ce n'est qu'un exercice, répliqua le Med-In.

\- L'infirmière a raison. On est là pour apprendre les gestes pour qu'ils deviennent automatiques alors aseptise tes instruments desuite. Et le risque de contamination n'est pas nul même dans un exercice. Respectez vos propres corps, expliqua Sakura au réfractaire.

\- Rien à faire. J'ai envie de finir plus vite, paracheva le jeune homme.

\- Très bien, tu t'occuperas de l'aseptisation de tout le monde à la fin, dit Sakura d'un ton sec. Et ce n'est pas négociable. »

Sakura soupira avant de partir vers un autre binôme dont elle devait assurer la formation. La formation en masse se déroulait plus difficilement que prévu. Elle comptait prendre un apprenti dans les plus jeunes quand elle en aurait le temps. Pour l'instant, elle restait concentrer sur l'entente entre les différents membres d'une équipe ainsi qu'entre elles-mêmes. Ce serait plus difficile demain quoi qu'ils seraient plus attentifs puisqu'il s'agit de leurs propres vies. Elle aurait des ninjas non médicaux à former aux premiers soins. Elle sentit une forte odeur provenant de l'une des tables fictives d'opération.

« Refermez-moi ce flacon, dit-elle en gardant son calme. Nous n'en avons pas besoin. »

Il fallait tout le temps les surveiller. Ce n'était pas possible.

« Sakura, il y a un patient pour toi en salle de réanimation. Je m'occupe de la formation.

\- D'accord Ino.

\- Quand on aura plus de personnel soignant, tu feras moins de formation et plus d'opération.

\- On se voit plus tard.

\- D'accord. »

Ino lui fit un clin d'œil avant d'engueuler un groupe qui faisait les gestes de travers.

**Bataille et première fois ( lemon yaoi )**

Les deux garçons se bataillaient dans le salon de la demeure ancestrale des Uchihas en se poussant tour à tour puissamment dans un bruit mat contre les murs tout en répétant des « non » persuadés. La salle était véritablement en désordre. Dans leur élan passionnel, ils avaient fait tomber plein de livres de cuisine, de DVD et de bibelots par terre ainsi que plusieurs chaises, le drap du canapé avait glissé et la table avait été retournée. Naruto fit basculer Sasuke sur le sol avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Il s'étala de tout son poids contre le brun et il maintint ses bras au-dessus de sa tête alors que Sasuke tentait de le renverser. Il mit fin au baiser alors que Sasuke murmurait un « non » quasiment inaudible mais parfaitement déterminé. Les yeux de Sasuke lançait presque des éclairs. Sasuke articula bien ses mots :

« J'ai décidé que tu serais uke pour une fois. Tu ne vas pas t'en plaindre.

\- Oh, si. J'ai de quoi ! C'est hors de question. Et tu es à terre…Eh, non ! »

Sasuke le renversa, fier de lui. Il lui fit une prise pour être sûr que Naruto reste bien en place. Il enserrait ses jambes avec ses genoux repliés et il se tenait au-dessus de lui en lui maintenant ses deux bras.

« Tu n'as jamais été doué pour immobiliser ton adversaire, ricana Sasuke.

\- Ne te moque pas. Et c'est non !

\- On va voir », répliqua-t-il d'un air amusé.

Sasuke fit rouler sensuellement son bassin contre celui de Naruto réveillant son érection petit à petit. Naruto gémit doucement lors d'un mouvement plus lascif que les autres.

« Hum…Tu m'excites en étant ainsi à ma merci.

\- Tu ne feras pas de moi tout ce que tu voudras.

\- C'est à voir », ricana Sasuke avant de lui mordre sauvagement un lobe d'oreille tout en arrêtant ses mouvements.

Naruto se cambra doucement recherchant le frottement précédent.

« Tu as les bonnes réactions.

\- Tu m'énerves !

\- Je sais, cela en est que plus jouissif.

\- Tu es énervant.

\- Hn. »

Sasuke fondit sur la nuque découverte de Naruto pour le marquer d'un suçon. Il apprécia le frisson qui parcourut Naruto.

Naruto releva ses yeux azuréen troublé vers les orbes noires de Sasuke. Sasuke le dominait à souhait. Cela existait les uke dominant, enfin il l'espérait pour ses fesses. Il avait quelques appréhensions à devenir uke même avec Sasuke pour partenaire. Celui-ci avait décidé de prendre les devants alors qu'ils s'embrassaient simplement. Il avait fallu un simple baiser en rentrant du travail pour en arriver là. Sakura ne serait pas là avant deux bonnes heures, Sasuke en profitait donc à mort. Naruto se mordit les lèvres quand Sasuke vint arracher les boutons de sa chemise un à un pour dévoiler son torse nu.

Sasuke était plus sexy que jamais.

Il avait les joues légèrement rougies. Ses lèvres étaient gonflées par le désir. Et ses yeux reflétaient ses idées lubriques. Il se positionnait au-dessus tel un prédateur. Naruto aimait cela mais il n'appréciait pas du tout que Sasuke veuille croquer sa virginité d'uke.

« A quoi tu penses, le titilla Sasuke.

\- A toi, balbutia Naruto.

\- Pas encore tout à fait rien qu'à moi », ajouta le brun d'une voix rauque.

Naruto retint difficilement des gémissements de plaisir quand Sasuke vint titiller de sa langue ses tétons. Quand il eut finit de lui délivrer cette délicate attention, il glissa légèrement de ses appuis pour descendre plus bas sa bouche cajoleuse mordillant la peau de temps à autre aux endroits stratégiques chez Naruto. La respiration de Naruto se fit plus hachée alors que Sasuke savourait de plus en plus sa victoire.

« Sas'ke, je…

\- Hum ? »

Sasuke se releva, la bouche entre ouverte avant de se mettre à sourire. Naruto ferma les yeux devant autant de luxure. Sasuke joignit les mains de Naruto pour les prendre d'une seule poigne pour retirer son pull avec rapidité. Naruto fut happé par la vision de son torse bien dessiné que Sasuke chevaucha d'une main câline avant de la faire glisser sur l'entrejambe du blond.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, demanda Sasuke très titilleur.

\- Continue », déglutit difficilement Naruto.

Sasuke défit en prenant son temps la braguette du jean de Naruto faisant durer le plaisir tout en se mordant le bas de sa lèvre. Il était impossible ! Naruto rejeta sa tête en arrière quand Sasuke vint prendre en bouche brusquement son sexe dressé.

Sasuke se délectait de goûter au sexe délicat de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il grignota avec tendresse le gland avant de laper la veine sous-jacente. Naruto gémissait son plaisir pour son plus grand bonheur. Il reprit de ses deux mains les siennes les entremêlant. Naruto était totalement sous son emprise. Il se relâchait un peu tandis que Naruto gigotait sous le plaisir qu'il lui procurait. Sasuke aimait le sentir sous sa domination complètement soumis à ses caresses intimes.

Sasuke délaissa son sexe pour venir l'embrasser sur la bouche un instant.

« Cela te plaît ? Tu en veux encore ? »

Naruto avait le souffle court, les joues rouges et ses yeux bleus embués par la satisfaction de ces derniers instants.

« Tu en veux plus », demanda Sasuke fier de le mettre dans un état pareil.

Sasuke fit glisser sa main gauche le long du corps de Naruto tout en reprenant ses lèvres. Il insinua sa langue facilement dans l'antre chaud. Naruto se laissait faire. Sasuke adorait cette situation en profitant un maximum pour enrouler sa langue autour de celle de son vis à vis. Il s'attaqua aux bourses de sa main libre avant de branler la virilité de Naruto. Naruto rompit le baiser un instant pour soupirer de bien-être.

« C'est bon…ha…encore », murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Sasuke descendit sa bouche dévorant le cou puis le torse de son partenaire de baisers passionnés s'arrêtant à chaque endroit érotique qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur. Il enroula son langue autour du sexe dressé pour lui procuré encore plus de plaisir. Il engloutit son pénis usant de rythme différent pour rendre fou son amant.

Il profita de sa main libre pour se débarrasser de ses dernières affaires libérant son propre sexe trop à l'étroit dans son pantalon de Jounin. Naruto l'excitait vraiment trop dans cette attitude complètement soumise. Il se passa du lubrifiant sur sa main avant d'aller sonder prudemment l'entrée vierge de Naruto. Celui-ci se rétracta immédiatement quand il sentit les doigts froids contre son anus.

« Hou…stop ! Non, çà, ce n'est pas possible, Sas'ke. »

Sasuke, fort de son expérience, tenta une légère léchouille au bout du sexe de Naruto puis il souffla dessus. Naruto se tortilla sous le désir qui le prenait alors que Sasuke enfonçait vaillamment un doigt en Naruto.

Naruto se cambra sous ce doigt inquisiteur. Il se mordit les lèvres ne voulant pourtant pas céder. Il avait quelques réticences à se retrouver uke comme le mal de chien qu'on en ressentait après. Il était normal que Sasuke veuille échanger de rôle mais Naruto ne voyait pas sa première fois ainsi. Il voulait retarder l'échéance le plus tard possible. Et là, il était en train de céder. L'intrus tactile qui se mouvait en lui n'était pour l'instant pas désagréable mais il était sûr qu'il le deviendrait.

« Non, arrêtes !

\- Trouillard. Tu verras, c'est bon ! Je veux t'entendre crier mon prénom sous mes coups répétés. »

Il était fichu si Sasuke tentait de le convaincre tant par ses paroles séductrices que par ses attentions sensuelles. Sasuke vint embrasser la partie entre ses bourses et son pénis le titillant ensuite de sa langue. C'était bon, véritablement trop bon ! Un amant au Sharingan ne pouvait que vous tuer. Sasuke releva légèrement la tête souriant d'un air vainqueur avec ses Sharingans enclenchés sous l'excitation. Il enfonça un deuxième doigt sous l'indignation grimaçante de Naruto. Cela faisait mal ! La douleur s'estompa quand Sasuke parvint à toucher en lui une tâche agréable : sa prostate. Naruto se cambra sous le plaisir intense procuré avant de gémir de bien être :

« Sasuke, encore ! »

Sasuke sourit, heureux de provoquer de telles réactions en Naruto. Son dos se cambrait à chaque fois qu'il touchait ce point particulier en lui. Il criait qu'il aimait ce qu'il lui faisait.

Il ricana un instant en repensant aux réticences de Naruto qui leur avait valu de se battre entre eux. En fait de compte, il appréciait. Il faisait toujours tout un cinéma pour rien.

Il retira ses doigts faisant râler Naruto d'impatience. Il voyait bien que son anus se contractait attendant bien plus que ce simple échange.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, çà va venir ! Tu auras ce que tu veux. »

Sasuke s'étonna de son ton aussi rauque mais il ne s'en formalisa, tout ce qui comptait était l'homme qui s'impatientait juste en dessous de lui.

Il passa sa main plein de lubrifiant sur son propre sexe en frissonnant d'impatience. Il voulait goûter à l'antre chaud de Naruto.

Il se positionna à l'entrée.

Sasuke jeta un regard à Naruto en lui souriant pour le mettre en confiance. Il le pénétra se gorgeant de la chaleur et de l'étroitesse de son intérieur. Il gémit le prénom de son amant sous ses sensations délectables. Naruto grimaçât sous la douleur. Sasuke attendit difficilement avant de mettre à bouger.

Naruto lui sourit faiblement ne croyant pas vraiment ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il avait été tellement excité qu'il s'était laissé faire.

Sasuke se mit à faire de lent va et vient cherchant le meilleur angle pour toucher sa prostate. Glisser en lui était tellement plaisant. Il afficha un air victorieux en trouvant ce point délicat.

Naruto se cambra quand Sasuke vint enfin percuter sa prostate. Il se retint de pousser un long gémissement de volupté. Il aimait çà. Sasuke était en train de le convertir à sa plus grande honte. Sasuke ne lui laissât pas plus de temps pour tergiverser là-dessus en touchant à nouveau ce point délectable en lui. Le rythme de Sasuke s'accéléra le faisant crier à chaque butée. Sasuke se mit à l'enlacer recherchant sa bouche gonflée par le plaisir. Naruto cria contre ses lèvres avant qu'elles ne soient ravagées par celle de son partenaire. Les mains de Sasuke courraient sur son corps et les siennes sur le sien. Il se sentait entouré de partout par Sasuke. Son odeur plus forte sous l'allant du sexe, ses mains, ses lèvres, sa langue, toute sa bouche, sa virilité perçante, tout son corps, sa présence, son souffle erratique. Naruto sentit une vague de plaisir l'envahir tout entier. Il n'allait pas tarder à venir. Il se laissa porter par les derniers coups de Sasuke avant de se sentir exploser littéralement. Sa jouissance avait été violente et forte. Sasuke s'effondra contre lui dans un soupir de bien être après avoir crié la force de sa délivrance.

Naruto sourit appréciant la tendresse de leur étreinte autant que sa moiteur.

**Colère !**

« C'est quoi ce bordel ?

\- Mais Sakura chan !

\- C'est la faute du Dobe !

\- Je rentre à je ne sais pas quelle heure du soir pour tout retrouver sans dessus-dessous !

\- Mais Sakura chan !

\- Ce n'est pas avec tes « mais Sakura chan » que tu vas m'amadouer, Naruto !

\- Je suis désolé, Sakura chan. On était en train de se disputer pour savoir à qui c'était de tout ranger !

\- Au lieu de vous disputer tout le temps pour un rien, vous ferez mieux d'être un peu plus efficace ! »

Les deux hommes restèrent muets devant l'argument inattaquable de la kunoïchi. Ils se regardèrent un instant avant de tout remettre en place. Naruto grimaçât sous la douleur en se baissant alors que Sasuke ricanait :

« Cà valait le coup, non ?

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt à m'obliger à faire des choses en usant encore de mes points faibles.

\- Je te ferais toujours craquer », répliqua Sasuke fier de lui.

Sakura se ficha comme de la dernière chaussette de leur conversation mystérieuse et apprécia le fait que ses deux hommes remettaient de l'ordre dans ce bazar.

**Colère 2 !**

« Je t'ai fait tes tartines », fit Naruto en souriant de toutes ses dents à Sasuke.

Sasuke le dévisagea comme s'il était le plus détestable microbe qui existât sur terre. Naruto se fit tout petit sous les remontrances muettes de Sasuke.

**La honte**

Naruto s'entretenait avec Gaara difficilement. Il ne faisait que s'agiter sur sa chaise ayant particulièrement mal à ses reins à cause de son amoureux trop entreprenant parfois. Sasuke depuis qu'il avait réussi à le faire passer du côté uke ne s'en lassait pas. Il n'avait pas à se plaindre car il changeait assez souvent de rôle mais Sasuke semblait plus à l'aise avec les conséquences de leur acte homosexuel.

« Arrête de gigoter, râla Gaara.

\- Je suis un peu impatient d'arriver à la fin de ses accords.

\- Bien alors, retournons au bureau au lieu de rester dans ce restaurant puisque nous avons fini. »

Naruto se leva tant bien que mal se tâtant le bas du dos par inadvertance. Gaara le remarqua puis lui fit le sourire le plus pervers qu'il connaissasse.

« La nuit était torride ? »

Naruto rougit de honte.

**En péril**

« Sakura, je t'aime, prononça sensuellement Sasuke.

\- Moi aussi, dit-t-elle entre deux baisers langoureux. Il faut que je parte bientôt.

\- Je veux trop rester avec toi.

\- Il faut que j'y aille…, commençât-t-elle avant de crier sous la sonnerie inattendue de la porte.

\- Qui peut sonner à une heure pareille, c'est six heures du matin, râla Sasuke.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Je vais voir. »

Sakura ouvrit à Lee tout surexcité comme d'habitude même s'il affichait une mine dubitative.

« Bonjour Sakura chan !

\- Bonjour Lee ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais à une telle heure devant chez moi ?

\- Je m'entraînais. Je fais le tour de Konoha le matin. C'est bien Sasuke derrière toi ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ? »

Lee plissa les sourcils suspicieux.

« Naruto est bien au travail.

\- Oui, et alors ?

\- Sakura chan, je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais j'ai bien vu à travers la baie vitrée que tu étais plutôt collée à Sasuke. Très collée, trop…Je vous ai surpris en train de vous embrasser…Naruto est un ami, normalement tu sors avec lui…Et Sasuke est son meilleur ami…Comment pouvez-vous trahir sa confiance…çà ne me regarde pas, je sais mais je ne veux pas que Naruto kun souffre… »

Sakura soupira avant d'inviter Lee à prendre un bon café afin de lui expliquer la situation.

« …On risque d'être mal vu dans Konoha si cette nouvelle se répand alors j'espère que tu sauras tenir ta langue.

\- Vous pouvez compter sur moi. Mais vous devriez faire plus attention ! Tout le monde peut vous voir de l'extérieur. »

Sakura et Sasuke se lancèrent un regard inquiet.

« En même temps, il n'y a que toi à passer devant chez nous à de telles heures. »

**Tranquillité**

Naruto respira un grand coup bien à son aise dans leur grand lit.

C'était le dimanche matin, seul jour de la semaine où il s'accordait une grasse matinée bien méritée avec ses deux colocataires, ses deux ex coéquipiers ou plutôt ses deux amoureux transis. Le soleil envahissait la chambre à cette heure tardive révélant les murs bleu nuit dans toute leur splendeur. Naruto remua légèrement provoquant un léger grognement à sa droite.

Naruto releva son bras droit pour enlever quelques mèches de cheveux corbeaux du visage de Sasuke. Il commençait à se réveiller en s'agitant quelque peu. Naruto ronronna presque de bien être quand Sasuke fit courir mollement sa main sur ses abdominaux alors qu'il sentait le souffle léger de Sakura dans son cou.

Il aimait ces matinées où il était réveillé bien avant les autres profitant de leur seule présence.

Deux orbes noirs ensommeillés lui firent face lui cachant les rayons de soleil qui inondait la chambre. Sasuke papilonna des yeux avant de l'embrasser sans grande conviction mais avec tendresse. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sakura avant de passer une main douce dans ses cheveux. Il reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Naruto ensuite restant dans l'engourdissement du sommeil.

Naruto ne dit rien continuant de profiter pleinement de ce moment agréable en passant doucement sa main dans le dos de Sakura qui soupira de bien être.

**Ramen**

Sasuke regardait avec suspicion et avec ses sharingans le vingtième bol de ramen vide puis il jeta un regard vers l'estomac de Naruto à peine rebondi. Il y avait un truc, une astuce, enfin quelque chose d'anormal chez Naruto, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Il trouverait foi d'Uchiha.

Sakura s'enfilait son troisième d'un air satisfait alors que Sasuke finissait difficilement son deuxième.

Décidemment, il y avait quelque chose de louche.

**Discussion entre filles**

« Ce que je me demande, c'est comment tu arrives à contenter deux hommes ? Je t'avoue que j'ai déjà du mal avec un. Kiba est très porté sur le sexe. Et je n'ai pas l'impression que Sasuke et Naruto soient en reste, lui demanda Ino en plein milieu d'un restaurant.

\- Moins fort, Ino, râla Sakura. Je ne veux pas que cela se sache.

\- Au bout d'un moment, tout le monde sera au courant. Alors, dis-moi, comment cela se passe ?

\- Très bien, nous faisons l'amour quand nous en avons envie. Et si l'un de nous ne peut contenter l'autre, il peut aller voir le troisième dans ce cas-là.

\- Pas mal comme système en fait.

\- On n'a aucun problème. Et ils ne sont pas aussi quémandeurs que ton Kiba. Ils aiment bien le faire mais pas tout le temps, non plus.

\- Des deux, c'est lequel le mieux ? »

Sakura rougit devant la question en refusant tout net d'y répondre.

« Allez, tu dois bien avoir une préférence !

\- Non, je n'en ai pas. Ils sont différents, il n'y a pas de doute.

\- Quand tu te lasses d'un, tu peux changer, c'est pratique.

\- Mais je ne me lasse pas !

\- Ne t'énerve pas, je dis tout cela pour rire. Je sais très bien que tu aimes tes deux imbéciles autant l'un que l'autre, d'ailleurs j'en ai passé des nuits blanches à te consoler quand ils te faisaient des crasses. Il doit bien en avoir un que tu préfères ? Non ? »

Sakura nia.

« De toute manière, tu n'as jamais réussi à faire un choix entre un. Ce n'est pas maintenant que cela va changer. Merci l'addition, s'il vous plaît.

\- Non, ce n'est pas maintenant. Je suis très heureuse même si c'est parfois difficile avec le travail à côté.

\- Ne m'en parle pas. Je suis dans la même équipe que toi. Comme notre service est neuf, on a pas mal d'heures supplémentaires. C'est pareil pour Naruto et Sasuke, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Il y a defois où on ne se voit pas quasiment de la semaine en ce moment mais tout va bien pour le moment.

\- Amoureuse jusqu'au bout des ongles. Cà va te passer.

\- Ce n'est pas passé depuis toutes ses années et ce n'est pas en les ayant près de moi que cela va changer.

\- Oui, tu as raison. J'essaie de trouver le point faible là-dedans et je ne le trouve pas.

\- Cherche, tu ne trouveras pas, ria Sakura.

\- Allez, on retourne bosser. »

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel avant de retrouver ses élèves.

**Jalousie**

Sasuke se gratta la gorge plusieurs fois alors que Naruto et Sakura s'embrassaient passionnément. Il se sentait légèrement à l'écart. Légèrement oublié. Légèrement seul avec ses chips. Il fut obligé de les séparer tellement ils ne faisaient pas attention à lui avant de se blottir entre eux les faisant rire.

**En revenant du boulot**

Naruto était exténué. Il venait de finir une réunion pour le moins orageuse sur des droits de propriétés de différents villages. C'était une histoire quasiment impossible à résoudre si on ne faisait pas preuve d'une patience d'ange. C'est donc à moitié dans les vapes qu'il rentra chez lui discrètement.

Il voulut pour ne pas réveiller ses deux colocataires faire tout le chemin jusqu'à sa chambre personnelle dans le noir mais que ne fut pas sa surprise de voir une faible lueur dans le salon. Il se rapprocha entendant des murmures étouffés plutôt étranges.

« Sasuke…ah…encore…plus vite.

\- Sakura…hum…non, t'jours aussi lentement…»

Naruto rougit instantanément en voyant Sakura et Sasuke faire l'amour sur le canapé de leur salon. Sasuke se trouvait au-dessus de Sakura qui apparemment n'était pas gêné par son poids. Leurs mouvements étaient lascifs comme pris dans une sorte de langueur propre à l'instant. La faible lumière jouait d'ombre hésitante sur leurs corps renforçant la sensualité de leur ébat. Sakura étouffa un gémissement en embrassant Sasuke avec passion tandis qu'il accélérait légèrement le rythme qu'il imposait à sa partenaire. Ils se mélangeaient avec un allant érotique à souhait ce qui étouffait Naruto de concupiscence. Il sentait son bas ventre l'échauffer et des pointes de chaleur chatouiller ses intestins. Ils étaient un rêve inaccessible depuis le recoin de salon duquel il les épiait.

Sasuke s'appuya sur les hanches de Sakura pour aller plus profondément en elle la faisant crier alors qu'il se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas laisser échapper ses propres gémissements de volupté.

Sakura l'encouragea à aller plus loin et plus rapidement mais Sasuke n'en faisait qu'à sa tête continuant sur sa lancée lente jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se puisse plus se retenir d'accélérer sous le plaisir qui l'inondait de ses traits de chauffe.

Naruto regarda la fin de leur ébat, une main dans sa bouche pour se la mordre alors que son érection se faisait présente sous les cris et la vision de cette fusion charmante. Sasuke et Sakura attinrent l'extase dans un cri puissant avant de se mettre à haleter pour reprendre leur souffle.

Naruto attendit qu'ils se calment un peu avant d'entrer vers eux. Ils levèrent la tête vers lui en souriant.

« C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres, plaisanta Sasuke en prenant une pose aguicheuse.

\- Oui, et j'en suis satisfait. Vous étiez beau et particulièrement bandants. »

Ses deux amants complètement nus lui sourirent d'un air coquin avant de s'approcher de lui.

« Alors, notre cher Hokage est un sale voyeur », lui fit Sasuke tout en se permettant de s'approcher de lui et de lui faire tomber son manteau.

La lueur lubrique dans ses yeux lui plût intensément.

« C'est que c'est un vilain garçon, surenchérit Sakura en mettant un doigt dans son pantalon.

\- Je suis incorrigible.

\- Après notre traitement, tu en redemanderas encore, fanfaronna Sasuke.

\- Mais je l'espère bien », ria Naruto avant de se faire enlacer par ses deux amoureux.

Leurs mains se faufilaient partout dans ses vêtements les faisant tomber un à un. Sasuke se cala dans le canapé ouvrant les bras pour l'accueillir alors que Sakura le poussait d'une main contre le torse de Sasuke. Naruto tomba lascivement contre le brun appréciant le contact échauffé de leur peau. Sakura monta sur ses genoux pour le prendre dans ses bras. Naruto sentit quatre mains et deux bouches explorer avec tendresse et passion son corps le faisant soupirer de bien être. Sa peau s'échauffait sous les caresses, son visage se perdait dans les cheveux odorants de Sakura et ses mains tentaient de trouver le corps de ses deux partenaires. Il sentit Sasuke déposer des baisers légers le long de sa nuque puis de son épaule alors que Sakura prenait sa bouche. Naruto recula légèrement se collant plus à Sasuke. Il sourit dans son baiser avec Sakura ayant rencontré l'érection de Sasuke dans son dos. Il plongea alors sa main vers celle-ci provoquant un léger tressaillement dans le souffle de Sasuke. Naruto se mit à branler difficilement au vu de sa position la virilité de Sasuke qui appréciait au vu de son rythme respiratoire.

Sakura descendit doucement le long de son torse déposant des baisers, mordillant la peau tendre en certains endroits érotique l'échauffant plus que de raisons. Les mains de Sasuke continuaient de courir le long de son corps.

Ils allaient le rendre fou avec leurs caresses.

Sakura arrêta un instant pour se rapprocher de Naruto et lui procurer une douce étreinte. Elle reprit sa bouche cajoleuse dans un gémissement impatient. Naruto délaissa Sasuke pour venir introduire un doigt inquisiteur entre les cuisses de Sakura. La jeune femme laissa échapper un gémissement bien audible quand il vint titiller son clitoris gonflé de désir. Il passa avec douceur et précision son index entre ses lèvres avant de le mettre dans son antre chaud et humide de sa précédente étreinte qui se contractait d'attente. Elle fit glisser son vagin sur ce doigt dressé plusieurs fois en se mordant les lèvres sous le plaisir procuré. Naruto enleva sa main difficilement pour prendre ses hanches afin de rapprocher leurs deux sexes.

Naruto sentit Sasuke lui soulever le bassin pour inspecter son anus d'un doigt préalablement lubrifié. Evidemment, il allait être pris entre deux au vu de leurs positions respectives. Sakura lui posa un préservatif avec tact tandis que Sasuke s'occupait de le préparer avec empressement.

Naruto cria quand Sasuke vint percuter sa prostate avec deux de ses doigts ainsi que quand il renouvela l'expérience. Sasuke retira sa main avant de se positionner. Naruto sentait son érection dure contre la paroi de son intimité. Sasuke appuya plusieurs fois sa virilité sans aller plus loin le faisant mourir d'impatience alors que Sakura attendait le moment propice pour se positionner à son tour.

Ils se prirent dans un bel ensemble. Ils gémirent en faisant glisser leur sexe ensemble. Ils commençaient à être bien coordonnés quand ils faisaient l'amour à trois. Ceci demandait pas mal d'adresse mais ils avaient vite résolus le problème. Naruto rapprocha encore le bassin de Sakura contre le sien. Il voulait la prendre profondément. Il mit sa tête entre ses seins alors qu'elle serrait ses cuisses contre ses hanches et qu'elle prenait sa tête avec ses mains. Sasuke ne tarda pas à bouger dans un rythme plus soutenu que d'habitude qui se répercutait sur le leur. Il avait certainement envie de les faire hurler de plaisir. Sakura se tint plus contre lui quand le rythme s'accéléra encore. Elle gémissait contre son oreille des paroles incompréhensibles parfois mais il comprenait bien qu'elle appréciait grandement l'étreinte.

Le bassin de Naruto était en feu entre les coups qu'il recevait sur sa prostate et ceux qu'il procurait dans l'antre chaud et accueillant de Sakura. Son rectum l'élançait d'un plaisir maintenant bien connu alors que son bas ventre commençait à se remplir d'excitation, de chaleur et de tension sexuelle. Il donna encore quelques à coup avant de sentir cette tension grandir prête à exploser alors qu'il criait du plaisir procuré par les différents attouchements auquel il avait droit. Il éjacula dans une extase particulièrement intense. Il s'effondra contre Sasuke repus et heureux alors que Sakura se retirait avant de le prendre dans ses bras pour s'alanguir doucement.

Il se sentait vraiment chanceux de les avoir tous les deux.

**Enfermé dans le placard**

Sasuke se retourna poussant quelque chose avant de fermer le placard à clef. Il n'était vraiment pas du matin, se dit-il à soi même avant de partir au travail.

Naruto cherchait sa tenue d'Hokage dans son placard. Il dut entrer à l'intérieur pour tirer le vêtement mais on le poussa vivement le faisant s'étaler dans l'espace exigu. Il vit avec peine le battant se refermer et un cliquetis caractéristique de la fermeture se faire entendre. Il était enfermé bêtement dedans. Il se mit à tambouriner vivement pour en sortir en vain.

C'est ainsi qu'on rechercha intensément l'Hokage dans tout Konoha inquiétant tous les villageois pendant une journée entière par la faute du jeune Chef de la police.

**Explication aux amis**

Voilà, Sakura avait tout dit à leurs proches amis réunis dans le salon de Sasuke Uchiha. Ils avaient préféré avertir leurs proches dans un bel ensemble afin de ne pas attirer leurs questions décidemment trop curieuses.

Iruka avait deux mains sur ses joues complètement affolé par la situation. Jiraya avait des étoiles dans les yeux et pensait à un nouvel Icha Icha Paradise. Néji avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte sous l'émotion. Tenten les regardait avec un air excité toute joyeuse se faisant tout un tas d'idée dans sa petite tête. Lee le savait déjà. Chôji avait arrêté de manger ses chips. Shikamaru haussait ses sourcils en laissant s'échapper un pas si bête. Kiba acquiesçât légèrement ayant déjà entendu toute l'affaire par sa chère et tendre Ino. Shino ne manifestait aucune réaction intéressante. Et Hinata était devenu pâle comme un linge, une main devant sa bouche tremblante, un air horrifié, des yeux écarquillés, elle était à deux doigts de s'effondrer par terre. Ils savaient que se serait difficile pour elle. Hinata jeta un œil à Sasuke en rougissant d'un coup. La pauvre, elle travaillait non stop avec lui.

Naruto pour casser cette ambiance tendue décida d'offrir une tournée générale de saké pour faire digérer l'information de leur trio amoureux.

Iruka et Hinata, désespérés, ne savait plus quoi faire pour les résonner.

**Hinata se met en colère**

« Uchiha san.

\- Oui, Hinata.

\- A propos de ta relation avec Sakura et Naruto, je pense que ce ne sera jamais apprécié des Konohans.

\- Hinata, nous le savons déjà.

\- Mais…

\- Hinata, t'es lourde ! Cà fait trois fois dans la journée que tu viens m'en parler, bouda Sasuke.

\- Oui, mais je tiens à Naruto ! Il doit préserver sa réputation pour devenir le plus grand Hokage de tous les temps ! Il a déjà souffert à cause de toi. »

Sasuke rejeta l'argument dans sa tête. Elle l'énervait à titiller ses propres doutes et elle n'était pas aussi facile à envoyer balader que Sakura. Elle était plutôt tenace. Et en plus, c'était une rivale qui voulait Naruto pour elle toute seule. Entre Gaara et elle, sa jalousie ne s'arrêtait pas d'agiter son imagination. Il n'avait pas à s'en faire, Naruto était ce qu'il y avait de plus fidèle.

« De toute façon, on s'aime et cela ne te regarde pas. »

Voilà, c'était efficace, clair et concis. Hinata le mitrailla des yeux avant de dire :

« Je vous aurais avertis au moins. »

**Boulimie ou somnambulisme**

« Sakura chan, mais tu te rends compte, s'exclama Naruto.

\- Quoi, demanda-t-elle en enfilant un autre morceau de sorbet.

\- Tu as mangé le pot en entier, râla Sasuke. Parfois, tu es pire que l'autre Dobe.

\- Mais j'ai atrocement faim. Laissez-moi grignoter en paix ! »

Les deux garçons regardèrent affolés les différents paquets de nourriture autour de Sakura.

« Ce n'est pas un quatre heures, Sakura chan. Tu viens de te faire un repas complet !

\- Je m'en fiche, je ne grossis pas. Je mange ce que je veux quand j'en ai envie.

\- Il y a une différence entre grignoter et se goinfrer, rappela Sasuke avant d'éviter un coup de poing. La nuit dernière, tu t'es levée à une heure du matin pour piller le frigidaire.

\- Même pas vrai, réfuta Sakura vainement puisqu'elle fut contrée par une exclamation de surprise de Naruto.

\- Ah, c'est pour cela qu'il n'y avait plus rien ! Je croyais que je faisais des crises de somnambulisme !

\- Tu es vraiment un crétin », plaisanta Sasuke.

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers Sakura qui éloigna la question sous entendu par leurs regards suspicieux :

« Cela me passera ! »

**Sakura entre les deux mecs**

« Idiot !

\- Teme !-

\- T'es vraiment un crétin fini !

\- Je ne t'ai pas parlé, merlan frit !

\- C'est quoi ces expressions complètement pourris, imbécile.

\- Je te dis ce que je veux, baka !

\- Baka toi-même !

\- De toute façon, je n'ai rien à dire à un arrogant puant !

\- Et moi, à un vermisseau orange !

\- Je vais te refaire le portrait !

\- Viens si tu oses !

\- Vous allez arrêter de vous disputer trente secondes ! »

Sakura soupira d'aise alors que les deux garçons arrêtaient de se lancer des vannes.

« 28, 29, dirent-ils en cœur.

\- Non !

\- 30. Baka ! Aïe…Sakura chan ! »

Et deux belles bosses, cela leur apprendra.

**Tentative aboutie de corruption (lemon)**

« Non, affirma Naruto en retournant le document qu'elle venait de lui apporter.

\- Comment çà, non !

\- Sakura, c'est non. Il n'y a pas assez de personnels pour agrandir ton service.

\- Je ne te demande pas la mer à boire. Il me faut juste cinq personnes de plus, le temps de former plus de Med-In, j'en ai vraiment besoin, Naruto.

\- Je serais inflexible », décréta Naruto.

Sakura posa sa main sous son menton dans une attitude réfléchie. Elle venait de se présenter dans le bureau de Naruto avec des arguments forts mais celui-ci n'entendait pas raison. Il allait falloir agir de manière non conventionnelle.

« Naruto, dit-elle sensuellement.

\- Oui, Sakura. Tu comprends enfin, alors, demanda-t-il joyeux d'avoir obtenu gain de cause.

\- Oui, je sais exactement ce qu'il faut faire pour te convaincre. »

Naruto déglutit en la voyant s'avancer vers lui d'un pas félin et assuré.

« Sakura chan, qu'est-ce qui te prends », s'enquit Naruto regardant de droite à gauche si personne ne pouvait le secourir.

Malheureusement pour lui, il n'y avait personne.

Sakura fit basculer la chaise de Naruto pour s'asseoir contre lui. Elle fit passer ses genoux près de ses hanches tout en s'installant confortablement. Sakura se mit à parler du bout des lèvres voulant capter son attention.

« Je me demande ce que je pourrais bien te faire alors que tu me refuses quelque chose d'essentiel.

\- Sakura chan, calme-toi. Tu me mets mal à l'aise. »

Sakura, charmeuse, planta ses yeux droits dans les siens avant de sourire. Naruto était totalement sous son emprise. Il se mordait les lèvres difficilement tout en la regardant avec désir. Elle avait réussi à l'allumer en un temps record. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres qu'elle vint happer rapidement dans un baiser torride. Elle passa ses mains dans son cou pour approfondir l'échange alors que Naruto l'alimentait avec une langue joueuse. Elle rompit le baiser difficilement avant de passer un doigt sur la braguette de Naruto. Son érection était bien d'actualité comme elle le présupposait. Il gémit doucement.

« Il va falloir s'occuper de tout ceci.

\- Non, Sakura. On est dans mon bureau quand même.

\- Cela n'empêche rien. »

Elle baissa légèrement son pantalon.

« On a le temps, Sakura. Pourquoi es-tu aussi…hum…pressée…ah ? »

Sakura ne lui répondit rien alors qu'elle s'occupait manuellement de son sexe. Elle était terriblement excitée de lui donner du plaisir rien que pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait professionnellement. C'était véritablement poignant. Naruto enfouit son nez dans son cou avant qu'elle ne lui embrasse descendant de plus en plus vers son bas ventre et tout ceci dans une lenteur toute calculée en ouvrant peu à peu sa bouche. Naruto se mordit violemment les lèvres sous cette vision de luxure.

Il retint un gémissement quand elle engloutit son sexe alternant des rythmes différents, jouant avec différentes parties de son anatomie, s'amusant en marquant des arrêts pour venir le reprendre d'une terrible léchouille ou d'un léger souffle. Elle ravageait son corps de plaisir alors qu'il tentait par tous les moyens de ne pas être bruyant. Les vagues de volupté provenant de son bassin allaient de plus en plus l'amenant au bord de la jouissance. Et ce fut ce moment qu'elle choisit pour marquer une pause.

« Sakura, ne t'arrêtes pas.

\- Signe mon papier.

\- Quoi, s'affola Naruto.

\- Si tu veux obtenir plus, signe. »

Naruto leva sa main droite, tremblante vers la table alors que son corps souffrait du manque qui le traversait.

« Sakura, tu es ignoble, dit-il avant de signer. Je te l'aurais accordé… dans peu de temps… Tu n'es pas patiente.

\- Je sais mais j'en avais envie », dit-elle avant de laper doucement un peu de liquide séminal qui s'échappait faisant frissonner Naruto d'impatience.

Elle lui accorda ce qu'il voulait en le prenant dans un rythme lent mais puissant. Naruto ne tarda pas à se délivrer dans sa bouche.

Elle se releva rapidement, toute joyeuse et émoustillé avant de partir avec son papier signé tout en lançant à Naruto un regard plein de gourmandise en se léchant les doigts repuse.

Naruto ferma les yeux et son pantalon dans une attitude soumise.

**Tentative de corruption numéro 2**

Naruto se morfondait sur son bureau. Sakura l'avait bien eue. Il se méprisait. Comment un Hokage pouvait se laisser corrompre de cette manière ? Heureusement, c'était sa Sakura. Et il faut dire qu'il avait bien apprécié ce qui s'était passé. De toute manière, ce n'était qu'un petit arrangement. Ce n'était rien de grave. Elle n'avait agi que sur le moment, elle ne recommencerait pas. Non, elle ne recommencerait pas.

On frappa à la porte.

Une silhouette fine et grande bien connue de l'Hokage actuel fit son apparition.

« Sasuke ?

\- Salut, Naruto. Alors, j'ai une requête très importante à te faire.

\- Je t'écoute, soupira Naruto.

\- Cà ne va pas. Cela s'est mal passé avec Sakura ?

\- Hein ? Comment tu sais que Sakura vient de me voir ?

\- Je l'ai croisé en chemin. Elle avait l'air…satisfaite. Elle m'a dit que je pouvais obtenir tout ce que je voulais de toi aujourd'hui si j'y mettais un peu d'imagination. Alors, je saute sur l'occasion. »

Naruto ferma les yeux appréhendant la suite des opérations.

« J'ai besoin de plus de moyens, de plus de personnels et de certaines autorisations », dit-il en lui posant une liasse de papier sur le bureau.

Naruto fit les yeux ronds devant cette tonne de papier à signer. Il avait oublié à quel point la police avait besoin de tout un tas d'autorisations spéciales. Naruto tressauta en sentant Sasuke s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

« Si tu pouvais me rendre tout ceci la semaine prochaine, ce serait vraiment génial », roucoula-t-il en l'embrassant sur le front avant de tenter de faire de même avec sa bouche.

Sasuke se fit refouler du bureau de l'Hokage sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison. Naruto furieux, lui lança à travers la porte :

« Même pas dans tes rêves, tu entends ! Même pas en neko soumis avec un collier à clochette et une attitude super sexy ! »

Sasuke ne comprit pas sur le coup.

**Fantasme**

Sasuke demanda nerveusement à Sakura :

« Est-ce qu'on a un livre sur les félins ?

\- Attends, je vais te chercher cela dans la bibliothèque. »

Elle revient avec le dit livre. Sasuke s'installa dans le canapé du salon avec tout en faisant sonner une clochette qu'il portait au bout du doigt.

« Et en quoi, çà t'intéresse tout d'un coup ?

\- Naruto a des fantasmes inavoués. A toi de découvrir lesquels ! »

Sasuke sifflota en feuilletant son bouquin tout en répétant quelques signes utiles au Henge.


	25. Chapter 25

**N'oubliez pas le chapitre bonus qui est juste avant ! J'ai publié deux chapitres d'un coup parce que je voulais en terminer avec cette publication ! Merci d'avoir suivi ma fiction, je remercie tous les reviewers !**

Quatre mois et demi après l'épidémie de Suna :

Sakura s'appuya contre un meuble en maudissant son ventre qui lui faisait un mal de chien. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui tapait dessus avec force tout en ressentant un nœud atroce.

« Je n'en peux plus Ino, il faut que je fasse quelque chose.

\- J'appelle Shizune, elle va s'occuper de toi. Cela fait combien de temps que tu as mal ?

\- Je dirais vingt bonnes minutes mais je n'ai pas de répit.

\- Calme-toi, je la fais venir. Je prends ta place au travail. »

Sakura jura en s'asseyant se contractant sur elle-même. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait mais elle espérait que tout se passerait bien. Son ventre n'arrêtait pas de lui rappeler son existence plus particulièrement dans sa partie basse. Elle serra les dents lorsqu'une nouvelle vague de douleur la traversa. Elles étaient de moins en moins espacées.

Shizune arriva rapidement avec des brancardiers.

« C'est bon, je peux marcher.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que m'a dit Ino. Et j'ai plus confiance en elle quand il s'agit de ta santé.

\- Mais…

\- Pas de mais. »

Les brancardiers ne lui laissèrent pas le temps de protester qu'elle fut embarquée en salle de radiographie.

« Posez-la ici. Je vais te faire une échographie et peut-être une radio. Ce n'est pas normal que tu aies ce genre de douleur.

\- Tu ne m'examines même pas.

\- Comme tu es en urgence, je voulais passer directement à l'appareil. Tu as mal ailleurs ?

\- Non, bouda-t-elle avant de grimacer de douleur.

\- Bon, je vais tâter et on verra. »

Shizune commença à lui appuyer ses mains en différents endroits en lui demandant à chaque fois ce qu'elle sentait. Elle fronça les sourcils en sentant une contraction brusque du bas-ventre de Sakura.

« C'est bas apparemment et…je ne sais pas ce que tu as. Peut-être la vessie. »

Shizune avait une mine dubitative. Elle regarda Sakura avec un air suspicieux.

« Quoi ?

\- Je me pose des questions. Tu n'as rien à me dire d'autres ?

\- Mais non ! Je suis en parfaite santé.

\- Bon, on sera fixé avec l'échographie. »

Shizune lui passa sur le bas ventre une pommade froide alors que Sakura soupirait de bien être.

« Cela a l'air de passer un instant. J'ai vraiment mal.

\- Si tu veux oublier un peu, on peut parler d'autre chose. On n'a pas eu trop l'occasion de discuter ensemble depuis un moment. Comment cela se passe avec Naruto et Sasuke ?-

\- Très bien. Même si je n'aime pas que Naruto travaille d'arrache-pied et que je passe le plus clair de mon temps avec Sasuke qui parfois n'est vraiment pas causant.

\- Tu les as mal choisi, ricana Shizune en préparant le matériel.

\- Ils se complètent. Je n'ai pas à me plaindre, j'aime bien les longs silences de Sasuke mais les grands discours de Naruto me manquent parfois. On n'a pas la même relation.

\- A part ce détail, la cohabitation se passe bien.

\- Tout ce qu'il faut. »

Sakura se détendit ne ressentant plus rien.

« Je crois que ce n'est plus la peine. C'est passé, c'était peut-être intestinal. Defois, cela se bloque.

\- Je vais vérifier quand même. Je doute que cela soit aussi facile.

\- Tu as déjà une idée du diagnostique ?

\- Mouais, marmonna-t-elle. Et je ne suis pas sûre que cela te fasse plaisir. »

Sakura lui retourna un regard surpris alors que Shizune trifouillait ses entrailles avec son sonar.

« Tu as pris du poids récemment ?

\- Oh, deux-trois kilos rien d'énorme. Je mangeais un peu plus que d'habitude, ce n'est rien de grave. »

Shizune fronça les sourcils puis revint en arrière sur sa trajectoire.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cela ?

\- Y a un truc de bizarre dans mon corps ? »

Shizune ne répondit pas respirant très fortement puis se pinçant les lèvres sous la concentration.

« Ne respire pas, s'il te plaît Sakura, que je puisse avoir une image nette. »

Sakura s'exécuta ne comprenant pas l'air grave de Shizune. Elle sentit de nouveau comme un coup au niveau de son bas ventre.

« On a encore le temps. »

Shizune posa l'appareil précautionneusement avant d'aller appeler quelqu'un.

Sakura lui jeta un regard suppliant d'obtenir plus d'informations avant de se tordre de douleur. C'était bien plus grave qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle le voyait bien à l'air grave de Shizune. Elle pinçait légèrement ses lèvres quand elle était contrariée.

« J'ai averti Ino, cela ne te dérange pas ?

\- Non, c'est ma meilleure amie. Mais Naruto et Sasuke ?

\- On verra plus tard, coupa-t-elle sèchement. Tsunade sama va te prendre en opération.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Shizune ?

\- Rien de grave pour toi.

\- Mais tu as l'air d'être affolée !

\- Calme-toi ! Je vais te poser quelques questions avant que tu n'ailles en bloc opératoire.

\- Tu es flippante.

\- Sakura, calme-toi. Cela va bien se passer. C'est Tsunade qui s'occupera de toi.

\- D'accord.

\- Alors, réponds-moi.

\- Tu ne peux pas me donner un médicament contre la douleur ?

\- Non, on va éviter le plus de médicaments possibles.

\- D'accord.

\- Alors, t'es-tu protégé avec tes deux coéquipiers ?

\- Oui, bien sûre. J'ai pris la pilule et on utilise des préservatifs, quelle question ! Je ne vais pas tomber bêtement enceinte… »

Le regard de Shizune fut très éloquent. Sakura respira fortement ayant du mal à digérer l'information. C'était arrivé ! Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle voulait une confirmation.

« Ne me dis pas que j'ai un parasite humain dans le ventre.

\- Si, lui dit Shizune. Et dans une heure environ, c'est plutôt un bébé que tu auras sur les bras. »

Sakura ferma les yeux sous la douleur et sous le souci. Elle se pinça l'arrête du nez en remuant la tête. Elle regarda son bas ventre à peine rebondi, elle avait du mal à l'avaler. Il n'y avait rien mais une échographie ne trompait pas.

« Mais je ne me suis rendue compte de rien. J'ai eue mes règles, râla-t-elle ne voulant pas y croire.

\- Ta poitrine a plutôt grossi, non ?

\- Oui, et alors, je croyais que c'était la pilule.

\- Et tu mangeais deux fois plus.

\- Oui mais pas tellement.

\- Et tu as pris du poids.

\- Mais çà ne se voit pas.

\- Tu nous fais un beau déni de grossesse.

\- Une grossesse où on ne se rend compte de rien, ce n'est pas vrai. On est à quel mois ? Quel mois ?

\- Je dirais un peu plus de six.

\- Et pourquoi j'ai un mal de chien. L'accouchement, ce n'est que dans trois mois. »

Shizune prit une grande inspiration avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle lui caressa l'épaule.

« La vie de ton bébé est en danger. Alors, tu m'écoutes et tu fais tout ce que je dis pour qu'on lui sauve la vie.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a », s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Sakura se faisait réellement du souci. Même si elle ne souhaitait pas cet enfant, elle se devait de l'assumer pour Naruto et Sasuke. De toute manière, il était trop tard pour avorter. Elle ne pouvait que lui donner la vie. Elle préférait la préserver. Elle ne faisait pas de souci pour l'avenir car elle savait que ses deux hommes la soutiendraient quel que soit le père biologique.

« Le bébé s'est affolé ce qui t'a causé autant de douleurs. Il a le cordon ombilical autour du cou. Il est en train de s'étrangler.

\- Il bouge moins maintenant, dit avec peur Sakura.

\- Son cœur bat toujours, Sakura. On va te faire une césarienne pour le sortir de l'utérus.

\- Il va être prématuré et en manque d'air.

\- Espérons qu'il soit résistant. Je ne te cache qu'il y ait beaucoup de chance qu'il meure. »

Sakura inspira doucement. Cette journée avait pourtant bien commencé par un câlin avec ses deux hommes. Elle ne savait toujours pas comment elle avait pu tomber enceinte mais ce fut le dernier de ses soucis quand Tsunade arriva en tenue d'opération.

« Bon, Sakura, je ne vais pas faire dans la dentelle. Ce sera une anesthésie locale, tu te sens prête. »

Sakura acquiesçât sans en être vraiment sûre. Elle allait être maman dans quelques instants avec une opération lourde.

« Ino est là pour te soutenir. Alors, pas de gestes brusques, tu respires amplement pour qu'il ait assez d'oxygène et surtout tu restes calme. »

Les brancardiers la prirent pour l'emmener en salle d'opération, elle espérait que tout se déroulerait bien. Elle regarda le plafond blanc défiler en se raccrochant à son courage. Six mois, le début de leur relation et elle ne s'était aperçu de rien durant tout ce laps de temps. Elle craignait d'avoir un mort à tenir dans ses bras bientôt.

A peine arrivé dans la salle, Ino en tenue, masque compris, vint s'asseoir auprès d'elle pour lui tenir la main.

« Tout va bien se passer. »

Ino lui sourit à travers le masque pour la réconforter. Elle ne l'était pas tellement puisque la vie de son bébé était en sursis. Elle avait peur. Une si petite vie dans son ventre cherchait à survivre.

« Ce sera rapide », la prévint Tsunade en lui apposant une pommade anesthésiante sur le ventre.

Tsunade prit une paire de ciseau puis entreprit l'opération avec des gestes sûrs. Sakura vit son sang gicler. Elle respira avec application pour aider son bébé à survivre. Elle sentit les mains de Tsunade se glisser dans ses entrailles pour les triturer avant de prendre quelque chose d'assez grand qui n'était pas totalement à elle.

Sous les yeux ébahis de Sakura, Tsunade tenait un bébé ensanglanté qui cria faiblement en respirant avant de s'amollir.

La respiration de Sakura se bloqua soudainement. Etait-il mort ? Avait-il un moment de faiblesse ? Elle n'osait demander de peur de savoir une affreuse vérité.

« Vite, l'électrocardiogramme », cria Tsunade en la délaissant.

Elle regarda son mentor passer dans une salle adjacente alors qu'on lui recousait le bas ventre. Elle se tourna vers Ino.

« Je veux savoir dès que possible. Je ne veux pas le perdre. »

Naruto s'entretenait avec Gaara dans son bureau. Les deux Kage cherchaient à améliorer la coordination de leurs troupes. Ils mettaient du temps à trouver un accord, ils se disputaient de temps à autre amicalement jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'en tennassent plus et partirent pour déjeuner.

Gaara s'affaissa avec grâce sur son tabouret alors qu'ils allaient commander à Ichiraku. Ils étaient tranquilles à passer du bon temps ensemble à négocier tout un tas d'accords indispensables. Gaara arrêtait de le draguer pour son plus grand bien et tout allait pour le mieux entre les deux nations.

« Alors, tu ne perds pas la tête entre tes deux amours, le railla Gaara.

\- Tout va bien même si Sakura râle un peu de temps en temps comme d'habitude. Je me dispute toujours avec Sasuke pour un rien. Nous nous sommes toujours bien entendu, cela ne change pas. Non, l'amour ne m'a pas rendu plus idiot. Tu ne m'auras pas sur les négociations. Et toi ? »

Gaara sourit, heureux pour Naruto.

« Temari ne fait que m'encourager à chercher un parti intéressant. Etant Kazekage, je pourrais apporter ma modeste contribution à la réputation de mon village en choisissant une dignitaire.

\- Temari se fait des désillusions.

\- Je l'ai envoyé sur les roses en lui disant que ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'elle me verrait marié. Elle en est toute en colère.

\- Il faut qu'on parle de l'assignation de Shikamaru. Suna ou Konoha ? Je t'avoue qu'on aimerait bien le garder pour nous.

\- Shikamaru est un brillant stratège et je pense qu'on peut lui trouver un poste où il pourra à la fois servir nos deux nations.

\- Oui, tu as raison. Tsunade va me taper sur les doigts.

\- Elle est toujours sur ton dos.

\- Elle est encore Hokage. On se partage le travail. Je m'occupe souvent des assignations des missions aux genins, je ne sais pas pourquoi, plaisanta-t-il.

\- Les genins sont sympathiques.

\- Il y en a des surexcités. Je ne sais pas comment fait Iruka pour travailler avec tous ses enfants.

\- Quand tu auras ta petite frimousse, tu béniras Iruka de l'occuper pendant autant de temps.

\- Je n'en suis pas là, heureusement. Je me vois mal avec un enfant sur les bras alors que je démarre mon poste. On a plus d'argent depuis notre affectation mais je préfère que nous soyons plus à l'aise avant d'y penser. Et Sakura devra nous contenter tous les deux en cette matière, ce ne sera pas évident. Je sais que Sasuke désire des enfants même si c'est très tôt. De toute façon, nous n'en sommes pas là. Nous profitons de notre jeunesse.

\- Tu as bien raison. Je ne m'imagine pas forcement avec une femme déjà et ensuite, encore moins, avec un petit bout de choux. »

Ayame leur servit leurs ramens bien chauds que Naruto engloutit d'un coup. Gaara alla plus lentement appréciant son plat.

Le téléphone de Naruto sonna.

« Désolé Gaara, je ne le coupe pas au cas où il y aurait quelque chose de grave. »

Il vit que c'était Ino.

« Ino, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Naruto, je suis contente de t'avoir. Je n'arrive pas à joindre Sasuke, il ne me répond pas.

\- Il t'a mis sur sa liste d'indésirables parce que tu lui as couru après quand il est revenu.

\- Oh, c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Il faut que tu viennes à l'hôpital. C'est assez grave pour Sakura, elle a besoin de ton soutien. »

Naruto afficha une mine grave qui n'échappa pas à Gaara.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

\- Je t'expliquerai sur place. Elle va bien maintenant. On a dû l'opérer d'urgence. Essaie de rameuter Sasuke. »

Gaara attendit que Naruto lui fasse part de ses soucis. Il lui proposa ensuite de l'accompagner alors qu'il contactait Sasuke.

Sasuke était sur un lieu de crime avec Hinata. Il s'était déplacé exprès pour l'occasion ayant affaire à une histoire pour le moins complexe qu'il se devait de résoudre.

Hinata passait le lieu au Byakugan cherchant des indices nouveaux alors qu'il faisait le tour lui aussi Sharingan activé.

Il y avait du sang partout ce qui ne le gênait pas alors qu'il tentait de se faufiler parmi l'équipe qui recherchait des indices pour l'enquête.

Il ne trouvait rien d'intéressant pour le moment dans cette maison de ninja. Il y avait trois meurtres certainement avec préméditation au vu de certains messages d'intimidations anonyme laissés sur les murs extérieurs.

Son téléphone avait sonné plusieurs fois, il n'y avait pas répondu sachant que ce n'était pas quelqu'un d'important pour lui. Il avait une affaire bien plus urgente.

Il se dirigea vers le chef de l'équipe d'investigation.

« Alors, du nouveau ?

\- Nous avons des traces d'ADN, des cheveux, nous allons vous séquencer tout cela et comparer avec des suspects potentiels.

\- L'interrogatoire du voisinage a donné quoi ?

\- On a des témoins intéressants, on est en train de faire des portraits-robots.

\- D'accord, vous m'apporterez tout ceci. Hinata ?

\- Oui, Uchiha san.

\- Qu'avez-vous découvert ?

\- Il n'y a personne d'autre dans la maison. Il y a du sang qui n'appartient pas aux victimes, je l'ai déjà signalé.

\- Bon travail, j'ai trouvé des caches. On est en train de les fouiller. Mais ce n'est pas vrai… »

Son téléphone venait de sonner à nouveau. Il fronça les sourcils en s'apercevant que c'était Naruto. Il l'appelait rarement au travail sur son téléphone personnel. Il décrocha.

« Naruto, ce n'est pas le moment. Je suis sur une affaire grave.

\- Sakura a des ennuis de santé important. Ino a essayé de te joindre pour t'avertir. Apparemment, cela nécessite notre présence. »

Sasuke balada son regard pour surveiller ses subordonnés.

« Est-ce vraiment nécessaire que je vienne immédiatement ?

\- Ino m'a bien précisé que Sakura avait besoin de nous. Elle ne nous appelle jamais pour rien.

\- D'accord, je vais voir avec Hinata si je peux me libérer. On se revoit à l'hôpital. C'est quelle chambre ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, j'ai rendez-vous avec Ino. A tout à l'heure. »

Sasuke se tourna avec Hinata qui était devenue blême.

« Hinata, c'est important. Je ne peux pas rester. »

Elle hocha la tête peu sûre d'elle.

« Tu es mon second, j'ai confiance en toi. Tu pourras de toute manière me tenir au courant des avancées, tu as mon numéro.

\- D'accord, Uchiha san. »

Sasuke s'en alla d'un pas rapide après avoir expliqué à Hinata de quoi il en retournait. Il se demandait ce que pouvait bien avoir Sakura pour le déranger en plein travail. Ce devait être assez urgent si elle les avait sommés de venir la voir dans les plus brefs délais.

Il se faisait évidemment du souci parce qu'elle n'était pas du genre à appeler au secours pour une broutille. Il devait lui être arrivé quelque chose d'assez grave.

Il déboula dans le hall de l'hôpital où il retrouva Naruto dans la salle d'attente. Il le rejoignit nerveux.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe alors ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. La standardiste n'a pas voulu me renseigner. Ino va bientôt arriver.

\- Je me fais du souci.

\- Moi aussi. Ce n'est pas le genre de Sakura de nous déranger au travail pour rien. Elle avait mal au ventre ce matin.

\- Espérons qu'elle n'ait pas une occlusion intestinale.

\- Ino m'a dit qu'ils avaient été obligés de l'opérer. Je pense que c'est assez grave. »

Sasuke hocha la tête, la mine grave. Il prit la main de Naruto pour se réconforter.

« Pas en public », lui glissa doucement Naruto.

Sasuke resserra sa prise n'en ayant rien à faire en ce moment. Il était anxieux et cette main sûre et chaude le calmait.

Ino fit son entrée en blouse en courant.

« Ah, vous voilà, enfin. J'ai eu du mal à quitter son chevet, elle ne voulait pas rester seule. Heureusement, Tsunade m'a relayé.

\- Dis-nous ce qu'elle a !

\- On va passer dans une salle à côté. Il ne faut pas que la nouvelle s'ébruite.

\- Quelle nouvelle », se demandèrent les deux garçons.

Ino leva ses sourcils d'un air enjoué avant de les faire entrer dans une salle attenante.

« Alors, tenez-vous bien les garçons. La nouvelle va faire des dégâts. »

Les deux hommes se concertèrent du regard un peu inquiet avant de faire face à la Med-In avec un air interrogateur.

« Bien, voilà, l'un de vous d'eux…

\- Qu'est-ce que l'on a voir là-dedans ? Je croyais qu'elle était malade, la coupa Naruto.

\- Mais laisse la parler, crétin », râla Sasuke.

Les deux hommes se toisèrent du regard décidant que ce n'était pas le moment pour une énième dispute incongrue.

« Je disais que l'un de vous d'eux l'a mise enceinte. »

Les deux garçons firent les yeux ronds devant l'air satisfait d'Ino. Sasuke restait la bouche entrouverte un peu perdu sous la nouvelle alors que Naruto commençait déjà à l'assimiler en s'agitant :

« C'est pour cela qu'elle mange comme quatre, fit observer l'excité. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, demanda-t-il à Sasuke qui n'en revenait toujours pas.

\- Ne me demande pas à moi, Dobe. On y réfléchira tous les trois.

\- Ce ne sera pas compliqué pour ce qu'i faire. C'est un peu trop tard.

\- Comment cela, s'indignèrent les deux garçons.

\- La grossesse de Sakura était bien avancée. Elle a fait un déni de grossesse. »

Les deux hommes lui retournèrent un vague questionnement.

« Sakura ne pouvait pas s'en rendre compte. Elle en était à six mois et demi.

\- Quoi, s'exclama Naruto alors que Sasuke se passait une main sur le front.

\- On a opéré Sakura aussi, vous vous en souvenez.

\- Pourquoi, demanda Sasuke plus pragmatique.

\- Le bébé était en danger de mort. Elle avait des contractions et de vives douleurs ce matin parce que le bébé s'agitait beaucoup. Il s'étranglait avec son cordon ombilical. Vous avez de la chance, normalement on ne s'en aperçoit trop tard.

\- Comment va le bébé, demanda Naruto un peu tremblant.

\- Et bien, votre fille est très faible. Elle a beaucoup lutté pour survivre ce qui fait qu'elle est dans un état d'extrême vulnérabilité. Son cœur bat correctement, elle respire difficilement mais elle respire. Etant prématuré, elle est sous respirateur. Tsunade pense qu'elle va s'en sortir. Donc, votre premier bébé est né. Vous voulez la voir ? »

Les deux garçons prirent une grande inspiration n'y croyant pas. Il venait de devenir père en quelques minutes d'une petite fille.

« Et Sakura ?

\- Elle est hystérique. Donc si l'un de vous d'eux pouvait aller la calmer, ce serait bien. Elle se faisait beaucoup de souci pour l'enfant. Ce n'était pas facile pour elle d'apprendre qu'elle avait un bébé en danger de mort, d'être opéré rapidement et qu'on lui enlève sa fille pour la mettre en sécurité.

\- Je vais aller voir Sakura », se proposa Naruto.

Sasuke eut peur d'être confronté à un petit être tout à fait inconnu. Naruto lui fit un clin d'œil complice pour le rassurer.

« Alors, c'est la chambre 305 pour toi, Naruto. Tu me suis Sasuke. »

Sasuke se déplaça à la suite d'Ino. Naruto le quitta en lui passant brièvement une main sur l'épaule. Sasuke tremblait de la tête au pied. Il était papa d'une prématurée qui l'avait échappée belle.

Ino lui ouvrit une porte d'un air espiègle.

« Allez, il fallait que tu en passes par là à un moment ou un autre de ta vie.

\- Oui mais je pensais que ce serait beaucoup plus tard. »

Elle lui montra un berceau sous respirateur dont il s'approcha avec prudence. Une petite boule rose dormait tranquillement. Il repéra rapidement des marques violacées sur son cou mais à part cela, elle avait tout de normale. On lui avait mis un petit vêtement blanc large pour ne pas la gêner. Elle se reposait paisiblement, un peu trop mollement.

« Elle est exténuée mais par contre, elle est en parfaite santé. Elle ne bougera pas avant un moment. On la nourrit par intraveineuse. Elle pourra téter quand elle aura assez de force pour le faire. »

Sasuke sourit faiblement en caressant la protection autour du berceau de son enfant.

« Elle est magnifique mais si minuscule.

\- Il ne lui manque plus qu'un nom et savoir qui est son père.

\- Hn. Et comment tu comptes faire cela ?

\- Avec l'ADN. Il me faudrait un peu de ta salive. En plus, le gène du Sharingan est facile à repérer.

\- Le Sharingan n'est pas transmis à tous les descendants.

\- On aura assez de marqueurs pour savoir de toi ou de Naruto qui est le père. C'est important de savoir si elle développera le Sharingan ou non.

\- C'est vrai. On sera assez embêté si c'est le cas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Officiellement, Naruto et Sakura sont ensembles. Si c'est mon enfant, il va falloir qu'on s'explique devant le Conseil sur notre manière de vivre.

\- Comme le bébé, ce serait arrivé tôt ou tard. »

Sasuke lui répondit avec un sourire énigmatique avant de retourner à la contemplation de son enfant.

Sakura n'en pouvait plus de rester allongée sur son lit d'hôpital malgré qu'Ino lui ait tenu bonne compagnie. Elle voulait savoir comment allait sa fille de visu. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger à cause de sa cicatrice. Elle se faisait énormément de souci.

On ne se sortait pas si facilement d'un étranglement dans le ventre de sa mère.

En plus, elle voulait voir à quoi elle ressemblait.

Tsunade commençait à perdre patience.

« Et non, tu ne bougeras pas d'ici ! Dès que tu iras mieux, tu pourras aller la voir. Comme il est hors de question de te déplacer ou de bouger l'enfant de place, il faudra que tu prennes ton mal en patience. Pense plutôt au prénom que tu vas lui donner. Pour l'instant, on lui a juste mis le symbole des Haruno sur le poignet. »

Tsunade grommela toutes sortes de chose comme le souci que lui donnait son élève préférée.

« En plus, tu as dérangé les deux Hokage du village, il n'y a plus personne pour assurer la maintenance à part nos secrétaires.

\- Tu ne serais pas venu aussi vite si tu n'étais pas dans les parages.

\- Je faisais une visite de l'hôpital. Tu as eu de la chance d'être opéré par moi.

\- J'ai envie de voir Naruto et Sasuke.

\- Ils vont bientôt arriver. Et tu n'es pas à l'article de la mort. C'est ton bébé qui a besoin de soutien surtout.

\- Je l'imagine toute seule dans sa boîte. Elle ne me sent plus auprès d'elle, cela doit lui faire bizarre.

\- Elle est trop fatiguée pour s'en rendre compte surtout. Elle a de la chance de s'en être sortie et d'avoir donnée de fort coup de pied parce que sa mère ne s'est rendu compte de rien malgré qu'elle soit Med-In.

\- Arrête de me charrier, ce n'était pas évident. Et puis, mes deux hommes accaparaient mon attention.

\- Et bien, maintenant, ce sera elle au centre de tes préoccupations. Je pense que tu sais t'occuper d'un bébé.

\- Oui, quelle question. »

Tsunade ria.

« J'imagine bien les deux autres dégourdis en train d'essayer de faire un biberon.

\- Oh, Tsunade sama !

\- Ce sera drôle.

\- Je suis là, et j'ai tout entendu Tsunade ba chan.

\- Ah, Naruto. Je suis contente de te voir. Je vais prendre ta place dans les négociations avec Gaara. Bichonne-là, elle est très anxieuse alors que tout va bien pour le moment. »

Sakura regarda Naruto s'asseoir à ses côtés en lui souriant.

« Alors, tu nous fais des petits dans le dos, ricana-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, on a faillit la perdre. J'étais toute seule avec toute cette angoisse sur les bras. On m'a pris le bébé. Je ne l'ai pas encore vu.

\- On ira la voir dès que tu iras mieux, d'accord ? »

Sakura acquiesçât avant de se laisser prendre dans les bras de Naruto qui la réconforta. Elle respira fortement son parfum se calmant peu à peu.

Un peu plus tard :

Naruto avait rejoint Sasuke alors que Sakura s'était endormie. Il observa la petite chose toute rose. Elle avait à peine des sourcils et ne possédait aucun cheveu. Il réalisait plus amplement le fait d'être père à ce moment précis. Maintenant qu'il l'avait sous les yeux, il ne pouvait plus en douter. Il commençait à se faire à l'idée d'être responsable de ce petit être qui venait à peine de naître.

« Alors, comment va le bébé ?

\- Elle ne bouge toujours pas. Normalement, elle devrait un peu s'agiter de temps à autre et faire de petits gestes mais elle se repose. Elle est vraiment crevée.

\- Elle n'a pas encore ouvert les yeux.

\- Ino fait des recherches pour savoir qui de nous d'eux est l'heureux père biologique.

\- Je t'avoue que pour moi, cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance. C'est ma fille quel que soit le résultat.

\- Pour moi, aussi. Ce sera dur de l'expliquer au conseil. Il faudrait en parler à Tsunade. Elle n'est pas au courant pour notre arrangement à trois.

\- J'essaierai de trouver un moment même si je pense que Shizune l'en a déjà avertie.

\- Il faut luit trouver un prénom.

\- J'en ai discuté avec Sakura mais elle n'avait pas la tête à cela. Je crois qu'elle a du mal encore à l'accepter. Tant qu'elle ne l'a pas vu, ce sera difficile.

\- Sakura va bien ?

\- Oui, sauf qu'elle se fait beaucoup de souci pour l'enfant et la suite.

\- Je m'en fais aussi. On n'y est pas du tout préparé.

\- Tu voulais reconstruire ton clan, non ?

\- Pas aussi vite. Et mince, on lui donnera le nom de qui ?

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Ce serait bien que nos enfants aient le même nom de famille.

\- Ah, oui. Je n'en sais rien. Tsunade a dit que c'était une Haruno pour l'instant.

\- Ce n'est pas si mal de lui donner le nom de sa mère.

\- Oui mais ton clan et son nom va disparaître.

\- C'est vrai, j'y tiens beaucoup mais je pense que ce serait indélicat d'appeler nos enfants Uchiha. Le conseil ne va pas accepter notre triangulation facilement. Officiellement, c'est toi et Sakura qui êtes ensemble.

\- Oui mais si elle a le sharingan, on l'appellera forcement Uchiha. Toute personne qui l'a rencontrera l'appellera ainsi.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Alors, ce sera Uchiha. Ton clan doit renaître. Je demanderai à Sakura ce qu'elle en pense.

\- Comme prénom, j'y ai réfléchi.

\- Alors, tu as une idée.

\- Je pensais à Akemi, Eiko ou à Kioi

\- C'est très joli. Je demanderai à Sakura ce qu'elle en pense.

\- Je l'aime déjà même si on vient à peine de prendre conscience de son existence.

\- Dans la même journée, on a eu plein de nouvelles d'un coup. Je ne m'y attendais pas à me levant ce matin.

\- A qui le dis-tu ? Son existence nous ait passé sous le nez jusqu'à maintenant. On est vraiment bête.

\- En tout cas, elle est belle comme tout. Sakura m'a fait une liste de tout ce qu'il faut acheter.

\- Montre. »

Sasuke fronça les sourcils devant tous les produits.

« Il va falloir que je prépare tout.

\- En plus, il faut qu'on lui fasse une petite place quelque part dans ta maison. »

Sasuke lui sourit avec une idée derrière la tête.

« Je sais parfaitement où. Il y a une petite chambre attenante à celle de mes parents. Elle servait justement pour quand on était bébé. »

Naruto manifesta son accord.

« Bon, j'achèterai tout ce qu'il faut demain. »

Des infirmières leur firent signe de partir car les visites étaient terminées.

Sasuke tentait de passer incognito dans le rayon bébé. Ils avaient réussi à semer toutes ses fangirls efficacement qui le croyaient encore célibataire endurci.

Il ne savait pas comment elles réagiraient en apprenant qu'il était père et surtout casé. Il resta pantois un instant devant toutes les sortes de couches possibles avant de faire son choix après avoir bien lu toutes les indications. Il prit toutes sortes de produits pour laver son bébé jusqu'à ce que vienne le moment de choisir un lit et un landeau.

Affichant son air impassible habituel, il parcourut ce qu'il y avait de disponible. Il se souvint des indications de Sakura pour prendre ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Il finit ses courses par des tout petits vêtements tout en faisant attention à ne pas se faire prendre.

C'est presque sur la pointe des pieds qu'il se dirigea vers la caisse où il fut surpris par Shikamaru et Temari.

Il parla alors d'un ton très détaché préférant ne pas attirer l'attention sur ses courses spéciales.

« Bonjour.

\- Bonjour, on faisait quelques courses. Il est rare de t'y croiser à ce genre d'heure. Tu ne devrais pas être en train de bosser.

\- J'ai pris un jour de congé. »

Temari se pencha sur ses courses avant d'émettre un petit cri de surprise.

« Mais c'est des courses pour bébé. »

Sasuke préféra mentir.

« C'est pour un ami.

\- Tu lui achètes quasiment tout, à ton ami », plaisanta Shikamaru avec un air perspicace.

Sasuke pesta contre sa malchance, il fallait qu'il tombe sur l'un des ninjas les plus intelligents.

« Ne le répétez pas mais Sakura vint d'accoucher d'une petite fille. »

Temari affichait des yeux attendris tandis que Shikamaru plissait les yeux. Il affirma un peu décontenancé :

« On n'était pas au courant.

\- On va avertir que nos amis proches bientôt. Jusqu'ici, est-ce que vous pouvez tenir votre langue ? »

Les deux ninjas acquiescèrent en lui souhaitant plein de vœux de bonheur pour la petite Eiko.

Sakura sourit franchement quand Ino lui apporta Eiko dans les bras. Sa fille avait ouvert ses grands yeux bleu marine, et elle regardait tout d'un air très curieux.

Sakura la rapprocha de son sein qu'elle se mit à téter goulûment tout en la regardant fixement. Le bébé avalait avec force la mordant parfois par empressement.

« Elle est très résistante, elle a très vite récupérée. Tu veux savoir lequel des deux est un vrai salop de père, lui fit Ino en riant.

\- Bien sûr que je veux connaître l'identité de l'ordure qui m'a mise enceinte de cette adorable fille.

\- C'est Sasuke. Tu as une belle petite Uchiha pur sang dans les bras. Et elle aura le Sharingan.

\- Elle va attirer beaucoup de convoitises.

\- C'est sûr. Naruto est en train de tout expliquer au Conseil pour mettre les choses au clair. Je crois que cela se passe plutôt mal mais il leur a bien dit que vous vivrez comme vous l'entendiez.

\- Et Eiko, ils en pensent quoi ?

\- Ils sont très contents d'avoir une nouvelle Uchiha dans les rangs de Konoha mais ils râlent de ne pas pouvoir l'annoncer sans dire que vous vivez tous les trois ensembles.

\- Tant qu'ils ne veulent pas nous l'enlever, je n'ai rien à redire.

\- Ils n'en ont pas l'intention surtout que Sasuke les a avertit qu'il faudrait le tuer pour y arriver.

\- Sasuke sort toujours les grands moyens.

\- Je pense que Naruto va arriver à un accord.

\- Je l'espère.

\- Tu n'as pas peur qu'Eiko ne s'y retrouve pas en ayant deux pères différents.

\- Non, pas du tout. J'ai confiance en eux pour être clair avec elle. Cela se passera bien. »

Sakura ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un air tendre en contemplant sa fille promener son regard un peu partout. Elle la porta contre elle pour la faire roter. Elle ne pesait pas grand-chose pour le moment mais elle aimait bien la sentir contre son cœur. Elle la reposa contre elle, et elle se mit à jouer avec les petites mains. Sa fille ne cessait de l'observer. Elle était vraiment mignonne. Sakura commençait à se faire à ce petit être singulier qu'on lui avait retiré des entrailles.

Naruto fit face aux anciens. Les anciens n'aimaient vraiment pas que Naruto s'accoquine avec deux personnes en même temps.

« Je sais que cela brise les chemins traditionnels mais c'est mon choix de vie. »

Les anciens trituraient leurs lèvres depuis qu'il leur avait annoncé sa volonté de vivre avec ses deux amours de toujours et que Sasuke avait eu une fille avec Sakura.

« Nous ne sommes pas contre la reconstruction de son clan par Sasuke mais votre arrangement nous embête profondément. Il en va de votre réputation et de celles de vos deux compagnons. Vous êtes Hokage et vous devez de montrer l'exemple.

\- Je veux être un exemple de tolérance. Je ne suis pas attaché aux traditions même si elles sont très importantes pour beaucoup.

\- Vous risquez de choquer les autres Kage.

\- Je le sais très bien. Le Kazekage est déjà au courant, et n'en est pas dérangé.

\- Vous en prendrez l'entière responsabilité si à cause de vous la réputation du village tombe.

\- Oui, de toute façon, vous ne pourrez pas m'empêcher de vivre comme je le souhaite.

\- Nous savons très bien que vous êtes entêté ainsi que vos deux compagnons. Rien ne pourra vous faire changer d'avis.

\- Je saurais faire respecter ma volonté de vivre comme je l'entends. Je préfère vous avertir de mes choix puisque nous avons un enfant en commun.

\- Parlons justement de la petite Eiko Uchiha. C'est bien la fille de Sasuke et Sakura ?

\- Oui, les tests génétiques l'ont prouvé.

\- C'est un bienfait pour le village ainsi que pour le clan Uchiha. Nous espérons que ce nouveau-né recevra une éduction digne de ce nom. Nous n'en sommes pas sûrs au vu des libertés que vous prenez.

\- Nous sommes ses parents et son éducation ne regarde que nous.

\- Je l'entends bien mais nous sommes inquiets pour l'avenir du clan Uchiha s'il a pour nouveau modèle fondateur un trinôme.

\- Oui, je comprends vos inquiétudes mais ne soyez pas aussi effrayé par l'idée. Nous sommes des parents responsables et nous avons tout à fait les capacités d'élever un enfant dans de bonnes conditions. Nous avons une situation stable, nous l'aimons déjà beaucoup et nous sommes des gens respectables. »

Le Conseil eut un accès de toux.

« A part en ce qui concerne notre vie amoureuse, crut-t-il bon de rajouter.

\- De toute façon, nous savons que vous enlever Eiko serait une décision stupide, affirma l'ancienne, mais nous vous avons à l'œil. L'avenir des Uchiha est entre vos mains.

\- Je ne l'oublierai pas. »

Sasuke et Naruto regardaient avec indécision le bébé, les couches propres, la couche sale à enlever et tous les produits qui avaient avec.

« Vous vous débrouillez », leur avait bien dit Sakura sur les nerfs.

En ce moment, il n'était pas question de traiter l'autre de crétin parce que ni l'un ni l'autre n'était vraiment assez dégourdi pour accomplir cette lourde tâche.

C'est donc ensemble et maladroitement qu'ils changèrent leur première couche sans se parler un instant trop occupé à bien changer la petite.

Pendant ce temps, on tambourina à la porte.

Sakura ouvrit à Iruka.

« Bonjour, j'ai appris la nouvelle. Je peux entrer. Elle est où alors ?

\- Ils sont en train de la changer. Tu pourras bientôt la voir.

\- Avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment à l'académie, je n'ai pas eu le temps de rendre visite à Naruto. Comment va-t-il ?

\- Je vais très bien.

\- Lâcheur », râla Sasuke en arrivant avec le bébé à moitié déshabillée dans ses bras.

Ils rirent de bonne humeur.

Sasuke berçait tranquillement Eiko qui avait dans les six mois dans ses bras, heureux et fier d'être le père biologique d'une si tendre enfant. Naruto ne faisait que lui raconter toutes les imbécillités que lui avez sorti le conseil déblatérant à n'en plus finir au grand plaisir d'Eiko qui avez son attention concentré sur son deuxième père très bavard.

« Ils m'énervent parfois mais je suis obligé de passer par eux la plupart du temps. Si j'étais tout seul à tout décider, je serais un tyran. Defois, ils sont si conformistes. »

Sasuke râlait un peu de ne pas être au centre des intérêts de sa fille. Il en était un peu jaloux.

« Arrêtes de parler, crétin. Et je m'en fiche du Conseil. Je suis indépendant du système. »

Eiko tourna ses grands yeux verts bien ouverts vers Sasuke. Sasuke sourit alors que sa fille avançait ses mains vers lui.

Il lui embrassa ses petites menottes.

« Tu es complètement gaga d'elle, ma parole.

\- Elle est trop belle. Elle me rappelle ma mère avec ses grands yeux et ses cheveux noirs si fins.

\- Je sais qu'elle te plaît mais à moi aussi. »

Sasuke lui fit la tête.

« C'est mon bébé, fit-t-il joueur.

\- Mais c'est le mien aussi.

\- Pas vraiment, vraiment.

\- Tu m'énerves, idiot.

\- Et toi, tu n'es qu'un crétin. »

Eiko ria en regardant ses deux pères se chamailler ce qui détendit l'atmosphère.

12 ans plus tard (normalement c'était le dernier chapitre mais je l'ai inclut dans celui-ci) : Shinji veut dire confiance, Yoru : nuit et Eiko : enfant de la longévité.

Naruto rentrait chez lui avec enthousiasme. Il avait conclu des affaires prometteuses avec Gaara accompagné de sa compagne Hinata.

Il sourit, heureux.

Hinata et Gaara s'était rapproché en venant leur rendre visite pour Eiko.

Naruto entra chez lui en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas se faire repérer par la petite canaille de la famille mais ce fut peine perdue :

« Papa est rentré », s'exclama un blondinet hyperactif suivi par un autre garçon plus jeune traînant ses pieds comme il le pouvait.

Naruto se reçut de plein fouet le plus âgé qui riait, son digne fils Shinji.

Le petit Shinji avait dans les sept ans et il adorait son père dont il avait hérité des moustaches sur les joues, de grands yeux bleu océans et de sa gaieté naturelle.

« J'ai fais un dessin et Yoru aussi. »

Le plus jeune Yoru était d'un calme olympien parfaitement fidèle à ses gènes Uchihiens. Il lui tendit de ses petites menottes de quatre ans un papier où il avait griffonné. Ses yeux noirs l'observaient sans agitation aucune alors qu'il mâchonnait son doudou sans demander son reste. Yoru avait toujours été un peu lunatique tout le contraire de son grand frère Shinji qui s'agitait comme un petit diable.

Naruto se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se faire un quatre heures alors qu'il entendait une déflagration dans le jardin. Il s'y précipita surpris d'y trouver Sasuke et Sakura en train d'encourager Eiko.

La jeune fille allait sur ses douze ans. Elle n'était plus du tout un bébé fragile mais un redoutable genin de Konoha.

« Papa Naruto, je maîtrise la boule de feu suprême.

\- C'est bien », dit-t-il avant de lancer un regard noir à Sasuke.

Sasuke haussa les épaules, fier de son premier enfant qui avait déjà développé le Sharingan.

« Moi aussi, je saurais le faire », s'exclama Shinji avant d'aller se disputer avec sa sœur.

Ils rirent devant son ton boudeur alors qu'Yoru s'installait tranquillement près de sa mère.

Sakura enceinte jusqu'au cou de Naruto sirotait une grenadine tranquillement en souriant sous le soleil de cette fin d'après-midi.

Naruto se rapprocha d'eux les embrassant pudiquement devant ses enfants.

Il avait trouvé le bonheur auprès d'eux. Il avait fallu d'un strip saké poker, d'une épidémie et de grands tâtonnements pour y arriver mais il en valait la peine.


End file.
